The Blond Legend
by R-dude
Summary: The Fourth survived the sealing and Naruto has had a great upbringing in a so far unchallengeable Leaf Village. But with a stronger hero, stronger villains arise from the shadows to challenge him and his world... (A pretty terrible story. Don't read it.)
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1. The birth of a Legend.

Night had claimed the sky above the Hidden Leaf Village for many hours and the remnants Konoha's ninja were struggling to hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune at bay while waiting for the Yondaime to arrive at the scene. He was currently at the Hospital watching over his wife giving birth to his son,whom they had agreed for some months now on naming him Naruto, the name of Jiraiya's novel's main character.

The battleground was full of corpses or wounded as ninja were tossed aside like flies by a roaring Kyuubi. The Kyuubi was possessed, it didn't attack Konoha on purpose. His gigantic eyes, each very well the size of big boulders, had the three tomoes and red color of the Sharingan, symbolizing his possession. But the eyes of the Great Demon Lord were not easy to be seen due to the fire barrier that existed around him. Fire, was his to control.

That damn Uchiha with his Sharingan had forced him to attack the village. He had been strolling through wastelands enjoying his loneliness, when this happened. It was driving him mader than usual. If there was one thing the stronger demon in existence hated, was being controlled like a puppet, it had happened only twice, and he hated the feeling with a vengeance.

The Kyuubi was inwardly asking for forgiveness while growling at the Shinobi to bring the Yondaime to him. He said he was the only one who could stop him. The Shinobi were baffled that the Kyuubi was actually feeling remorse for killing their comrades. They also noticed that the Kyuubi seemed like it wanted to back away but couldn't. It indeed tried to stop his tails from crushing the forests and his paws from pulverizing the Shinobi of the Leaf but had little luck. He knew that the only way to be stopped was to be sealed. Again, it had happened before and he hated it even more than being controlled, but he couldn't let the innocent pay for his inability to best one mad-man's possession.

That's why he was asking for the Yondaime. He was very sorry and sick of the actions he did and was ready to face the consequences.

Meanwhile on the Konoha Hospital.

A Shinobi barely standing landed inside the window where the Fourth Hokage was standing above his wife's lifeless body holding his son on a small cuddle. The Shinobi's forehead protector was raised and a single Sharingan eye was spinning angrily. He seemed to be in a bad shape, his vest was torn in many places and he as panting with exhaustion. The Fourth Hokage was wearing his Jounin vest underneath his famous white with red flames coat. His hands were bloodied and he was cuddling his only son with care. The boy itself was crying, his body covered with blood and fluids, a blond hair already visible on his head.

"Lord Hokage you must come at once. Kyuubi is just outside the walls." The Shinobi said, his usual laid-back attitude giving a little to hysteria.

"What? So soon?"

"I'm afraid so. We can't hold it for long, half of our Shinobi are either dead or dying and most houses outside the walls are destroyed along with the west side of the walls and civilian district D."

The Fourth's eyes went wide.

"Anything else?"

"It screams that it is being possessed. He was asking for you and was saying something about sealing."

The Fourths eyes went wide once again but now it was from understanding.

"So it has come to this. Kakashi, you are like a son to me, promise me that you will take care of my son."

"Sensei? What do you mean?" The now identified Kakashi Hatake asked, although he knew the answer.

"You must explain to everyone the truth about Naruto.I will seal the Kyuubi inside him." The Fourth said with sadness in his voice as he was looking at his son who had stopped crying and was looking at him with the curious and innocent expression only babies could muster.

Kakashi was stunned and tried to change his sensei's mind.

"But sensei surely someone else-"

"I could never ask this of someone else Kakashi" Minato cut off his student."Not even from Old Man Sarutobi. Now, I suspect that my son might be mistreated. You must explain to everyone the difference between the sealed and the container. The Shinobi will know but the civilians might think it's the Kyuubi reincarnated."

"Leave it to me Sensei. I'm sure the Sandaime will be willing to explain on a Village meeting." Village meetings were rare and were used only extreme circumstances, but then again, these were extreme circumstances.

"Good, now I must go. Goodbye Kakashi it was my honor to be your sensei." With that he disappeared using his signature technique, The Flying Thunder God, The Hiraishin before Kakashi had a chance to answer him. "Sensei-" was all he managed to tell him before he disappeared in a flash.

Back it the battlefield Minato reappeared in the huge clrearing created by none other but the Kyuubi himself as he roared a mighty roar that shook the Earth from under his feet. He saw the situation and immediately bit the thumb of his free hand.

He slammed the ground shouting: "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A massive smoke appeared and next moment Minato was standing above the Chief Toad, Gamabunta. The remaining Leaf Shinobi were cheering for thei favourite Hokage since the First and used this chance to collect the wounded.

Gamabunta eyed his surroundings and frowned when he saw the Kyuubi.

"KYUUBI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"GAMABUNTA?"Asked the Kyuubi."YOU HAVE TO STOP ME! AS MUCH AS IT SHAMES ME TO SAY IT, I AM NOT MYSELF, I MET AN UCHIHA AND THE ALL I REMEMBER IS ATTACKING THE VILLAGE!"

An Uchiha?" It was Minato this time to ask."Who would do this? Who is even powerful enough to do this?"

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

"Alright, hang on." Minato said. "Perhaps there is some other way-" he was cut off when Kyuubi unleashed a massive amount of gigantic fireballs toward them. Gamabunta jumped high and dodged most while using Water Bullets to stop the rest.

"THIS IS THE ONLY WAY! YOU MUST DO IT NOW!"

"Okay just a second." He then went through a massive amount of hand signs after gathering the amount of chakra needed. A solid five minutes later, he was he went through the last sign he shouted: "SEALING ART: SOUL SEALING JUTSU!"

and then immediately put his hand on his newborn son's stomach. White light enveloped everything around him, as a feeling of pure power rushed through the air and to the Demon Lord. To his surprise something happened that could only happen if the sealed soul somehow wanted to be sealed. He should expect it though, since Kyuubi practically let him seal him using all of his willpower to not strike him down while he was getting ready for the sealing. Still he nearly fainted from chakra exhaustion and would have slammed on the ground hard had Gamabunta not caught him. He caught them both with his tongue and gently laid them on the Village's walls.

"GOOD JOB BRAT. TAKE CARE OF YOUR SON NOW" After that he disappeared in a giant puff of smoke. Minato sat on his butt holding his crying son and trying to comfort the first time he noticed six whisker like marks going through his cheeks and the seal on his stomach. The seal was glowing red and after a while became black, then it disappeared. That was when Naruto stopped crying and slept earning a smile from Minato who kissed him in the forehead.

Kakashi leaf sunshined near them and after a shocked silence of about five seconds screamed "Holy shit sensei you're alive! But-but how?" he had lowered his forehead protector to cover his left eye, probably to save what little chakra he had left.

His one visible eye had tears of joy as he rushed to give Minato a hug, very hadn't seen him like this since... well, a long time ago.

"Kakashi, do you have any soldier pills?"

"Yeah, here." He took one out of his Shinobi pouch and gave it to his Sensei who swallowed it. He then got up and dusted himself off.

"Kakashi got tell every Shinobi still standing that after they gather the dead or wounded to take the villagers out from their hiding places and gather them out of the Hokage Building."

"Yes Sensei." He body flickered away.

Having regained part of his strength Minato flickered to the Namikaze Estate. The biggest clan compound of the Village. He entered the room he and Kushina had readied for him and laid him on the baby's bed. He was devastated by the loss of his love but he found comfort on the fact that she had died bringing his son to the world. he would have time to mourn for her and cry for her, but now was not that time. He looked at Naruto's peaceful expression while sleeping and he could she her on his smile. He would get over it for his son. He would be a good parent and watch his son grow a healthy life. He would watch him be chased around by fangirls and eventually getting a girlfriend. He smiled at the thought and stared at his son's sleeping form. He was oozing away and nearly fell off his chair. He straightened himself and heard a low chuckle. He looked at Naruto and saw the child look at him with sea blue eyes and his hand on his mouth chuckling.

He got him in his hands and raised him high."You think that's funny?Huh? I'll show you funny." He raised him above his head and did a spin. Naruto giggled some more and got a hold of Minato's spiky hair. Minato lowered him and the boy let go."No fair" he complained earning another chuckle from the boy.

Then Kakashi Flickered near him and bowed. "The villagers are nearly all assembled and are waiting for you Hokage-sama."

"Nice, we'll be going then." They both flickered to the Hokage building. Minato got out on the balcony that had view of a large yard and the roads who were filled with nearly all the Shinobi and villagers of the Hidden leaf Village.

He held his son on his right hand and motioned the people to silence.

"People of Konoha. Tonight we were attacked by the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. We managed to survive but with heavy losses. Many of you must wonder why it attacked since we never harmed him." Many Shinobi and a few villagers nodded "The Kyuubi did not attack the village on purpose." This caused an uproar from the crowd. Ho raised his hand to have silence. "People of Konoha, The Kyuubi No Kitsune did NOT attack our Village deliberately. He was controlled by a very skilled ninja who is currently unknown. The Kyuubi is innocent." All of them were in a state of shock. He didn't mention how the attacker was an Uchiha not wanting to cause a very destructive argument with the Uchihas. "The Kyuubi allowed me to seal him into my son thus allowing me to live. Had Kyuubi not wanted it I would not be here now." Many were shocked even more at the realization that the Kyuubi really meant them no harm and it saved their Hokage. Minato raised his son in both hands. "My son Naruto has the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside him. But he is not the Kyuubi, he is merely its container. His soul is completely separated from the Kyuubi's. Do you all understand?" They all nodded. "My son is not to know about this nor is the next generation. Please allow my son to have a normal childhood." They nodded again. "Now we have work to do to rebuild the part of the Village that is destroyed and I am very tired. Everyone is dismissed."

He turned and headed inside. The crowd slowly broke and everyone went either to their homes or to their jobs. Kakashi looked at his sensei with a smile that could be seen even under his mask. "You spoke well sensei. Now everyone will see Naruto with compassion."

Minato gave his student a tired smile. "True but I still fear those who might stubbornly believe that he is the Kyuubi himself. So I want you to keep an eye and company to him if I ever happen to need to leave his side."

"You can count on me sensei." He took Naruto on his hands and raised him, only to hiss in surprise as the toddler grabbed hold of his first mask and lowered it. He cursed and replaced it, wishing with all he was worth that he wouldn't do it again, if only he knew.

* * *

I have to say, the latest manga updates have seriously fucked up my beginning. I may alter it later on, but it will have little effect after the time skip. All that's left is to see how Kushina died, to see if I can fit it somewhere in there.

M.


	2. 13 Years Later

**This chapter only outlines the years until the main story vaguely. By no means is this description to be considered as an actual chapter. bear with me.**

This chapter has been rewritten due to the startling amount of suck-ness it contained. It's still not perfect, but it's as good as I could make it in all my infinite boredom.**  
**

Sasuke and Hinata will never, I mean NEVER be anything more than friends. He sees her as a sister and Hinata as a brother but that's that.

Disclaimer:I already said I do not own Naruto, why put salt on my wounds?

* * *

13 years later...

Naruto was in the last year of the Ninja Academy. Both he and his best friend since the age of four, Sasuke Uchiha, could gave graduated the Ninja Academy on the first year but decided to take the full time to make friends and understand things better.

Naruto and Sasuke were practically inseparable. They had met on a playground and rarely ever left each others side. They were the talk of the Village as the most aspiring ninja or their generation. Sasuke was more than welcome in the Namikaze compound and so was Naruto on the Uchiha compound.

The Uchihas were mostly on their clan compound but many lived alone throughout the village. The 4rth Hokage was on great terms with the Uchiha head partly because of their sons. After the Third Hokage stepped down and gave his post to the 4th, Minato did what Sarutobi was afraid to do in his old age. Put his foot down and reigned over the rampaging advisers and reminded them that they were just that, advisers. He took the risk that Sarutobi was secretly afraid to take, fearing that he wouldn't be able to deal with it in his old age if it went wrong. He trusted the Uchiha clan. The scattered and various clans that once were the Senju began to close the gap between the Uchiha and the Senju.

Naruto, his father and kakashi, who had assumed the place of an older brother, were frequently visiting the Uchihas as was Sasuke's family. The Uchihas held a very respected position on the council and their say was usually the one that made things final.

Itachi had quit ANBU 3 years ago and was now a Jounin for the Village. His last operation was the operation where they took out Danzo's secret ANBU division. ROOT. The 4rth long had suspected Danzo and now he was locked in a cell left to rot.

Naruto's "condition" was a taboo on the Village, mainly because it was awkward for people to talk about the fox,which, despite what the 4th had said, was hated, and the "honorable son" and think about the first being inside the latter. The village was sympathetic toward Naruto and never did they told him the truth or harmed him. There were some who hated Naruto fanatically, spreading rumors that the Kyuubi was controlling him and that the Hokage loved his son too much to see it, but wouldn't dare hurt the Hokage's son in fear of their lives.

Naruto had a lot of people close and many family friends. The "Pervy Sage" as he like to call him would show up from time to time and peek at the hot springs. When he didn't he like to spend time with Naruto who he considered his grandson and train him. Naruto had already gotten down the Rasengan from his father so Jiraiya took him to mount Myobokuzan as a birthday present for their 12th had became a sage after two months of training and was proud of it. He was still no match for Jiraiya, but he was getting the ropes of handling the dangerous Nature chakra and annoying the two elder toads.

Naruto was starting to learn the Hiraishin and he had already learnt many wind and Water jutsu.

Sasuke had awakened his Sharingan and was learning how to use it from his father. He had gotten down most of his family's fire jutsu and Sharingan techniques.

Old man Sarutobi would visit from time to times bringing his grandson, Konohamaru along. Konohamaru had idolized Naruto and was constantly challenging him and playing with him.

Naruto had also a girlfriend. And it was none other than Hinata Hyuuga. She met her on the age of seven on a formal visit. Hinata's father was okay because her mother was still alive and his brother, Hizashi, was still alive as well. The abduction attempt on Hinata's 3rd birthday had failed and the Hidden Cloud Village had been too afraid of the superpower that was the Leaf Village. As long as the leaf had the full number of the clans that were the divided Senju, the Uchihas and the Fourth no Village on it's own would dare threaten with a war. Neji was also a decent guy and he was spending a lot of time with his father after his mother's death. Hinata had a family who cared for her and she wasa lively and happy young woman. It might be in her nature to be shy but she rarely had a reason to be.

On that formal visit on the Hyuuga compound both Naruto and Hinata had snack out to the backyard from boredom and met each other for the first time. They talked and played and after they left Naruto promised to come play again. And come he did. They were together a lot since and they had been boyfriend and girlfriend for little more than a year. Hiashi was ecstatic that his daughter was with the Hokage's son. Minato also was happy as he knew the girl had a good heart and truly loved his son.

Hinata's mother, Hikami, was also glad to see her daughter so happy.

Surprisingly Naruto loved Ramen. All these exotic and complicated food that were getting ready at the Namikaze, Uchiha and Hyuuga compound were beaten by a mere noodle soup which Naruto nearly worshiped. His father would have none of it however, and would demand a varied diet. Naruto was one of the tallest kids in his age groups, a little taller than Sasuke himself.

Hinata also spent a lot of time on the Namikaze compound and she and Naruto, along with Sasuke would train together. Hinata was amazing with her family jutsus as was Sasuke and Naruto. They had made some incredible combos that could knock out a jounin at the blink of an eye. Each was arguable at mid Chuunin level being heirs of the most prominent clans and all.

Hinata was trained hard by her father who would take care to show his daughter how strength was as important in creating a strong and independent person as confidence in yourself was. Never mind the fact that she would lead the Hyuugas one day. She was already strong and her father wanted to see her stronger so as to take over the clan later. He loved her and he showed it. He was a good man, a loving husband and caring father.

Hinata was indeed stronger than Neji because she trained with Naruto and Sasuke and knew more than just the Hyuuga style and jutsu. That wasn't to say that Neji didn't have a fair chance of beating her, Hyuuga Prodigy and all.

His father often told Naruto that he was proud of him and that made Naruto even more willing to learn more and become stronger. He would spar with his dad almost everyday and he was slowly but steadily managing to give Minato some bruises.

Naruto was wearing a light blue T-shirt and black ninja pants and a black and white jacket with the Namikaze symbol on the back.

Hinata wore a lavender robe with the Hyuuga symbol on the back (kinda like Neji's robe on Shippudden) with hair long to her waist and black ninja boots.

Sasuke had his chicken butt hair along with a pitch black T-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and black ninja pants with black ninja sandals.

These three were known for their abilities at such a young age and would later be named "Clan Three".A team formed of heirs and an heiress. Each one a genius in his own way.

* * *

REWRITTEN

Now moving on to the story. Please no flames.


	3. Graduation

CHAPTER 3 GRADUATION.

Now have mercy for possible lemon isn't a bad thing and this a Naru/Hina story after all.

Disclaimer:You think I own Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and everyone else? Surpriiiiise! You're WRONG!

Three figures walked down the road toward the Ninja Academy. One was wearing a black and white jacket, had yellow spiky hair and was holding hands with the person, clearly female, on his right which wore a light lavender robe. On his right was another figure dressed in black.

The three, now recognized as Naruto Hinata and Sasuke walked toward the Academy for the last day before graduation.

"Naruto-kun. Are you excited we're gonna be ninja at last?"Asked the female.

"Sure am Hinata-chan. I cant wait to start going on missions!"Replied the male holding her hand.

"Slow down love birds we still will be just genins." Protested the other male.

"Shut up teme! We're gonna be Chuunin in no time!" Said the male now recognized as Naruto Namikaze.

"Dobe! The Chuunin exams are in months from now." Replied the other male recognized as Sasuke Uchiha.

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Hn"

With that each looked at different sides but a smile was visible in both their faces. This was done often. They would argue but they didn't mean it.

Hinata meanwhile was busy giving death glares to all the fan girls that stared on HER Naruto-kun. She didn't bother with Sasuke. He was actually amused by the fact. Surprisingly the fangirls were not discouraged from the fact that Naruto had a girlfriend neither from the fact that they were together from over a year.

They entered the academy and walked into the classroom. Everyone's heads turned to stare at them. They sat on their usual desk. Naruto in the middle with Hinata on his left and Sasuke on his right. They had a friendly chat until Iruka-sensei walked in and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"As you all know, this is the day of the genin exams. Tomorrow you will be given your Hitai-ate should you pass and will be named Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village."

Everyone cheered and Iruka motioned them to stop.

"Now one at a time you will come here to be tested at ninjutsu and then we will all move outside to be tested at weapon and taijutsu skills. Now first on the list is…"

The three friends watched in amusement as some kids struggled to perform the Transform, Clone, and Replacement technique. Some others passed it with ease.

"Next on the list, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata rose and moved in front of Iruka-sensei. She perfectly performed the transform and turned into Naruto. Then performed the Clone and made a perfect copy of herself. Then successfully dodged the wooden shuriken Iruka threw at her with a puff. The shuriken hit a notebook and Hinata appeared back in her place.

"That's my notebook bitch!" Sakura screamed as she ran to recover her notebook from the floor. Hinata only chuckled and was hugged from Naruto as he held her waist with one hand.

Some more kids stood and finally: "Next, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke stood up and walked slowly as if he was bored. The fangirls shrieked many things like "SHOW THEM SASUKE-KUN!" or "YOU CAN DO IT SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke threw an annoyed look at them before transforming into his older brother Intimidating most in the room. He then made a perfect copy and then dodged a shuriken using the Replacement technique. He then moved to sit back to his place ignoring the fangirls screaming in hysteria.

"Next, Naruto Namikaze".

Naruto quickly walked to his sensei ignoring the fangirls and Transformed into an younger version of his father making every girl in the room drool. He then made a perfect bunshin and Replaced himself to a shuriken which got hit by the fake shuriken.

He walked back to his friends and sat down.

When everyone was finished Iruka motioned everyone to go outside and all the kids got up and out the door. Hinata and Naruto walked hand to hand and Sasuke was on their right staying close to avoid the hug attempts that were targeting him.

When they reached the training ground with the dummies and a spar circle everyone stopped and Iruka started to explain."Here you will be given20 shuriken and 5 kunai knives to attack the dummies. Ther are four dummies and you will be given points for every hit especially if it is on a vital spot. We will start with those who scored the highest on the last test. Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, please move forward."

They moved ahead and stood there.

"Hinata, you may go first."

Hinata nodded and grabbed the Shuriken first and with extremely fast and fluid movenets she hit every dummy in the head, liver, heart and…another part which wasn't lethal but made every boy shiver. She then took the kunai and directed them on the remaining fatal points.

"Very good Hinata well done. Naruto, if you may. Said Iruka motioning him to move toward the box with the Shuriken.

"Naruto moved forward and planted a quick kiss on Hinata. She went back to Sasuke's side and they watched as Naruto threw the projectiles with inhuman precision. He didn't miss a single spot. Everyone was in awe as he never showed off like that before.

Sasuke started to move forward and Naruto moved back, they high-fived as the passed each other. Naruto went to Hinata and hugged her kissing her for a second before turning his head to Sasuke. "Now watch. He's definitely gonna show off, that teme." He said not taking his eyes off him.

She unwillingly took her eyes off Naruto and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke caught all the projectiles and threw up high. He jumped up and as if in slow motion he caught the knives and shuriken and threw them one by one only missing one by inches. He landed lightly on his feet and everyone beside Naruto and Hinata had their jaws on the ground. Sasuke, clearly satisfied walked back to his friends. "Show off" Muttered Naruto but still he smiled and gave him a high-five.

Iruka was the first to snap out of it. He cleared his head said "Okay now the rest of you." The student cleared their head and one by one moves forward to perform the exercise.

The time passed as the rest of the students did their best to hit the dummies. When everyone was done they move on to spar ground.

"Now," said Iruka "you will spar with each other. Since the best here are those three I must ask if anyone wants to fight them." No one spoke for a while, then Kiba moved forward and "I will beat that fool and show I'm better than him." Meaning Naruto. In truth he wanted to defeat him to impress Hinata and win her love.

Sasuke and Hinata gave Kiba a sympathetic look, the kind of 'You don't know what you just did' look. Kiba shrugged but moved. Naruto was waiting on the spar ground looking bored which pissed Kiba more.

"Begin" Was the only thing Iruka said. Naruto motioned Kiba to come which made him even more pissed and run to him hoping to end it with one punch. He was surprised when Naruto disappeared. Next thing he knew was a great pain on his right cheek. He was sent flying out of the spar ground. The whole thing happened in two seconds. Naruto moved back to his friends with the same bored look. Everyone but his friends were in awe once again. Iruka made sure that Kiba went to the healing room before coming back. He looked at the rest of the kids who looked terrified at Hinata and Sasuke.

"So, I guess no one else wanna volunteer?" No one did as much as move an inch.

"Well then why don't you fight each other Hinata and Sasuke?" Iruka proposed.

"Sure Iruka sensei" Approved Hinata. "Lets do this." Agreed Sasuke.

They got into their battle stances.

"Byakugan!"Yelled the Hyuuga heiress making veins appear on the sides of her eyes.

"Sharingan!" Shouted the Uchiha heir as his eyes became red with three black tomoes.

They both activated their dojutsus and Naruto sighed. The rest of the kids looked at him in confusion as he muttered "Great now they're never gonna finish it." Before returning their gazes on the two opposing kids.

Sasuke made the first move with a distraction fist on the head while he moved his right foot on a position for a leg sweep, Hinata's Byakugan saw through the attack and she easily jumped as she blocked sasuke's fist. She attempted a kick in the head and as Sasuke blocked she went for his stomach. He dodged and aimed his left fist at her face. She planted her feet on his chest and jumped away. Sasuke regained his balance and charged again with a roundhouse kick on the head. Hinata ducked and aimed her fist on his stomach. Sasuke's Sharingan saw the attack and he blocked it time. All the while remaining on the spar ground they exchanged fists and kicks but every time their kekei genkais were allowing them to avoid harm. It went like this for five minutes. The kids looked in amazement at the constant blur of motion and Naruto approached Iruka who looked as if he handt realized his mouth was open.

"Iruka-sensei?" Asked Naruto.

Iruka snapped out and looked at him.

"You might wanna call it a draw and end it. They've never managed to win against each other in a clear taijutsu battle when they have their kekei genkais active."

"Really?" Asked Iruka clearly surprised. "Yes. Just look at them." And look he did. None of them were panting and they just had a look of determination on their faces. None had landed a single hit since the beginning.

"Okay guys stop. I call the match a draw. Very impressive indeed but there are other who need to fight as well." Said Iruka-sensei.

The two combatants nodded and deactivated their eye techniques. They looked at each other and smiled. They headed to where Naruto was sitting clearly annoyed.

"Did you really have to take so long?" Asked an irritated Naruto.

"Come on Naruto-kun you know that we want find out whose eyes are the best."

Still irritated Naruto said "Did you have to do it now?"

"He is right Hinata I mean no matter how good we are his eye will always be-"

"Shut up! Shut up teme remember where we are!" Said a now angry Naruto.

"Oops sorry dobe my bad. Why does it have to be a secret anyway."

"None of your business teme! I don't like it either but that's what dad said so deal with it!"

"Okay dobe relax." Sasuke tried to calm his friend down.

'Naruto-kun I don't like you when you're angry." Said Hinata hugging him. It immediately worked, Naruto sighed and kissed her on the lips before saying "You always know what to say Hinata-chan."

Meanwhile almost everyone except those fighting were looking at the scene with wonder on their eyes.

About half an hour later Iruka dismissed them and told them to come back tomorrow with their parents.

They left together toward the Namikaze compound. Minato had told Hiashi Hyuuga and Fugaku Uchiha that they would be eating altogether this day and they agreed so they all went to Naruto's home.

Naruto had his arm on Hinata's waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He was talking to Sasuke about a new combination they were working on with their jutsu.

They arrived at the compound and entered. Naruto was greeted by his father who had just come back with Hokage robes.

Minato looked almost the same. He still wore the Jounin west with the flaming coat under the Hokage robes. Only his face looked older and more mature.

"Hey dad how's it going.?"

"Even with my clones the paperwork is a pain in the ass. How the hell did the Sandaime deal with it without shadow clones?" He wondered aloud as he rubbed his temples. Minato had taught Naruto the Shadow Clone Jutsu along with others to allow him to train more easily with his massive stamina and chakra reserves.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask him." Suggested Naruto.

"Are you kidding? Even the memory makes him faint. It has even worse effect than your sexy jutsu." Said Minato giving him a are-you-crazy look.

"Really?" Asked Naruto in amazement.

"Yes." Minato crushed in a couch and closed his eyes.

"Dad we're going to train in the backyard okay?"

"Okay but please try not to destroy everything again."

" Cant guarantee that."Said Naruto with a grin.

"How troublesome." Groaned the Fourth.

Naruto was very amused."Did you just say 'How troublesome?' Wow this Hokage thing must have gotten the better of you dad. You're starting to sound like a Nara!"

"Just get out of here before I shove a Rasengan on you."

Naruto took the threat as seriously as it was made and motioned his friends to go out the door to the backyard.

"So." Asked Sasuke. "Will we try it?"

"You bet! Try aiming on that tree over there."

"okay here goes." Sasuke made some hand sighs and yelled: "FIRE STYLE: FIRE ARROWS!" He then exhaled and several arrows made of fire shot out of his mouth toward the tree. Immediately Naruto made five hand sighs and screamed: " WIND STYLE: MULTIPLE TORNADO JUTSU!" Some mini tornados shot from his hands and mixed with the arrows causing several fire tornados with the fire arrows in the middle. They slammed in the tree causing it to totally burn and big holes to be created throughout it. With one last complaining sound it fell on the side.

"Good one." Approved Naruto and high-fived Sasuke.

"Hinata," Naruto asked his girlfriend," could you throw some oil bullets on the fire to make it even bigger?"

"Sure Naruto I could try." Anwered Hinata smiling.

They worked on it for a couple of hours until they were all exhausted.

"Damn!" Cursed Sasuke. "Do we really have to wear all those chakra weights?"

"Yes you do." All of them jumped at Minato's voice who had sneaked on them. "That way you'll get faster and faster."

"We know that." Protested Naruto. "But cant we take a break." He said with puppy eyes.

"No" was Minato's genius answer. "If you wanna be Hokage and the rest head of your clans you must be as strong as you can." Unaffected by Naruto's puppy eyes.

"Hai." They all sighed.

Minato went inside to prepare food.

"Say Hinata, wanna go out today?" asked Naruto.

"Sure Naruto, come by my house at eight." She smiled as she come close to him.

"You got it!" Naruto celebrated and the grabbed her in a hug and kissed her passionately. She was a little taken aback but she was more than happy to return the kiss. The throat clearings from Sasuke only made Naruto take one hand out of Hinata to create a Rasengan and hold it. Having gotten the message Sasuke looked the other way and started going by a katas for a taijutsu style.

The two separated only to get air then dived in on the kiss again. Naruto dispelled the Rasengan and traced Hinata's back with his hands. Eventually they separated still holding hands and their foreheads touching. They were both smiling.

"I love you" Whispered Naruto."I love you too". Said Hinata as they kissed for the last time and headed to Sasuke.

"Can I turn now?" Mocked Sasuke only to be hit on the back of his head by none other than Naruto. "Hey!" He complained rubbing his head. "You didn't have to do that." "I think I did." Said Naruto with a grin. Sasuke stuck out his tongue and continued with his katas.

The other two followed his lead and started practicing their styles. Naruto was using Shadow Clones for him and the rest to spar with.

"FOOD'S READY!" The voice of Minato was heard.

"Lets get inside." Suggested Hinata.

"Okay." Agreed Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

They ate in friendly conversation with Minato who was telling them about his academy days.

After the food Sasuke said goodbye and headed home. He would come back tomorrow to head to the Academy together like always. After a while Hinata also left to get ready for their date.

Naruto went with is father to train his bloodline limit until seven o'clock. They both were panting at that time and Minato suggested he should go get ready. He agreed and got up to his room. He had a shower and got on a new pair of clothes. He made sure he had his wallet and the chain around his neck with half a lavender colored heart. Hinata had the other half which was painted in orange.

He headed to the Hyuuga compound after saying goodbye to his dad at 7:45. He arrived at the Hyuuga compound five minutes before eight. The guards greeted him and allowed him entrance. He headed to Hinata's room and was greeted by everyone he met. He reached the room and took a peek inside. Hinata was sitting in front of her mirror looking at the purple dress she had wore. He run with inhuman speed and was behind her in a second, he closed his arms around her waist and lifted her. She made an 'Eeek' sound before seen who it was. He span her around twice and then set her down. He kissed her on the lips and said: "Hello beautiful." And kissed her again.

"Hello sexy." She replied and kissed him fiercely.

They stopped kissing and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll wait for you at the entrance." She nodded and he left.

He met with Hiashi and greeted him. "Lord Hiashi.", Hiashi replied with a warm look. "Naruto-sama.".

"I want to take your daughter in a nice restaurant today. May I?" He asked for permission even though he knew the answer. "If that is what my daughter desires then I am more than willing to let her go."

"There is something else Lord Hiashi."

"What is it Naruto-sama?" He asked curious.

"You know that tomorrow we will graduate from the Academy. I wanted to ask if Hinata could stay at my house today."

Hiashi frowned and started to say something but Naruto interrupted him.

"We wont be doing anything you wouldn't approve of. My room has a spare bed. Its just that tomorrow Sasuke will be coming by to go together and I would like Hinata to go with us as well."

Hiashi thought about it and answered "If she agrees then okay but be aware that we are coming tomorrow to take her after the Academy as are all the parents."

"Fair enough Hiashi-sama. Good night."

"Good night Naruto-san." With that he headed to his office.

Naruto waited outside the gate and Hinata finally came.

The night passed pretty uneventful. After they ate they danced a little, then they took a walk on the trees and headed toward Naruto's home. They said goodnight to Minato and went to Naruto's room. After an intense make-out session they fell asleep on Naruto's bed (They didn't do anything, they're 13 ).

Hinata woke up on Naruto's chest. She thought he was still asleep but when she looked at him she saw him staring at her eyes. She was lost in his blue orbs and they stayed like this for many minutes before hearing two voices talking downstairs.

"Are they up yet?" Asked the voice of Sasuke.

"I think they are but I'll go check." Answered Naruto's dad.

They glanced at each other and quickly got up and got dressed. Just when Minato walked through the door they were right in front of him fully dressed.

"Good, you're up. Breakfast is ready and Sasuke is waiting downstairs."

"Is that the real you dad?" Asked Naruto. "No, Minato had work to do and he left me. I'm a shadow clone." Naruto nodded in understanding. "I see. You may go then."

"But who'll clean the table?" Asked the clone. Naruto rolled his eyes. "I can do clones too." The clone nodded and dispersed itself.

"We don't wanna keep that teme waiting do we?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"I HEARD THAT!" Came the voice of Sasuke from downstairs. Naruto once again rolled his eyes they both went down the stairs.

After they finished breakfast Naruto made a couple of clones to clean the table and after he placed a security seal on the gate they left toward the Academy. They were talking intensely for the new combination jutsu the created the previous day and tried to decide on a name for it.

They reached the Academy and sat on their place. Iruka and some other Chuunin instructors came inside and gave a long lecture of what is to come for them and how they should deal with the real world. While they were talking Naruto and Hinata on the far back of the classroom were making out silently while Sasuke was bored and the fangirls were looking at Naruto's make out with Hinata with a look of jealousy and lust.

After they finished the lecture someone came carrying a bag full of forehead protectors and set it down on the table. Naruto and Hinata were disappointed that they had to stop but both made a mental note to continue later.

One by one those who managed to make Genin were called upon and given their forehead protectors. Hinata waited for Naruto and then they waited for Sasuke outside the class. Before Sasuke came out Naruto gave Hinata a passionate kiss whispering in her ear: "Congratulations Hina-hime." And she whispered back "Congratulation honorable son" earning a face from her beloved. She chuckled and then Sasuke came out with a smile. Naruto placed his hitai-ate on his forehead as did Sasuke and Hinata put it on her neck.

Everyone then said at the same time "Congratulations guys!" They looked at each other and burst into laugher. Then they went out to the courtyard to see their families.

Naruto headed to his father who had a proud look on his face when he ducked to hug his son and Kakashi who was visibly grinning under his mask gave his eye-smile with his one visible eye.

Hinata went to her parents who were there with her younger sister Hanabi who had just entered the Academy. First her mother hugged her with tears in her eyes and then she was pulled in a strong hug by her father who told her he was proud of her. Hanabi was smiling and said congratulation. Hinata was very glad and had tears in her eyes.

Sasuke went to his family where his father, his mother and Itachi all stood smiling. His father lifted him on his hands, his mother kissed his cheek and Itachi gave the thumbs-up. They all said that he did well and his father said he was proud of him.

The same was happening with all the families there.

The three friends walked toward each other with their families following and they met in the middle of the courtyard, Naruto high-fived Sasuke and then pulled Hinata in a bone-crushing hug as he didn't want to kiss her in front of everybody. He whispered something that made Hinata blush and then he let go of her. Sasuke also hugged Hinata although with not nearly as much passion. The three families exchanged congratulation, wishes and invitations with each other. After a lot of arguing it was decided to hold a party at the Namikaze estate this evening.

The gigantic room used for formal diners and meetings in the Namikaze compound was full with almost all the Uchihas, the Hyuuga Main Branch and Some Cadet Branch members, the Namikazes and their family friends including Tsunade, Jiraiya and the Sarutobis.

A huge fabric was on the wall saying: _CONGRATULATIONS NARUTO, SASUKE AND HINATA!_

The night passed quickly as the different clans had friendly conversations with each other. The kids friendship led the Hyuugas and the Uchihas to get over their long rivalry although things were still tense.

The kids all were outside playing this and that.

The house was cleared around 11 to allow their children some sleep before going to the Academy tomorrow to receive their senseis.

Minato's clones were all over the place and some were Naruto's as they cleaned the house after the visit.

Naruto went to sleep with a smile on his face.

I got a review saying that My Characters ARE OOC. They indeed are but it depends on ones perspective. While they are indeed different from the manga their characters are logically developed considering their past in the story.

Naruto's bloodline will be explained later in the bloodline and yes, it is an eye technique.

Please people review, review and review some more!

Also, i already have some more chapters ready but I am waiting for some reviews before I post them.


	4. Unexpected Intense Training

CHAPTER 4. UNEXPECTED INTENSE TRAINING

Disclaimer:I told my dad to buy me Naruto for my birthday but he didn't so I do not own him, yet.

__________________________________________________________________________

Naruto woke from his alarm clock. He all but punched it quiet. He got up. Got dressed. Had breakfast and headed out. Minato was already out. He met his friends a road before the Academy they went together the other way. They talked about who could be their Sensei.

"You think we will be on the same team?" Asked Hinata.

"We might." Replied Sasuke, "But they might as well put one of us on every team for balance."

"That's ridiculous." Protested Naruto. "We work excellent together and they know it. Most of our jutsu are combinations. It wouldn't be wise to separate us."

It went like that until the Academy.

They entered and sat down with the noise of all the fangirls arguing of who would be on same team with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. A pink haired girl was having an intense argument with a blonde haired who had her hair in a ponytail.

Iruka walked in and cleared his throat to have silence. When that didn't work he trying asking them to quiet down. Now pissed Iruka told everyone to: "SHUT UP!"

Everyone shut it and turned to look at him. Some Jounins had followed him. Naruto recognized Yuuri Kurenai, Asuma Sarutobi and Kakashi.

"Yo Kakashi!" Greeted Naruto. Kakashi looked at him and gave him an eye-smile.

"Now if all the Senseis were here we could begin." Said an irritated Iruka before turning to Kakashi. "I swear that you learnt to be late from your sensei." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

Naruto turned his attention on Hinata and got lost in her lavender eyes. She also was lost in his sea blue eyes and they stared at each other in adoration.

Naruto was distracted by a familiar flash and a voice saying: "Sorry I'm late, I got lost in the road of life on my way here and the paperwork lurked in every corner to take advantage of my mistakes." Tried to excuse himself the voice. A very familiar voice.

"Dad?" Asked Naruto. "What are you doing here?" Minato looked at him with a you-really-don't-get-it look. "Easy one, I'm gonna be your new Sensei." Everyone gasped and Iruka decided he needed to speak.

"Now you obviously are a special lot you three and it is obvious you work very well together so who better to train than the Hokage?"

No one spoke so he continued. "Right so you will be team Seven under Minato Namikaze. Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha come forward."

They got up and moved without saying a word. Minato motioned them to go outside and Iruka continued. "Next, team Eight under Yuuri Kurenai, Sakura Haruno, Inuzuka Kiba and Shino Aburame come forward."

They went outside and headed to the training grounds.

"How come you'll be training us Hokage –sama?" Asked Sasuke.

"Call me Minato –Sensei will you?" Sasuke and Hinata nodded.

"Well, I spoke with your fathers and they agreed to let me train you, if your gonna take your clans someday you gotta be strong. I am the best choice for Naruto and I have gotten some pretty cool training programs for you two."

They walked some more until they reached training ground 17. It had dummies and many trees around.

Minato turned to face them. "Alright. First of all…" He made a hand sigh and the three suddenly felt a lot heavier.

"I have added several pounds to your weights so that you will improve your speed. Now the bell test isn't gonna work on you so we'll get right on the point."

The kids looked at their Sensei eager to learn.

Minato turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, with I'm going to work with techniques that don't require your Sharingan so if by any chance your Sharingan fails you will be still able to fight. Here I have a scroll with some B-rank jutsu you can work on your won. Begin now." Sasuke took the scroll and nodded. He went further and began to read it.

Minato now looked at Hinata. "The same goes for you Hinata. I have some elemental jutsu you can work on that should be effective even without your Byakugan." He pointed another scroll. Hinata said"Hai" and went some steps away to begin.

Minato put an arm around Naruto's shoulders and talked close to his ears.

"Now for you Naruto I have an idea. I want you to talk to your guest and tell him exactly what I tell you."

_Naruto knew about the Kyuubi. He discovered it when he was ten. He went to speak with his dad and he told him what happened. His friends were shocked but as Hinata _

_Said: "You are Naruto-kun Naruto-kun, that is only more proof that you are unique." Sasuke just said that he didn't care as long as Naruto didn't release it just because he got pissed earning a hit on the back of his head from Naruto._

Naruto was walking on a sewer with many doors around. He entered on a familiar and found himself in a very large room with steel bars and a paper on the writing :SEAL.

Behind it two huge red eyes were watching him.

"_**IF IT ISNT MY JINCHUURIKI. HOW YA DOING KIT?"**_

"I'm fine fox, I'm here to make a deal with you."

The Kyuubi's eyes flinched.

"_**A DEAL? WHAT KIND OF A DEAL?"**_

"I offer a better place to live. I will change the layout of your prison to something more, enjoyable."

They Kyuubi came closer to the bars and his face was visible.

"INTERESTING. AND WHAT DO YOU WANT IN RETURN?"

"I want instant access to a portion of your chakra."

The fox moved uneasily.

"ISNT WHAT I ALREADY GIVE YOU ENOUGH?"

"Sorry fox but if I've reached the point to get pissed enough to use your chakra then it'll be too late. Decide." Ordered Naruto.

"_**OK LEMME THINK FOR A MINUTE." **_The fox retreated further into his kage and reappeared in a couple of minutes. "_**OK KIT. BUT YOU BETTER DO A FINE WORK."**_

"I don't really know. What would you like?" Asked Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

The Kyuubi though for a moment and answered.

"COULD YOU LET ME LIVE IN A SMALL FOREST?"

Naruto thought about it and answered. "I can try." He sat down and closed his. Eyes rubbing his temples. When he opened them again in front of him weren't cage bars but massive tree trunks with the seal on them. Between them the Kyuubi was visible as he looked around at the small forest he was in with awe.

"_**AWESOME JOB KIT. HERE YOU ARE. I GIVE YOU SOME MORE AS AN EXTRA THANKS."**_

A small river of red chakra flooded from between the trees and stood on the corner close to the door of the room forming a small lake.

"_**NOW I CANT TAKE THAT CHAKRA BACK AND YOU CAN TAKE IT ANYTIME YOU WANT."**_

"Thanks fox. I'll be going now." Said Naruto as he returned to the real world.

He opened his eyes to see Hinata and Sasuke looking at him with worry. Minato was sitting on a fallen trunk eating lunch.

"What?" Asked Naruto confused.

"_What_? You've been sitting like that for over an hour?" Replied Sasuke.

Before Naruto could anwer Hinata threw herself at him throwing the both down and giving him a fierce kiss on the lips.

"I was so worried Naruto, don't do that to me again."

Naruto caressed her cheek with a smile then turned to his father. "You didn't-"

"Of course I did. But they got more worried as the time passed and couldn't focus on their training."

Naruto grabbed Hinata and raised both of them on their feet. Sasuke was next to speak. "At least was it worth it?"

Naruto flashed a huge foxy grin. "Sure as hell it was worth it!"

Minato swallowed and asked: "Did he agree?"

"Yes he did and now he lives in a forest."

His two teammates looked at Naruto, then at Minato, then at Naruto and then Minato again in confusion. "Naruto made a deal with Kyuubi." Explained the Yondaime.

"What kind of deal?" Asked Sasuke as Hinata was too busy hugging with Naruto. She had sited on his lap and had her head on his chest. The both were enjoying one another's presence.

"He agreed to make the Kyuubi's cell more enjoyable in exchange for some instant reach chakra. So he doesn't have to be pissed to reach it."

"That's good." Said Sasuke as he shivered remembering the one time he was stupid enough to piss him.

Minato got up and told to Naruto and Hinata. "Okay love birds! Cut it out! You wanna eat don't you?"

Naruto and Hinata broke their stares and moved to the Elder Namikaze. They grabbed some food and started to eat. "Dad," asked Naruto between bites, "will you help me with the Hiraishin today?"

"Sure son. Once you finish eating we'll work on that."

This kept going all afternoon. They trained a lot Sasuke and Hinata to elemental jutsu and Naruto on the Hiraishin.

They said goodbye at seven and everyone headed home.

Minato had two clones make food and he crushed on the couch.

Naruto came and sat beside him.

"Dad?"

"Hm?" Minato looked at his son.

"How can you come with us and train us? I mean don't you have work to do?" Wondered Naruto.

"Is sure as hell do.", that confused Naruto even more. "Then how?", Minato flashed a grin. "I have left a couple of Shadow Clones on the Hokage's office and they do the work. Should need arise one will disperse and I will be there in a flash." He said and laughed with his own joke." "Oh." Was all Naruto said before turning on the TV and waiting for the clones to make diner.

A month has passed since the Hokage started to train Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke and all of them were much stronger.

Sasuke now knew a variety of Jutsu that didn't require the Sharingan to be active and had worked a lot on his taijutsu without his bloodline limit active.

Hinata had also learnt many Jutsus and the basics to medical had also worked a lot on her taijutsu styles other than the Gentle Fist or the Jyuuken style.

Naruto had learnt the Hiraishin although he still hadn't mastered it like the Fourth but he could use it pretty well. He had also created the Rasenshuriken which was an idea of his father to put elements on the Rasengan. He managed to make it like a real Shuriken by throwing it and he was working on putting water element chakra on the Rasengan.

All of them were very fast without their chakra weights which would be deactivated should the need arise. They had completed 12 C-rank missions and 2 B-rank with the score number of 0 D-rank as their teamwork was already very good.

They were on training ground 24 and Naruto with Sasuke were sparring. Sasuke hadn't activated his Sharingan as he wanted to practice taijutsu without it much to Naruto's joy as he enjoyed beating the crap out of him.

Even without his Hiraigan or the Hiraishin Naruto was better than Sasuke in a clear taijutsu battle.

Hinata was sitting and watching them exchange fists and kicks and Minato was bored looking at some reports of suspicious movements from the Hidden Rock Village.

After a while both were panting and Sasuke had several bruises but Naruto wasn't that much better. He was slowly but steadily catching up to him in taijutsu skill.

"Break it you two." Ordered Minato and the two kids stopped. "that's enough for the day. Come here I need to speak to you three."

They all approached him and sat down. He raised his eyes from the scroll and told them. "How about we went on a training trip?"

All three gasped. Hinata was the first to speak. "Why?"

"Because training here is all good and well but you need experience."

"Don't we gather experience from missions?" Asked Sasuke.

"Missions are good but rarely something happens."

"Why now? And for how long?" Wondered Naruto.

"Now because I must go on a covert mission and I and guess that the experience would be good for you. My guess is we will be gone for a couple of months."

"Two months," mouthed Hinata, "and is this mission so important?"

"Its an S-class intel gathering mission."

"And how is it a training trip?" Sasuke demanded.

"Because you learn how to effectively spy on an enemy and gather information. Also because when we are not busy we will train."

"That's good enough for me." Said Naruto.

"I will come too." Said Hinata.

"It cant be helped." Sighed Sasuke.

"Right so we are leaving tomorrow. Get ready today."

"Dad?", "Hm?", "how can the Hokage go on missions?".

"Well Naruto I will leave a dozen of clones behind and a seal so if the need arised one will disperse and notify me and I'll be therein a flash just like when I was training you."

Naruto nodded and got up. So did the others.

"Well if we're going to be away for two months better take a good look of the village." He said stretching.

"Let me guess," mocked Sasuke, "Hokage Mountain?"

Naruto faked a surprised look, "How did you know? WOW Sasuke your amazing!" Earning a face from his teammate. Naruto threw a meaningful look at Hinata and she joined the game coming closer to Sasuke and saying with a voice that leaked with sarcasm: "Sasuke-kun you are so awesome! You can read minds! Sasuke-kun go out with meee." She said pretending to be in fangirl mode.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright alright you win."

"Yeah!" Said both others as they high-fived and then kissed.

Minato watched the scene with an amused look.

"I will be going now. You can find your way home right?"

"Sure dad are you kidding me?" Said Naruto.

Minato rolled his eyes and sunshined away.

"Lets go, I don't wanna lose the whole day." Said Sasuke pretending to be pissed but he was just teasing.

"I have a better idea. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Said Naruto and a Clone appeared with a puff of smoke. The clone smirked and started to move toward Sasuke with slow menacing original hugged Hinata and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke knew what was coming and backed away. "No dobe stop! We can walk,you don't have to-"

But he was interrupted when the clone jumped on him and grabbing him by the waist used the Hiraishin to teleport to the Hokage Monuments. The original did the same with Hinata only more gently than Sasuke and disappeared in a flash.

He reappeared on top o the Fourth Hokage and much to his and Hinata's amusement they saw Sasuke struggling to regain his balance to get up as he hit his head on the stone. The clone smiled satisfied and dispersed itself.

"That's for messing with me teme." Said Naruto laughing.

Sasuke thought wise not to speak but just sit oh his butt and look at the Village.

The other two quickly joined him and sat beside him staring at the imaginably good view of the Village and the surrounding forests created by the First Hokage oh so long ago.

Hinata then said "You know Naruto the Hiraishin really shakes us when we reappear."

Naruto thought about it and answered. "I don't know, when I use it I don't feel a thing, probably the passenger only feels shaken."

"Passenger my ass." Was heard from Sasuke's side.

Over an hour had passed and they didn't seem to grow bored. Hinata was hugging Naruto and had her head on his chest, Naruto was passing his fingers through Hinata's hair and Sasuke just stared at them lost in his thoughts.

Naruto noticed that and asked: "What is it Sasuke? You seem troubled."

Sasuke shook his head and smiled sadly before saying. "Nah its nothing. I was just wondering if I will ever find love like you guys did."

"There are many girls down there who are dying to show you their love." Teased Hinata.

Sasuke shook his head again. "That's not what I mean. These fangirls have nothing to do with love. I am wondering if anyone will love me for _me_."

Naruto thought about teasing again but reconsidered and answered seriously. "You shouldt worry about that Sasuke. Love is a hard thing to find and we still have a long time to live and search for it. Although my search was over before it even began." He said smiling a warm smile at Hinata. She smiled back and pulled his head to kiss him.

"Thanks dobe." Whispered Sasuke obviously relieved. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard Naruto mutter: "Anytime teme." But when he looked at him he was still kissing Hinata.

After half an hour Naruto finally said. "We should say goodbye to the rest of them."

'Yeah" Said both Sasuke and Hinata and stood up.

"Damn." Cursed Naruto suddenly thinking of something.

"What is it dobe?"

"That means I have to play shogi with Shikamaru again! Argh!" Complained Naruto at the thought of the genius ninja.

Sasuke smirked. "Well good luck with that."

Naruto looked at him in annoyance and then smiled. He moved his hands to the Ram seal but Sasuke was ready this time. "Oh no you don't!" He yelled before he started running away before Naruto could catch him.

"Damn." The turned to Hinata. "What will you do?"

"Take me there but gently." Naruto smiled. "You got it!"

He then hugged her tight and kissed her before they disappeared in a flash.

Hinata didn't notice anything until Naruto pulled back and said gently. "Hinata you should go now."

Hinata looked around confused. They were in the Hokage Mountain. When did they get outside the Hyuuga Manor?

"When…How..?" Was all she muttered and made Naruto laugh hard.

"I guess the Hiraishin doesn't shake that much does it?" And laughed again.

Hinata realized what happened and said. "No fair! When you kiss me I don't feel anything else! This doesn't mean the Hiraishin doesn't… oh leave." She concluded after she saw the made up expression on his face.

"Oh come on, don't be sad." He tried to cheer her up. "look I have to go now see you later ok?" She nodded and he kissed one last time before he disappeared in a flash.

He reappeared in the first place he had the highest chances of meeting Shikamaru. His cloud gazing spot.

Shikamaru got up from his laying position after he saw a yellow flash and saw Naruto walking toward him.

"How troublesome. Do you always have to show off your new move?" Said Shikamaru with a bored expression before laying back and watching the clouds again.

Naruto sat as well and gave him an are-you-crazy look. "Hello? I'm trying to master it here!"

"Whatever."said Shikamaru. "Do you need anything? If its troublesome I wont do it."

"I just came to say goodbye. We are going away for a couple of months with my team."

Shikamaru go up and had a serious expression. "I see. Lets go my place to play Shogi."

"Do we have to?" Naruto complained. "Isnt it 'too troublesome'?"

"Troublesome as it may be I want to see your way of thinking now that of when you come back. Now come or I'll use my Shadow Possession and drag you all the way to my place no matter how troublesome this will be."

"Okay" Muttered Naruto as he sit up. They went to the Nara compound and after greeting his dad they got down to business. Naruto lost of course but Shikamaru said it wasn't an easy win. Naruto was getting better at strategic thinking.

They said their goodbye and Naruto left but after being threatened that if he doesn't come to him the day he comes back he'll hunt him down and make him want to end his troublesome life.

He went by to Choji's place and said goodbye, the passed by the Yamanak flower said goodbye to Ino and headed to the place where Gai and Lee usually trained.

He liked Lee. He admired that he never gave up and despite his first failures he had managed to become an excellent ninja. Then he remembered of his eyebrows, the bowl cut and the speeches about 'the flames of youth' and shivered.

He heard them before he saw them.

"That was a very youthful performance Lee! Keep up the good job!"

"If I don't make it I will run 500 times around the Village!"

"I will run with you if your youth fails you!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

„GAI-SENSEI!"

„LEE!"

„GAI-SENSEI!"

„Hey guys!"Naruto greeted them as he entered and found both Lee and Gai give a hug to each other with a river of tears Anime-style run through their cheeks and the Genjutsu of the Sunset behind them.

"The youthful son of the Most Youthful Hokage! What can we do for you?" Asked Might Gai.

"Yosh!" Said Lee. "How are you my youthful friend? Your flames of youth are huge this fine day!"

_Geez, _thought Naruto,_ whats with them?_

"I came to say goodbye. My and my team will be going on a mission for a couple of months."

"We will miss your flames of youth on this Village and we hope they burn greatly upon your !" Screamed Lee while punching high. An tear drop appeared behind Naruto's head.

"You said it very youthfully Lee!"

"Gi-sensei!"

"Lee!"

„Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Naruto left after that as he said his goodbye and headed to the Aburame Manor.

These Aburame gave him the creeps. He politely asked the guard if he could see Shino and he nodded before turning back into the house without saying a word.

Shino then appeared and just stayed there looking at him behind his glasses.

"Good evening Naruto." He sad with his emotionless voice.

"Umm, hi Shino, I just wanted to say goodbye as me and my team will be away for a couple of months."

"I am aware of that. Hinata Hyuuga already came by."

'"Oh, umm okay then, can you tell Sakura and Kiba goodbye for me?"

"I will once I see them."

"Well then, that is all, goodbye Shino."

"Goodbye Naruto." Said Shino as he watched the young Namikaze leave. Naruto shrugged.

As he was going home he passed by the weapon store TenTen's parents ran. He stopped and saw TenTen inside.

"hey there Naruto! Are you here to say goodbye?"

"Yes. We're leaving tomorrow."

"I know Hinata and Sasuke already told me. Good luck on your mission."

"thanks TenTen I'll see you around." Naruto turned but heard TenTen call his name.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to the Hyuuga Manor?"

"I will pass from there. Why?"

"Oh nothing, just say Hinata a-and Neji I said Hi 'kay?" She said blushing a bit.

"Umm sure?"

"Okay then bye!"

"Bye TenTen". He said and left the store.

Naruto was on his way home when he had a thought. He stopped by the Uchiha compound and asked for Sasuke.

Itachi showed up carrying Sasuke on his shoulders. He put Sasuke down and they said goodbye. The Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" He asked.

"I was going to Ichiraku's since we will be gone for a couple of months and I wanted to ask if you would want to come." Replied Naruto.

"Sure, just a second to tell my dad and I'll be right with you."

He went inside and was outside again in a couple of minutes.

"Okay lets go." He said.

"We should let Hinata know as well." Suggested Naruto and Sasuke nodded and together they headed to the Hyuuga compound.

They askd the guard to inform Hinata that they wished to speak to her and he went inside and came back out quickly followed by Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, we're going to Ichiraku, wanna come?" Asked Naruto hopeful he would get a yes.

Hinata gave a sad smile."Sorry, no, I need to pack my things and attend to some family matters."

Naruto losed his smile. "Ah. I see. Well then, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Naruto-kun, good night Sasuke."

"Good night Hinata." Said Sasuke.

"Good night Hinata-chan, see you tomorrow." Said Naruto as he and Sasuke turned toward Ichiraku ramen stand.

They arrived on the stand and Naruto took a seat while yelling: "hey old man make us some ramen would you?"

Sasuke sat muttering: "You don't have to be so loud dobe." But Naruto ignored him as Ayame came in view and replied. "Sorry Naruto father is not here but I can make ramen for you."

"That's great Ayame-neechan! Oh shit I forgot!" He said as he slapped his forehead.

"What is it Naruto?" Asked Sasuke concerned.

Naruto ignored him and made a Shadow Clone and then instructed him: "Go tell dad that we're here and we wont be home for diner."

The Clone looked at the ramen in front of the original and argued: "Why should I go? I wanna eat too."

"I'm the original you baka! Now go tell dad were we are!" Shouted Naruto furious.

"Ok ok relax jeez" Said the Clone as he walked off.

Naruto looked on his plate –plates- and cracked a huge smile. "RAMEN!" he yelled and dug in.

Sasuke just shook his head and started eating as well.

Soon Naruto had finished his 14th bowl and was waiting for Sasuke to finish his 3rd. He was having a discussion with Ayame about how to make ramen even more delicious, 'if that was possible' as Naruto wisely pointed out.

They finished and paid. Then they each other headed to his home after they said goodbye.

Naruto wanting to keep practicing it, used the Hiraishin to teleport back to his home thus making an almost asleep Minato jump from the couch he was sitting on.

He looked at his son who was laughing his ass off and said oozingly. "Damn it Naruto don't do that again I was almost asleep!"

Naruto whipped the tears from his face and said. "Sorry dad I will show up in my room next time."

"Well you wont be using this for some time on your home."

"true, true, can I ask you something dad? It is about something that passed through my mind today."

"What is it son?" Naruto took a serious expression. "What is a Kage's number one lethal enemy?"

"Easy one," said Minato. "Paperwork. Come on I told you that. Your point?"

"My point is" said Naruto looking at his father with accusing eyes "that the only reason you took this mission was to take a break from paperwork."

Minato opened and closed his mouth several times before muttering things like "..not like that at all…important mission…training you…" But Naruto cut him off, "important mission my ass! Its an Information gathering mission for kami's sake! Kakashi does these every now and then. And don't give me the training crap. You could have trained as the same well here." Said Naruto crossing his arms. Minato was taken aback and rubbed his head while saying "Umm, ehehe, I guess you caught me. But come on! Do you blame me for wanting a break? And what I said about you needing field experience is also true."

Naruto relaxed and threw a grin at his dad before using the Hiraishin to go to his room: "Next time be straightforward and I will accept it as long as it is the truth or else."

_That boy will give me one hell of a time when he gets stronger than me. _Thought Minato with a shiver.

Naruto woke up from a hand shaking him violently and his fathers voice shouting to him to wake up.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Screamed Naruto as he saw the time. Freaking 4 in the morning!

"Wow slow down Naruto. We really need to get going."

"Did you have to shout so loud?" asked Naruto as he slowly got up and rubbing his eyes.

"I've been trying to wake you since forever. A hour or more has passed."

"YOU WANTED TO WAKE ME IN THREE O'CLOCK!?" Said Naruto furious only to be pinned down by the Fourth. "Now Naruto relax or the Kyuubi will have an oh too tempting situation to not take advantage of."

Naruto immediately relaxed and Minato let him go. Naruto rubbed his head to shake the sleepiness off and muttered: "I'm awake now so we might as well get going." Earning a smile from his father.

"I'll wait for you downstairs. Get your pack and don't forget your scrolls."

He then left the room. Naruto rubbed some more and then went with unstable steps to the shower. He let the cold water wash of his sleepiness. He finished and got dressed. He got his backpack securely on his shoulders and went downstairs.

His father was waiting on the gate. As soon as Naruto walked through the gate Minato placed a seal on the gate and they set off.

"Where are we to meet the other two?" Wondered Naruto. "We are going to pick them up from their homes." Naruto took a look of horror "You're going to wake them up too?!" Minato only grinned. "Oh no my dear boy. That is your job." Naruto's expression was a combination of horror anger and fear. He said with a trembling voice: "You cant make me wake them up. No way in hell I'm gonna do it!" Minato grinned wider. "You will if you want to stop in a ramen stand in the next two months." Naruto cried: "No fair dad! Low blow!" Minato grinned victorious "One must use what one can." Naruto looked with narrowed eyes. "I'll remember that."

They were now outside the gate of the Uchiha compound. The guards, rather than do it themselves let Naruto go and wake Sasuke.

Naruto was walking toward Sasuke's room trying to think of a way that he would not be beaten up for waking him. His face lit up as he thought of the perfect plan. As he reached his door he stood just enough to transform into Sakura Haruno and then entered. He slowly reached Sasuke's sleeping form and sat on the edge of his bed and slowly caressed his cheek. "Sasuke-kun wake up. Sasuke-kuuuun. We must go Sasuke-kun, get up." Sasuke flinched in his sleep from the sound of Haruno's voice and immediately jumped away from her touch. It was instinctive but it woke him up big time.

"Stay away from me fangirl. How did you get to my room?" Naruto smirked and dropped the Transformation. Sasuke was confused and gave Naruto the benefit of doubt. "Naruto? What are you doing here at this hour?" Naruto rushed to explain. "We need to get going now and before you complain learn that my dad tried to wake me two hours ago." Sasuke rubbed his head and nodded okay. "I'll get ready and join you in a bit. He tried to walk to the bathroom but triped on something –his foot?- and fell but Naruto caught him. "Easy now." Cautioned Naruto and Sasuke shook his head to clear it. He went to have a shower and Naruto waited there wondering if Hinata would instinctively hit him.

After a while Sasuke came out of the bathroom fully awake and after he got dressed he took his backpack and after he left a note saying he had left with his team followed Naruto outside the compound.

Minato and the guards were surprised to see Naruto in one piece but wisely didn't say anything.

The three walked to the Hyuuga compound where both the guards AND his team looked around whistling. Naruto sighed and went inside. He headed to Hinata bedroom and took a peek inside.

Hinata was laying on her bed with a peaceful expression. Naruto hated that he had to ruin it.

He slowly sat by her side and caressed her cheek. "Hinata-chan. Wake up Hinata-chan. We need to leave." She muttered "Naruto-kun" and got a hold of his hand. He held her hand while she slowly opened her eyes. "Am I dreaming?" She wondered aloud earning a chuckle from Naruto. "Sorry no, else you wouldn't wake up at 5:30." She looked confused and then looked at her alarm clock. "HOLY-" She was cut off by Naruto's hand on her mouth. She glared at him and Naruto saw the only way to stall her enough to save his life. He let go of her mouth but before she talked he silenced her with a kiss. She went wide eyed but couldn't do anything except return the kiss. She wrapped her arms on his neck and deepened the kiss. As Naruto expected this cleared her mind of every thought.

After a while he broke the kiss and told her softly: "I am sorry but you must get up. My dad and Sasuke are waiting outside and we must get going. Leave a note to your parents."

Hinata nodded and Naruto went out of the room for her to get dressed and ready.

After a while she got out with her gear and backpack on. They nodded to each other and went out.

Minato went wide eyed when he saw that Naruto had avoided harm once again. How was he _doing _it?

They took of toward the gate saying goodbye to their village for two months.

.......................................................

Thats it for chapter 4. Next chapter will be out probably the day after tomorrow.

Thanks for the good reviews and please keep encouraging me because I am lazy(No really)!

Also I want to ask you if I should put lemon in the story or not. Its not that I cant write lemon, I can, but I am very young and It just feels wrong. Depending on my decision rating might change.

Criticism and suggestions always welcome.


	5. Since when do we train on missions?

Chapter 5. Training During Traveling.

Not much to say for this chapter. Enjoy. Oh and please bear with me for jutsu names. They sound cool this way.

Disclaimer: I could say many stupid things but I will just say that I don't own Naruto.

They had run for six hours and decided to take a break. After they took out some food from a storage scroll they sat down on a forest clearing and ate in silence.

When they finished Minato got up and got them down to business. "Alright guys. We will take a break here and you will train."

"Arent we supposed to rest on breaks?" Complained Sasuke. "Come on don't you wanna get stronger? We cant train while running." Sasuke sighed "Ok ok lets get this over with."

Everyone got up. "Okay I want Naruto and Sasuke to sit and gather Natural energy. Meanwhile I will train Hinata with her speed and flexibility." Everyone nodded and Naruto and Sasuke sat down (remember how Naruto sat when he gathered Natural energy in the manga? Same stance.). while Minato was using the Hiraishin to get on every side of Hinata and she would try to hit him. She rarely managed it but the point was to get better reflexes. She was getting better at it.

Naruto opened his eyes in five minutes and got up in sage mode. Sasuke took two more minutes before he got up as well. Minato turned his attention on them.

"Now spar only in taijutsu or the frog katas. No ninjutsu or genjutsu and no Hiraishin."

They nodded and got on their battle stances. They began the spar with incredible speed. For a minute no one moved, just sizing their opponent. Then Naruto made a quick jump forward and did a front flip to kick Sasuke with full force. Sasuke. Instead of dodging Sasuke put his hand on the way of the kick thus stopping it. He then tried to punch Naruto in the gut but he stepped on Sasuke's hand and jumped away. They sat immobile again for another minute.

Sasuke leapt forward with blinding speed and attempted a leg sweep and when Naruto jumped he span and threw a kick on his chest. Naruto blocked with his arm but Sasuke put more chakra and power to his kick and that made Naruto be thrown backwards but not before getting a hold on Sasuke's wrist and dragging him with him. They both flew toward a tree and Naruto threw Sasuke toward it with a spin. Sasuke steered with his hands and landed on the tree on his feet before using the gained force to jump toward the still airborne Naruto and catching him by the waist. Naruto managed to throw punch on Sasuke's head which made him wobble a little but he then crushed Naruto into a tree which they penetrated and hit another tree. Sasuke jumped away and looked at the tree only to see Naruto throwing a rock at him. Because he was airborne he couldn't dodge so he plated his fist on the rock and destroyed it only to see Naruto charge from between the rocks remains and threw a full force punch at Sasuke's face but not before he got a kick on his ribs. They both were thrown at opposite directions from the force of the hits. They met on the clearing panting. The whole thing took some seconds.

"Ok that's good enough for now. Give it a rest."

They both relaxed and got off their fighting stances. They approached and fisted each other with a smile.

"Good kick." Said Naruto. "Nice punch." Approved Sasuke.

"Good job guys." Said Hinata. "But please take these eyes off. They give me the creeps."

They looked at Minato who nodded and they let go of Sage mode.

"Good, and that was just a warm up. Now you will work separately on your techniques which you might later use on a combo." He made two Shadow Clones. One approached Sasuke. "Lets go work on the technique Kakashi showed you Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and they moved inside the trees. The other turned to Naruto. "I will help you with your Hydrosengan." He nodded and moved toward a small lake they had spotted earlier. The original turned to Hinata. "I will help you with your idea of adding elemental chakra in your rotation." "hai sensei." Said Hinata and they started working. Minato was giving tips on how to do what each was trying. On Naruto's case however all he could do was encourage him to keep trying as he was they only one who ever managed to put element chakra on the Rasengan. Minato himself had failed. But the encouragement was all Naruto needed.

He told Sasuke how to use the least chakra possible so as to not waste it and manage to give many tries on the Chidori before running out of chakra.

He also gave Hinata advice as to how to send both elemental and normal chakra to her chakra points. Her affinities being water and lightning she first tried it with water. The result after many tries was a massive amount of small water bullets being shot to every direction causing holes on everything around her. Minato barely managed to escape with the Hiraishin. When the barrage stopped he approached a panting Hinata who had a big smile on her face. 'I did it!" She cheered. "Yes you did. Well done." Minato congratulated her. "Can you think of a name for it?" She thought about it for a while. "How about Water Grenade Jutsu?" She suggested. "That's a good name but must only use it when you are alone because this jutsu hurts both enemies and allies." Minato warned her and she nodded. "You better take a rest now, you're exhausted." She nodded and sat down with a sigh. 'I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing." Then a big explosion was heard from the place where Naruto was training. They rushed there to see a small but very deep crater with Naruto on the bottom. The crater was at least twenty meters deep. Naruto, although obviously exhausted was doing a victory dance while yelling 'I almost got it! I almost got it!". Minato and Hinata had a tear drop behind their head anime style and helped Naruto out of the crater. 'What happened Naruto?" Asked the Fourth. "IT was amazing! I had a Rasengan and a clone was trying to put water chakra on it when suddenly aimed the chakra in the highest part of it. Next thing I know I had a lot of water on my hand which was spinning like a drill. I aimed it downward and this is the result! And the best part is, I can still improve it! Believe it!" Said Naruto totally excited. "Lets go see how Sasuke is doing. Proposed Minato. "We should get moving soon." They walked to the place where Sasuke was training and they saw him struggling to keep his hand full of lightning as it was. A eerie sound was made, like many birds who all decided at the same time to shout out at the world.

The clone saw them and motioned Sasuke to stop. He sighed and the lighting disappeared. "How's it going teme?" Asked Naruto. "Its going good dobe. Although I hoped It would be easier than this."

'Now Sasuke if you want to gain good results you must work hard." Said Minato and Sasuke sighed. "I know I know. So what now?" he asked his sensei who replied in a serious voice. You have half an hour to recover then we set off. I want to reach the borders of the land of fire before nightfall."

"hai" Said everyone and just crushed on the ground.

Hinata stayed in Naruto's arms while he brushed her hair with his finger and they just sat there relaxing. Sasuke laid on his back and closed his eyes.

Minato stayed there studying a scroll while the kids were relaxing. After a while he got up. "Sorry kids but we gotta move."

All of them opened their eyes and groaned. Naruto and Hinata parted and got up as did Sasuke. They stretched and set off. They ran in silence for some hours and then set up camp. They made a campfire and set up the tents. They ate and retired.

Naruto slept with Hinata because they had only two tents with them but in separate sleeping bags.

They kept like this for over a week. They would run all day and train in the breaks.

One week after they left something happened at night while everyone was asleep.

Sometime during the night Naruto woke up from a noise. He noticed Hinata sleeping peacefully and went outside without waking her. He thought he saw a shadow move further inside the trees and followed it. He traveled for a couple of minutes following a shadow and a whisper.

The shadow stopped as Naruto caught up with it and it was clearly a human. The human turned to look at Naruto and whispered in shock. "Yellow flash?" he must have confused him from his hair and the fact he was standing on a tree trunk. "Sorry no" replied Naruto. "But if I heard you then he shouldn't be that far away." The person in front of him shivered and looked around giving Naruto the chance to use the Hiraishin to appear in front of the man and pin him down with a Kunai on his throat. Than man went wide eyed. Naruto could feel a headband on the man's forehead but couldn't see what it was. "Impossible!" Said the ninja. "Only the Yellow Flash know how to do that!" Naruto grinned. "Unlucky you then. I'm his son." The man was wordless in surprise and Naruto pressed the Kunai harder on the man's throat. "Who are you? What do you want? Tell me!" Said Naruto with a menacing voice. "Good job Naruto, but I will take it from here." Naruto turned his head and saw his father approach from behind with a proud smile. Naruto placed a seal his father had taught him on the man so he couldn't Sunshin away and go up from him. Hi moved back holding his hand out toward the man looking at his father. "All yours." Minato smiled and turned his attention to the man. He assumed Naruto's previous position and looked at the man with flashing eyes. "You know who I am?" He asked the man. The man nodded trembling. "Will you answer my questions? If you don't, you will find out there are fates far worse than mere death." Minato threatened with a voice so low and menacing even Naruto shivered in fear. The man probably sit himself. "I-I'll tell you what you want. J-just don't kill me." Minato kept glaring at him and the man began. "I-I am from the C-Cloud Village. We heard that the Hyuuga heiress had gone away with her team, a-a-and they thought this was a good opportunity t-to kidnap her. They, they sent me to scout ahead. There is a team of 5 Cloud ninja coming this way, I could-" but before he continued Minato slit his throat and stabbed him on the head killing him instantly. Naruto looked the other way. "Did you really have to kill him?" Minato approached him and put an arm on his shoulder. "We couldn't let him go and we couldn't take him with us. He would hurt Hinata and all of us if given the chance." Naruto sighed. "I know but I ams till not okay with killings. I'll get over it. What about the rest of them?"

"I will transform into someone else and once they reveal themselves I will defeat them. A task force of 5 persons is not a match even for you guys alone." Naruto nodded and turned to the camp. "We should get back."

"Yes you go, I'll dispose the body and follow you."

Naruto went back to camp and after kissing Hinata on the forehead and promising himself he would not let anyone hurt her he slid back to the sleeping bag.

The following morning they got up at six and after breakfast they set out. They were approaching their target so they weren't going so fast and they were more cautious. They stopped after a few hours and started training again. Sasuke had almost gotten down the Chidori and Minato was telling him if he did it like Kakashi was doing it. Hinata mastered her Water grenade jutsu and was working on putting Lightning on her Rotation but still to no success.

Naruto had almost managed to master his Hydrosengan. It now covered his entire hand in fast spinning water that blew everything it touched. It also made it completely soaked. It was different from the Rasengan because the Rasengan only destroys what it makes contact with, but the Hydrosengan, once it makes contact unleashes a powerful water wave which spins like a drill and it has enough force to drill a few dozens meters in solid stone.

Naruto was currently drilling on the ground for practice when Minato approached him.

"Naruto stop destroying the landscape for a minute and come here. I want to talk to you."

Naruto nodded and dispersed his Hydrosengan. "Man," he complained, "this technique is awesome but it leaves me totally soaked." Sasuke, who was having a break at the time assumed a very innocent look. "I could make it go away with my fireball technique. Wanna try?" Naruto took the shame innocent expression but with a shade of killer intent. "Watch it hottie. You might get soaked too and it wont be from the disperse of the technique." The glared at each other but their expressions of emotionlessness (It's a word! Believe it!). After some minutes they got up and slowly approached each other with the same dull movements. Then their expressions loosened and they burst into laugher holding each other by the shoulders. Minato had a teardrop on the back of his head and Hinata sighed.

"Ok that's just about enough. We've got work to do." Said the Fourth and Naruto and Sasuke high-fived.

Each went back to their training and Minato went with Naruto. "Naruto I want to teach you a new Wind Style (Fuuton) technique." Naruto's fce, as foreseen, lit up. The kid was always in for new jutsu. "You got it dad! What is it? Lets do this!"

"Now what I'm going to teach you is not so much about force as it is for accuracy." Naruto put on his serious face. "I see. It makes sense actually since I already know these powerful Wind techniques that blow the crap out of anything." Minato nodded "The logic behind that technique is what if you must hit a part of something without destroying the entire thing."

"Okay, so what do I do?"

"First I want you to make that branch over there fall from the tree. What will you use?" Naruto thought about it and said: "I think I'll use the Wind Blades." Minato just waved toward the tree. "Suit yourself." He said.

Naruto turned toward the tree and made some quick hand signs. "WIND STYLE: WIND SHOOTING BLADES!" he yelled and quickly moved his hands to form an X. From where his hands had passed wind chakra emitted making blades and sped toward the branch. When they reached no more than a second or two later a massive amount of wooden parts blew covering everything in something like a smoke. After things cleared they both paced toward the once-a-tree pile of destroyed wood. Minato shook his head, "There isn't much of the branch left, neither of the tree." Naruto looked at the poor tree with sadness.

"Now to create to create the Wind Bullet you need to concentrate wind chakra on your palm much like the Rasengan, only difference is that with the Rasengan you must imagine a sphere while now you must imagine a cylinder."

"A cylinder?" Asked Naruto in disbelief. "A cylinder. Once you manage to create a cylinder on your palm made of Wind chakra come ask me for stage two." Minato replied. "Okay" said Naruto and sat down focusing on his palm. Minato left to make food.

Two days passed. They were now two days away from their destination and were moving like civilians, they had actually transformed into some. When it was break time, Minato would make sure there was no one around and then place a seal around the area where they camped. At the same time he showed Naruto how to do it so as to be able to perform it should he head out alone.

It was lunch time and after the food everyone headed in different directions.

Sasuke had managed to perform the Chidori perfectly and was now working using it with as little chakra as possible.

Hinata had managed to add Lightning Chakra on her Kaiten(Rotation). The result was very impressive. The entire sphere of the Rotation was covered by electricity so the attacked not only got repelled but shocked as well. Furthermore using Kaiten for so many times increased her chakra capacity and so the duration of the Rotation.

Minato was sitting on a lodge meditating when he heard what he expected to hear for two days. His son's victory cry. Surely, after a couple of seconds Naruto burst out of the trees with a proud grin that went all the way to his ears and a nice perfect cylinder of pure Wind chakra on his right palm.

The rest heard his shout and came to see what was wrong. They were awe struck when they saw the marvelous cylinder on Naruto's hand. "What. Is. That?" Asked Hinata and Sasuke at the same time.

"That," replied Naruto, "is the stage one of the Wind Bullet. My guess is it will be even more awesome once its finished. Right dad?" He looked at his dad excited. "Sure. Now please go back to your businesses. This will take even more time than the first part." Hinata and Sasuke went back to their training. Minato looked at his son. "Now Naruto what I want you to do is constantly run chakra through the cylinder for at least a second and then release it. Be sure to not put too much chakra but not a few either and keep your hand pointed somewhere safe."

Naruto nodded and got onto it. He focused for five seconds, pointed his hand toward a tree and released. There was a low breaking sound and the cylinder left Naruto's hand in blinding speed but missed the tree. Naruto looked disappointed at his hand but Minato put an arm on his shoulder. "You did amazing Naruto. I nenevr thought you could actually release it on the first try. This is truly amazing. Now you must only work on your aim and your speed with which you create the cylinders until you can do this." He pointed both his arms on a tree and release several Wind Bullets from each hand so fast Naruto couldn't even see the cylinders forming before they were fired. Two seconds later all the branches from the tree were cut off from their root. "Naruto only said "WOW!" Minato looked at his son and said to him " I have no doubt you'll manage to do that in no time." With a proud smile and no trace of lie or doubt on his eyes. Naruto felt like releasing some tears but instead hugged Minato and said "believe it!" Minato hugged him back and for a moment they stood like that, both holding back tears they didn't understand why they were brought on their eyes. They parted and Naruto headed to the trees to train. Minato shook his head and went to the camp.

For two days they walked until they reached their destination and started hiding. They fond the troops they were supposed to spy on and under the Fourths orders, which no one ever dared even think twice before performing on such an important situation, managed to stay undetected and observe their movements for some were around a hundred ninja and up until they decided it was tie to leave they hadn't made any move toward Konohagakure, they just practiced war troop movements. The Fourth was positive that their mission was over before leaving. It was completely uneventful. When they would take breaks or go to sleep they usually went pretty far so as to avoid any chance of being spotted and some clones always stood guard. Naruto used that time to practice with at least 2 hundred Shadow Clones. Sometimes he couldn't make more because it might give them away. By the time the month was finished he had managed to strip a tree of off its branches in around four seconds, not nearly as fast as the Fourth did but pretty impressive nonetheless. It was very effective. It pierced right through everything it toughed. At first Naruto had all his clones work on aim, then speed but then he separated them to half. Each half ding either speed either aim.

He had an idea though, an idea which was not wise to try In the middle of a mission were you might get caught and everything will be blown. But he would try that as soon as they were in the safe side again.

With all these, Naruto and Hinata had little time for each other and although they were always close they missed one another. They somewhat made up at rests and at nights by just staying one in another's arms but it wasn't the same. They longed for the mission to over so they could go on dates again and go on walks and stud like that.

That is why they were even more happy when Minato finally told them that they were heading back after seeing the enemy forces withdraw on their territory. They set off that same day and they were going faster than usual because they had missed their home. Even Minato, although he'd be damned if he ever told anyone, had somewhat missed his office and even the paperwork!

Every day that passed, even though the breaks were fewer and for less time they would train on various techniques. Hinata on her Rotation techniques, her clan's and her water techniques and more. Sasuke was practicing his fire and lightning jutsu along with his Sharingan and Naruto was mastering the Hydrosengan and the Wind Bullets and was practicing the rest of his techniques and would often call upon nature energy. They were practicing like crazy because they would barely make it for the Chuunin exams next month.

They had traveled for a week and they were having diner in silence. Sasuke was going over his scroll of jutsu, Naruto and Hinata just stared at each other and the Fourth looked at the children admiring the adoration in their eyes. _And to think they are only thirteen, I cant begin to imagine what they will do when they get a little older. _Minato was thinking, _but I am not one to speak, Kami knows what me and Kushina were doing back then. _Minato was lost in his memories of his late wife when suddenly his expression changed and with a gasp he looked in front of him seeing nothing. The rest looked at him knowing full well what this expression was. They saw Naruto get all the time. A clone had dispersed and he was gaining his memories. After some seconds he shook his head as if to clear it.

"What's the matter dad? Something wrong?" Asked a worried Naruto. Minato shook his head again. "No but you will have to wait for me here. I have a matter to attend to at Konoha. It wont take more than a day. Wait here." Naruto tried to protest. "But dad you could transfer us all with the Hiraishin and-" "No, its closer from here. Just wait for me." With that he disappeared in a flash.

They were all stunned by the suddenness of what happened and couldn't speak for a while. Sasuke spoke first. "No disobedience to Hokage-sama, but cant you Naruto transfer us there?" Naruto nodded. "I could but didn't dad say something about something being closer from here and that we were supposed to stay here?"

"Well then we will wait as we are supposed to be." Said Hinata. "Okay" said the boys and carried on with their food. After that and a quick rest they carried on the training. They trained together this day to keep their teamwork and speed high.

After some hours they decided to set up camp early. Naruto placed some security seals he had recently learnt and some for sound protection.

They set the tents and now Sasuke would sleep alone. Naruto and Hinata laid on their sleeping bags but closer than usual. Very close. They were practically hugging. They felt uneasy without the Yellow Flash here. Even with three clones patrolling outside they still didn't feel safe. So they kissed for a bit, exchanged romantic words and fell asleep from each other's body warmth.

I just realized something. The previous chapter was actually made of three Chapters! I hope you enjoyed it because these were three chapters that took me quite a while. Also Chapter 6 i think its the best so far so review if you wanna get it!


	6. It's a Promise!

**Chapter 6**. **How can I say no to _that?_**

Enjoy this chapter! I think my best so far. This chapter is full of Naru/Hina and fluff. Enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto my story wouldn't be just a fic.

* * *

They woke up almost instantaneously. For a bit they just looked into each other's eyes. But after a while they noticed the position they were at. Hinata was practically on top of Naruto hugging him and resting her head on his chest and their feet were like ropes. And that wasn't the worst part. Hell no! The worst part was that…

Both were in their underwear. If they removed their clothes last night or in the morning none could tell but both blushed a deep red and turned the other way. They could feel Sasuke still sleeping and that it was very early. They slowly turned to each other again. Still blushed they came back close as they were. Naruto put his arm shyly under Hinata's head and she, equally shyly put an arm on his chest. They stayed like this Hinata on Naruto's side until he, with one swift movement, placed Hinata on top of him, like they were when they woke up. "That's better." Murmured Naruto and Hinata blushed more. Naruto had time to admire her amazing figure, her well shaped legs, her sweet, angelic face, her well grown chest and her long soft hair. Naruto admired all those tracing them with his fingers leaving a path of fire in Hinata's body causing her to moan slightly.

He removed his hand from her back and placed it on her cheek. He caressed her cheek trying to mouth what he was feeling. They only thing he managed to say didn't cover half of half of what he felt. "I love you" He said looking into her eyes and his voice trembling with the depth of his emotion and sincerity.

"I love you too." She answered. She almost had tears in her eyes from the happiness she felt. She was with the boy she loved and he loved her so much, more than she deserved. She hoped she could stay like that forever and wondered if it could be any better than this. What she didn't realize however, was that she said the last question aloud. It was like a lit match touched gas. Naruto exploded, he crushed his lips on Hinata fiercely but gently at the same time. He pulled her closer and their chests met, which made both of them more on fire. Hinata went into action clutching her hands around his neck and forcefully opening his mouth with her tongue to begin her assault. She met a heroic resistance as Naruto's tongue, quickly recovering from her sudden attack passed on the counter attack. He transferred the battle in Hinata's mouth and traced every line he could reach within it. Hinata's resistance, although brave, was hopeless as she tried to win the battle for dominance.

With another swift movement, Naruto was on top. He used the extra gravity to crush Hinata's already futile resistance. After celebrating his victory for a while by dancing with her tongue he, as a true gentleman, allowed her to trace his mouth and dance with his tongue in equal terms.

Hinata felt Naruto's member press on her inner thigh as it got bigger and trembled a little from the feeling it caused. Naruto thought it was of displeasure and he quickly retreated his tongue and excused himself "Forgive me, I cant control it, please don't get mad at me-" he was cut off by Hinata who said "Shh! You'll ruin it!" before making sure he was silent with a kiss. Naruto was surprised but glad she wasn't mad and he returned the kiss. What he didn't see coming was Hinata's hand slowly moving downward toward his boxers. He nearly jumped from surprise when she removed his boxers. You could almost hear the 'click' in his head as he realized what she was doing. He quickly grabbed her hands with his own and said with a serious voice looking her in the eyes. "No." Hinata looked irritated but other than that she didn't pay much attention as she tried to escape his strong grab. "Why not? I love you. You love me. I'm ready." Naruto's expression softened but his voice remained serious. "I don't think you are. You are just led by the moment. We are merely thirteen Hinata. You cant be ready for that yet. I couldn't forgive myself if-if-" he was cut off by Hinata who said pleadingly with eyes that would put a puppy dog to shame "Please? Would you do that for me Naruto? Please? I need you."

To say Naruto was torn apart would be an understatement. On one hand were his sense or right and wrong, his logic and his urge to protect Hinata even if it was from him or from herself, but on the other hand were his urges as a young man and Hinata seemed to want it a lot... No, NO! He couldn't do that to Hinata. He _wouldn't_ do that to Hinata, to himself. He could never face her father or his father if he ever did such a thing. They both trusted him and he would ruin everything just because he and Hinata were in a good mood… But who would know? If its what Hinata wants-and kami knew if _he _wanted it- then can it be so wrong? She was so beautiful…But what if she was pregnant after it? How could they face the village after that? And a pregnancy in this age would probably kill her…_NO! I cant allow that to happen! _He thought as any thought of giving in vanished. He renewed his grab in Hinata's hands and raised her chin so she would meet his eyes. "No." He said in a soft voice but determined and strong as steel. She was surprised for a second then her eyes filled with tears and she tried to look away and go further away in the tent but Naruto wouldn't let her. His grab on her chin was gentle but strong enough so she woulnt leave his eyes and his hand grabbed her hand and held it close to his heart. Even his feet grabbed hers and held her close. "Why are you crying?" He asked in a tortured voice. He hated seeing Hinata cry, and he hated it even more when he caused it.

Hinata tried to escape his eyes but found she couldn't and between sobs she managed to stutter: "Y-y-you d-don't w-w-want me, I d-d-don't u-understand. D-d-did I do s-s-something to-" But she was cut off when Naruto kissed her fiercely and more passionately than he had ever before, any reason for resistance she had before vanished and she threw herself at the kiss. Naruto held her face with both his arms close to his and said in crystal clear ringing voice: "Never, NEVER say that again! Do you hear me? NEVER!" He shook her a little but gently, only to press his point. Hinata looked confused. What was he saying? "Never again blame yourself! EVER! Only Kami knows how much I want to rip your panties to shreds and fuck you senseless" this caused a deep blush to Hinata but didn't stop Naruto's onslaught "but that doesn't change the fact that it is WRONG! Do you hear me? WRONG! Think of what the village would say! Think of our families! And think of yourself! We don't have any means of protection here! You must know that a pregnancy in your age would kill you! AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET YOU DIE FOR ANY REASON! EVEN MORE FOR ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He was shouting now. But not very loudly, he was aware that he shouldn't shout at her and that he was more mad with himself that he even considered the possibility to be the reason Hinata died. Hinata was shocked, but not from the shouting, oh no. She was shocked because all he was saying was correct, and she couldn't comprehend that he really cared so much for her that he would not agree even when she was practically pleading him. But Naruto was far from over with her. Oh no. He made his voice and his expression soft. "Hinata, you have the most beautiful body I have ever seen," Hinata blushed more with every word he said but he didn't stop, "you are like a goddess Hinata. You are everything someone like me could ask, and far more than I deserve," Hinata made a weak attempt to protest but was not surprised when she failed as Naruto stopped her, "Every time I see you I want to kiss you everywhere and never stop, I want you to be mine and mine alone. I want to make you mine! I love you so much I can barely contain it but I do not allow this urges to get the better of me and ruin this perfect bond I share with you," he said caressing her cheek. His expression turned to a mischievous grin, "Besides wouldn't you want to leave your first time for when you are older and able to appreciate it better?" Hinata blushed more "I promise you that if I am going to be the insanely lucky person to be your first time I would make it be good for you." Then serious again. "But not like this, not right now, not in a stupid tent where there is a stupid teme not five feet away who is probably eavesdropping right now, not when we are worrying about what my dad might be upset about, not when we are this young and definitely not when there is a big possibility that you will die and even if you don't your life will be ruined forever. Please try to understand me Hinata. Please." He was now pleading. He held Hinata's hands on his and he had her close to his chest. He let her go so that if she wanted, she could back away. To his surprise she came closer to him and hugged him lovingly. "I never realized," she started to say, "that you loved me so much. What have I done to deserve you?" She asked and kissed him softly on the lips. To say that Naruto was awe struck woulda been an understatement. "You're not-you're not angry?" She smiled to him. "No I am not. When you put it that way, I cant deny that you are right." Naruto was beginning to think that maybe she wouldn't leave him now that he had rejected her. Although it was the last thing he wanted to do. "Really?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him again. "Really." It was her turn to be surprised as Naruto grabbed in a bone breaking hug earning an 'eek' from her.

"I love you so much." He sad lovingly not believed he got away with it. "I love too." She said and she remembered something that made her grin. Naruto saw that and looked at her suspiciously. She was going to say it now. She would say she didn't want to see him again and that he'd better her alone. Instead she said something that Naruto didn't understand: "But this a promise you made." He looked at her confused. "What do you mean Hinata?" Hinata only grinned more. "When the time ha come for our first time, you will make it worth it. It's a promise. Deal?" She held out her hand. Naruto was stunned but quickly got over it. Didn't she always surprise him? He took her hand and drew her closer in a kiss. After the kiss he said: "Deal. It's a promise. And you know me and promises." Hinata grinned more if that is possible. "I know, that's why I made you promise." Naruto playfully drew her in his chest and before he kissed her he said teasingly: "You're one little-" but he didn't finish as Hinata met his lips halfway through.

Meanwhile, said teme relaxed his stiffened stance and released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_Dobe_, he thought, _well said._

_

* * *

_

_Authors note: Do pregnancies at 13 kill? I'm not quite sure but if not, please have mercy.  
_

Short chapter but couldnt add more without putting...you know. chapter 7 will be 'Homecoming.' Stay tuned.

Anyway please be sure to review by pressing the big nice green button on the bottom of the page. I want many review for the next chapie. Thanks a bunch!


	7. Homecoming

Chapter 7. Homecoming.

Sorry for my screwup on the reviews! Slow computer made me try it again in another chapter and then BOOM! Anyway here's the chapter. Its sooner than it would be as an apology.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto. Wow someone actually thought I did?

* * *

They got dressed and left the tent after a while. Sasuke also came out and they sat around the remains of last night's fire eating breakfast. They all were smiling looking at each other. Narut and Hinata knew that Sasuke listened to what happened and they knew he wouldn't tell anyone. Sasuke on the other hand knew that they knew that he knew (wtf?) and he knew that they knew that he wouldn't say anything to anyone.

They ate in silence and as usual Sasuke was bored and Naruto and Hinata stared at each other. But something was different. Something that made Naruto uneasy. It was the look on Hinata's face. It wasn't the same as usual. There was anticipation and lust in her eyes. _Great_, he thought, _what have I gotten myself into? _

After breakfast they decided to wait for Minato while training. He should be coming anytime now. They finished morning training and returned to the camp. They sat to eat lunch. But all of them were uneasy now. Like they were missing something. Naruto decided that better safe than sorry. "You guys feel it?" They nodded. "Hinata can you please check if there is anyone around?" Hinata nodded and silently activated her Byakugan. She looked around and said: "I see five people. They are definitely ninja. They have spotted your seals and are working their way over them. They will be here in some seconds." They all got up and went to the center of the clearing. Surely, five ninja appeared on the branches in front of them and they looked at the kids. They noticed Naruto's protective position in front of Hinata and smiled. The one that was clearly the leader said. "Hello brats. We are here for the Hyuuga, hand her over and we might as well spare you."

"No doubt now, they're Cloud ninja." Said Sasuke. Naruto was enraged but he knew exactly what to do. He took out a storage scroll and took out several odd shaped Kunai. "Guys" He said as he gave them the Kunai. They understood and took five Kunai each. The Cloud ninja only laughed. "What are you going to do with those brat?"

"Its just something I wanted to try outside training." Said Naruto with an evil grin. "Do it guys!" Hinata and Sasuke launched the Kunai and the Cloud Ninja prepared to evade but they didn't have to as the Kunai weren't directed on them. They only laughed more. "Well done fools you cant even aim correctly. This will be easier than I thought."

Sasuke smirked. Naruto began to unearth his fox chakra. "Not really," Said Sasuke, "look closer." The Cloud Ninja looked down and saw one Kunai on the branches where they stood and one Kunai on the braches above them. "What is the meaning of this?" Asked their leader in confusion. "You will find out soon enough." Said Naruto with a menacing voice that sounded more deep from the fox chakra. He disappeared in a flash and he transferred between the Kunai so fast that the Cloud Ninja thought he was using Clones. That was their last thought though, because Naruto shoved Rasengans and Kunai on every part of their bodies in blinding speed. He only spared the leader on which he used his Wind Bullets to destroy his shoulders.

He stopped his frenzy of motion and let go of his fox chakra. His eyes returned to normal. He was sitting on the remaining Cloud ninja's chest with a Kunai on his throat and Said "Leave now and never come back. Leave and go tell the Raikage that if he ever wishes to go after Hinata I will personally see to it that he wont live long. Tell him that if he wants any Hyuuga he will have to take them over my dead body! Go now before I decide that I don't need you alive." Finished Naruto with a menacing tone. He got up from him and motioned to leave. The Cloud Ninja looked terrified at the blond before jumping away with his hands, now useless, hanging on his sides.

Naruto retrieved his Kunai and went back to his friends.

"You could let us have some fun as well you know." Said an irritated Sasuke. Naruto only shook his head. "No, this was personal. They were after Hinata-chan" Hinata laughed and hugged her love. "You know I can take care of myself." Naruto smiled. "I know but I cant help it." They kissed a little before they went back to get that lunch.

After they finished Minato appeared on the camp. He saw the dead bodies around and quickly turned to his son. "What the hell happened here?" he demanded. Naruto answered without hesitation. "Remember that Cloud ninja we met earlier? His comrades found us." "And Naruto kept them all to himself." Completed Sasuke with an irritated tone. Minato sighed. "Did any of you got hut?" They shook their head no. "How did you do that Naruto? They were four." Naruto flashed a proud grin. "Five, I left one go back. Anyway I used your trick dad. The one with the Kunai." Minato nodded in understanding. "Well we might as well pack up and head back to the Village." They looked at him confused. "But sensei, what happened? Why did you leave? Is everything okay?" Minato nodded. :Its nothing you need to worry about at the moment. Everything's been taken care of. I'll tell you when the time comes." They nodded and Naruto raised an eyebrow but let it go.

They packed up and Naruto transferred his friends while Minato took the things and the tents.

They reappeared on the Main gate and heard many voices.

As soon as the friends let go of Naruto's hands they were surrounded by people hugging them and welcoming them. Hinata was surrounded from her family as was Sasuke and Naruto was pulled in a hug from Kakashi and Old man Sarutobi.

Konohamaru demonstrated his Sexy Jutsu which made the Old Man, Konohamaru's sensei, Ebisu, some Uchihas and some Hyuugas nose bleed but Naruto only shook his head and said he needed more training. Konohamaru took off saying that he would one day beet him and only looking back to glance at Hanabi once who was occupied by telling Neji that she would be fine and that he should let her go.

Eventually everyone headed home after the three arranged a training meeting tomorrow at Training ground 14.

Naruto and Minato were walking home after they said goodbye to Kakashi.

Minato had lifted Naruto and now said boy was sitting on his dad's shoulders. The elder Namikaze couldn't believe that the baby boy he held on the Hospital thirteen years ago had taken on single handedly five Cloud ninja that were either Chuunin or Jounin level without a scratch. That tiny little thing on his shoulders. Hell, he wasn't so tiny anymore. He woudnt be able to ride on his shoulders for long.

Naruto jumped down from his father as soon as they reached the gate of the compound and said father undid the seal and pushed his son lightly to make him cross the door. They both entered and Minato started to make diner while Naruto was keeping him company. "You know Naruto?" Asked the Fourth after a while.

"What is it dad?" Wondered Naruto with a peaceful smile.

"I believe you are the first Genin team in Konoha to have accomplished an S-rank mission. You know what that means?" He asked with a grin. Naruto's smile widened. "It means little Gama will be nice and fat for a while, dattebayo!" Gama was his toad wallet. Naruto wouldn't take money from the family account. He wanted to earn his money from his missions.

"Exactly but not only that. You have completed more than enough missions to participate in the Chuunin exams." Naruto's eyes widened in anticipation. "Yeah! We're gonna be Chuunin in no time! Believe it!" He said fist high.

"Easy now tiger. Although I must admit that you are better than the average Genin the Chuunin exams are something you must not take lightly." Naruto was obviously happy that he would show everyone what he was capable of. "When does it start?" He asked hopefully. "In a week. And be prepared for the most intense training you have ever gotten." Was Namikaze Minato's reply and warning. "All right!" Cheered Naruto. "But." Said Minato and Naruto's face grew disappointed. "You must not use your Rasenshuriken or your Hydrosengan unless absolute need." Naruto looked confused but then his eyes flashed in understanding. "I see, we don't want ninja to die at the Chuunin exams right?" Minato only nodded. Naruto sighed and said. "Well then it cant be helped. I'll just use my other techniques. Can I use the Hiraishin?" Minato thought about it for a minute before answering. "You may but I would leave it for the last part of the exams if I were you. As your hidden ace." Naruto nodded his agreement and he looked at his father again. "What about the Hiraigan?" Minato was speechless for a moment but answered nevertheless. "You may use it only in the preliminaries or the main match for the third stage and don't yell the name. Also by any means don't allow your opponents to see your eyes. Just finish it quickly." Naruto nodded in understanding. He noticed something behind his father and held back a chuckle. "Dad watch it or diner wont so enjoyable tonight." Minato looked behind him confused and saw the diner almost burnt. "Aw crap."

After they finished eating what little they managed to rescue of the diner they sparred for a bit using their Hiraigans and stopped after some seconds both panting after the numerous blows they had exchanged. Naruto had several bruises and Minato barely had any but the fact that he actually managed to give him a bruise on the rib made Naruto cheer things about victory and about being the greatest Hokage and stuff as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

Minato shook his head and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

This was it. It might not be very big but next chapter will be huge! So no complains. As i said this is out earlier as an apology. Sorry again. Next chapter will be named: "One Week Countdown".

Also I want three reviews before posting the next chapter. Until next time!


	8. One week countdown!

Chapter 8. Before the Chuunin exams.

That is the week prior to the Chuunin exams.

Some might consider this chapter Sakura bashing but I don't think it is. Isnt that how she normally acts?

Disclaimer:CHA! I OWN NARUTO! Not really I don't.

* * *

~The next day Naruto woke up and had breakfast while a clone of his dad was keeping him company with a smile. The clone told him that as soon as he could escape the paperwork's clutches he would come join his team for training. Naruto agreed and left for a walk. The clone, not wanting to waste his short life or go back to the original for more paperwork just sat around watching TV or reading books.

Naruto walked around the Village joyfully. He stopped on the ramen stand to eat a bowl. "Always room for ramen." He said before digging in earning a warm smile from old man Teuchi.

He continued his walk until he was tackled by a white fur ball some minutes later. The fur ball licked his cheeks.

"Eew Kiba get Akamaru off me!" Said Naruto as he didn't want to hurt the puppy. Kiba soon came in view laughing and he ordered Akamaru back. "Akamaru! Here boy!" Akamaru got off Naruto and ran to his master.

Kiba had become less of an ass in the last months. He accepted that he could never have Hinata and stopped being a jerk about it. Naruto actually like hanging around with him.

"So wassup?" Asked Kiba as Naruto got up and undusted himself.

"Not much. We're getting ready for the Chuunin exams." They started walking down the road with Akamaru happily ran around their feet.

"I heard you just got back from your mission." Stated kiba.

"Yeah, it was an S-rank. Now that you mention it I stop by the Hokage tower and my money from dad."

"So, two months? Musta been boring as hell." Guessed Kiba with a sympathetic look. Naruto only gave him a foxy grin. "Not at all, when we weren't working, we were training. I have those amazing jutsu I have mastered now and they are all damn awesome!" Said Naruto with a happy face.

Kiba looked surprised but quickly got over it. "Well good for you. Then the Chuunin exams must be easy for you lot." Naruto's face grew serious. "Not really, dad said that the Chuunin exams shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Point taken." Said Kiba. "But we are taking part as well so expect heavy competition!" Naruto smiled again. "You bet I will! You gotta be good man cause I aint holding out! Come all out or you lot are royally screwed!" Kiba playfully punched him on the shoulder.

Naruto continued. "How is everyone anyway? I haven't seen them in quite a while. I saw Neji though." Kiba nodded. "Yeah he and TenTen have been going out for a while now." Naruto went wide eyed. "Really? I knew TenTen had a thing for Neji but I didn't think that stuck up jerk had some spirit in him. Way to go." He approved. Kiba nodded again. "Yeah, even Ino."

"What about Ino?" Wondered Naruto. "She asked Choji out."

"WHAT?" Kiba laughed at the blonde's reaction. "Yeah a couple of weeks ago. Seems to e that she is well over Sasuke."

"I see. What about the other banshee?"

"You mean Sakura?" Naruto nodded and Kiba sighed. "Look to tell she isn't good for much. She was one of the least skilled Kunoichi in the Village and it only got worse." Naruto looked confused. "What do you mean?" Kiba sighed again. "She has been depressed ever since you left." Naruto nodded in understanding. "Oh, it must be hard for you and Shino." Kiba just shook his head. "Well, we try to communicate with her and Kurenai-sensei tells us to be patience but I don't think she'll change you know. She isn't as smart as Ino, I mean she realized she didn't have a chance and moved on but Sakura only whines and rarely pays more attention to her training than her looks."

Naruto shot him a sympathetic look. "Well, you better pass the Chuunin exams to get rid of her right?" Kiba seemed to cheer up in the thought. "Yeah. That is as long as I don't get to face you right?" He said teasingly. "Exactly. But don't worry. I wont beat too hard." Naruto teased back earning another punch from the Animal user.

They separated after a while and Naruto continued his walk.

He didn't realize where he was until he saw Shikamaru laying on his back watching the clouds. Then he remembered something…

Oh shit. This is gonna be bad…

"You didn't come." Was all Shikamaru said.

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head muttering 'I'm sorry's, 'I forgot's, 'I didn't have time's and stuff like that.

Shikamaru lazily got on a sitting position and said with a very frightening low voice. "The only reason I don't strangle you right now is because I want to see how much you've developed, if any." With that he turned and walked toward his house. He didn't say anything more but it was clear Naruto was to follow him. Naruto set off behind the lazy genius with a sigh.

They went to his place, Shikaku Nara gave Naruto a sympathetic look. They sat down on the Shogi board without saying a word.

They began the match. Shikaku, who had nothing better to do, sat there watching them. Naruto thought a lot before making the first move. He and Shikamaru were not rushing it. They were thinking very carefully before moving any piece. Naruto was very focused as he ran various plans in his mind. He knew he couldn't defeat the genius but he could try and he definitely would not go down without a fight.

And it was one hell of a fight. The passing Naras were noticing Shikamaru's thoughtful look and looked at the match with curiosity. Very few people managed to push Shikamaru so far.

After almost and hour they were still on the first match and Shikamaru was winning but the difference was minimum and could be turned any minute. Half the Naras were watching the match. Nor Naruto nor Shikamaru noticed it. Their brains were working overtime of the match and the match alone.

Naruto then made a well planned move which brought Shikamaru in a very bad place. He narrowed his eyes at this and assumed his thinking position with his eyes closed and his fingers touching. The Naras gasped. Shikamaru was rarely if ever getting in his stage three of thinking. Naruto just waited patiently with a friendly smile. After what seemed like 13 minutes Shikamaru opened his eyes with a plan. The game continued and the two kids took more and more time to think on every move. Now almost the entire Nara compound was trying to get a god look on the Shogi board.

After two hours from the beginning of the game, a surprise counterattack from Shikamaru made Naruto's eyes narrow. He thought of all the possible things he could try and considered which moves Shikamaru had planned. He continued thinking for five minutes. After working all the alternatives and the possible consequences on his head he opened his eyes with a sigh.

"I resign." Was all he said making all the Naras gasp and Shikamaru smile. "Wise choice. You really have grown a lot since last time. It was a great experience playing with you. We should do this more often." They both got up and the rest spread away to their businesses. Naruto shook his head. "Are you kidding me? My brains feels like its gonna blow. I don't know if I can take this again."

Shikamaru smiled. "But its good practice for you doing something else that just destroying the landscape with crazy techniques. And I am sure the Hokage would agree with this." He said with a grin. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Ooch. Low blow Shikamaru. Ok, you win, I'll come once in a while."

He said goodbye and left the Nara compound.

Once he got out he saw Choji coming this way. "Oi Choji!" He greeted waving. Choji met him outside the gate. "Hello Naruto. Are you here to play Shogi with Shikamaru?" Naruto shook his head no. "We just finished. He beat me after two hours. My brains gonna blow!" Choji nodded in understanding. "So you and Ino huh?" That caused Choji to rub the back of his head in a very Naruto-ish way. "Well, we're going but I cant help but wonder why she chose me of all people."

"Oh come on! Skinny people aren't interesting!"

"Thanks Naruto." Naruto moved to leave and waved. "See ya later Choji!" Choji waved before entering the Nara compound. "Bye Naruto."

Naruto continued his walk and he thought about going over to the Uchiha compound for a spar with Sasuke. He got up to the Hokage Mountain to look at the view for a while and then headed to Sasuke's place.

As he was walking there he met some friends with which he chatted for a bit before continuing his way. He reached the Uchiha compound and the guards let him in with a bow. He went to Sasuke's room but it was empty. He asked someone and he said that the Uchiha brothers were on the training yard. Naruto thanked the an and went there.

As he entered he saw Sasuke's mother and father, watching Sasuke who was sparring in taijutsu with Itachi. Although Itachi was winning and it was clear he was holding out a little the sweat was visible on his forehead and hands.

Itachi had refused to become clan leader for personal reasons, meaning his love with an Uchiha girl, saying Sasuke would make a wiser clan leader. Fugaku tried to convince him for a while but in the end he agreed and started training Sasuke in politics and protocol.

After a while the match stopped and a panting Sasuke shook hands with a slightly out of breath Itachi who told him in a proud smile. "You are growing fast little brother." Sasuke gave him a smile and a thanks before going to Naruto.

"Yo dobe! How's it going?"

"Boring. And you teme?"

"Cant you see? Having the crap beaten out of me." Naruto couldn't contain a laugh. "I think you caused him a small bruise on his forearm." Sasuke rolled his eyes as they headed to Sasuke's room. They entered and Naruto sat on a chair while Sasuke crushed on his bed exhausted. "You know Sasuke I was wondering if you were in for a spar, but I'll take the situation as 'thank you but no thank you'." Sasuke rolled his eyes again and just groaned.

"We are in for one hell of a week before the Chuunin exams you know." Naruto warned Sasuke and he rose on a sitting position. "We oughta train more. You don't know what will come for us in the exams." Agreed Sasuke. "But before that," He continued, "I need a nap and something to eat."

Naruto laughed and helped his friend walk downstairs the kitchen where his mother was making lunch.

"Will you eat with us today Naruto-kun?" Asked Sasuke's mother in a friendly smile. Naruto shook his head no. "Sorry, but dad doesn't like to eat alone. Besides, I wanna go train right after lunch." He said as he moved for the door. "Suit yourself. Have a nice lunch and give our greetings to the Hokage." Replied Sasuke's mother. "Will do ma'am." Naruto assured her and walked out of the door.

Naruto walked to his house without any incidents and entered just in time to see his dad coming in his Hokage robes. He went to meet him. "Hi dad!" Minato hugged his son and they both entered the house. "Hey Naruto. How's it going?" HE asked as he removed the robes and headed for the kitchen. He was proud of his cooking after all these years.

"Boring. I couldn't spar with Sasuke. He was already beat up by Itachi-san."

"Is that so?" asked the Fourth with a laugh. "yeah and I also got my brains burnt from a Shogi game with Shikamaru, we played for like, two hours? I mean jeez." Minato laughed hard at this. He went to prepare food as Naruto went on about his day sof ar and how he hoped they would train more. Minato said that after food they would go spar with the Hiraigan. "But dad," wondered Naruto, "since we both have the Hitaigan, isn't it the same as a normal fight?" Minato nodded but said, "This may be correct but using it for a long period will make you more durable and will allow you to use it for longer."

"All right!" Said Naruto fisting the air. "More training! Just you wait Chuunin Exams!" Minato shook his head at his son's actions. He reminded so much of himself at a younger age but he had his mother's never-give-up moto.

They ate and Naruto patiently waited for his dad to finish complaining about how they were making paperwork for the most unimportant of stuff and how his hand ached from putting sign all the time and that kind of tuff.

After they finished they went to the training yard and went into their Hiraigan battle stance. Theyw ere standing straight with their hands open a little in front of their body as if waiting for a hug. It was an inviting stance.

"HIRAIGAN!" they both cried. Their eyes immediately turned pupil less but much unlike the Byakugan's white eyes, their eyes where a deep sea blue.

They stayed like this for some seconds but to them it looked like many minutes when Minato decided to move first. He charged at his son readying for a kick. Before he could do that Naruto jumped high and kicked at his dad's face. Minato dodged on the side and got a hold of Naruto's leg. He quickly turned and throwed him away but Naruto had foreseen this. Just before his father threw him he gathered himself and caught Minato's arm in a strong grab. Minato was forced to stop his pirouette and use his other arm to try and remove his son's grab. Naruto knew this was coming and just as Minato's right hand rose from his side to catch his arm he threw a kick a his dad's ribs. The Fourth was forced to let go of Naruto and back away to save his ribs from a few certain cracks.

They both backed away and they were in their original positions. Naruto had a smile on his face. Minato wanted to see why was his son smiling and charged again. Naruto dodged a punch on his chest by backing away and then one in his head by ducking, then the kick that was directed at him. Taking advantage of his less height he quickly rolled and got behind his father. He aimed for a punch but it was only a decoy. His dad went to jump away to dodge but had his attention on his fist and not his legs so he didn't see the foot that tackled him as he tried to leave. Within some fractions of a second Naruto as sitting on his dad's back smiling. The whole ordeal didn't take more than ten seconds. "I win." He said. H e got up from his dad who also got up and undusted himself. "How did you do it?" Asked Minato curious. "It was all planned dad. It is something I learned from today's game with Shikamaru. You know what he said to me?" Minato shook his head no. "He said that sometimes thinking is a better training than destroying the land with crazy techniques. That was while we were playing. I pondered that and realized he was right. You see dad, I have no hope in defeating you in an all out battle of force but today I planned the match carefully and got you right where I wanted!" he said in a cheerful voice fisting the air. Minato was awe struck that his son had carefully planned every move that happened and had foreseen his reactions. They did train together almost every day after all. It was logical that he would know his fighting style. Naruto's fighting style was still developing and constantly changing. He wasn't called 'Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja' for nothing. But even after all this serious thinking he was running around happy yelling that ha made it, that he didn't only had the coolest techniques but he could think too and stuff like that. "Okay Naruto." Minato said. "You win this time. But next time wont be so easy. Cause next time I'll be more careful and think as well." Naruto looked at his dad who praised him with a smile. "You'd better dad! That's how I'm gonna become stronger and stronger and be the best Hokage ever!" He said in a cheerful voice. Minato rolled his eyes and led his son inside. They both deactivated their dojutsus.

They went in tired form their fierce battle.

Moving at such high speed was tiring and, in an extend, dangerous but their bodies were designed for its usage so they werent in danger. Another reason that a normal ninja cant just transplant the Hiraigan and use it is because he would be torn up the first time he used it, let alone the fact that he had to kill a Namikaze to get it. The Namikazes were a small clan, but a legendary one. They were usually two. The father and the son. They made few children and not all were born with the Hiraigan .Also only the males could have it, no one knew why. But all of them, all of them, were extremely powerful. The easiest way for someone to get the Hiraigan was to ambush a kid Namikaze while he is separated from his dad. But there were very few who knew of the Hiraigan's existence and even less who were wiling to risk for it after all the stories of failed attempts.

They went inside to rest, then continued I their usual training. Ninjutsu and normal taijutsu. They stopped at the evening and Naruto, who was very tired to go outside, summoned a messenger toad.

The toad appeared in a puff of smoke. He was as big as a puppy dog and had a place to put a scroll on his back. "Yo boss! How ya doin'? Wanna deliver a message?" Asked the toad. Naruto nodded. "Go to the Uchiha and Hyuuga Compound and tell Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga to meet me tomorrow at our training ground for training at nine in the morning." The toad said: "You got it boss." And disappeared.

Naruto followed his dad to his office and he gave Naruto a tutor on politics, protocol and Village and clan affairs.

It was 9 when they stopped and Minato went to make diner and Naruto sat on the couch watching a movie about a bodyguard ninja who falls in love with the princess he is supposed to protect and when she is kidnapped he does whatever he can to save her. He manages it, she loves him back, the bad guys are dead and they lived happily ever after. Naruto sighed. If only things were always that simple.

"Diiiner!" said Minato from the kitchen. Naruto got up and went to the kitchen. The food looked great. He ate some. It tasted great too. "Dad tell me you didn't put a genjutsu on the food again." Said Naruto teasingly. Minato pretended to be offended. "I did no such thing! I am a great cook! I only used genjutsu on your food when you were a baby and I couldn't cook that good!"

"Yeah sure I believe you." Naruto mocked earning a hit on the back of his head from his dad. "Ow!" He complained rubbing the spot where

he was hit. The Fourth just ate in silence with a you-deserved-it look. Naruto sighed and ate as well. They finished and as Minato took the dishes to clean them Naruto yawned. "Dad I'm going to crush."

"Sure Naruto. Good night." Said his father from the sink. "'Night dad." said Naruto going up the stairs. He entered his room and undressed. He went to the bathroom and had a hot shower. He then switched on his pajamas with his cute sleeping hat. He got under the sheets and was sleeping in seconds.

The next day a clone of his dad woke him up. "Get up Naruto. Its 8. You might wanna get ready." Naruto rubbed his eyes sleepily and nodded. His father's clone got out and he went to take a shower. He finished and got dressed. He went down to have breakfast which was ready by the clone. He ate while the clone was complaining on how much paperwork the original should be dealing with at the moment. He finished and the clone said hat he would disperse after he cleaned the table. Naruto said goodbye and headed out.

He reached at the training ground early. He still had fifteen minutes before the ret arrived so started to warm up. He ran for a while and did some push ups. He stretched and ran some more.

After a while Hinata showed up dressed in her Clan's usual training clothes which was a tight black pants with tight black short robe on top. She had her hair on a ponytail. The outfit showed her well developed figure.

She waved at Naruto and he waved back. She approached him and Naruto pulled her into a hug.

After some seconds he whispered in her ear. "Have I told you that this outfit makes you really sexy?" Causing Hinata to blush. "Um, um n-no?" Was her stuttering answer. Naruto pulled back to look in her eyes. "Then I'm telling you now. You are very sexy in this outfit." She blushed and smiled. Naruto approached her slowly and she met him halfway. After some seconds they separated and Naruto said. "Lets try to train a little bit." And Hinata said. "Yeah we should."

They sparred a little with taijutsu waiting for Sasuke. He arrived some minutes later. "Hey guys!" He greeted them. They greeted back and Sasuke asked. "So what do you think we should work on?" Naruto was the one to reply. "Dad said that we should try not to kill anyone so I would we should try our knockout techniques who don't actually kill, just wound." They nodded and everyone started to work on their various techniques.

Sasuke was setting some trees afire with some Katon techniques, Hinata was using water to create various weapons or tools and some lightning offensive techniques she knew and Naruto was practicing his Rasengan and some Fuuton techniques that did not kill but wound either minor or serious injuries. Besides killer techniques weren't forbidden, they just didn't want to kill other Genin who came to compete for the rank of Chuunin, but they would do so if not given other choice.

They trained for several hours and they also played a little with running matches. Naruto would usually win but some times the other two would in the first place. They also wondered how fast they would be without the chakra weights they had on their feet and arms but they waited the Fourth's permission to remove them.

It was time for lunch and the three headed for Ichiraku ramen after Naruto sent a clone to the Hokage's office to tell him that he wouldn't have lunch at home. They reached the stand and ordered a lot of ramen for Naruto and some for Hinata and Sasuke. After Naruto had finished his fifteenth bowl and Sasuke and Hinata their third Sasuke asked: "I really don't know where you're putting all that ramen. Are you eating for your shadow clones too or what?" Naruto just ignored him and slurped the remains of the soup. "So guys, are we going to train more?" He asked the other two.

Sasuke replied immediately. "We really should train more but we have already mastered our techniques. We should find something new." This left the rest thoughtful. "But what?" Wondered Hinata. Naruto after some thought smiled. "I could ask dad to borrow a couple of scrolls from the library."

Sasuke said: "That's a great idea Naruto!" And raised his palm. Naruto hit it with his palm. They got up and Naruto paid for the meal since he ate most of it. Ayame and Teuchi wished them luck in their training.

Sasuke and Hinata moved back to the training grounds while Naruto headed to the Hokage tower. Instead of just walking there and wasting precious minutes he just teleported there causing the Hokage to jump a little in surprise. Minato sobbed at the sight of the paper he had ruined with ink and decided to see what his son wanted and be over with it. "Damn it son don't teleport directly here. You could show up outside the office and just walk in here! Anyway what do you need? You know I have serious work to do."

"I know dad its just that we have mastered most of our arsenal and were wondering if we could borrow a couple of jutsu scrolls to learn a new jutsu or two?" Asked Naruto with puppy dog eyes. Minato closed his eyes and rubbed them with his hand. He couldn't resist for long when Naruto was looking at him like that. "Okay BUT. No forbidden jutsu, no secret jutsu and the highest rank will be A-rank. I will check later so don't you cheat. And please try not taking too many. You wont manage to learn them all in six days."

"ALL RIGHT! THANKS DAD! YOU ROCK!" Said Naruto and teleported away, probably too eager to just walk to the library. Minato shook his head at his son's antics and tried to do what he could to save the destroyed paper.

Hinata and Sasuke were having a taijutsu battle when a very smiling Naruto appeared. They immediately understood the reason for his huge smile. It probably had to do with the three big scrolls that were on his hands. He approached them and put the scrolls down. "Alright," He said, "Lets get down to business." The other two nodded. "This scroll," he showed them the first, "has some katon techniques for Sasuke," said kid nodded. Naruto pointed at the next. "This scroll has some Water techniques for me and Hinata." Hinata nodded and Naruto pointed at the last one, "and this scroll has some Raiton(Lighting Style) jutsu for you guys." They both nodded. "For me, I got this." He put his hand on his pocket and removed a small scroll. "it has instructions on how to combine Water and Wind chakra to create Ice without having a kekei genkai and some Ice Jutsu. Lets get to work people!" They all nodded and took one scroll each. Sasuke took the Lightning scroll, Hinata the Water scroll and Naruto the Ice scroll. Sasuke immediately tried to work on Lightning Style: Lightning Armor Jutsu which wasn't exactly an armor as the instructions said but it ran the users body in harmless-for him- electricity which, if the user is touched, transfers to the other body making it numb or paralyzing him. Hinata began working on Water Style: Water Fist Jutsu which covered her hand in water which was very dense to deliver powerful punches. Naruto was going through the instructions on how to combine the two types of chakra in order to make Ice.

After a couple of hours both Hinata and Sasuke had started to form the techniques they were working on although it didn't resemble the originals fully and Naruto had managed to create a small piece of Ice clearly out of chakra and was now trying to repeat it.

He help his hands facing each other and tried to flow Wind chakra on his left and Water on his right. The times before he would force as much chakra as he could but now he decided to try to flow a medium amount of chakra while keeping the flow steady. A perfect ball of Ice a little bigger than his Rasengan formed between his hands. He gasped but quickly recovered. He realized that the Icecould change form and he pictured a Kunai knife in his head. He saw the Ice turn into a not so perfect Kunai but it was impressive nevertheless. He turned the Ice into a ball again. He then flowed more chakra constantly and the Ice ball became bigger. He realized that the trick in creating Ice was the constant flow. He released the Ice ball and did it again to make sure. He did it several times and was satisfied that it worked. He read the Instructions for the first Ice jutsu which was called Ice Style: Ice Barrage Jutsu. Basically the idea was that you create Ice and you order it be thrown at your opponent in large numbers so he cant dodge or deflect all them. He created a big ice ball again and imagined it to spill it numerous tiny balls. It more difficult than he thought. The first time he didn't manage a thing. The seconds some pieces were cut but nothing more. After several tries he had many dozens of sharp pieces of Ice between his hands. He imagined them to fly and hit the tree if front of him. He added some chakra and the Ice shot forward and made several small holes on the tree. "Awesome" he muttered. He worked on it until then sun set on the horizon. All three were out of breath but satisfied with themselves as they had almost made it with their techniques. "Lets see what we did." Suggested Sasuke. The other nodded. "Why don't you go first Hinata-chan?" Said girl nodded and did some hand seals. "Water Style:Water Fist jutsu!" She said and Water that seemed very dense covered her arm until her elbow. She smashed her hand on a tree turning it into oblivion. "Hey that was awesome Hinata-chan?" Cheered Naruto. "Its not the real thing yet. It is supposed to cover the arm until the elbow. Oh well, I'm sure I'll get it tomorrow."

"You sure will Hinata-chan. Sasuke?" He turned to his friend. Said friend without further delay made some hand signs before whispering: "Lightning Style: Lightning Armor Jutsu!" Sasuke glowed for a second then turned back to normal. He stretched his arm toward Naruto with his palm open. An invitation. Naruto touched his palm without hesitation.

As soon as he touched Sasuke he retrieved his hand with an "Ow that stung!". After some seconds Naruto's hand hang from his shoulder. "Hey awesome! I cant feel my arm!" Cheered Naruto.

Sasuke gave him a smile and said. "Yeah its far from over. This will probably pass in a minute or two and the real thing is supposed to do that to all your body. It depends on the attackers body and chakra." But despite that Naruto's arm was back in about thirty seconds. Sasuke went wide eyed. "Wha-? How?"

Naruto thought about it and answered.

"Well you said it has to do with my chakra didn't you? It must be a reaction to the fox's chakra." Sasuke nodded in understanding before saying. "So will you show us your Ice Jutsu?" Naruto nodded.

"You bet! Although its not ready yet. I am supposed to immediately create any small thing I want from Ice but I first have to make a big ball of Ice and then turn it into something. Oh well, I'll work on it more." As he finished he made his hands face each other and created the Ice ball. The other two gasped. It was so beatifull. Naruto separated the ball into numerous other balls and said: "Ice Style: Ice Barrage Jutsu!" The balls flew to a dummy covering him entirely with holes.

" done!" Cheered Sasuke. "Good job Naruto-kun." Hinata congratulated him.

"Thanks guys. As I said with a little practice I should be able to do the whole thing in a matter of seconds but hey, we got five more days don't we? If we work as we did today we'll master these and pass on to the next no sweat." He said cheerfully and the other two nodded.

"Well," said Sasuke. "I gotta go home. Tomorrow same time same place?" He asked. "Sure." Replied Hinata. "I should go too."

"See you guys tomorrow!" Said Naruto as he used the Hiraishin to teleport away. He reappeared outside his house. He entered and put the security seal his father taught him on the gate.

He entered the house and called out for his dad. "In here!" Came Minato's voice from the kitchen.

Naruto headed there and saw the table full of very delicious looking food.

"How did training go Naruto?" Wondered his dad as he sat down alongside his son and they started eating. Between bites Naruto answered: "Awesome! The scrolls were really useful! I learned an Ice jutsu!" Minato looked at his son with curiosity. "Really? That's quite a feat Naruto. Well dome son." His father congratulated him.

Naruto looked really pleased with the praising from his dad. "Well it still need a lot of work but I will get it down tomorrow."

"I'm sure you will son." They ate in silence after that as they both were really hungry. After the food Naruto said goodnight as he was very tired from training all day.

The next day he got up at eight as the previous from a clone. He had a shower, breakfast and headed to the training ground. He was the first to arrive yet again so he started working on his Ice style. This time he tried to form immediately what he wanted instead of the Ice ball. He had little luck and thought that maybe he should work on the chakra frequency to get the wanted shape. He tried it and it worked. As soon as he connected the two chakra in rather strands of chakra instead of one big flow and pictured the small balls on his head the Ice appeared in many tiny balls. He sat there, creating more balls as fast as he could. Not long after that Sasuke and Hinata appeared. They had met on the way.

"Wow you are really into it Naruto. "Praised Sasuke. Naruto sighed and let go. The Ice fell on the floor creating a circle around him. He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I wanna have some Ice techniques ready for the Chuunin exams." It was Hinata turn to speak. "Then we wouldn't wanna be left behind would we Sasuke?" Said black haired boy shook his head no and Hinata continued. "Then we better work as hard as Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke sighed. "Okay, I cant believe I'm saying that, but this whole situation is troublesome." The other two looked at him in disbelief. Sasuke looked at Naruto then at Hinata then back at Naruto. "What?' he asked irritated from the staring.

Then Naruto and Hinata miraculously started laughing. They laughed so hard that tears came to their eyes. Hinata had to hold on to Naruto to stay on her feet. Sasuke was even more irritated and confused. "What did I say? What did I say? Come on guys!"

They two cept on laughing not even listening to what Sasuke said. After what seemed like five minutes of unstoppable laughing they wiped their eyes and slowly but steadily stopped laughing. "Okay enough laughing we got work to do." Said Naruto as Hinata let go of him. Said beauty nodded and went further away to practice her Water Fist Jutsu.

Sasuke still was confused. "Will someone tell me what's going on?" He asked. Naruto just put an arm on his shoulder sympathetically. "No offence to your mom or anything but are you sure your dad or some relative of yours isn't a Nara?"

Sasuke was confused beyond imagining. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! You don't make any sense!" Naruto just shook his head. "Just leave it my friend."

Sasuke looked like he had just swallowed something that wasn't so tasty but he let it go with a sigh and he went to continue his training. Naruto sat back down and resumed his training.

He tried to create various objects in many sizes as fast as he could. He didn't do a good work at first but as he was working on it he got the hang of it and he was slowly but steadily doing it faster. After some hours he got up satisfied with the morning results and went to meet his friends.

He saw Hinata lie down exhausted and went to meet her. He offered her his arm and she allowed him to help her up. "Lets go see how Sasuke is doing shall we?" She nodded and walked with him holding hands. They saw Sasuke also sitting on his butt panting. "Oi teme, enough for now." Said Naruto.

Sasuke saw them and got up. He met them in a few paces. "So how did you guys do?" they all asked at the same time. They looked at each other in amusement. "Almost done." They said as one once again before laughing hard. They calmed down after a minute or two and Hinata asked: "So who will go first?"

"I think I'll go first this time." Said Naruto. The others nodded and he opened his arms as if to hug someone and said: "Ice Style: Ice Barrage Jutsu!" A lot of tiny Ice balls appeared before being sent flying on the closest dummy ripping him to pieces. All this happened it four seconds.

"Impressive." Approved Sasuke. "Beautiful." Admired Hinata.

"Okay so who's next?" Asked Naruto. "I think I'll go now." Said Hinata. Sasuke nodded his approval and she made some quick hand signs before saying: "Water Style: Water Fist Jutsu!" Her arm was then covered in dense water until a little below the shoulder. She hit a dummy destroying the poor wood completely. "Well done Hinata!" Cheered Naruto. "Yes very good." Agreed Sasuke.

"I'm still working on it and it takes quite the amount of chakra." She replied.

"Okay now its my turn. But you might not want to try it yourself Naruto." Sasuke warned. Naruto nodded in agreement and made a shadow clone who looked at Sasuke in fear.

Said boy made some hand signs and said: "Lighting Style: Lightning Armor jutsu!" He glowed for a bit and then offered his hand at the clone who gulped and took it. He froze for a second then he fell as a wooden doll on the ground. Naruto lowered himself to speak to him. "Can you talk?" He asked the clone.

The clone's eyes moved but his mouth didn't. Naruto dispersed the clone and pondered on the clones memories as the other kids waited for the verdict. "Well he couldn't move at all and he didn't knew when it was going to end. I guess that means its okay."

Sasuke exhaled in relief. "Well it takes a lot of chakra and I cant preserve it for long but it is a good option when you cant avoid a hit." The rest nodded.

"Well its lunch time. Shall we come back in the afternoon?" Asked Hinata and the other two nodded. They separated waving at each other as each was headed to his home.

When Naruto got home Minato had not come back. He had no time to loose so he made some instant ramen to eat, left a note to his dad and went out. He had an idea he wanted to work on before the other came. He went to training ground and sat down thinking how to make his idea work.

He should be able to pull it off, since the Ice was moving with his willpower and a constant flow of chakra he could make it move on its own. It would take a lot of chakra but he had more than enough thank you very much.

He concentrated and created Ice in front of him. He made a lot. He formed it with his mind wanting it to take a human form. The Ice acted like it wanted to cooperate. It took the shape of the person Naruto's chakra knew the most. Naruto. It created a perfect replica of him. Naruto concentrated chakra on the replicas head trying to give it something like a conscience. The clone smiled showing it worked. Surprisingly the clone spoke without order from Naruto.

"Could you give me some color? It wont be as good if I stay like Ice." Naruto nodded and ordered the Ice to use the sunlight to replicate colors. It worked. The clone turned into a exact colorful replica of Naruto. It smiled. "You can call me Ice must find an awesome name for our new technique!" Cheered the clone in a very Naruto-ish way.

Naruto spoke. "I will disperse you now and see if I can do it again." The clone nodded and Naruto dispersed him. He concentrated on the things he did before and a new Clone appeared. "Awesome!" They both said. "We should see how easily you disperse." Suggested Naruto.

The Clone sighed but said: "Alright, it cant be helped." He closed his eyes waiting for the hit. Naruto gave him a medium strength punch on the chest. The Clone coughed from the sudden air coming out of his chest but other than that he didn't disperse. Naruto on the other hand rubbed his hand saying "Ow that hurt!" the Clone raised his shoulders. "What did you expect? Ice Clone you know?"

"Alright shut up. I swear I can be so annoying sometimes!" He then realized what he said, "Wait no I didn't mean that!" Too late. The Clone was already on the ground laughing. Naruto dispersed him annoyed. It took a lot of chakra ok, but much unlike the Shadow Clone the Ice Clone could take a direct hit. Naruto suspected that it would take either a hit strong enough to break the chakra enhanced Ice or for Naruto to stop the chakra flow.

Naruto tried to make as many Ice Clones as he could but in the end it only a matter of how many constant chakra flows he could maintain. Although he could maintain several hundred chakra flows if he wanted to participate in the battle he could have a maximum of a hundred Ice Clones so as to be able to concentrate in something else besides maintaining the flows. As he suspected once a Clone got a really strong hit he was destroyed. But they could take quite a beating. They would come in handy on the upcoming Chuunin exams.

After an hour he dispersed all the Ice Clones to catch his breath. After a while started to work on his Ice Style: Ice Barrage jutsu with normal Shadow Clones to maximize his effect.

After a while Sasuke appeared. He saw Naruto and waved to him. Naruto dispersed his Clones and after he caught his breath he approached Sasuke. Sasuke looked at how Naruto was and asked him with concerne. "What happened Naruto? You seem like you trained for ages!"

"Well I worked for an hour and a half, I invented a new technique and mastered the Ice Barrage. That's all." Sasuke looked amused and Naruto sat on his butt. "A new technique you say? May I see it?" He asked. Naruto sighed, made a couple of hand signs to form the proper Ice and said: "Ice Style: Namikaze Ice Clone!" And a spitting image of Naruto appeared. He didn't seem tired he just stood their after waving to Sasuke. Said boy was surprised. "What can it do?" he asked Naruto. Naruto just waved. "Hit him f you want."

"Really?" Sasuke wondered. "Yeah go ahead." Said Naruto with his eyes closed.

Sasuke looked at the Clone who looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. Sasuke sighed and punched the Clone hard on the chin. The Clone flew back but didn't disperse. He crushed on a tree and slowly got up to get back with the rest. Sasuke on the other hand was holding his hand jumping up and down. "Ow ow damn what is that made of?"

Naruto threw him a –didn't-you-pay-attention look. "Hello? Ice Clone? Does it ring a bell?" Sasuke still was holding his hand and Naruto created some Ice around it. "There." He said. Sasuke relaxed.

"Thanks." He sat beside him.

"So, when does it die?" He asked Naruto who answered: "When it gets a hit strong enough to break the chakra enhance Ice or if I break the chakra flow."

"Handy huh?" Naruto shook his head. "Yeah but I'm totally dry. You'll have to train alone for a while. It'll take a couple of hours for me to regenerate." Sasuke nodded and they just sat there in silence for a while.

Hinata showed up in half an hour. She said she was late because of Clan matters. She found Naruto's new technique very effective and handy and went to train as did Sasuke. Naruto laid down and fell asleep fast.

They woke him up when the sun had set. They didn't want to wake him before. They said goodbye and each headed to his home. Minato was there.

"hey dad." He greeted him. "hey son! How did training go?" He asked from the living room.'Awesome. I mastered my technique and created a new one."

Minato looked at his son proudly. "Well done Naruto! What kind of technique?" Naruto sat on the couch besides his dad. "Well I call it 'Namikaze Ice Clone'. It can take much more than a shadow clone but if I want to fight with them I can only make a maximum of a hundred."

"It sounds great Naruto. You should show it to me."

"I will dad but not now okay?"

"Sure, anytime you want."

"Thanks."

"So, four days left?"

"Yeah."

"Are you guys ready?" Asked Minato.

"Well we will manage to learn one more technique before the time comes and we're not afraid of the writing part."

"Good." Praised his dad. "What will you do now?" Naruto thought about it for a while. "I don't know. I passed all the evening sleeping but I still feel tired. I guess I'll go to bed in a couple of hours."

"Do you want to study politics before going to bed?"

"Sure." He said and they both got up. The headed to Minato's office and they started the lesson. After a couple of hours a large yawn from Naruto made his father shoo him to bed.

He had a shower and went to bed. Not before he sent a couple of hundreds of Shadow Clones to train outside…

* * *

Thats it. Please review. It really doesnt take long and it really helps me. Just say if you liked it or not. Its three words: "I liked it." or "i didnt like it." That simple.

It was my biggest chapter so far i think so there may be confusions on the dialoges but i hope nothing major.

For any question s I suggest the same. A review.


	9. GoodLuck Party!

Chapter 9. Good Luck Party.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. If I did i wouldnt spend my free time writing fics.

There, a fluff chapter before the battles to come. Thanks ROseTiger for her continues reviews! **DOWN WITH DANZO!**

* * *

Then next four days passed the same way. Naruto and his friends would train in the mornings and evening and sometimes Minato would come and check on them. He would give advice and then leave again.

Naruto was practicing his Ice Clone while working on a couple of other Ice techniques and a bunch of Wind ones.

Hinata had gotten the Water Fist down and worked on some Water and Lightning jutsus along with some taijutsu practice.

Sasuke worked on several Fire and Lightning techniques but was always in for a taijutsu spar with Naruto.

They also worked on some genjutsu just to be on the safe side.

On the evening of the last day before the first exam they were having a break panting. They should get going soon though. The sun had already set.

"Think we should get going?" Asked Naruto. "Yeah." Replied Sasuke. "I think I heard something that the rookie 9 would meet on a restaurant."

"Then lets head that way." Suggested Hinata. "We gotta get changed first." Protested Naruto.

"Okay, meet outside the dango shop in exactly an hour." Said Sasuke.

"Okay," Said Hinata. "Can you give me a lift Naruto-kun?" She asked her boyfriend. Said hyperactive blond nodded. "Sure Hina-chan. Anything for my girl." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Could you do the same for me?" He asked not wanting to walk more than absolutely needed.

Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes and then smiled. "Only if you say please." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Naruto only grinned. He ground his teeth. "Okay dobe. Can you please teleport me to my house?" He said in a sweet voice that leaked with sarcasm.

"Well since you ask so politely it would be rube not to help you now wouldn't it?" He said in a voice the same sarcastic. Sasuke looked the other way muttering things about getting Naruto and things like how he'd show him next time etc. They all stood up. "Okay teme listen up." Ordered Naruto. "I'm going Hinata home. If I don't come back in thirty minutes come look for me okay?" He asked in a serious voice. Like the one their sensei had when they were on a mission. Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Just leave dobe. I'm not in the mood." Naruto grabbed Hinata and teleported away but not before saying: "Okay teme but if something happens to me you'll be responsible for my death. Will you manage to live with the shame of abandoning a comrade?" He then disappeared in a flash.

Sasuke sat back down muttering things about how he was going to be responsible for Naruto's death but have no regrets at all.

After what seemed like 12 minutes and 38 seconds Naruto reappeared and without further delay offered his hand at Sasuke who took it. They disappeared in a flash and reappeared in the front gate of the Uchiha compound scaring the shit out of the guards. They said goodbye for now and Sasuke headed in while Naruto teleported to his room. He had a shower, put something brighter than his usual black and white robe. He wore an black kimono (don't boys wear those as well? If not please have mercy) with orange lines and the Namikaze symbol on the back. He didn't know why, but something on that color, orange, was drawing him, in a similar way the ramen did, but he couldn't understand why.

He went downstairs and Minato rose an eyebrow at his appearance. "We're meeting on this restaurant. How's it called? The Silver Plate I think."

The Fourth nodded in understanding. "Have a nice time. It's a nice place. Just don't be late or I'll send Kakashi after you again." Naruto nodded and shrugged at the memory.

He decided to walk the way to the dango shop. He was greeted by many on his way there and he politely greeted back. He ignored some girls that looked at him and giggled stupidly.

He reached the Dango shop and was astounded with what he saw. Hinata was gorgeous! She wore a light lavender Kimono with flowers painted on it with light open sandals. She had her hair on a comb in the top of her head with two needles and held a small light purple fan on her hand with a small rice Village painted on it. She had also wore some make up. Not much, she didn't need it, just enough to complement her natural beauty.

He realized he was still with his mouth open and closed it blushing. He approached Hinata and she blushed as well when he came near her.

"H-hey Naruto-kun. You look nice."

"Thanks Hinata. I'm sorry I cant say the same for you." He said in a serious voice. Hinata's smile faded. "Really?" She asked sad. Naruto nodded. She looked away disappointed and she began to mutter something when Naruto grabbed her by the waist earning an 'Eeep' sound from his girlfriend. "Saying you look nice would be an understatement. You look super beautiful!" He said in her ear earning another blush from her. She was so cute when she blushed. He released her and she poked her fingers together still red.

"You really think so, Naruto-kun?" Naruto caught one of her hands and with the other he raised her chin so she would look at him. "I know so." He saw surprise in her eyes, then happiness.

"Thank you, Naru-kun."

"Anytime Hina-hime." He said before leaning and gently kissing her on the lips. She was more than willing to kiss him back. The boy that loved her more than she deserved. The boy who's love probably was only equal with hers.

They broke the kiss and they patently waited for Sasuke as they chatted holding hands. Said boy appeared after a while dressed in his dark blue Kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back. He saw them and smiled. He reached them in a few strides.

"Hello Naruto, you look surprisingly nice. Hello Hinata you look very beautiful." He greeted them.

Naruto pretended to be angry. "Stop hitting on my girlfriend!" Sasuke pretended to smirk: "She might prefer me you know." Hinata decided to join the fun. "You know I think I'll leave you guys here to argue while I go out with that cute boy over there." She said.

Naruto looked at her barely containing his laugher. "Low blow Hinata." She smirked. "Never said I'd play fair. No one fakely argues about who'll be my boyfriend."

"My my, the competition is too hard. I think I'll pull back." Said Sasuke dramatically.

"Damn right!" Was all Naruto said. He then took Hinata's arm and without further delay they began to walk toward the Silver Plate.

They reached the restaurant and saw the rest of the rookie nine as well as the members of team Gai. Their sensei, Might Gai, wanted them to wait a year before joining the Chuunin exams.

Everyone was dressed like they were. With Kimonos or formal suits. It was important for them. The day before the Chuunin exams. Neji came to greet them followed by his two teammates. He bowed respectfully.

"Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama."

"Neji-san." Hinata approved.

"What's up tight-ass?" Asked Naruto in his usual joking tone. He and Neji would often tease each other in a friendly tone. So Neji wasn't offended.

"Everything is well. I hope your clumsiness wont ruin everything again." He said with a smirk. Usually Naruto would have teased back but now he was quiet. Quitter than usual. He seemed to be troubled by something. He would barely talk or greet his friends who were all excited for the Chuunin exams, (except perhaps Shikamaru who said it was…you know) and as soon as he could he sat in a chair and continued his thinking. He earlier teasing session with Sasuke troubled him.

_What would happen if she did chose someone else?_ He wondered inwardly. _Or if someone else chose her. Someone powerful._ He wondered again. He tried hard to think of a way to deal with such a possibility but found none. _I better ask dad once I see him._ He decided that was the best course of action. He tried to stop thinking about it but he was just too worried. He noticed Hinata and Sasuke talking to Neji and Lee and went to them. He pulled them in a corner after excusing himself to Neji and Lee whose yells said something about how the flames of youth forgave or some such, and told his teammates that he had to leave. They saw his serious expression and didn't ask any questions. He excused himself and went to the bathroom. There he made a Shadow Clone to stay with his friends and he leapt out from the window. He jumped from roof to roof heading to the Hokage's office where his dad would work sometimes when Naruto wasn't home and he didn't have anything to do. He would have just used the Hiraishin but he liked running.

He reached the tower and jumped to the window outside the office. As expected there he was smiling at Naruto. He waved back and Minato came to open the window. Naruto jumped in and sat on a chair.

"Hello Naruto, its always good to see you but I cant help but wonder why you're here. Shouldn't you be at the Silver Plate with your friends?" He asked in a friendly manner.

"Actually dad," he said in a troubled but serious tone, "I was wondering if you could help me in a problem I thought about."

Hearing that Minato became dead serious. "What is it son?"

Naruto was wondering how to place his problem, which wasn't a real problem and it may as well not happen ever, but it was Hinata he was talking about. Of course it would happen.

"You see dad, you know about mine and Hinata's don't you?"

Minato nodded, it was clearly a rhetorical question. He had a point he would reach soon.

"As do our relatives, close friends, as is most of the village, right?" Minato nodded again and Naruto continued.

"But that is something that doesn't matter if it not anything official, that is why I had a thought I've been trying to think of a solution should that thought ever occur."

Minato was very troubled, what could have worried his hyperactive, always-happy and cheerful son?

"My point is dad, what if…"

**A couple of minutes later.**

"...you see my point dad? What would I do in such a situation? What could I do? What could _you_ do?"

Minato understood the truth in his son's words and it a very truthful fear to be afraid of.

"I would never agree to this my son." He tried to reassure him but Naruto only shook his head.

"What if it was someone you couldn't say no to? A kage or some such? What if it was someone you couldn't afford to say no? As the Hokage?" He demanded of his father.

Said Hokage was at a loss of words. He couldn't believe it. His mouth hang open as the realization hit him. He couldn't believe it. And he couldn't believe it because his son was right! That much could very much happen. If it was someone who threatened war he would have no other choice as Hokage. Cloud might as well try it. He should really think it through.

He regained his cool and told Naruto.

"That is a very good point my son and I am proud you thought of it. Go back to the party now and I will try to find a solution."

Naruto got up. "Thanks dad."

"We'll see about that son. And, in case we don't meet until tomorrow, the only piece of advice I can give you and your friends is that nothing is always as it seems. Remember what Kakashi used to tell you?" HE asked his son.

Said son nodded. "Look underneath the underneath."

Minato nodded as well. "Yes. If you do that, you should be fine." Naruto moved to the window.

"Thanks dad. Seeya later."

"Good luck for tomorrow." He said as Naruto jumped off.

Minato stared out the window for a bit. His son was growing quickly. HE should try to find a solution now. He would do that. After he settled it with his eternal enemy. Paperwork!

Naruto headed back to the party. He decided to enter through the front door. HE went in and saw his friends all sitting in a large table talking. No one had seen him yet because his clone was sitting near Hinata and no one had any reason to believe it wasn't him. Perhaps Neji knew but nevertheless all besides Hinata and Sasuke, nearly jumped from surprise as the clone dispersed. They immediately looked arou7nd to find him and they located him on the door headed their way.

"Naruto? Where were you?" Asked Shikamaru and everyone else nodded. He just asked first.

"I had to take care of an urgent business. No big deal and nothing to worry about." He said as he sat on his chair next to Hinata and turned to Choji.

"So about beef taste ramen we were talking about." He said and Choji looked in disbelief.

"But that wasn't you. It was a clone. How do you know anything that happened while you were away?"

"My Shadow Clones give me their memories once they disperse. So? I think you were speaking am I right?" He questioned.

Choji nodded and he continued the conversation. The night went like that in friendly conversations and exchange of worries for the next day. Slowly most of them excused themselves and left. All that remained were team Seven, team Gai and Shikamaru who was too bored to walk home.

Seeing it was rather late and as they wanted to not be tired tomorrow they decided to leave as well. Naruto Hinata and Sasuke told their goodbyes and left the Silver Plate. As they walked Hinata made a proposition:

"Would you like to come stay in my house tonight? So we can go together tomorrow." She proposed.

"Sure Hinata-chan." Said Naruto in his usual cheerful voice but Sasuke shook his head.

"Sorry, I cant. My dad wants to talk to me about the exams and to make sure I am well read. Some other time ne?"

"Sure no problem." Said Hinata.

"Besides," Sasuke added, "I think the two of you will be better alone." He said before turning and leaving with a faint goodbye causing Hinata t blush ever so lightly.

"Say Hinata are you sleepy right now?" Asked Naruto.

"Not really. Why?"

"We could have a walk by the lake if you want."

"I-I would love to Naruto-kun."

With that they started moving toward the lake that was within the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They walked on the small beach that had formed around the lake and the moon shone on the waters. They stopped and sat on the sand. Hinata looked at the moon with a smile but Naruto just looked at his girlfriend. She noticed that and looked at his eyes. She couldn't speak. _How can someone's eyes be so beautiful? _They both thought in unison.

"N-Naruto?" She asked.

"Yes Hinata?" He asked back not breaking contact from the lavender lakes that were her eyes.

"Is-Is something wrong?" She asked worryingly. He had a strange face and she was worried that he might be disappointed from something.

"Nothing is wrong." He said simply.

"Then why-?" She couldn't finish her question.

He just ignored her and said.

"Hinata. Do you know you look even prettier on the moonlight? You skin is shining!" He said with a voice that trembled. Hinata recognized his face now. It was a face of adoration.

"Um, um, n-no. But thanks anyway." She said with a deep blush.

They sat like that looking at each other. Then suddenly Naruto turned his gaze on the lake as if considering something. He had a determined look on his face. He turned back to Hinata

"Hinata?" He asked.

"Yes Naruto?" She said almost hypnotized from his eyes.

Would you like to swim?" He asked in a sincere voice that left no doubt that he wasn't joking causing another blush from Hinata.

"Now Naruto-kun? But- Its night, How- what if someone-we don't have-?" She began to almost panic but Naruto put a hand on her mouth to stop her.

"Now Hinata please calm down. The water is great and I can leave some clones here to warn us if someone is coming." When he saw her eyes calm down he let go. She seemed to think about it although she still had the blush.

"But we don't have any swimsuits with us." She said at last.

" then." Was all Naruto said. It wasn't much of a problem for him but if it made Hinata worried he would back away.

Hinata saw the disappointment and sadness in his eyes and surrendered with a sigh. Its not that she didn't want to. Its just that it would be utterly embarrassing.

"W-well," She began to say. "we could stay on our underwear as swimsuits." She proposed. Naruto immediately smiled and gave her a hug. She was taken aback but hugged back.

"Thanks Hinata! I'll go see how the water is!" And with that he made three clones who took of to opposite direction to keep a look out. He then got of his black kimono in one swift movement. He laid it down carefully as it was new and took off his undershirt and pants. He laid them near the Kimono and stayed with his boxers only. Hinata blushed seeing his well build up chest and stomach. Although at a young age, he had very little if any fat and you could see that he worked out a lot on his training. With a light kiss on the cheek he set of to the water. The moon shone enough to be able to see his surroundings. He entered the water and it wasn't warm, but not cold either. He swam a little and popped his head out of the water and said: "Come on Hinata-chan! The water is great!"

He looked at her as she slowly got up and nervously let her Kimono slip. She removed it as she did to the shirt she wore and the knee-long pants until she was only in her lavender bra and panties. She hurriedly got in the water to escape Naruto stare and approached him swimming hastily.

"Hey there beautiful." Naruto said as she approached him.

She blushed more but answered anyway. "Hey there sexy." She was now less than a meter away from him. He seemed to be bothered from the distance.

"Why don't you come closer my dear?" he said in a mischievous voice. She wore a playful expression and said:

"Oh you'd wish wouldn't you?" Which made Naruto fake to be angry.

"If you're not coming then I'll come get you! I'm warning you!"

She didn't speak but only swam away from him. He groaned and set of after her. After some swimming he reached her and grabbed her foot drawing her closer.

He drew her closer and she hugged him without resistance. He kissed her for a full five seconds before swimming away.

"Tag! You're it!" He said laughing. He swam away. Hinata mumbled something but started to chase after him.

It quickly developed into a super tag game. They would swim to catch each other and once one succeeded he would earn a kiss and then swim away. While Naruto was stronger and one of his hand swipes matched three of Hinata's, Hinata was faster and smaller so they were equals.

After some time and several kisses from each they got on the shore and lay on the beach exhausted.

Naruto was looking at Hinata with a strange look on his face. He just stared at her for a long time. Hinata noticed that after a while but when she asked him what he was looking at, he just shook his head to clear it and looked away. In confusion Hinata looked at herself and made a loud 'Eeelp!" noise which was followed by one of Hinata's deepest blushes ever.

Her lavender bra and panties were soaked leaving very few things to the imagination. She desperately tried to grab something to cover herself but Naruto caught her arms to calm her down and said:

"Hinata don't be embarrassed! You shouldn't be ashamed of how you look! Besides I enjoy looking at you." He said with a smile. Hinata calmed a bit and she stopped trying to get away. She still blushed though.

"T-thanks, Naruto-kun. I guess. I-I enjoy looking at you too." She said still embarrassed.

"If I let you go will you run away? Honest?" He asked still holding her. She didn't answer and he groaned.

"I wish you wouldn't make me say this, but," he seemed as if to fight his urge to drop the topic. That caused Hinata's interest. "but if you want to one day do…you know, you'll have to be accustomed to situations like this." He said and pressed his body against hers to press his point.

She seemed to ponder that and didn't seem to be bothered at Naruto who was caressing her arm. He had her in a hug and wouldn't let her go. Their chests were against each other and their bodies touched everywhere. Hinata seemed oblivious as she was deep in thought. Naruto knew that and simply kissed her cheeks lightly or ran his hands on different parts of her body leaving a fire trail.

Hinata seemed to snap out of it and looked at Naruto who stopped what he was doing murmuring:

"Shame, I was having a god time."

Hinata glared at him and Naruto raised his hands defensively.

"Sorry, it was a joke, a joke!" She just shook her head.

"I'm not angry for that." Naruto looked confused.

"Then what?" HE asked but was cut off by a slap on his cheek. He held it in pain.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked but was cut off again from a kiss on the lips his time. The kiss was deep and he gladly kissed back. When they separated Hinata planted several fake punches on his chest.  
"I am angry because you are right. I must get used to it and I am angry because it is unfair!"

Naruto was confused but relieved.

"What is unfair my love?" he asked.

Hinata glared at him again and pointed at her body.

"That you get to have fun at times like this while I just sit and wait for god knows how many years until I can have fun too!" She then glared at Naruto again.

Said boy had at look of disbelief at his face but when he saw she was serious he let her and started to laugh so hard that tears started running down his eyes. He laughed until he had no breath and he breathed and laughed again. All the while Hinata was glaring daggers at him.

"What?! What is so funny to you? Huh?" She asked surprisingly aggressive.

Naruto slowly stopped laughing but could help but smile as he hugged Hinata again. She, although angry, put her arms around him and their foreheads touched.

"Silly you, didn't you just say that you enjoy looking at me too?" He asked his girlfriend who didn't seem angry anymore.

"Yes I did and that's true but still-" She was topped from Naruto who put one finger on her mouth and made a 'Shhh' sound.

"Hinata, going all the way is not the only way for us to have fun and I would gladly share some of the fun I am having with you." He said with a smile before kissing her passionately. She kissed back as expected. They separated after some moments and Hinata was now smiling. Staying angry was not something she was good at.

"You have a point, there are other ways for me to have fun and do not think I will forget about them." She said in a menacing smile. Naruto shivered. He knew those words would turn to bite him in the ass.

"Okay change of subject." He said.

"How about we don't talk at all?" She asked.

"Okay what do you want to do?" he asked back. She answered with a brief kiss on Naruto's lips.

"How about that?" She asked an inch from his mouth.

"That indeed seems a nice idea." He murmured back and they kissed fiercely. What followed was an intense make-out session that lasted something more than fifteen minutes. Both were panting from the swimming and the few breaths they were taking but they were just enjoying kissing to much.

They were interrupted though, by none other than Naruto's clone. He approached and patted the real one on the shoulder. He looked form up Hinata's shoulder and asked:

"What is it?"

"sorry for interrupting but the time is nearly twelve. Perhaps you would like to continue on Hinata-s bed room?" The clone proposed. The two kids nodded and the clone dispersed. The unhugged each other started to dress. They then began to walk holding hands to the Hyuuga manor.

They didn't speak, because words couldn't describe how they felt right now. And they knew it was mutual.

And then they reached the front gate. Hinata and Naruto greeted the guards and they entered. They greeted her father and said goodnight before heading to Hinata's room almost ready to sleep while standing.

They entered and Naruto waited patiently for her to change in the bathroom and sat on the one side of her king-sized, double bed. This wasn't the first time, they had done sleepovers again, but he was still nervous.

Hinata walked of the bathroom in her sleeveless pink undershirt and her panties. She got under the sheets as Naruto got in the bathroom to brush his teeth and remove his clothes but his boxers.

He got out of the bathroom closing the door and went to the other side of the bed. He got under the sheets and they met in the middle. They wrapped their arms around each other and smiled.

Naruto however heard a voice in his head he hadn't heard for a long time.

"**Hey kit."** It was the Kyuubi, "**Can you do me a favor?"** It asked stunning Naruto. Hinata had realized he was having an inner conversation as this had happened before and stayed quite.

"_Kyuubi? _He thought back. _"What could you want from me? And why would I give it to you?"_

"**Oh its nothing that wouldn't please you I can assure you." **It thought his reply in a tone Naruto had never heard before. He was very suspicious as he answered:

"_What is it that you want_?"

"**Could you and that girl mate?"** He asked like he was asking about the weather. In a casual tone.

"_WHAT?"_ Naruto screamed inwardly. "_What are you talking about you stupid perverted fox_!?"

"**I haven't seen a human mate and I am very curious as to how you manage it without biting the neck of your mate so she wont claw you to death."**

"_You can take that out of your mind now! You haven't spoken to me in months! And now you speak only to ask me to have sex!? _He said and blushed in the thought. "_No fucking way!"_

"**Oh come on! You want it too!"**

"_I do, but we will wait until it is more safe and appropriate." _

"**I once again fail to understand humans. With us foxes, when a female is fertile, she searches for the strongest fertile male and they mate to carry on the species, no complicated crap and big deals."**

"_That's what makes you an animal demon and me a human."_

"**You shouldn't be sad about it. No one's perfect." **The Kyuubi mocked.

"_Just shut up will you! We will do IT, when we are both ready." _Naruto thought angry.

"**You will regret that. Just you wait and when you finally decided to mate, I wont leave you alone. I will sing the songs of my race as loud as I can!"**

"_You know, for a demon lord who has lived for centuries and the strongest of the bijuu you are surprisingly perverted and childish." _Naruto mocked.

"**What else can I do kit? Annoying you is my last source of amusement."**

"_I can fix that you know."_

"**You can? How?" **He asked with interest.

_"How about a female fox your size appear on the cell with you?"_

"**You can do that?! Seriously? Please do it! **Begged the fox in desperation and hope. It was amusing for Naruto, to watch the Lord of the Bijuu beg like the pervert he is.

"_Hm, I might. I will think about it. But you will stop annoying me and offer advice on important things."_

"**Whatever kit._Just do it_**_**!" **_

"_Not right now I wont. Maybe later. Seeya." _He left the fox plea and opened his eyes with a smile. Hinata was looking at him.

"Where you talking to the Kyuubi? What did it want?"

"Err. Um." Naruto blushed. "Nothing, nothing, it just wanted to annoy me is all." He prayed that Hinata wouldn't press the matter further. Hinata, as a true if-you-don't-want-to-speak-about-it-then-okay person didn't ask any further just hugged him with a sigh and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

Naruto also closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Again I hope you spent some precious seconds to review. Thanks all those who are watching my story and forgive me for the lack f battles so far. That'll change really soon.

Next chapter: _Chuunin Exams. Test 1. The classroom._


	10. Chuunin Exams! Test 1 The classroom

Chapter 10. Chuunin exams. 1st test. The classroom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I will soon ku ku ku.

Naruto woke up from a nudge. He mumbled something and turned the other way. He was nudges again.  
"Naruto-kun. Get up. Sasuke is waiting and it is almost time."

Naruto mumbled some more and as his mind cleared he tried to understand what he heard. He got on a sitting position rubbing the back of his head.

"Mmmm. I will…get., ready…in just a minute, Hinat-chan." He said between yawns as he headed to the bathroom. He splashed water on his head and got dressed. He brushed his teeth and got out. Hinata was already dressed so they got downstairs. Sasuke was there and they said good morning to each other. They sat to have breakfast and Sasuke was invited to help himself as well. After they were done they walked to the front gat waving. They said goodbye to Hinata's family and when it was Naruto's turn to shake hands with Hiashi he pulled him closer as if to an embrace but only Naruto heard the low whisper that escaped his mouth.

"Please take care of her." He then let him go and with a nod, Naruto moved to his friends and they all set out to the big building where the first test would be held.

They reached the building and some genins were standing outside it as if afraid to enter or waiting for someone. Naruto saw many headbands. Leaf, Stone, Grass, Sound, Cloud. Cloud genin were taking part.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the three Cloud genin. They one in the middle was clearly the leader. He was as tall as Naruto, brown hair to his waist, green eyes and a small scar in the shape of a line on his left cheek. He looked at Naruto's group in obvious interest. He noticed the way Naruto held Hinata's waist and he looked Hinata up and down with a smile making Naruto glare at him. He obviously felt the glare and he looked back. No one gave ground as they looked at each other like a predator sizing his prey.

The one on the left was short and had sick looking gray hair. Not like Kakashi's, this one's hair looked darker yet more old. His face was boring but is black eyes were showing his interest in his surroundings as he looked at the Leaf genin.

The last one on the leader's right was the same height as him, short black hair and a piercing on his left ear. He had an arrogant smirk and wore a sleeveless leather black jacket. He had green dull eyes.

Team seven looked at them and some other genin outside and entered the building. A sign there was saying that the exams were to be held on the third floor. They went up the stairs and after a while they looked at a sign that said: 'Third floor.' They were actually at the second floor but there was a poor genjutsu making it seem that they were at the third. Although the three of them had no problem seeing through it instead of going up some more they decided to go check because some kids who obviously fell for it were standing in front of a door murmuring to each other.

They approached and saw Neji who was sitting and watching the kids argue with someone with his team. He had obviously not fallen for it either but he was there watching how it went.

Naruto and the others saw what the mess was about. The door had a paper above it that said: 'exam room' but two Chuunin who had henged into some scary looking genin didn't allow them to come in.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata looked at each and rolled their eyes. This was clearly a test so they began to slowly move to the stairs again. Neji looked at them and gave them the thumbs up. Hinata mouthed the words 'don't stay here long' and she knew Neji would understand. As expected he nodded and turned his gaze to the crowd again.

They got up the stairs and got to the third floor. They entered a room which had many academy desks on levels, like a teaching classroom. There were some genins from leaf and sound in there.

Team eight came to meet them.

"Heya guys! Glad you made it!" Said an excited Kiba as he approached them. Akamaru woofud his agreement.

"Oh please Kiba that was very obvious." Said Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"It indeed was." Said Shino in his usual calm voice. "But my teammate was excited that all the rookie nine made it through." He pointed at a corner of the room where Ino, Choji and Shikamaru waved to them. The three waved back and looked at team eight.

"Sasuke, if we pass the first test would like to celebrate it with a date?" Asked Sakura playing with her eyelids.

"No." Said Sasuke in a bored voice.

"We'll be going now. We'll sit over there. Good luck!" Said Kiba as he and Shino practically had to drag Sakura away from Sasuke.

The three dove in conversation as the room filled slowly with various teams. Naruto was sitting on the desk while Hinata was standing on his left holding his hand and Sasuke was sitting on the desk on his right. They all were facing the door. Slowly the room was crowded but most went further back and few teams stayed on the front.

Team seven's conversation stopped as they saw the Cloud Genin enter the room. They looked around arrogantly. The one with the brown hair spotted them and nudged the other two. He pointed at Naruto and his friend sand they moved toward them with a smile. Naruto Hinata and Sasuke were cautious as the three approached. They all had their Cloud headbands on their foreheads. The brown haired looked at Hinata and said:

"Hello beautiful. What is your name?" He said that with a smile not glancing at Naruto.

She looked back in a cold expression and told him with an even colder voice as she put and arm around Naruto's waist.

"While I appreciate the complement it is considered rude to ask for one's name without introducing yourself first." The guy looked surprised at her cold response but then smirked.

"True true, how rude of me. I am Meinar Zeren. Son of the Raikage and heir to the Raikage throne." He smiled sure that this would drive her cold stare away. Hinata didn't even blink.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Was al she said.

"The heir to the Hyuuga clan?" he asked but it was obvious he knew the answer.

"Yes, and this is my boyfriend, Naruto." She said looking at Naruto who in turn looked at Meinar with a seemingly friendly smile but Meinar saw the menace hidden behind it.

He hmphed.

"And who is he? What's so special about him?" he asked rudely barely looking at Naruto.

Naruto grinned and offered his hand at Meinar who took it hesitantly. After a second of shake Naruto spoke in a voice full of authority his friends hadn't heard many times.

"Naruto Namikaze, son of the Hokage and heir to the Hokage throne." He said quoting him in a mocking tone. Meinar was very surprised for a second before recovering himself. He looked at Naruto with great interest.

"I am honored." He said formally as protocol demanded.

"Likewise." Said Naruto in the same formal voice.

Meinar looked at Naruto with an angry face and then looked at Hinata with a look that could only be described as hungry only to be responded with a cold stare from both. He waved to his teammates and they left to go sit somewhere. The three continued their conversation like nothing had happened but all three made a mental note to keep an eye on these three.

Several minutes later (and some screams from Lee who couldn't wait for the test) the room was mostly full and a man Naruto knew as Morino Ibiki, chief interrogator, walked in.

"Shut up brats!" He barked. Everyone shut it and looked at him. He was pretty scary with his black interrogator cloak and his scars on his face.

"Sit down will you? We don't have all day!" he barked again and everyone rushed to take a it. When everyone was sited Ibiki stood in front of the teacher desk that was in front of the desks.

"I am Morino Ibiki, and I will be giving you the first test. It is a written test where you must answer ten question." As he spoke two Chuunins came in and gave every genin a paper.

Naruto got his and looked at it. Nine questions, all difficult but he could answer them. He raised his hand. Ibiki saw him and frowned.

"What do you want?" He said in a menacing voice. Naruto knew he was acting for intimidation so he wasn't offended.

"Whats the deal with the tenth question?" Naruto asked and many genin nodded their heads.

Ibiki smiled, something that is never good when it comes from an interrogator and said:

"I am glad you asked but now is not the time to answer your question." He then turned to all the people inside. "You will answer all the nine questions in 45 minutes. When the times ends you will be given the tenth question. Understood?" He barked the last word.

Everyone nodded and many Chuunin came in and took sits in chairs around the examiners with notepads on their hands.

"Everyone who is caught cheating will be eliminated. But.." He said in a low voice. "Not only he fails, but his entire squad fail also!" many genin gasped and protested until Ibiki glared at them which made them shrink in their desks.

"You have 45 minutes. Begin!" He said and everyone started writing on their papers.

Naruto understood that this probably was a test. But not a written test. He could see many students cheating with various ways. And Ibiki pointed out that cheaters would fail. This probably was a test to see if anyone could cheat and not get caught. The Chuunins were writing on their notepads and one of them got up and went to whisper something to Ibiki who said immediately after:

"Team 24, fail!" Three Rock genins got up and left the room.

Naruto found the idea to cheat to write something he already knew amusing but he couldn't risk failing so he didn't cheat and wrote down the answers on his own.

From time to time a Chuunin would rise and speak to Ibiki who would say things like:

"Team 59, fail! Team 14, fail!" And people would rise and get out cursing.

After 45 minutes Naruto was positive that his answers were correct. He looked around and spotted Hinata. She had a confident look so he didn't worry about her. Sasuke had the same look so he knew the went fine.

When the clock showed that 45 minutes had passed Ibiki stood again and spoke.

"It is time to explain the tenth question!" He got everyone's attention as they waited for the question.

"But," he said, "first I will explain the rules for the tenth question." Many gasped and Sakura said:

"More rules?" Ibiki ignored her.

"You can choose if you will take the tenth question or if you will not." He said smiling. It was a menacing smile. All of them gasped. One said:

"SO we ca just not take it? What happens if we don't?" Ibiki smiled again.

"I'm glad you asked. You see brats, if you do not take the tenth question, you fail instantly!" he said and everyone were speechless.

"What's the point then?" Asked a girl, "of course we'll take the question if we're to fail!" She complained.

"I didn't finish." Ibiki said. Many looked at him in disbelief. "If you choose not to take it you fail yes, but if you do take it and you answer it wrong, then you and your team will be forbidden to take the Chuunin exams ever again! You will be forever genin!" Everyone went wide eyed and many tried to protest but Ibiki continued like nothing happened:

"If anyone wants to leave, now can always take the Chuunin exams next time." For a while no one spoke but then a guy rose his hand trembling and Ibiki said:

"team 43, fail!" The guys teammates rose and he tried to apologize as they went out the door. Many hands followed and when people stopped going out no more than half the participants were left there. Ibiki smiled.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" He asked and after he saw the determined looks smiled again.

"Congratulations! You pass the first test!" Everyone was speechless.

"What about the tenth question?" Asked someone.

"The tenth question you already answered. And you answered correctly. This test was for two reasons. One to see your information gathering ability and two to see if you would have to guts to risk to fulfill your mission." No one spoke for a while.

"So let me get this staright," Said Sasuke. "You wanted us to cheat?" He asked in disbelief.

"If you could do it without being caught then yes. Information gathering is about 30% of a villages mission and is a very important skill for a Shinobi to have."

As he was speaking a woman, who Naruto knew as Mitarashi Anko, second interrogator, came through the window. He looked at the genin and said.

"Okay brats! I am Mitarashi Anko, your worse nightmare! Follow me for the seconds test! Ibiki I am disappointed, so many passed, you might be getting old." She mocked at the scarred man who hmphed and motioned the kids to follow her. Without another word Anko jumped out the window and the genin rushed behind her not wanting to be left behind.

Naruto joined his team and they all followed Anko who was racing through the Village to a part just outside it. She stopped when she reached a big fence which had a sign saying: 'FORBIDDEN AREA! KEEP OUT!' and behind it was a large menacing forest.

She stopped and when everyone was there she turned to look at them in a bitchy smile.

"Welcome, to the forest of death!"


	11. Chuunin exams test 2 The Forest of Death

Chapter 11. Chuunin Exams. Test 2. The Forest of Death!

To answer RasenganFin i will only say that everything is planned and that there is no need to worry. Or is there...?

Disclaimer:Ku ku ku. Is everything ready for my plot to take over Naruto?

* * *

"Welcome, to the Forest of Death!" Said Anko grinning at the mostly terrified kids looking at the forest behind her.

"For test 2 you will be given a scroll on each team and your objective is to gain another scroll from another team and reach the tower in the center of the forest. But watch out! There are two types of scrolls, you will be given one and you must gain one scroll of the other type. By no mean you must never open your scroll unless you have two of them and you are in the tower! If you lose your scroll you fail, if one of your teammates die, you fail, if you don't reach the tower in five days you fail! That is all! Any questions?" She said still grinning. N one spoke, was it fear, was it lack of question no one knew.

"Okay, one last piece of advice for you!" she said at the genin watching her. "Do not trust the forest and by all means, DON'T DIE!" She said and most shivered in fear. With that two Chuunin came and holding two bags gave scrolls to the teams standing there. Then Anko moved to the fence and opened a gate there. She motioned for them to go and everyone started running. As soon as they entered the forest they scattered and Naruto's team lost sight of any other team.

After running for a while they stopped on a branch to discuss their plan of action. Hinata had her Byakugan on in case someone was fool enough to target them.

"So, what do we do?" Asked Naruto.

"We could search for another team to get a scroll." Suggested Hinata.

"Nah, I have a better idea. How about we set to the tower and if we haven't run into another team until then we look around. When we get the scroll we continue toward the tower."

"I agree." Said Naruto.

"Okay, lets do it then." Agreed Hinata.

They set of again toward the tower. They had been given some general directions as to where they should head. Naruto had the scroll inside one of his inner jacket pockets. They looked around and moved cautiously but fast nevertheless.

They ran for some hours and the day began to come to an end. They decided to not take any chances and camp for the night. They didn't have tents and didn't make fire. They sat and ate their nutrition bars and went to sleep. Naruto made several clones who transformed into branches and attached on some trees and formed a perimeter around them. One clones stayed near them to wake them up.

Sure enough, after a couple of hours the clone shook them lightly. They woke up as they were sleeping very lightly.

"A sound team. I leave this to you." He said before dispersing.

They got up and looked around.

"Come out. We know you're there." Ordered Sasuke.

Then three kids their age appeared and sure enough they had sound headbands. They didn't seem to have anything special but still had that arrogant smile.

"You spotted us. Well done. To bad this wont help you. Give us your scroll and we will let you live, or not." The middle one said.

"Get out of here if you value your lives fools." Hinata said.

The three sound genin looked at Hinata and their eyes widened. They looked with perverted smiles and the middle one said again:

"Change of plans, give us your scroll and the girl and we might let you live, or kill you fast."

Naruto had a disgusted look on his face when he said:

"That was the last mistake you will ever do."

After that all the clones around them who had transformed into branches became Narutos again and teleported in various positions around the three Sound genin. Each had at least three clones aiming a part of their body before they could scream. They ate the hits and a disgusting sound was heard as bones on their hands, torsos and legs were breaking form the multiple hits. They fell down in agony and didn't even have strength to scream. Naruto removed a Kunai from his pouch and held on it as he moved toward them.

"Do you really have to kill them?" Asked Hinata but Naruto's cold and yet full of anger look silenced her. Said boy moved in steady steps toward the sound genin.

"They'd die anyway. We just save them from the agony." Said Sasuke.

Naruto moved to the left Genin and quickly sliced his throat avoiding the stream of blood that came out of it. He moved to the right one and plunged the Kunai to his heart. Soon enough his chest stopped leveling. He then moved to stand above the middle one.

"I-impossible." He stuttered despite the pain. Naruto looked at him coldly and said:

"I told you that was the last mistake you would ever do." After that he got up and looked at his friends.

"No more sleep for us tonight. Sasuke search them for their scroll. We're heading to the tower."

They nodded but Sasuke pointed at the middle one who was stills struggling to breath.

"What about him?" Naruto looked at him cold and said in a voice that you couldn't argue with.

"Let him be finished by the wildlife." The two other shivered but didn't protest. Naruto was usually a nice caring person but when someone insulted Hinata in his presence sure enough they were in for a slow and painful death. When he first said so the two thought he was exaggerating but here was the proof that he wasn't screwing around.

They continued their run. Dawn was approaching and now they had an Earth and a Heaven scroll. Their pass to the third round was sure.

They ran for quite a while and met some amateur traps and some battle scars on the land but nothing more. They stopped when it was almost midday to eat something.

They chewed on their nutrition bars in silence. They were wary of their surroundings. They finished and set off again. They were less than three hours away from the tower and it was visible slightly.

Naruto suddenly raised his hand and they all stopped.

"Do you guys hear that?" he asked. Naruto had better senses because of the fox so the two tried hard to listen. Sure enough, they heard some screaming from somewhere close.

"Northeast." Said Naruto and they carefully set off to that direction. They jumped to a higher branch and watched what was happening on the ground.

A Sand Genin team had just killed a Grass one. While the three Grass where dead, the Sand Genin had lost a teammate and knew they had failed. The screams of their teammate ended soon as he died.

"Should we take their scroll? They aint gonna use it anyway." Suggested Hinata.

"Lets ask them nicely. We have already passed." Said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded and they jumped downwards and landed in front of the Sand team who recovered themselves and came close to each other.

"What do you want?" Asked one.

"We know you have failed and we were wondering if you could give us your scroll." Asked Hinata politely.

One of the Sand Genin looked angry.

"No way! You wont take our scroll from us! We will fight you if we must!" he said but the other who seemed more logical caught his arm and tried to calm him.

"Seranu think about it. We have already failed and we are tired. We cant fight them and if they wanted to kill us we'd be dead by now. I suggest we give the scroll and leave this damned forest."

The first one exhaled and sighed. He then put his hand in his pocket and removed two scrolls. He then threw them at Naruto's feet.

"That's was on the Grass team. Take care." He said and the two Sand Ninja run off to the exit of the forest.

Sasuke recovered the scrolls and said:

"Well we have two Heaven scrolls and two Earth scrolls. Not bad but I think they're enough. Can we get out of this forest now? It gives me the creeps." The other two nodded and they continued their journey. From there on it was rather uneventful as they managed to reach the tower's gates by the end of the third hour. They entered and saw no one. They were in a large square empty room. They saw a sign which said something they didn't really understand and they looked at each other.

"What now?" Asked Sasuke.

"We are supposed to do something right?" Asked Hinata.

"Wait guys, didn't Anko say that we shouldn't open the scroll until we had both and we were in the tower?" Naruto asked and they both understood.

"Right, so right now…" Sasuke said.

"We are in the tower and…" Hinata continued.

"We have both scrolls so…" Naruto continued.

"We can open them now." Concluded Sasuke.

"Believe it!" Said Naruto in a cheerful voice. He handed one Heaven scroll to Hinata and one Earth scroll to Sasuke. They opened them and laid them down in the same time. A puff of smoke and there stood…

"Iruka sensei?" Asked Naruto in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Yo Naruto! I'm glad you guys made it." He said giving them the 'V' for 'victory'. "I am also glad you only opened your scroll now. We were ordered to appear once you were here with both scrolls and give you information on what happens now."

"And what would happen if we'd opened it earlier?" Asked Sasuke afraid of the answer.

"We were ordered to beat you up some to learn not to open scrolls important to missions." He said rubbing the back of his head and the three wannabe-Chuunins sweat dropped.

* * *

Thats the chapter. Review or else...

**Tsukoyomi!**

:Tsukoyomi world:

:You open your eyes and you are tied in a chair in front of a gigantic screen. You hear a voice all around you:

I**n the next seventy two hours you will watch movies where Naruto dies and Hinata is paired with either Kiba, Sasuke or Gaara....**

:You look at the screen where Hinata makes out with Kiba and scream for it to stop:

**Seventy one hours, fifty nine mnutes and fifty nine seconds remaining. The only way to escape this is to review. if you dont you will keep on watching without the ability to close your eyes...**

Do as i a warned and your mental health wont be harmed.

Until next time.

Bye.


	12. Wait, what do you mean Preliminaries?

_Chapter 12. __Wait, what?_

To answer a review thats been troubling me...

Dragon Soul Weaver  
2009-09-10 . chapter 2

_Completely unoriginal with the "Legendary Clan Three" like seriously...was that all you could think of naming them... And again, why is Hinata Naruto's boyfriend in like more then half of these Naruto stories sigh... Honestly, if it wasn't for your good grammar and your story lay out, i'd prolly stop reading at this chapter. Sorry, this isn't a flame, nor it is a compliment from me... Hopefully the next few chapters can change my view..._

To be honest with you at the time thatw as all i could come up with. I was under time pressure and thats the best i could do. However i did not want to put Japanese names as you will see very few japanese characters or words on my fic. The reason? I do not believe that throwing a Japanese word here and there makes the fic better. Hopefully the next chapters will indeed change your mind.

Disclaimer: Grrrr. My minions failed again on their attempt to take over Naruto.

* * *

"So what now?" Asked Hinata.

"Now you must wait on the next room for the other teams that passed and when that happens the Hokage will explain you how the next test will be held."

He motioned them to follow him and they passed through a door into a much bigger room mostly empty with two balconies on the sides and a huge statue of two hands forming a hand sign. They got up a balcony and they just sat there waiting.

"Seems like we're the first to make it." Stated Naruto.

"You actually were pretty fast. You might wanna go to one of the rooms through that door to wait. It might be a couple of days until all the teams are here. Go through that door to room 7 and get some rest. Lock if you want. I gotta go now. Seeya later!" He said giving Naruto a key and vanishing.

"Should we stay here for a while or go to the room?" Asked Hinata.

"We could go check out the room. If its not cool we come back here. If we're bored we might have a speed contest." Suggested Naruto.

"Sounds like a plan." Agreed Sasuke.

"Lets go see it." Said Hinata.

They moved slowly to the door at the end of the balcony. They were moving slowly not rushing and as they went through it they saw a large corridor and many doors leading to various rooms. They spotted a door with the number 7 and Naruto pushed in the key. They opened the door and entered a room quite big. The room had a couch, two armchairs, a TV and two doors. One door led to the bedroom where three beds were and the other led to a bathroom with a shower.

"Its nice." Said Hinata.

"Yeah its cool." Said Sasuke.

"I don't know about you, but I'll take a nap." Said Naruto.

"Yeah I think I'll crush too." Sasuke said as they went into the bedroom. Hinata just nodded and followed. They fell in the bed as they were without changing since they didn't have any clothes or pajamas.

They slept for a while and when Naruto woke up he got in a sitting position and looked around rubbing his eyes. No one was in the room.

_They must have gone for a walk or training. I'll go look for them. _He thought. He got up fixing his clothes. He washed his face in the bathroom and went out door. He listened and heard a familiar vice from the room on himself with the number 8. He went and knocked the door earning a bark from inside the room.

The door opened and he saw Kiba in the door.  
"Heya Naruto! You woke up already? Come in." he motioned him to come and they moved to the living room where Sakura was laying on the couch, Shino was sitting on an armchair looking at them and Akamaru was chewing at the other armchair.

"Bad boy Akamaru stop it!"

"When did you guys arrive?" Asked Naruto and Shino answered.

"Just a while a go. We met a sound team and got their scroll."

"Well done. Have you seen Sasuke or Hinata?"

"They greeted us a while ago. They said they'd be on that big room with the hand sign."

"Okay, I'd better be going. See if their in trouble." Said Naruto.

Sakura got up as did Shino who said:

"Say hi from us and good luck from here on."

"Thanks Shino. Good luck to you too."

Sakura approached him and said:

"Naruto-kun, please tell Sasuke-kun I want to speak to him in private." She said with a slight giggle.

The other three sweat-dropped and Naruto said:

"Umm, sure, I'll…let him know. Bye now!" He said going out the door after he scratched Akamaru on the back of his ears.

He went through the door and went on the balcony. There were the rest of the Konoha twelve which Naruto greeted and the Cloud Genin on the opposite balcony. Naruto saw Hinata and Sasuke on the ground running from one wall to another in a race. Currently Hinata was in the lead but Sasuke was gaining on her.

"Hey guys!" He said and they stopped. They jumped on the balcony close to him and Hinata gave him a hug and got his hand on hers.

"Naruto-kun sorry we didn't wake you but you seemed so peaceful sleeping." Hinata said from his chest.

"True, although I don't think you'd have a problem with your stamina." Observed Sasuke.

"Its okay, I didn't miss much did I?" Asked Naruto.

"Not really," replied Sasuke. "The Leaf teams all made it, the Cloud team also made it, and we are still waiting for a couple of other teams. We were bored so we had a race."

"Mind if I cut in?" Naruto said grinning. Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, might as well." He said.

"Hinata-chan, you must let me go now." He said tugging her shoulders lightly. She let him go with a slight 'Oops'.

"hey Naruto, check out Meinar." Said Sasuke. Naruto looked on the other balcony and saw the Cloud genin who was looking at him and Hinata in clear jealousy. Naruto got a hold on Hinata's waist and whispered in her ear:

"Watch him over there hime. He might do a move sometime." He said and she looked at Meinar in disgust.

"You wont let him will you Naruto?" She asked looking at his eyes.

"If that is what you want I will gladly leave him unable to have children should he approach you." He replied earning a giggle from Hinata.

"My hero." She said kissing him on the lips once. Naruto gladly kissed back.

"Guys? Weren't we going to have a race or something?" Asked Sasuke.

Naruto let go of Hinata with one last peck and they all nodded. They jumped down and took running poses on the far wall.

"We go and come back five times." Said Sasuke and the two nodded.

"Ready?" Said Hinata, "1, 2,3 GO!" They all started running full speed to the opposite wall. Naruto reached it first and immediately started running the other way after lightly tapping the wall. Hinata and Sasuke immediately after. They did that five times and in the end Naruto won while Hinata and Sasuke were so close to each other they couldn't decide who was first.

"Yeah, I win again!" Said Naruto fisting the air.

"No fair!" Said Sasuke. "You always win."

"Not when you trip I don't." Reminded Naruto and Sasuke rubbed the back of his head.

"It was an accident?" He tried to excuse himself.

"Right sure." Said Naruto rolling his eyes.

"I guess extra stamina helps?" Asked Hinata.

"You bet it does! I'd say we have another race but we don't know what we'll have to do next so we better keep our strength." Sasuke nodded his head in agreement and said:

"Agreed." And Hinata said:

"Should we remove the weights on the next round?"

"Only if we don't have other choice." Suggested Naruto.

"Okay." She replied.

"Lets go back up there." The three stated going up the stairs to the balcony.

They went up and started talking to the other Konoha twelve. After some time a sore looking Sand team entered the room and went directly to the rooms.

Naruto and Lee passed the time describing what moves they would do in a taijutsu battle against each other. They didn't want to really spar or else they'd get tired. Sasuke insisted that this was stupid while Hinata just mumbled:

"Boys."

After some hours a couple of other teams arrived and everyone was there. Some Jounins entered the room from a door on the left side of the hand sign and told the to gather.

All the Genin gathered in lines in front of the hand sign and waited. Many Jounin came out of the door and created a line. Not all where form the Hidden Leaf. Some were here to watch their teams or accompany them. When a line as formed in front of the Genin the door opened again and the Hokage entered.

Minato in all these years had grown and while he was till handsome and his blond hair where the same he looked more majestic and respectful now. He was in full Hokage attire. He stood in the middle and in front of the line to speak to the Genin. His eyes found Naruto and they nodded to each other slightly.

He looked at all the kids in front of him and said in his formal voice which was deeper.

"Welcome to the tower of the Forest of Death. You have passed the second test and you should be proud of yourselves. The third test will occur in a month during which-" He was cut off by a sick looking ninja who appeared in front of the Genin and kneeled to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama,*cough*, a word please?*cough*" He said still bowing.

"Come." Minato said and the Jounin went coughing lightly and said something to his ear. Minato frowned but nodded. The Jounin stood beside him.

"It appears you have another obstacle to face before the third part of the Chuunin exams." Said the Hokage earning many wondering expressions and some angry protests of 'what?', 'how' and 'why'.

Minato raised his hand to have silence.

"Everything will be explained." The man besides him asked.

"May I explain Lord Hokage?" Minato motioned hit to and he moved forward some steps.

"Hello, I am Hayate Gekko *cough* , and I will be your proctor for the preliminaries. Too many teams have passed the second exams so there will be held one to one matches on this room to lower the numbers in half. We will begin immediately." He said earning many murmurs from the Genin. One raised his arm and said:

"But we just got out from the forest. We need rest." Hayate coughed and Shook his head.

"The matches will be held now. You can rest immediately after." The kids mumbled but couldn't do much.

The Hokage spoke again.

"I will leave now. There is much to be done in preparation for the third part of the Exams. Good luck to all of you." He said and he along with most of the Jounin walked out the door. After they left Hayate pointed at a large screen on top of the hand sign.

"The matches will begin now. Everyone but those who see their names move up to the balconies."

As he spoke the screen began and run through all the names of the participants. All looked at the screen as it started to slow down and finally it stopped at the names of…

* * *

Next chapter will be purely for fighting and gues whose name will be shown?

Now review or else...

**Author Style! Review Pressure jutsu!**

:You feel all the voices of your family, friends etc screaming for you to review. You have a bad feeling that if you dont something bad will happen:

**I repeat, review or else...**

Till next time.

Bye.


	13. Preliminaries! Part 1

**Chapter 13. Preliminaries! Part 1. Ready…Fight!**

* * *

To answer someone's question who asked about the Sand Siblings. Yes they will make an appearance but much later. Patience.

You know the drill, R&R or else...

Disclaimer: Sadly Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and some powerful companies, not me.

* * *

The screen slowed down until it concluded and this was shown on the screen: _NARUTO NAMIKAZE vs LEE ROCK_.

Many gasped and Naruto as patted on the back by Sasuke and Hinata s they wished him luck. He said thanks and all left and went to the balcony except him and Lee. Lee was hugging his sensei with a river of tears on both their faces and the sun setting behind them as Might Gai was wishing luck to his student. He let him go and moved up the balcony.

Lee stood opposite Naruto.

"Yosh! It is time to test our flames of youth against each other! May the most youthful win!" He said cheerfully and loudly.

"Sorry Lee. I am the worst opponent for you. You would have won should it be someone else but now I don't think you will. Nevertheless I will give it my all and I expect the same from you." Said Naruto in a friendly tone.

"No matter the winner our flames of youth will continue to burn together without harsh feelings! I am always in for a good fight!" He said as he assumed his stance standing straight with his left hand behind his back and the right almost fully extended in an inviting position.

Naruto wanted to see how things would go at first and then use his full power. He assumed the Dancing Towers stance with his one leg completely extended in front of him and resting his weight on the left while in a near crouch. His left hand was until his elbow parallel to his body and the rest was in front of his belly in a fist. His other hand just barely above his shoulder with clawed fingers.

This stance was to balance speed, offence and defense.

The proctor raised his arm and lowered it saying:

"Fight!"

Without hesitation Lee stormed forward and barraged Naruto with many kicks and punches. The hits, while many, sacrificed power for speed and Naruto barely managed to block or dodge their majority.

Naruto did a leg sweep and when Lee jumped to dodge threw his other foot to his chest making Lee jump away.

Naruto took this opportunity to make around fifty Shadow Clones who covered the space between him and Lee.

"You Shadow Clones, while many, are not as youthful as you and will not manage to get me." He said as he began destroying clone after clone.

"That's fine by me, I didn't expect them to." Said Naruto.

While Lee was occupied with the Shadow Clones he reached down and removed his leg weights. He did the same with his hands. The crowd looked impatiently while waiting for the results of Naruto's move.

Around twenty Clones were left and Naruto dispersed them. Lee got in his stance again and Naruto got in Flying Barrage stance with his feet slightly bend and his arms in front of his chest in fists. This stance used the enemy's momentum against them to get you airborne and them hit them from above.

Lee charged again and Naruto could move faster now. He dodges the first punch in his head and blocked the left kick with his forearm. He blocked the other foot with one of his own and jumped over Lee's right hand aimed at his stomach. Grabbing lee's hand he managed to steer above him and land a knee in his head which made him wobble a little but he fell n his back to throw Naruto off. Naruto jumped away before the hit and Lee jumped with his arms away. He continued to jump away and with a final jump was on the fingers of the statued hand sign. He was panting slightly and looked at Naruto who got back to his Flying Barrage stance with a smile. Lee then looked at his sensei who flashed a smile and gave him the thumbs up. Lee blinked in surprise.

"But sensei! You said that I shouldn't do it unless-"

"Its okay. I approve!" He said giving him an extended arm with the thumb up and a toothy smile.

Lee smiled too and got on his feet. He removed his leg warmers to reveal some leg weights.

"Your flames of youth flash brightly Naruto-san but I can do that trick too." He said removing them and letting them fall from the sides of the statue and the fell with a big: **BRAUM! **Causing two craters.

"Aw shit!" Muttered Naruto and jumped away. Lee disappeared from the statue and Naruto could partially see him storming on him. He stopped and braced himself.

He was spinning around blocking hit after hit as Lee was running very fast around him and hitting every now and then.

Murmurs could be heard from the balconies as the kids admired the speed with which Lee was striking and Naruto's attempts to block. He had little luck, a counter attack out of the question as he got strike after strike.

"His flames of youth are doomed now. He cant win against Lee!" Said Gai-sensei from up the balcony.

"I wouldn't be sure about that." Said Sasuke who was besides him. Gai looked at him confused and Sasuke only smirked. "Watch. Naruto has some tricks up his sleeves." Gai turned to look at the battle where his student apparently was wining. Naruto was panting and was barely dodging some of the constant flow of strikes Lee was causing him.

"Damn it Lee!" Shouted Naruto as he created two hundred Shadow Clones. Again his purpose was not to fight Lee but to make him back away. It worked. Lee jumped away from the river of Clones created.

Naruto was on the opposite part of the room and everyone heard him say:

"It has come to this. Sorry Lee but I will go all out now." He said a sad look on his face. Lee gave him the thumbs up.

"Please do so Naruto!" He said.

Everyone heard Naruto murmur a word but they couldn't hear what.

Naruto dispersed all his clones and everyone gasped as he stood there and assumed a stance unfamiliar to all but his teammates and a few Jounin. He stood straight with his hands partially ahead of him as if inviting someone in a hug.

Gai recognized the stance and said out loud:

"_When the invitation is set, the battle is over_. Aw crap!" Many wondered what he meant but he turned and shouted to Lee.

"Lee! Watch out! Naruto is very dangerous right now. Proceed with caution!"

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee said. He looked at Naruto and his strange stance.

Naruto didn't lift his head high because he didn't want Lee to see his eyes. He was looking at Lee from below his shoulders.

"Come." Was all Naruto said in a deep voice full of power and authority. Many shivered as they recognized the Hokage's son on him.

"And come I will Naruto! Our flames of youth will batter on each other once again!"

He charged once again and everyone held their breaths for the imminent crash. But a crush never occurred. They blinked trying to see what was happening.

Gai couldn't believe it. Naruto matched and even overpowered Lee's speed. Kakashi had to uncover his Sharingan to watch the fight.

"What speed…" He mumbled.

Everyone watched stupefied as the two Genins exchanged fists and kicks faster than humanly possible. They were a blur of motion as they met each other and separated again. Their hands were unable to follow with naked eye.

"Why isn't Naruto using any jutsu?" Asked Tenten and it was Gai of all people who understood and answered.

"If I know the honorable son a little, I would say that he acknowledges Lee's taijutsu mastery and wants to fight him as an equal in a fair fight." They gasped and looked back at the fight.

Their hits were so fast it was almost instinctual. There was no time to think only one thought ran through both minds. _Dodge, block, hit, hit, block…_

They fought like that for a minute then suddenly a mistake in the dance caused one of the figures to be blown away by one powerful fit. They waited for the dust to settle holding their breaths to see who got hit.

Naruto stood in his stance barely a scratch but panting nevertheless. Lee was thrown to the other side of the room by a roundhouse kick he failed to block in time. He stood up slowly and panting heavily his one eye closed from exhaustion. Naruto looked at Lee.

"Lee, you are a great ninja and it was an honor fighting against you but you must understand this battle is over." He said in a friendly tone. Lee only smiled.

"While I understand that I cannot win this battle it would be unyouthful of me to give up now! This is the most exciting battle I ever had and your acknowledgement is very welcome and appreciated. Lets finish this!" He said entering his stance. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. He entered his stance but this time he run forward to meet Lee. Lee braced himself for the impact. He knew trying to dodge was pointless and he closed his eyes waiting for the pain that he had welcomed. The pain never came.

He opened his eyes and found Naruto's fist an inch from his face and a friendly smile on his opponent's face who said:

"Proctor…"

Hayate seemed to snap out of something and said:

"Oh right. Winner: Namikaze Naruto!"

After a moment Lee crumbled and Naruto caught him. Gai was in his side in a second and after giving him the thumbs up he got his students and moved to the healing section. Cheers erupted and Naruto was braced by his friends telling him how awesome the fight was. He quickly removed his Hiraigan and looked at them smiling.

"Well done." Said Sasuke with a smile.

"That was an awesome fight Naruto!" Said Kiba and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"It was impressive that you could keep up with Lee." Said Neji.

"Thanks Neji." Naruto thanked.

"You both were great. I am sure Lee enjoyed it." Tenten said from behind Neji.

"I bet he did. I know I did."

Shino approached and said in his usual voice:

"What was the last thing you used? You could keep up with lee without his weights using it."

I put my finger in front of my mouth.

"That's my little secret." Naruto said and Shino nodded.

"It was a great fight indeed." He said before returning to his teammates.

Sakura was busy daydreaming about Sasuke.

Suddenly he was tackled by something. He looked down confused and saw Hinata on top of him.

"You didn't think I forgot about you did you?"

With a laugh Naruto got up and held Hinata for a kiss. He pulled back earning a displeased groan from Hinata.

"We must go to the balcony. The next match will begin. We can continue there if you wish."

That seemed to work. She smiled and they walked up the stairs.

Minato walked throught Konoha in his white and red fires coat without his Hokage robes. He would be greeted everywhere and he greeted back.

After some walking his objective, the Hyuuga manor, was visible at the end of the road. He walked to the gate. The guards bowed and let him pass.

"How can we help you Lord Hokage?" Asked a Main Branch member.

"I wish to speak to Lord Hyuuga." Minato replied.

"Just a moment my lord and I will inform him." Said the girl and left.

Minato waited in the waiting hall and not thirty seconds later the girl came back and bowed.

"Lord Hiashi will see you in his office Lord Hokage." She bowed again and led Minato to the door to Hiashi's office.

"Thanks." Said Minato to the girl entering.

"No need lord Hokage." She bowed again and left the room.

Hiashi raised his head from some papers and looked at Minato.

"Lord Hokage. I am honored. What is the reason for this visit if I may ask?"

Minato rolled his eyes and sat in a chair.

"Hyuuga-sama, the honor is mine. Dare I say your household is impressive?" Said Minato sarcasm all over him.

Hiashi rolled his eyes.

"Point taken. What do you need Minato?"

"Now we're talking. As a matter of fact I come here for a problem my son told me off."

Hiashi was serious now.

"What is this problem? Does it have to do with my daughter?"

Minato nodded.

"Yes as a matter of fact it does. Patience I will explain everything…"

**5 minutes later…**

Hiashi was deeply worried and it showed on his face.

"And what do we do Minato? Is there a way to prevent this?"

Minato grinned widely.

"As a matter of fact there is. I've been looking for an answer as soon as Naruto told me and I believe I found just the thing."

Minato removed some papers from his coat and gave them to Hiashi.

"Read those and you'll understand." He said.

Hiashi took the papers raising an eyebrow. He started reading and his eyes widened. When he finished he was grinning as well.

"Perfect. Nice thinking Minato."

Minato grinned with pride.

"They can pull away if they want but it is official and can only be broken by them. All there is missing is our signatures."

"The what are we waiting for?" Said Hiashi. He took out a pen and signed on the lower left on the last paper. Then he passed it to Minato. Said Hokage put his signatures on the lower right part of the last paper.

"The first one to try it is in for a nasty surprise." Said Minato with a wide smile.

"We must celebrate on the occasion." Said Hiashi as he removed a bottle of the finest sake he could get from a drawer and a couple of glasses.

Minato took his glass and Hiashi filled it. He filled his as well and the raised their glasses.

"To the nasty surprise!" Said Hiashi grinning and Minato repeated. They met their glasses and drank.

* * *

Thats chapter 13 for ya. The preliminaries will take quite some chapters but they'll be worth it.

Review or else i will use my jutsu on you!

**Author Style! Computer Crush Jutsu!**

**If you dont review in the next 2 minutes, your computer will crush deleting all data in it.**

Take my warning, review.

Until next time,

Bye.


	14. Preliminaries! Part 2

Chapter 14. Preliminaries part 2!

Heya all! You shouldnt complain that i dont update enough he he. Every couple of days or so a new chapter is out. Although that might change. School is for a student like paperwork is for a Kage. Time consuming and hated. So patience and mercy.

Thanks for the good reviews.

Disclaimer: I may own my story but I do not claim the same with Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked up to the balcony. Everyone was up by now. They looked at the screen waiting. It had started going through names again.

Guy had come back to the balcony and was with the rest of his team.

"How is Lee Guy-sensei?" Asked Tenten worried.

"Lee's flames of youth are bright and will soon be fully recovered!" Said Gai giving her a thumbs up. Tenten took that as a: 'Lee is gonna be fine.' And didn't say anything else.

Neji however was troubled by something else.

"Gai-sensei?" He asked. Gai looked at him and said:

"What is it my youthful student?" He said.

'What was that phrase you said when Naruto got into his strange stance?" he asked. That got Tenten's attention. She was wondering about that too.

Gai frowned but answered nonetheless.

"It is an old saying about the special stance of the Namikaze clan." He said.

"What about it?" Asked Neji.

"On all the records Konoha has since its creation, the Namikaze's haven't used this stance more than twenty times." Neji and Tenten gasped.

"But why?" Asked Tenten.

"Nobody knows besides them. They do something and when they get on that stance they are practically invincible."

"You must be exaggerating. " Said Neji.

"Not at all. When they used this stance they haven't been defeated not once."

The two gasped again.

"Really?" They both asked. Guy nodded.

"Then why don't they use it more often? Naruto seemed reluctant to use it." Asked Neji.

Guy shook his head.

"No one knows but they have it as a last resort."

"Then Lee-" Tenten began to say but was cut off by her sensei.

"Yes, Lee pushed Naruto to his limits on a taijutsu battle and made him use a stance that hasn't been used in konoha for over 9 years." He said proud of his now recovering student.

"Wow, Lee is really amazing." Said Tenten. Guy was proud and didn't say anything else nor did Neji.

The screen had began to conclude.

_**HYUUGA HINATA VS HYUUGA NEJI. **_Was what the screen showed. Neji headed downstairs without a word as his sensei and teammate wished him luck.

On the other side of the balcony Hinata was busy kissing Naruto. It took four tries from Sasuke to make any of them hear him.

"HEY!" He screamed wishing to get their attentiong. An annoyed Hinata looked at him and said:

"What the hell do you want Sasuke?' She asked. Naruto didn't speak but the irritation was clear in his eyes. Sasuke wasn't offended. That happened when he managed to get them off from each other.

"Sorry from the interruption but its your turn Hinata." He said.

Hinata and Naruto looked at the screen and groaned. They let go of each other.

"What a drag." Said Hinata in a very Nara-like way.

"Looks like we wont be able to continue after all." Said Naruto with a laugh.

"I guess I have to go down there." Said Hinata with a sign. Naruto hugged her lightly and said in her ear.

"Do your best." He said. Hinata smiled and headed downstairs. She walked through the arena to where the proctor was and Neji was also walking toward him.

They met facing each other with the proctor between them.

"Cousin, I will not hold back and neither I expect you to." Said Hinata entering the Gentle Fist stance.

"I will not Hinata-sama. I am honored to fight you." He said as he stepped in the same stance.

"To make it fair for you cousin, only Hyuuga techniques ok?" Said Hinata.

"I appreciate your need for a fair fight Hinata-sama and I agree." Neji said.

The proctor looked at both and said:

"Ready?...Fight!" he said and backed away to not be in the middle.

"Byakugan!" Both screamed activating their bloodline limit.

Both charged at each othe and met in the middle where Hayate previously stood.

The reached each other and started fisting each other. No one managed to hit the other but as they parried, dodged or blocked the hits crushing sounds could be heard from the amount of chakra placed on their palms. Both were frowning from concentration while looking for an opening from the other. Hinata dodged a punch on her gut and jumped above Neji. Neji saw the chakra emitting from Hinata's chakra points with his Byakugan and immediately started to do the same. Hinata landed behind him and started to rotate.

"ROTATION!" Both yelled as they rotated and the chakra shield was formed. The shield crushed on each other with a thundering sound.

'KABOOOM! Was heard as an explosion took place. Hinata and Neji were thrown backwards and landed on their feet. They met each other for another set of blows. Suddenly Neji and Hinata both gasped. Nije's palm was on Hinata's ribs and Hinata's palm was on Neji's shoulder. Both coughed up blood. They jumped further away from each other panting. They spat their blood on the ground.

Neji smiled and got in a strange stance with his body lowered and his hands forming a 180 corner.

"You are within my divination." He said and charged at Hinata with blinding speed and screamed:

"8 trigrams 64 palms!" He put chakra on his fingertips and started hitting Hinata's chakra points. Hinata gathered chakra on her palms and let it out in a stream with a scream(he he poem! lol sorry about that):

"8 Trigrams 64 Palms Protection!" The chakra coming out of her palms collided with Neji's chakra on his fingertips dispersing it so that Neji's hits were nothing more than a nudge with his fingertips. She countered every hit until all 64 were gone.

Neji panted and said:

"Impossible." Panting. Hinata smiled.

"That was my own technique to counter our clan's ultimate technique. Now its my turn!" She said. She got in the same stance and said:

"8 Trigrams 64 Palms!" She said striking every chakra point in Neji's body. Neji was thrown backwards gasping for breath and coughing blood. The proctor looked at him and said:

"Winner! Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hinata rushed to Neji and reopened his chakra points before helping him to his feet. While the rest of the Rookie 9 and Team Guy was approaching they bowed to one another and said.

"It was my honor fighting you Hinata-sama. You fought well." Neji said.

"Likewise cousin. I wish to you better luck next time at the exams."

Neji was hugged by a very worried TenTen.

"Oh my god are you alright Neji? Are you hurt?" She asked crushing him.

"I'm not. But that might change if you wont let go of me." He said with what breath he had left. TenTen noticed the death grip she had him on and let him go with an 'Oops.'

Meanwhile Hinata was receiving congratulation from her teammate and friends. After that they headed back to the balcony.

Hinata made an 'Eelp' sound as two arms grabed her waist from behind drowing her closer. A voice she knew all too well whispered in her ear:

"You didn't think I forgot about you did you?" He said.

Hinata giggled and turned her head to see the beautiful face of Naruto looking at her with love and pride. She could help but strech to kiss him. Naruto leaned down his head and met her lips. They kissed passionately for a while the broke apart but still holding hands and Hinata glued to Naruto's side with her head on his shoulder. They headed to the balcony after the others who had gone ahaid. Naruto leaned and whispered lovingly to Hinata:

"You did awesome you know." Hinata felt very happy with his akcnoledgement and had a thought which caused a grin to appear on her face. She whispered back:

"How much awesone?" Naruto looked at her confused and suspicious before answering:

"Very awesome?"

Hinata only grinned more. She streched her head upwards to whisper in his ear.

"Awesome enough to earn me a 'reward'?" She asked. Naruto understood and threw his head high with uncontrolable laugher which caused everyone in the room to look at them. When Naruto managed to contain his laugher but still couldn't stop some small giggles wipped the tears of his eyes and whispered back.

"Maybe awesome enough for a reward tonight." He said and Hinata squeled happily as a three year old seeing the ice-cream stand. All the while they were climbing the stairs up she was breathing: "yes yes yes yes yes yes" in celebration earning another laugh from Naruto. They joined their other friends up in the balcony and waited patiently for the screen to settle. Hinata was hugging Naruto and Sasuke was standing close to them. They waited more as the screen began to go through names more slowly and more slowly. It finally settled at the following names:

**_AKIMICHI CHOJI vs UCHIHA SASUKE._**

Many gasped and looked at Choji then to Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at Choji who was currently eating a bag of chips looking frightened. Attempting to save him time and energy Sasuke said:

"Choji just withdraw. You know you cant defeat me." He said in a friendly tone. Choji nodded but looked at Shikamaru for his opinion. Shikamaru groaned but said:

"As troublesome as it is to say it, Sasuke is right. I would withdraw if I were you Choji." Choji nodded and turned to the proctor downstairs.

"I forfeit." He said. The proctor nodded and said:

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!" He said.

Naruto went closer to Sasuke and grinned.

"Wow that was an awesome match teme." He said mockingly.

Sasuke grinned and said.

"Diplomacy is important for a Shinobi as well." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Save that on me because I-" But he didn't finish as his face turned to one of pain. He fell to his knees holding his belly and unleasing an agonized scream.

"Naruto! What is wrong? NARUTO!" Hinata screamed trying to hold him scared shit as she didn't know what was happening to him. The rest were looking stupefied as well and the three were immediately surrounded by the jounin present.

Naruto gathered his strengh and bitting his lip said in a whisper only Hinata who was close and some Jounin could hear.

"There is…(Ugh)…left pouch…throw it on the..(cough)…ground." He managed to stutter as he coughed blood. He was holding Hinata so as to not fall to the ground his body spasming with pain.

Hinata wipped the tears from her eyes to follow Naruto's instructions. She wanted to help him and find out what was wrong. She steched her left hand to reach his left Shinobi tool pouch and dag her hand in it. She dag around some kunai and paper bombs and some smoke bombs until she touched something that felt odd. She grabbed it and took it out of the pouch. She immediately understood what Naruto wanted seeing the tri-bladed kunai.

"Stand back!" She yelled at the Jounin and Sasuke who were crouched above Naruto wonderingw hat to do. They immdediately complied not wanting to do something that the enraged Hinata wouldn't want. Hinata threw the kunai to the ground.

A Yellow Flash blinded everyone on the room for a moment and the Hokage of Konoha was standing besides the kunai with a Rasengan ready.

"Naruto? What is it?" he said before noticing Hinata or naruto who was on the ground trying to control himself and not scream. He then saw them and hurried to his son's side.

"What happenned?" he yelled. Hinata with tears tried to explain.

"I-I don't know. H-he just collapsed." Minato then looked at his son who had lifted his head to look at him. His one eye was closed from the pain and his lower lip was blooded from the force with which he bit it.

"D-dad?" He asked. His vision probably wasn't good.

"I'm here son. Tell me what happenned." Minato said holding Naruto. Naruto let a small scream of pain but closing his mouth he stopped it. He lifted his head again and tried to speak.

"D-dad…I need…(Ugh)… I-I used…" But he didn't finish as with a cry of pain his eyes turned inside his head and he passed out. Minato understood and yelled:

"Stand back!" As he prepared to shunshin away. Before he did that he felt someone grab his robe. He looked to see a crying Hinata with pleading eyes say:

"Please, H-hokage-sama, take me with you." She said not wanting to let Naruto alone at this time. Minato who had no time for this just said:

"Grab my hand." She did and the three disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Thats for Chapter 14.

Please dont hate me for it. It needed to be done. You will see what I mean know the drill. R&R or else...

**Since I want to save my chakra I will tell you this. If you dont review, Naruto will die on the next chapter.** **Your choice.**

So, review, or else...

Until next time!

Bye.


	15. The end?

Chapter 15. The end?

No much to say about this chapter. read it and see the comments on the end.

You know the drill. R&R or else...

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, i just own my story.

* * *

Konoha Hospital had been quiet for some time. Not many mission injuries and the injured from the Chuunin exams were mostly cared near the exam place.

Henua Samiu was working in the reception this night. She was bored, and wanted to leave to go home to her boyfriend who was a Shinobi and was currently out of duty. She counted the time. Only 4 hours, 39 minutes left until her swift ended. She would occasionaly give directions to families coming for visits to patients but few surprises ever occured. That being said, to the Hospital staff of a Ninja Village rushing in hurt, crippled or even dead Shinobi yelling at everyone to do something was usual. But never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined what she saw that day.

She was lazily looking at her nails when a sudden flash of yellow light blinded her. As soon as she regained her vision she scanned the room for its cause her temper rising. When she located the cause she gasped at the sight of the Hokage wearing a bewildered expression carrying his son in his arms who was spasming from obvious pain followed by a sobbing Hyuuga whom she recognized as the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. Hinata Hyuuga.

"H-hokage-sama? What-?" She started to ask but she was cut off.

"never mind that I want emergency room 32-A ready for a patient in 5 minutes. You got that?" He asked in a voice full of authority but still gentle with some effort. Henua looked stupefied but picked up the phone (yes the phone) to inform the head nurse and some other people.

"Right away hokage-sama. You may go now. The room is always open and equiped as you requested." She said before dialing the number.

The Hokage mumbled a thanks and ran straight downstairs the Hyuuga hot on his heels.

Hinata's head was empty and full to the point of blowing up at the same time. Only one thought raced through her mind while she followed Minato to where he was going:_ Kami please let Naruto-kun be okay. _

Hinata followed the Fourth to the second basement to the end of a hall where a room with soundproof 7 inch think metallic doors. Minato opened the doors and flipped on the lights. The room had one bid operational bed but this one had rstraint straps. The other things on the room where a light above the bed, some chairs and one bookself full of scrolls. Minato placed Naruto on the bed and straped his legs and arms.

"Is...Is that really neccesary Minato-sensei?" Hinata asked not beeing able to see Naruto held like a psycho or an interogation victim.

"I am sorry about this Hinata but Naruto would probably hurt himself in the following hours if he were free." Minato said securing the straps on Naruto's hands and legs. he then took a look around and went to the bookself and hastily went through the scrolls. After a while he grew frustrated at his lack of luck (lol).

Hinata who wanted to help moved closer to ger boyfriend's father to say:

"Can i help you Sensei?" Minato looked at the girl's determined expression and said in agreement:

"All right Hinata. We are looking for a scroll with the label '_Hiraigan breaking point."_ He said as he grabbed another scroll. Hinata nodded and started looking before realizing what Minato had just said. She did after a couple of seconds and looked terrified at the Fourth:

"B-Breaking Point?" She asked her voice trembling. Minato slapped his forehead and said:

"I will explain everything at the right time. Right now we must concentrate on saving Naruto." he said as he resumed looking.

"H-hai, Minato-sensei." She said and resumed looking too. After a while of angrily looking through numerous scrolls Hinata saw one that possibly was it. She got on her hands and read the label. 'HIRAIGAN BREAKING POINT' Yup. Definitely the one.

"I found it!" Hinata said and gave the scroll to the Hokage who immediately went over to her and got the scroll.

"You have done well Hinata. Go comfort Naruto please." he said as he bit his thumb drawing some blood and then placing it on a seal placed upon the scroll. The seal disappeared with some smoke and Minato hurriedly opened it and read through it as fast as he could.

Hinata went over to the strapped Naruto who was using all his willpower not to give up and start screaming like there was no tomorrow. He had his eyes sealed shut and his lips were a line as he was concentrating on ignoring the pain all over his body. He felt the softest thing in the world carress his cheek and a hot liquid drop to his face.

He opened his eyes to see Hinata holding his cheek crying. He gathered all his strengh to speak. Hinata-chan wasnt supposed to cry, she shouldnt, he wouldnt allow it.

"H-Hinata...-c-chan, dont, c-cry." He said so low Hinata had trouble listening to it. Hinata wanted to stop crying to do as Naruto said but found she couldnt. Instead, she collapsed on naruto's chest sobbing.

"Please Naruto-kun, dont die, I wouldnt be able to live without you. I-I..." She tried to find more words to express how the world would never be colorfull and meaningful for her.

Naruto smiled weakly before saying:

"Of c-course I wont (cough) die, Hina-chan. Besides, (ugh) I still, h-have that spoiled, a-ass to beat the shit (cough) out off." Hinata couldnt help but giggle at Naruto's remark of Raikage's son. Naruto continued in a voice that, although strained and filled with pain, was also full of love and care and perhaps a hint of perversion.

"And dont forget of (cough, cough, COUGH) y-your, r-reward, Hina-c-chan...(ugh)." He managed to say between spasms. Hinata only cried more as Naruto closed his eyes from the pain but with a loving smile on his face. Hinata sobbed on his chest not wanting to let him go.

"Of course Naruto-kun, you must live for my reward." She said between sobs.

Naruto was feeling peaceful right now. While he was feeling unimagineable pain, it was countered by the soft and warm weight on his chest which he knew was from Hinata. He was able to hold off the pain with the knoweledge that Hinata was there and he wouldnt die and leave ehr alone.

Minato finished reading and approached the two kids.

"I will need to go now Hinata. I must prepare a medicine for Naruto. You must stay here and make sure he is awake." Hinata raised her head to look at her sensei.

"Is he going to be okay, sensei?" She asked teriffied for the answer. Minato frowned but shook his head.

"I dont know Hinata. If we do a good work we can raise his chances but in the end it all comes down to Naruto. You must keep him awake no matter what." He said.

"But he is in so much pain sensei. Perhaps sleeping would do him good?" She asked wanting to wipe that face of pain off from his face. Minato shook his head.

"It pains me to see my son in such pain but you must understand that if he falls asleep or goes unconcious for the next couple or three days he will die!' He said to Hinata who looked back at Naruto.

"So slap him if you must, throw him water if you have to, but by all means dont let him go unconcious. I will bring something to make him feel better." He said and teleported away. Hinata saw Naruto's eyes wide open and a frown on his already pained face.

"You heard that Naruto?" She asked.

"yeah, (Nng)...I...I'd like to see you (cough) slap me, he he." Said Naruto with a weak smile. Hinata giggled at naruto's comment. She saw Naruto weakly try to raise his palm and she held it with another tear. Naruto smiled with his eyes closed.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked. Naruto didnt open his eyes. "Can you hear me?"

"Y-Yes, what is it Hi-Hinata-chan (ugh)?" He said turning his head to Hinata's voice.

"Do you know what is happenning to you?' She asked.

"yeah. Kyuubi explained." He said in very low and weak voice.

"Can you tell me?" She asked again.

"Nah, I'd better, (cough) let d-dad explain. I d-dont want to....make you upset." He said.

"You dont Naruto-kun." She assured him. He gave a weak smile.

"You're so kind, Hi-...Hinata-chan." He said. Hinata let down more tears as she leaned her head to touch softly her lips to his.

Naruto felt another wave of heat flow through him but it wasnt one of pain. It was one of pleasure as he felt Hinata's soft lips on his. He put all his strengh into moving his lips with Hinata's. He felt no pain, only the name of Hinata and his love for her went through his mind.

When Hinata pulled back to look at naruto's cerullean eyes and hug him tight.

"Is there a chance that, you will...you will..." Hinata tried to ask but couldnt say it all. Naruto slowly opened both eyes and looked at her. He wondered if he should say the truth or not. He decided to say the truth as there was a chance that this was their last conversation.

"There is." He managed to say before a wave of pain made him spasm. He screamed before he managed to contain it. Hinata only cried more.

"Please dont die, please dont die. I-I couldnt live without you." She said between sobs.

"You...sure ... would have Sasuke." He said with a weak smile and joke. Hinata shook her head.

"No Naruto-kun. Dont you die because I cant and will not live without you." She said in a determined voice.

Naruto opened both eyes and looked at her dead serious but afraid as well.

"Listen to me Hinata. Under no circumstances are you to-UGH!" He said as he felt even more pain than before. He bit his lips and closed his eyes. Naruto would let this pass. he needed to make sure of Hinata's safety. He reopened his eyes and looked at hers.

"You...need to...promise me Hinata....Promise me...that...you wont...hurt yourself... no matter (cough) what happens." He said. Hinata immediately shook her head.

"No Naruto-kun. i cant. I cant live without you." She said crying. Naruto looked pleadingly at her.

"Please-ugh... I need you to promise me...please" He kept pleading no matter the pain. Hinata couldnt take it, him looking like that and pleading her.

"Alright Naruto-kun I wont just you rest please. Dont exhaust yourself." She told him. Naruto closed his eyes again with a satisfied smile.

"Thank you my hime." He said with a whisper. He then resumed trying to face the pain and not go crazy.

Occasionaly Naruto would release a small scream and Hinata would try to fomfort him with words or a kiss. She sat in a chair just beside his bed and awakened Naruto everytime he was drawn to unconciousness. Hinata watched him strugle not to scream and held his arm knowing she could do nothing more. She was out of tears by now. She quitle sobbed watching Naruto spasm.

Two hours had passed when a flash made Hinata turn her head in time to see Minato and sasuke materialize in front of her. Sasuke immediately went to Naruto's side in panic and Minato approached carrying a small bottle of a blueish liquid.

"How is he doing Hinata?" he asked. Hinata looked at naruto then back at her sensei.

"He's holding, still awake but in terrible pain sensei. Is there anything you can do?" She asked. Minato looked at her and then his son.

"I will do what I can but in the end it will be all up to him."

Sasuke then spoke.

"WHats happening to him Minato-sensei?" Naruto heard him and movied his head with a smile not able to open his eyes.

"Hey teme. Whats up?" He struggled to whisper. Sasuke looked back at him in disbelief and panicked anger.

"Whats up? Whats up? You collapse in pain during the exams and the Hokage comes to take you, i spend two hours eating my nails wondering where are you or how are you doing before Sensei came and brought me here and all you have to say is fucking whats up?" He outbursted. Naruto just smiled.

"T-the Chuunin exams...what happenned...after I...(ugh)..." He said before spasming again. Sasuke looked wildered.

"Freaking chaos, thats what happenned!" He said.

"H-How..so?" Naruto wondered.

"Well..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sasuke saw his sensei teleport his teammates away in frustration. Not only did Naruto suffer a lot from apparently nothing but then they leave not taking him with! He didnt have time for that though._

_"What are you all looking at? The Hokage's on it so its gonna be okay!" He shouted at the Jounin that stared at the spot where the rest of team 7 was previously standing. They snapped out of it and shook their head to put what happenned in a row. The Genin on the room were speechless but with a glare from Sasuke they moved their heads from a staring position. The murmurs all around the room began immediately. No one noticed the screen that had concluded on two names. hayate continuely cleared his throught and coughed to regain attention but in the end had to shout to accomplish it._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"...And thats pretty much what happenned concluded Sasuke. naruto giggled for a second before it turned into a bloody cough.

"A-and what about...the matches?" he asked.

"TenTen kicked Kiba's ass. Shikamaru and Shino both defeated a grass genin each, Ino and Sakura knocked each other out, that stupid son of the Raikage used the Lightning paralysis technique and defeated a Sand genin and his two thugs defeated a Sand Genin as well. One used a genjutsu and the other taijutsu. A couple other fight were pointless." Sasuke said. Naruto would have frowned if his face wasnt drawn as much as it could be from the pain.

"Good," Said Naruto, "that disgrace of an heir (cough) is m-mine!" He said with passion before another spasm.

Minato came back into the room holding an empty syringe.

"Hinata, Sasuke say goodbye to Naruto as we wont see him awake again for a while." he said as he filled the syringe with the blueish liquid.

Hinata reached Naruto and kissed him deaply with a weak but present response. She didnt say anything, she just stared into his eyes as he did the same and it seemed like they talked for hours. She pulled back and Sasuke stood bend above Naruto. he smiled.

"You better get over it soon dobe. We would be a lost team without our leader and you wouldnt want to leave that ass unpunished for hitting on Hinata would you?' he said.

Naruto smiled and said weakly:

"Teme, once I get up I'll beat the...(cough, cough) crap out of you...in a spar...for this."

Sasuke smiled warmly in response.

"I'd like to see you try dobe." he said and began to pull back.

"Sasuke...come." Said Naruto with pain. Sasuke approached Naruto again.

"C-closser." Naruto managed to say. Sasuke bend over (not like that you yaoi perverts!) and his ear reached Naruto's mouth. Naruto painfully whispered something so low only Sasuke who was inches away from his mouth and Minato managed to hear. After some seconds Sasuke raised his head again and said:

"Sure Naruto." Naruto muttered thanks and closed his eyes again.

"Now stand back." Ordered Minato and approached Naruto with the syringe. Sasuke and Hinata stood back as Minato got passed them and stood above his son. He bend and kissed his fore head.

"Be brave son." He said and drove the syringe inside Naruto's neck. he pushed the liquid inside and with a loud cry Naruto stood still no longer spasming.

Minato frowned and looked at his son again. He checked some vitals and Naruto's eyes and scanned him with a chakra enhanced palm. He then muttered.

"Not good."

Sasuke and Hinata heard him and glanced at each other their faces equal masks of horro. Hinata was the one who asked.

"W-what is w-wrong Minato-sensei?" She managed to stutter tears ready to flow again.

Minato checked his son again and hput his ear on his chest for a while. He then turned to his other two students with a single tears droping from his eyes.

"N-Naruto is...dying." He managed to choke out.

* * *

There you go. Thats chapter 15.

Someone accused me of makind idle threats. I say **that'll teach you** and all those who think i dont make my threats true. Keep pushing me and you will be forced to stop reading this fic from the first two sentences next chapter from disgust. (joke lol i wont ruin my fic)

But that doesnt mean that i cant turn this fic into a Hinata fic anytime so watch it!

Someone also accused me that I dont update often. I say **are you serious?** I pdate at least once every three days and you say that I dont update often?

**There might be a chance of survival for Naruto but only if you review right now! Naruto needs a lot of reviews to survive. if he doesnt will be your fault for not posting.**

Thats so great, i've saved my chakra on the last two chapters!

Do as I warned and review.

Until next time.

Bye.


	16. Memories

**Chapter 16. Memories.**

**There we go with chapter 16. Its a long one so its worth the wait. Cliffhanger on Naruto's condition. I gathered a decent amount of review and the chances are now 50-50 but we are far than secure. **

**I want to answer to some review now.**

Prince Johnathan of Jupiter  
2009-09-17 . chapter 15

I still stand by it being an idle threat, Author-san. I'm as we speak organizing a joint Gotei 13/Super Sentai Alliance squadron to hunt you down and make you watch ALL the Naruto filler episodes from the Pre-Time Skip era... don't make us do this thing.

**Although there is high probability that Naruto will survive now, I wasn't joking when I was saying that If I didn't gather enough reviews he would die reviewer-san. Also, I must inform you that I have already watched all the fillers from the pre-time skip era so who's making idle threats now?**

P5yCH0  
2009-09-16 . chapter 15

...You know that when Naruto dies you'll probably lose those guys who read it.

Ps.: Are reviews are really that important? I thought number of hits chapter gets is more important to see if guys like one fic, while reviews are just to give some tips to author.

Ps2.: If you really want, I can review chappies with my patented review: "Good chappie, keep'em coming". Want it?

**Yeah, that's probably true, but my guess is that when they see more chapters coming while Naruto is dead their curiosity will get the better of them and they will continue reading and hopefully they'll like it.**

**Reviews re very important to me and I am not sure what hits represent. Please enlighten.**

**Also, a small review on each chapter is greatly appreciated and very encouraging although posting the same thing again and again is just lame. But hey, do as you like.**

nuban  
2009-09-16 . chapter 15

Interesting twist sending Naruto to the hospital during the prelims instead of Hinata like usual, don't get me wrong I love Naruto but nice to see Hinata not half-dead like in most fics, even after they establish that she's supposedly better than in canon. Curious as to why Naruto's bloodline sent him into the hospital though since he didn't seem to have used it for very long . . . do I smell a bloodline upgrade? (gogo Hiraigan level 2, Mangekyo Sharingan, and some sort of advanced Byakugan!)

**I know, Naruto only goes to the hospital after battles and only for a little while. Although it is special now and wont probably happen again. I don't know. **

**As to what is happening and if it is an upgrade you will have to wait until next chapter to see. **

jamie-soo90  
2009-09-16 . chapter 15

Don't kill cute little Naru-chan~ *Gives author puppy eyes and chibi cute look~* I like this chpater, since it starts a suspense already~^^

**So cute! We'll see reviewer-san. **

**To all those who reviewed saying things like: **_Don't kill Naruto! _**Or: **_I reviewed! Don't kill Naruto! _**I say that chances of survival get higher every review I get and that you have another chapter before I make my decision to review and say you don't want him to die (and if you do, say it as well lol).**

**On with the chapter now:**

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER**

A figure shot trhough the trees of the forest saurrounding the Village hidden in the Leaves. The figure lept through the shadows with skill jumping hastily through the branches.

The figure approached the end of the forest allowing light to befall him. He wore a black full body cloth bellow his jounin vest. He also wore a face mask covering everything from his nose and down and his forehead protector covering his left eye. He white hair seemed to defy gravity.

The figure now recognized as Hatake Kakashi jumped from the final branch and exited the forest. He landed lightly on the road leading to the gates of Konoha not too far away.

He then lazily walked toward the gate taking out his Icha Icha The Return latest book. When he reached the gate, he greeted the two Chuunin guards, Izumo and Kotetsu who always seemed to be on guard duty and headed to the Hokage building for debriefing.

After three minutes of walking he saw a familiar figure walking in front of him. With his perverted side groaning, he put the book away as he knew that if the person saw him with it, he would be out cold for a while. He raised his hand and said:

"Yo Kurenai-chan!" He waved to the Genjutsu mistress. Said Kunoichi turned her head and saw him. She smiled and waved back.

"Hello Kakashi-kun. How're things?" She said when he met her and they continued walking.

"Terrible," the man said "I had to leave the Chuunin Preliminaries right after Naruto's fight because some dump Genin got lost in the forest and they needed the pack (pack pact hows the word anyway?). Hn." He said still frustated that he'd lost all the rest of the matches. Kurenai seemed to be troubled though.

"Whats up Kurenai?" he asked the woman. She looked at him and said:

"Do you know what happenned to Naruto after you left?" Kakashi's visible eye went wide.

"Did something happen to Naruto? What? When? How? Why?" He began to ask question after question but Kurenai raised her hand and he stopped.

"I dont know, one moment he was talking with Sasuke and the next he collapsed on the ground screaming in pain. Hinata caught him and removed a stange kunai from his pouch. She then trew it and the Hokage apeared! He grabbed Naruto and Hinata and vanished!" She said. Kakashi was panicked. he needed to find them.

"Do you know where they are?" he asked Kurenai.

"No, but my guess is they are in the hospital. I am actually going there to visit Kiba and Sakura who got knocked out on thei fights. Wanna tag along?" Kakashi nodded.

"Sure." He said and the resumed walking but this time a little faster toward Konoha hospital.

They remained quiet on the way there, Kakashi because he was too tense and Kurenai because she knew he wasnt in for conversation. They walked fast and Kakashi wondered if he should just shunsin there but until he decided to do it he was already there.

They entered and went immediately to the reception.

"Where is namikaze naruto?" barked kakashi not giving the woman a chance to ask. She rubbed her temples like she had a headache and said with her eyes closed.

"I take it you are Hatake Kakashi?" She asked and Kakashi said yes.

"The Hokage is waiting for you on room 32-A on the basement. You may go now." She said rubbing her eyes. Kakashi turned to Kurenai.

"Go," She said, "I will go check on my team." She told him with a smile.

Kakashi flashed her an eye-smile and said:

"Thanks Kurenai-chan." he said giving her a brief but fierce hug and then leving not managing to see the deep blush on the woman's face.

Kakashi walked downstairs and headed to the end of the hall. He saw the metal doors and banged them. After a couple of seconds the door open revealing his sensei in a state that he seemed like he had just lost a whole platoon of his greatest Shinobi.

Minarto saw Kakashi and without saying a word motioned him to come in. Kakashi walked in taking in the sight before him. Hinata and Sasuke were sitting on chairs in front of a table-bed where lay a very pale Naruto who didnt move at all if not for the very small but present rise and fall of his chest when he breathed far less time than a healthy human did a minute. Both Hinata and Sasuke seemed like they had been crying for days until they ran out of tears. They only so slightly turned their heads to look at Kakashi and then back to Naruto.

Minato pulled Kakashi to a corner where they could speak. Kakashi began first.

"How bad is he?" He said. Minato tries to calm himself enough to give a normal sounding answer. He was the damn Hokage! He could and should compose himself.

"Very bad. It began three hours ago and is almost to and end. he doesnt have more than an hour left." He said in a tone that was one or two volumes higher than usual.

"Shouldnt it happen much later?" Kakashi asked. Minato shook his head.

"Yeah it should but I guess his early use of our bloodline and his 'guest' might have sped up things."

"Is there nothing you can do?" Kakashi asked turning frustated at their inability to help Naruto.

"I gave him the potion so that he could pass to phase two, but there is nothing further I can do to help him." Minato said barely holding back his tears.

Kakashi understood his sensei's frustated and desperate position and knew that if something could be done, he would have done it.

"Do you think he will wake up?" Kakashi asked and was afraid of the answer. Minato grabbed his head and coulnt hold a few tears any more.

"I-I-I really, Dont..dont know!" he said in the end. Kakashi tried a different approach.

"What are his chances?" He asked again. Minato released his head and looked his former pupil in the eyes for a while before answering:

"Slim, very slim." he choked out. Kakashi let the information sink in for a while while (lol) his sensei tried to recover himself. Kakashi ran through his knowledge and memory of Naruto and he did leave a tear through his one visible eye. But he had a thought that made him feel better. He put an arm on his sensei's shoulder and he looked at him with desperation.

"Do not worry sensei. This is Naruto we're talking about! He hasnt earned the title of Konoha's most unpredictable ninja for nothing! It will all be okay and we will remember it one day and laugh." He said reasurringly adn Minato nodded in agreement and clamed down some. He looked back at his two students who wouldnt take their eyes and the almost dead Naruto.

"I really hope you are right Kakashi, I really do."

Hinata for her part felt like a traitor. She didnt blame herself for what happenned, her sensei had explained Naruto's condition and even if she knew there would be nothing she could do about it. No, she was feeling like she was betraying him just by living on in the case he died. She knew she had promised him, but she just couldnt do it. She wouldnt. If Naruto died, then she would follow him, promise or not. She watched him breathe slowly and his chest rise ever so lightly. He grew paler by the second. She couldnt just stand there and watch him. But she couldnt do anything either. She felt so....useless.

Sasuke was very sad and he couldnt believe that the loud-mouthed unpredictable most adaptable and friendly person he ever knew was dying. He knew he could still live, but from what Minato had explained, his chances were lower 20%. And even if he did survive, he would have practically died first. As much as he hated to admit it, he admired Naruto, he admired his always positive attitude, his never-give-up behaviour, his caring and loving nature and how he handled all the pressure for being the Hokage's son and prodigy of the Academy like it was nothing. He himself had trouble handling how everyone adressed him sence it was announced that he was to be clan head one day. He could begin to imagine how Naruto was treated with the 'honorable son' crap. All in all he was his best friend and he would be crushed if he died now. But he couldnt begin to imagine what Naruto's death would do to Hinata. He saw how she trembled and cried and thought that Naruto had been wise even when he was about to die.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Sasuke moved his ear to Naruto's mouth and Naruto paifully began to whisper._

_"You...must...keep an eye on...Hinata-chan...in case i...cant anymore...dont let her...hurt herself (cough, cough)...please...take care of her....you have to promise me..." He said all the while coughing small amounts of blood and spasming with pain. _

_Sasuke stood straight and thought for a milisecond. Naruto was right, if he were to die Hinata wouldnt be able to take it. He knew how irrationaly and unconditionaly she loved him and didnt doubt that she might try to follow him. He looked at Naruto who looked at him with pleading eyes and gave him a reassuring smile._

_"Sure Naruto." _

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Sasuke went through all the things he and Naruto had been through together. All their adventures as kids doing mischief around the Village and being chased around my angry Chuunin. All their shared training, all their missions so far, all the good and bad times Naruto had been there for him,a ll the visits in each others house or just when they were playing. Sasuke would never forget their Sage training. Sasuke never liked the Sage training nor nature chakra and stuff thus he almost never used it outside training be he couldnt say no to Jiraiya's gift and he definitely never said no to good training. Naruto on the other hand had been ecstatic and mastered it way before him. he gave him tips as to how to focuse better and would gladly hit him with the bat Fukasaku had given him. he claimed he just wanted to help him, yeah right.

One special memory came to Sasuke's mind. The day they first met.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Sasuke was standing on the park watching his older brother talking with another ninja. He was bored and had a bad feeling. This ninja didnt come for good. He waited patiently nevertheless. His brother promised him they would play together! he missed older times when he and his brother would just play without a care in the world. Since Itachi became a ninja he also became more distant._

_Thei conversation over the ninja shunshined away and Itachi approached Sasuke again._

_"Do you remember the way home little brother?" he asked. Sasuke wasnt a fool. he knew where this was going to end._

_"Oh come on! Do you really have to leave? You promised we'd play today." Sasuke whined. Itachi gave a sympathetic smile._

_"You do remember the way home right?" he asked again._

_"Yeah, but cant you stay with me for a while?" he asked without a hope. Itachi poked his forehead and said:_

_"Sorry Sasuke. Some other time." he then shunshined away leaving the four year old alone. Sasuke sat on a bench muttering things about how Itachi would always poke him on the head and say he's sorry._

_He then considered what he would do now. He didnt want to go home yet. He rarely ever got to play there. Sure training was important but he was a kid damnit! He decided he would stay here a little longer hoping someone would come to play with him. He sat there moving his legs back at forth since he could reach the ground yet._

_After a while he saw two people approaching the park. One was tall and blond and the other was a kid around his age that was also blond and was running hyperactively around the tall man. As they approached he heard the boy say._

_"...so great we get to go on the park! We havent played in a long time! Look at that over there! Can i do that? Dad will you play with me? I cant wait! How long will we stay here? Is there any other kid to play with me? Hey dad are you listening to me?" He said all those in a couple of seconds. The man reahced and grabbed te boy and got him on his arms._

_"Now Naruto calm down. I know I've been kind of busy lately but we have the entire day for us today." Sasuke saw the boy fist the air in celebration. Then the man took note of Sasuke sitting alone and frowned. He knew the kid. He seemed lonely. He looked down at his son._

_"Hey Naruto why dont you go over to that kid and ask him if he wants to play?" He suggested. The kid on his arms looked on Sasuke curiously and immediately his face lit up._

_"Heck yeah! Put me down pa." he said and his dads put him down. Asd soon as the boy was on his feet he ran to Sasuke. He jumped on the bench._

_"Hey there! I'm Naruto! Wanna play together?" he asked loudly. Sasuke looked at the child curiously. He had sea blue eyes and blond hair with some weird whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He thought he'd seen him somewhere but couldnt think of when or where. Nevertheless he smiled back at the kid's friendliness and was glad he found a playmate (not sure if it has a bad meaning but have mercy, english aint my native)._

_"Sure! I am Sasuke. Nice to meet you Naruto!" he said as he jumped down from the bench. Naruto followed._

_"Nice to meet you too Sasuke! Wanna play in the sand?" he said with glee. Sasuke nodded and they ran to the sand pile that was on the corner of the room._

_"DOnt get too dirty Naruto!" Said the man from behind them._

_They played like that for many hours laughing and talking both very happy. Sasuke was glad Naruto was so friendly and wanted to play with him._

_Eventually it was the time that Sasuke had to go home. He unwillingly told that of Naruto. he looked sad but then cheered up._

_"We can always play again tomorrow!' He said cheerfully. Sasuke looked at him in disbelief._

_"You really want to play with me again?" He said. His broter rarely played with him ans that was only when he couldnt find an excuse to leave and the kids on the uchiha compound were staying away from the main family._

_"Believe it!" Naruto said as he offered his hand. Sasuke took it with a smile and Minato was glad to see his son make a new friend._

_"Tomorrow aternoon here again?" Proposed Sasuke._

_"That'd be great!" Replied Naruto giving a foxy grin._

_Sasuke then turned to leave._

_"Bye Naruto. I was glad to meet you. Bye mister." He said as he left._

_Naruto and his father waved to him as he left. Fugaku Uchiha nearly fainted hearing that Sasuke had just befriended "a blond boy named Naruto who came to thet park with his father who was also blond and was around my age. " as Sasuke stated._

_After that Naruto and Sasuke would meet up very often to play or train together._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Sasuke remembered how cheerfull Naruto was then and how he was now. He handt changed, he was still immensely cheerful but he only showed it when they didnt have work to do. He guessed that naruto focused a lot trying not to get in the way and ruin things with his cheerfulness. Stupid Naruto. How could he ever ruin things? Without him, neither he nor Hinata would have reached thus far...

Hinata was thinking the same things in quick succesion. She like Sasuke went through all her memories of Naruto. All their games together as kids, all their adventures with Sasuke, although she didnt like doing mischief she had to admit doing it with her friends was fun. Then later, all their dates as boyfriedn and girlfriend, that was, and still is, the best time of her life. She had loved Naruto since they'd been friends. His smile, his never-give-up attitude, they way he always got up and tried again, the way he cared about everyone precious to him, the way he remained unaffected by the fact that he was the hokage's son and best of his age group, had led her to love him since the very beggining. The moment he admit to love her too she would rememebr always, but she would never forget the hppiest moment of her entire life, their first kiss. Naruto kissed right after she told him that she loved him as well and Hinata still remembered the tears of joy both had on their cheeks. They never left each other since then.

Sasuke was a great friend. He looked away anytime they did their 'thing' and was always there for both. She knew Naruto thought of him as a brother and had the idea that Sasuke thought the same.

She couldnt last the the thought of loosing him. WHat meaning was there in a world without Naruto? How would the sun rise and set every day if he hadnt thrown his light on him? Hinata couldnt find the answer.

She let loose more tears as she remembered the first time the met.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was a boring day. That was the best way Hinata could describe her day so far. The morning was a busy one in preparation of a formal visit for dinner. The Hokage and his son were coming to the Hyuuga compound this evening. As her mother had told her, the entire Namikaze clan was coming, as the Hokage and his son where the only Namikazes alive. Her father was ecstatic although he never showed it. He was in a frenzy to make sure everything was perfect. Hinata had retreated to the backyeard to play with her cousin, Neji who was a year older than her and had the duty of protecting her. _

_After some hours her mother came in view._

_"Hinata you must come with me. We must get you cleaned up and dressed." She said grabbing her hand and leading her to her room. There Hinata bathed and her mother helped her in her formal kimono. _

_"Can I play later mother?' She asked. She hated formal evenings. It was the most boring thing she could imagine. She hoped she could escape after the food. _

_Hikami saw her daughter's puppy dog eyes and couldnt say no. She sighed._

_"Okay, I will arrange something for you but you must do exactly as I say." _

_"YAY!" Hinata celebrated. _

_"Now now Hinata we must head down. Dont you want to see the Hokage's son? I heard he is very nice." Hinata couldnt hear any of it. She was too relieved that she would be sentenced to behaving all night and watching polititcs and nice words beeing exchanged. _

_Some hours passed and Hinata was now sitting on the big Hyuuga dining table. She was sitting besides her mother and father. Acroos them stood a tall man with blond hair which she recognized as the Hokage. On his right stood a kid her age with blond spiky hair and strange whisker-like marks on his face. He was kind and ate politely but she could she that he was bored to death. She felt like that too. She had a feeling she and that boy would get along great. On the kid's right stood SHaringan Kakashi, the only one besides the Uchiha with their bloodline limit. Kakashi was brought along as a very good family friend of the Namikazes. _

_Hinata wanyed to speak to the blond kid but she couldnt as it wasnt proper to interrupt the adult's conversation. _

_After the main course Hikami lured her husband and the Hokage in a fierce conversation about the Sound Village. At the same time she motined her daughter to escape. Hinata understood and left crouching and walking lightly. She managed to get to the backyard without anyone noticing. She exhaled the breath she had been holding and looked around her.  
Nothing seemed out of the ordinary...except the blond boy that was laying on the grass looking at the sky!_

_"What are you doing here?" She asked him. He got up and looked at her with a worried face. She recognized the boy from earlier, the Hokage's son, whats was his name?_

_|"Sorry sorry! I know i shouldnt be here but i was so bore dI couldnt take it any more!" He pleaded he palms up. Hinata only smiled._

_Naruto saw her smile and couldnt understand why. He had seen the girl earlier. She was sitting opposite him. He didnt pay much attention as he was bored out of his mind. He decided to sneak out to see if he could do something else but instead just layed on the grass enjoying the night. Then that girl catches him and she smiles. What was with her?_

_"I know where you'r coming from." Hinata said earning a confused look from Naruto. "I escaped from in there too." Naruto pondered her answer for a second and then his face lit up and he gave Hinata his trademark smile. _

_"Awesome! Wanna play?" He asked. Hinata didnt know why but she liked the boy. There was something on his smile. Also she had never seen so beautiful blue eyes._

_"Um...sure, my name is Hinata Hyuuga." She said as she approached him. Naruto smiled again and said:_

_"Name's Naruto Namikaze. Nice to meet you." _

_"Nice to meet you too Naruto-kun."_

_They layed for four hours staight. They would chase each other or play games or tell each other stories as to how it was being the daughter o fthe Hyuuga head or the son of the Hokage or just learning each other. When the fifth hour was approaching an end the two kids layed exhausted on the ground. Naruto rested his back on the wall and Hinata layed with her head on his chest. They collapsed in that position after Hinata finally managed to catch Naruto._

_Both were breathing heavily and Hinata was inwardly thanking Naruto for his precense which seemed to make all her worries go away. The way he let her rest her head on his chest and was passing his fingers through her hair made her feel very good. _

_Hinata had just met the guy, but felt like she knew him for years. He was so open and friendly she had never met anyone like him. She wondered if his dad was like that too._

_Meanwhile two forms where watching the two kids for about an hour now from a window with view on the backyard. Both were smirking._

_"are you thinking what I'm thinking Hiashi?" The one form asked._

_"Indeed, perhaps a more personal visit is wise Minato?" The other replied._

_"Anytime although i believe that we wont have to do much." The first man said._

_"Probably right. if what you told me of your son is correct both he and my daughter will be begging for another meeting for child's stuff."_

_"Well then we wouldnt want to spoil their fun would we?" Said the man named Minato with a wide grin._

_"No we wouldnt."_

_BACK WITH THE CHILDREN_

_Hinata was feeling happy and tired. She was almost asleep when she heard a low whisper._

_"Hinata-chan?" She flinched hearing the suffix and a slight blush found its way to her cheeks. He called her that since their exchange of names. _

_"What is it Naruto-kun?" She asked._

_"Are we now, you know...friends?" The boy asked hopefully. Hinata pondered it for a minute. She didnt have many friends, well actually she had none. She rarely interacted with kids outside her clan and inside it only her cousing Neji and her sister, Hanabi were close to her. _

_"I guess. I mean tahst what friend do right?" She replied. The boy pondered that for some seconds. neither he had much experience on the subject at hand._

_"Yeah, i guess. I would love to play with you again hinata-chan." Naruto said. Hinata slightly blushed but answered nonetheless. _

_"I too would love to play with you nruto-kun. You should visit again sometime." She suggested. Said boy's face lit up. _

_"Sure thing! I will come again, believe it!" he said fisting the air in celebration. _

_Two men came in view. _

_"Father!" Both kids said hastily standing up. The two men only grinned and the blonde said._

_"Sorry to interrupt but Naruto and I need to leave. I shall bring him bye some other time if you two would like?" he said to the two boys and was not surprised by positive answers from both. _

_Naruto then approached him and Minato offered his hand. naruto got it and turned to the girl. _

_"Bye Hinata-chan! See you soon!" he said as the two moved to the gate. Hinata waved back._

_"Bye naruto-kun! Come again soon!" She said just as the two turned to a corner and theyw ere out of sight._

_Hiashi approached his daughter._

_"Looks like you made a new friend today Hinata." he said._

_"I did father. He is rather friendly." _

_"I am glad Hinata. I am sure you will see each other again." Hiashi said leading his daughter inside. _

_naruto and Hinata would meet very often since then and they got to know and like each other. That was one of the most happy moments in Hinata's life._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**_

* * *

_**

So thats Chapter 16. i planned on making it bigger but then I saw it was too big and decided to divide it.

Still Naruto's condition is mysterious and I plan on revealing all truth about on chapter 17 or chapter 18. Some flashback at how the kids met each other and stuff. Hope you all liked it.

Also I will suugest some fics every naru/Hina fan (and even non fan) should read.

A Growing Affection » by Xavon Wrentaile

After a misunderstanding reveals hidden emotions, Naruto and Hinata begin training together, getting to know each other. At the same time Sakura finds herself jealous. Takes place in a tangent after the Elemental Training Arc of the Shippuden timeline.  
Naruto - Fiction Rated: T - English - Action/Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 85 - Words: 341,718 - Reviews: 883 - Updated: 9-19-09 - Published: 11-28-07 - - Naruto U./Hinata H.

**You shouldnt consider yourself a Naru/Hina fan if you havent read this one.** **One of the awesomest and most realistic Naru/Hina fics I have ever read. Recently started getting new chapters.**

* * *

Naruto vs Sasuke The Aftermath by Kingkakashi

Sasuke nearly kills Naruto, it affects everyone in many ways. There will be angst,suspense,surprises,& romance NarHin KakKur JirTsu & many more. Warning be prepared for the most Evil Sadistic Sasuke ever, & Sakura takes a beating in many chapters. Enjoy!  
Naruto - Fiction Rated: M - English - Drama/Suspense - Chapters: 35 - Words: 294,300 - Reviews: 1283 - Updated: 9-19-09 - Published: 5-3-07 - - Naruto U./Hinata H.

**Another very nice and realistic Naru/Hina fanfic. Still updated. Recomended without a second thought. Also realistic.**

* * *

Naruto Hatake by Agent-G

AU. What if Naruto had been raised by Kakashi his entire life and how would raising Naruto change Kakashi's life as well? NarutoHinata, KakashiAnko later on.  
Naruto - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 57 - Words: 280,728 - Reviews: 2422 - Updated: 9-16-09 - Published: 9-26-07 - - Naruto U./Hinata H.

**Very nice as far as I have read. I reccomend it to anyone who likes fic which work on the question: 'What would happen if?" Very nice and **

* * *

realistic with Naruto being kakashi-like but in the good side.

Land of Ice by wilkins75

Years after Naruto left the village to save his life after Danzo's take over of the village. He returns to see what can be saved from what Danzo had done to the village. Naruto/Sakura.  
Naruto - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 18 - Words: 39,050 - Reviews: 398 - Updated: 9-18-09 - Published: 6-26-09 - - Naruto U./Sakura H.

**Although I usually detest all Naru/Saku stories, this one is not paticullary a romance story as it has a great plot so far with a stupid arrogant Sasuke.**

* * *

Blue Eyed Slave,Pale Eyed Master » by naruto kyuubi kage

Naruto after believing he failed to protect his most precious person let himself become the perfect slave the perfect protector to always be by her side when she needs him the most But it wasn't what Hinata wanted. NaruxHina OOC Naruto M For future Lemons  
Naruto - Fiction Rated: M - English - Action/Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 12 - Words: 48,985 - Reviews: 147 - Updated: 9-16-09 - Published: 8-27-09 - - Naruto U./Hinata H.

**Aonther must for people who like what-would-happen-if stories. Very nice idea and plot. Still in development. **

* * *

Escape from the Hokage's Hat by anothvortex

My attempt at Perfect Lionheart's MH challenge. After recapturing Sasuke, Naruto is forced out of Konoha. However, he takes along some unexpected allies for the ride! First submission, and counting! Now NarutoxHinata!  
Naruto - Fiction Rated: T - English - Action/Adventure/General - Chapters: 16 - Words: 123,931 - Reviews: 766 - Updated: 9-13-09 - Published: 4-14-09 - - Naruto U./Hinata H.

**Very good story with more than just fluff or lemons (which it doesnt have but hey, no one's perfect) but with a actual plot. The idea of Naruto having suprecional seals on him was pure awesomeness.**

* * *

Folded Paper » by Matthew Tsubaki

After returning from his 3 year training, Naruto saves Hinata, the girl who's always loved him, and in return, begins a romance beyond his wildest dreams. Rated T for some language and themes. I dont own Naruto. Plz review, this is my first fan fic.  
Naruto - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 51 - Words: 98,528 - Reviews: 227 - Updated: 9-12-09 - Published: 7-15-09 - - Naruto U./Hinata H.

**Another very good and classic Naru/Hina story. Although some part of the plot disapointed me personally I still believe that the general idea and development is great. Reccomended. **

* * *

Chaos by Vampy-Bitch

He destroyed her village. Slaughtered her family and friends. Forced to be chained by his side, Hinata only prays that he will show her the mercy he didnt when he decimated everything she held dear. DemonicNarutoXHinata  
Naruto - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Horror - Chapters: 4 - Words: 26,050 - Reviews: 79 - Updated: 9-7-09 - Published: 8-12-08 - - Naruto U./Hinata H.

**A small but nice change to the usual Naruto image. I personally loved it.**

* * *

A Promise Kept » by thymistacles

What would have happened if Jiraiya was in the village during the attack. What if he accepted his duties as Narutos godfather. I think it would go like this... NaruHarem. Expect massive lemons in later chapters.  
Naruto - Fiction Rated: M - English - Family/Romance - Chapters: 8 - Words: 22,571 - Reviews: 125 - Updated: 9-1-09 - Published: 4-5-09 - - Naruto U./Hinata H.

**Interesting story with a lot of lemons and an interesting general idea. Read if you'r over 16. **

* * *

ANBU by God Amongst Mere Mortals

Their true names allowed them to escape from a world that had burned and tortured them. That hurt could never reach either of them. Not when they were Dark Fox and Night Orchid. They were impervious. They were ANBU.  
Naruto - Fiction Rated: M - English - Action/Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 95,553 - Reviews: 550 - Updated: 8-31-09 - Published: 1-13-09 - - Naruto U./Hinata H.

**Pure awesomeness for this one. Read A.S.A.P. Very OOC Naruto and Hinata but the story takes place a lot after the manga currently is. **

* * *

Promises Made by Fester0

Better summary inside. Namikaze Minato, and Hyuga Hiashi made an agreement many years before the birth of Naruto. That promise is still shrouded in mystery as the search for the missing Naruto goes on. What will happen when he is finally found?  
Naruto - Fiction Rated: M - English - Hurt/Comfort/Romance - Chapters: 16 - Words: 90,806 - Reviews: 324 - Updated: 8-29-09 - Published: 6-9-08 - - Naruto U./Hinata H.

**Very good fic that I personally liked a LOT. Read and see what its all about. First chapter are frustating but gets better and better. **

* * *

What is Love? by Fester0662

What would happen if Naruto realized love was the missing element in his life? Hinata wants him so badly, Naruto wants but is not sure what it is he needs. They will find each other, and then the epic will begin. Rated M for language and adult content.  
Naruto - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 80 - Words: 294,001 - Reviews: 1273 - Updated: 8-23-09 - Published: 2-10-08 - - Naruto U./Hinata H.

**Dont be fooled by title and summary. This is a very strong story that is highly reccomended with Neji playing God. (joke lol, read and you'll see what I mean.) **

* * *

Raised in Darkness by Chaos666

AU, After the battle with Kyuubi, Naruto is taken to be raised in The Village Hidden in Darkness never knowing who he really is. However, his participation in the Chuunin exams will change everything. Eventual NaruHina,InoOC,KinOC chapter 28 is up.  
Naruto - Fiction Rated: M - English - Action/Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 28 - Words: 58,375 - Reviews: 463 - Updated: 8-6-09 - Published: 9-17-06 - - Hinata H./Naruto U.

**Another pure awesomeness fic only bad thing is that its not been updated in a while. I personally loved it. Strong Naruto (actually his name is Ryan on the fic but hey).**

* * *

Mommy and Daddy Were Ninjas? » by Pirates VS Ninjas reviews

Naruto and Hinata left one night, their friends looked for them but never found later they find themself in a small town and meeting a 7 year old girl named Saiyuki,why does she look like Hinata but acts like Naruto?Pairings NaruHina and others  
Naruto - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Family - Chapters: 15 - Words: 49,458 - Reviews: 333 - Updated: 8-5-09 - Published: 3-29-09 - - Naruto U./Hinata H.

**The godlike greatness if this fic cannot be described with words. Read. But this one has also not been updated in while.**

* * *

Journey by Homicidal Whispers

Through an unexpected occurance, Naruto and Hinata end up training together. But they would never expect the journey they go through together to make themselves stronger. Previosuly Training Stlye: Naruto and Hinata  
Naruto - Fiction Rated: M - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 15 - Words: 26,037 - Reviews: 371 - Updated: 7-21-09 - Published: 3-3-09 - - Hinata H./Naruto U.

**Interesting plot with lemons. Also not been updated.**

* * *

**I am not sure if it is forbidden to promote fics that way but if it is please have mercy. **

**You know the drill. R&R or else...**

**Author Art! Threatening Style! Naruto's Death!**

**Same thing as last chapter only made into a jutsu for more sure results.**

DO as i warned. Review.

Nexh chapter:** Chapter 17. Voices in my Head.**

Until next time.

Bye.


	17. Voices in my Head

* * *

So many have asked for an explanation and here it is. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 17 Voices in my head.**

Naruto was sitting in a simple yet odd living room. The walls were a weird mixture of red-ish orange and black but the wall was also filled with portraits of vrious people. Naruto recognized them as all his precious people.

The wall opposite him was mostly covered with two gigantic portraits of the two people he loved the most.

One was a picture of his father smilling and giving the 'V' for victory wearing his Hokage robes.

The other was a picture with golden frame of Hinata with her her hair loose to her waist wearing her perfect lavender kimono.

The other walls had pictures of other various people. The bigest pertraits there were those of Sasuke, Kakashi, teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

Then were his comrades and his family friends. Pervy-Sage, Grandma Tsunade, the Old Man, konohamaru and some others.

Naruto knew were he was. he was in his mindscape. Not so deep as to be on the sewers where Kyuubi resided but mindscape nonetheless.

he was currently reading a book. An Icha-icha book nonetheless. It was a gift by his older brother.

**_FLASHBACK. NAMIKAZE COMPOUND, AFTER GRADUATION_**

_The table full of Hyuugas, uchihas and the Namikaze family friends was full of food and the people ate while talking to each other._

_Naruto excused himself and got up to go to the bathroom. He went deaper into the compound. He entered the bathroom and did his business. _

_After he got out he saw a sudden puff of smoke and suddenly Kakashi was there eye-smiling. _

_"Heya Naruto!" He said._

_"Hey Kakashi!" Said Naruto surprised and confused. _

_"I came to give you a present for your graduation." he said in a lower voice and passed him a storage scroll after looking around suspiciously with his one visible eye. _

_Naruto took the scroll unsure of what that ment._

_"_Um_, thanks?" he said. Kakashi rolled his eyes._

_"Not the scroll you idiot! What is inside it! You must promise to take good care of them and please dont tell your dad! He will skin me alive if he finds out." Kakashi pleaded._

_"Um sure, what is it?" Naruto asked eyeing the scroll on his hand. It seemed ordinary so nothing big nor special. _

_"Its te entire icha-Icha series signed by Jiraiya-sama himself! All 8 volumes!" Kakashi said proudly. Narruto looked at the scroll with awe._

_'Wow Kakashi that must have cost a fortune!" he said. Kakashi signed. _

_That was actually my reserve but I believe you deserve it." He said eye-smiling. Naruto was very moved. Sure the Icha-Icha series didnt mean much to him but for Kakashi to give him his only spare set of copies signed by their author was really generous considering the man's near adoration of the stuff. _

_Naruto huriedly hugged Kakashi thanking him. Kakashi was taken aback but eye-smiled more brightly and hugged Naruto back. After they broke apart Kakashi puffed away and Naruto got back to his seat after hiding the scroll on his jacket. _

**_END FLASHBACK_**

So there was Naruto reading _Icha-Icha Volume 5. A Peeper's Guide_ by a _Great Toad Sage. _

Sure in his mindscape he could make things unknown to him appear so he read the books he had already read again. He would love to read the last two volumes but he couldnt make them appear since he didnt have an idea of how they were like.

He was interrupted however by a deep demonic voice saying:

"**Hey there kit i got news." **The Kyuubi said.

Naruto raised his head from the book groaning. he was reaching a good part. Whatever.

He imagined the wall showing the image of Kyuubi as he was sitting in his small forest.

"Whadaya want big guy?" He asked.

"**My senses caught another chakra entering the room." **

"Who?" naruto asked.

**"I'm not sure. We are fading more by the second so i cant sense his chakra very well. But i am certain that he is a male and that he...I'm not sure, but i got a feeling that he is a perv. he is radiating the same aura you do when you read that book." **Th Kyuubi said eyeing the book on Naruto's hands disaprovingly. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Save it Kyuubi. I might be on my last hours so I will read if I want to okay? And anyways not good enough i know of two perverts and although Jiraiya wasnt coming back anytime soon it could be him." Naruto said. he saw the Kyuubi close his eyes in concentration. After a while he reopened them.

**"I can sense a lot of chakra concentrating in his left eye so he is most certainly that perverted Copy Nin." **The Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded.

"Well I hope he isnt too worried." He said frowning. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"**He should be worried kit. Our chances of living through stage two are less than 25% and our chances of of living through the third one are even less, so he has every right to be worried. Kami why did I have to be imprisoned in a Namikaze I will never know."** Up in the heavens an all seeing godess was tempted to answer him but resisted it.

"I know that baka fox but I dont want people to worry over me!" Naruto snapped at the Kyuubi. Said demon lord didnt mind as he understood the state Narutoo must be in right now.

"**I'm sorry to say this but your mate didnt seem willing to stop worrying over you." **The Kyuubi said sympathetically.

"I know." Naruto sighed. "Just hope they both keep their promises." He said rubbing his eyes with his one hand.

"**Now that you mention it, would you mind to keep your own promise?" **The Kyuubi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"**Well you do remember you promised me a mate right? Well i was thinking that perhaps now would be the best time considering we both might die in a while." **The Kyuubi pleaded. naruto got up angry.

"Baka Fox! there is no way! NO WAY! I wouldnt want Hinata-chan to suddenly see a part of me come back to life so thanks but no thanks. Besides, I said I would but I didnt say when did I?" Said Naruto smirking at the end. Kyuubi groaned but let it go muttering things about how the Lord of all Demons would die not having mated in more than 12 years. Naruto didnt pay attention to any of it. He was thinking.

"When you explained me what happenned earlier, you said that I wouldnt be able to use neither the Hiraishin nor the Hiraigan for a while. How so?" Naruto asked. The Kyuubi looked back at him.

**"Five months to be exact but considering our special case, i would say a bit more, maybe six or seven and that is because the _special _chakra I was telling to you earlier that conducts the procedure is the same that fuels your blooline limit and after or rather _if _we survive this it will need time to recover." **The Kyuubi explained. Naruto frowned but after a while grinned. The Kyuubi raised an imaginary eyebrow in question and Naruto said.

"That only means I will have to beat up that asshole the hard way. I am so going to enjoy this." Naruto said a grin reaching both his ears.

**"You are very optimistic for someone who has approximately 18.2% chances of survival."** The Kyuubi said but inwardly admiring his optimism. He himself had always been one to believe in numbers so he didnt have much hope, but Naruto seemed to not even worry.

"Are you kidding there is no way I will die now! Besides you said that when we survive it will make me stronger!" Naruto said.

**"More _complete _would be a better word but frankly yes, it will make you kinda stronger since you will be fitter to use your family jutsu and bloodline." **The Kyuubi agreed but then sweat-dropped seeing the young boy doing a victory dance.

"Yeah! Yeeeha!" Celebrated Naruto. Kyuubi started to get irritated and after five minutes of nonestop victory dance he barked suddenly earing a surprised jump from Naruto.

"**Keep it together brat! We should focus on how to survive now and then worry if you'll be stronger or not!' **He snapped at the young man. Naruto looked down in shame.

"Okay, so how far are we so far?" He asked.

**"It will take approximately 45 minutes more for your body to fully die and stage three to begin." **The Kyuubi said.

"I still cant get how I will die but then live again?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

"**Damn did you pay any attention to what I explained before?"** The Kyuubi asked irritated. Naruto nervously laughed a couple of times and then sweat dropped.

"Not really?" he said. He looked at the Kyuubi who looked at him like he wanted to ripp him to shreds, which was probably the case.

**"Alright brat, I will try not to react this time but this is the third and last time I explain. DO. You. Understand?" **The Kyuubi asked barely suppressing his furry and killing intent. Naruto just nodded as he was too scared of the beast right now although he knew it couldnt really hurt him.

"**You do remember of what i said about your family?"** Kyuubi asked.

"Yeah, you said something about how every member of my clan went through this once in his life?" naruto said. Kyuubi nodded.

**"Yes, but with all others it was around the age of 17, i have interacted with your father and other members of your clan before and i have watched their developement so I know. For this to happen so soon must be a side-effect of my improsonment here but it also means that it will be more difficult to get throught this."** The Kyuubi said.

"Thats why my case is special, right?" Naruto asked and the Kyuubi nodded.

"You also entioned something about some stages?" Naruto said. Kyuubi snarlled.

"**Yes. The first one you've gone through was the intense pain that you go through for some hours or until someone injects you a medicine your family has developed." **The Kyuubi kept explaining.

"So, tell me about this special chakra again. It has something to do with my family no?" He asked the beast.

**"Indeed. Since your clan's foundation you had a special powerful type of chakra suppressed on your brains and eyes. That is what allows you to use the Hiraigan, your bloodline which running a small amount of said chakra through your body and brains gives you extreme speed and the feeling of slow motion. It also allows you to move with the speed of light which is something your father developed after combining some Namikaze jutsus. But that chakra dies when coming in contact with air which is why no one is able to study it using a dead Namikaze or a captured one. Also removal of the eye doesnt work as such an act imediately kills the eye allong with the chakra." **Kyuubi was pleased to see that Naruto was paying attention this time.

"So how does this chakra connect with the stages and does it even have a name?" Naruto asked.

"**As far as I know you ancestors never gave it a name as it would give something for rumors to refer to. When between them they usually just said chakra and the other understood when the first was talking about which, the normal or the special. And it connect with the stages because you enter stage one which is intense pain in preparation for stage two by using your Hiraigan to a certain point. Ai I already said it was supposed to happen lated but it somehow interacted with my chakra. Nevertheless you entered stage one and passed one to stage two which is a stage where all your normal chakra leaves your body and gathers on your brains and eyes. " **naruto was very surprised.

"But wont that kill me?" he asked. Kyuubi nodded.

"**Yes, your body will die as it will be completely dry of chakra. But your conciousness and being will remain on your head where all your chakra will be. My seal wont be bothered as it uses the chakra Minato placed on it to keep me. You body must die as it is draine dout of chakra for phase two of the second stage. Phase two is when the body is completely empty thus dead when the special chakra from you head leaves it for the first time alltogether and spreads across your body. When that is done it will began changing your physique. This is needed because while you are a true Namikaze your body is still not in right conditions to fully yield the Hiraigan and the chakra takes care of that. You will appear maybe a little older than before and the chikdhood fat will disappear. More so your very bones will be reconstructed to flow with the Hiraigan mode's movement instead of holding it back like it used to be, but dont worry, these kind of changes will be by fractions of a milimeter. When that procedure is over stage three begins."**

**"**What happens on stage three?" Naruto asked again afraid of the answer.

"**You will slip into a coma."** The Kyuubi simply said.

**"**What?!" Yelled Naruto.

**"Relax, you are supposed to wake up after a couple of days. The coma is needed for the special chakra to retreat to your brains and eyes. The thing is that it cant have your body dead again so it will retreat slowly sending nermal chakra back immediately after it leaves a certain area or chakra point so your bodyw ont die. As even you will have guessed this will take far more time than just rushing all the normal chakra on your head and flooding the special chakra on your body. That is why you have to be in a coma and that is why that is the most dangerous stage. The coma itself is very dangerous but combined with the danger from the chakras switching places lowers your chances to about 17% chances of survival. Normally it would be above 59% but in your early age the chakra points are still not stable enough and your physic is smaller than a 17 year old's so it is more crowded and more dangerous. Did you understand all of it?" **The Kyuubi comcluded.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "I paid attention." Naruto said understanding that there was nothing he could do other than waiting and see how it goes. becasue no matter how optimistic he seemed to be on the outside, on the inside he could feel fear grip his heart and he wasnt so sure he would be able to beat the asshole to an inch of his life or give Hinata her reward.

* * *

So that was chapter 17 wit the explanation and I hope i covered everything and that i seems plausible.

Also I want to put on a poll.

Should I answer to the reviews via pm so as to not fill the pages with my answers (ex. previous page).

**YES **send us a pm.

or

**NO **stick to putting them on the chapters.

Also I decided to stop "fishing for reviews" as very wise (sarcasm) reviewer politely said. Everyone who wants to review then review but know that reviews are very important to me and I highly appreciate them as they encourage me to vontinue.

BUT beware, I might throw in a couple of author style jutsu here and there...

Next Chapter: **Slipping into a Coma.**

Until next time.

Bye.


	18. Slipping Into A Coma

**So here we are with Chapter 18 Slippining into a coma. I decided to follow P5yCH0's advice and answer crucial question here while others via PM. So here goes:**

Prince Johnathan of Jupiter  
2009-09-22 . chapter 17

Excellent chapter... now this is more of a reason for Naruto to possibly die than reviews :p It's an interesting concept you hit on here, dying of a sort then being restored. What are the odds that Naruto's life will be shortened due to this? Is this a problem all Namikazes have had? I only ask cause if the chakra leaves all the cells to die, in order to jump start them wouldn't you basically need to "force" a cell split like Tsunade's instant regen jutsu? And I don't mind if ya call me out again in the post, though if you're more comfortable pming me, I'll accept that too. Here's to seeing how his coma goes.

**First of all yes, all Namikazes went through this only in an older age and higher survival chances. If everyone was like Naruto the clan would have been wiped out decades ago. The Namikaze are actually one of the odest clan but almost have never taken much attention due to their small numbers(usually 2).**

**But no. It has nothing to do with Tsunade's regen jutsu. It is very different. The cells dont die, they are left to die without chakra but before they do die, the special chakra rushes to the rescue. While the special chakra is there the person is reshaped to follow the Hiraigan's movements without a problem or resistance. The cells dont actually die, they are just left for a while without chakra but they are saved before they actually die. So no, he wont be living less**.

Hektols  
2009-09-22 . chapter 3

You have two big plot holes concerning the Uchihas.

First: Minato knew that it was an Uchiha who forced the Kyuubi to attack but he doesn't do anything about it.

Second: In the original story the villagers suspected that the Uchihas were behind the Kyuubi attack because they knew that the Sharingan could control the Fox. In your story they are certain that the Fox is controlled but they don't have any suspicions about the Uchihas.

**What you say its true but both Minato and the Shinobi who know also know that none of the Leaf Uchihas are strong enough to control the Kyuubi, not even Itachi. What can Minato do? He suspects it but cant be sure of who it is. He does suspect Madara but none other has enough knowledge to suspect the same except the Uchiha who didnt know it was an Uchiha as Minato made them swear not to tell.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Chapter 18.**** Slipping into a coma.**

Minato was sitting in one of the chairs waiting. He hadnt moved since Kakashi left some minutes ago with a Shadow Clone of himself. Minato understood he had work to do but couldnt leave his son now so he just sent a Shadow Clone.

Kakashi left because he knew they couldnt just vanish like that and let the Village fend for itself. He would be back as soon as he could. There were still missions that needed doing.

Minato was watching Naruto closely. He was sickening pale but his face still held some color. The changes were slowling for some minutes now. It would be about time. Three hours had passed. he should be entering phase two of the second stage by now.

He looked over at Hinata who quitly sobbed holding one of Naruto's lifeless hands and Sasuke who had a deep frown and a concerned look. Both were staring at Naruto's face which seemed odly alive.

He checked the clock. Three hours had passed.

"Hinata, i know this must be hard but i want you to check on Naruto and see how he's doing." He said to his student. Hinata wiped away a tear.

"Yes, sensei." She then activated her bloodlimit silently. Her vision suddenly became white and black. She focused all her vision on Naruto and tried to focus on hid chakra points.

"I cant see any chakra left. There seemes to be a little remaining on is neck but even that seems to be moving to his head. There is a lot of chakra gathered there." Hinata remarked.

"Thats good. He is still alive." Minato said nodding in approval. Hinata kept her dojutsu on for some minutes.

"All the chakra is gone now. There is no chakra at his body, not a single bit, only on his head." Hinata finally said getting the attention of the rest of her team again.

"Wait...something is happenning! Wha-! What is that? Its-! Wow! Amazing!..." She said as her eyes widened. Sasuke looked from her to Naruto and activated his Sharingan to see what the deal was.

What he saw was amazing. Half of Naruto's body was full with chakra. And it was strange chakra. It had nothing to do with the sinister red chakra the fox had. This one seemed to be gold and it radiated a good feeling and most definitely power. A lot of power. It was a shame Naruto could use it further.

Minato himself activated his own Hiraigan and looked at Naruto. He was pleased.

"That is good. He has survived stage two. When his body is full of chakra then he will slip into a coma and enter stage three." He said and the two kids nodded understandingly but still concerned and afraid. They knew he had less chances of survival on this stage.

All three watched as Naruto's body was covered in seconds with the magnificent gold chakra. They were all a little calmed by it and somehow had faith he would make it. After some time Naruto was full of gold chakra and unconscious.

"It had began." Said Minato. "Please go see if there is a free room. There is no need for us to stay here any longer." Minato informed them.

"Yes, sensei." Both said and got up. Hinata wiped the tears and regained her composure. They walked out of the room going to the reception.

Minato himself aproached Naruto. His son had a peacefull face and he could see all his normal chakra gathered on his brain and eyes. He deactivated his hiraigan. There was no point to it. naruto's body would start to change slightly any moment. The good part is that he would feel any of it and if he survived he should wake in a couple of days. Actually perhaps more, considering his special case. Minato could only hope that he would make it. Someone like Naruto couldnt just die. naruto had dreams, hopes and he was the most positive and optimistic person he knew. But most importantly he was his son. If he died it would be so unfair.

He wiped some blood that was on his cheek and waited. After a couple of minutes Hinata and Sasuke came back.

"We can take him to room A-2 sensei." Sasuke said. Minato nodded and got up and procceded toward naruto.

"How will we move him?" Hinata wondered.

"I'll take him." Minato said and got his son and his hands. He then body flickered to the room. It was a usual plain hospital room ment for recovering with the difference of some machines that were ment to watch the patient's life signs. Minato placed Naruto on the bed and waited.

Hinata and Sasuke entered as well followed by a nurse. The nurse wiselly didnt speak, she just connected the mahines to Naruto and left. The sound of the heart monitor every couple of seconds filled the room. Sasuke and Hinata took a sit by the bed just like the Fourth did. From time to time they would activate their dojutsus and check on him. Theyw ere surprised to see the gold chakra flood his entire body, not just his chakra pathways. he himself seemed to glow somewhat. The chakra seemed to enter the cells and alter them somewhow but they couldnt be sure. All they could do was wait.

And wait they did. No one moved for over two hours.

Suddenly a knock on the door. Minato got up. He moved and opened the door. It was Kakashi.

"hey sensei! How is he?" kakashi asked as he entered and shot a glance at Naruto. He seemed peaceful.

"He is stable, for now and all we can do is wait. I am not sure how long he will be like that though. his case is so different than the others." Minato replied shaking his head. Kakashi nodded and leaned on a nearby wall taking out his book. It was obvious that he didnt read though as his one visible eye had a frown and was not moving.

**WITH TEAM 8**

Kurenai gazes on her three students on the hospital room. Sakura and Kiba were laying in two beds and were arguing. Shino was titting in a chair besides her, just being Shino. Sometimes the Aburame kid gave her the creeps. He was always so calm...so stoic and when he spoke he was always the sound of logic. Nonetheless Kurenai could see that he deeply cared for his comrades especially his teammates.

"...at least my fight was a draw! You just got your butt kicked!" Sakura yelled back at Kiba. He just glared.

"And what is the difference? You are still here arent you? I mean you aint gonna be Chuunin for a knockout are you?" he shot back at her and they just glared at each other. Kurenai palmed her head. They had been at this for hours.

"Remind me what we are waiting for?" Kiba asked her. She glared at his impatience.

"We are waiting to confirm that you are ready to leave Kiba." Kurenai told him. He reumed his scolwed expression glaring at the ceiling. Sakura too glared at the ceiling and Shino...well stood there.

As if to confirm her a nurse came in.

"The two of you are ready to leave." She said and smiled before she left. Sakura and Kiba got up immediately and streched. Kurenai and Shino also got up.

"We should go check on Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she remembered Naruto's mysterious incident.

"We will go before we leave. But we must first see where he is. We will ask downstairs." Kurenai said as she walked out ad her team followed.

"Whatever happenned to him?" Kiba asked loudly.

"I dont know." Sakura said waving him off. Kiba turned to Shino expectantly. Shino raised his shoulders.

"I do not know either. Although my bugs feel a strange chakra." Shino said. Kurenai looked at him curiously.

"What kind of chakra?" She asked.

"I cannot be sure sensei. But it certainly is relaxing. Some of my bugs have fallen asleep. It feels strange but nice."He said. Even he was confused.

"Could it be him?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe. We'll just have to see." Kurenai said walking down the stairs followed by her team. They reached the reception and saw many people there.

Team 10 and team Guy were there too. Lee was supported by Neji but other than that everyone seemed good.

"Hey!" Kurenai said as they joined them.

"Yosh! I am glad to see your youthful students's fires of youth keep on burning brightly! No type of harm is able wipe the flames of youth away! My student Lee is proof of that!" He said fisting the air with a river of tears. Lee joined the action by hugging with his sensei a river of tears on his cheeks as well.

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Huy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

The others saweat dropped looking at their antics. Neji and Tenten quickly turned the other way.

"Quick look away!" Tenten warned. The jounins all turned away knowing what would follow but all the genins who hadnt encountered team Guy before (besides Shikamaru who looked away muttering: 'troublesome'), looked at the duo wondering what the big deal was. That was one of the mistakes that would haunt their dreams for many months.

Then the Terrible Genjutsu of Hell took effect. They foubd themselves at a beach. The sun was halfway set and they saw in horror as Guy and Lee were at the opposite sides of the beach and where running toward each other in slow motion.

"Release!" Everyone screamed trying to break the genjutsu but to no avail. Kurenai herself hadnt managed to release it or counter it in any way the first time she saw it. The genin watched in horror as Guy and Lee reached each other and hugged spinning around themselves crying. Then they got on a sea turtle which transported their hugging forms toward the setting sun.

All the genins beside Shino who barely managed to stay on his feet were on the ground clutching their heads and screaming in agony.

Guy and Lee, oblivious to all of this, broke apart.

"Yosh! We should go see how Naruto-san's flames of youth are holding up!" Said Lee fisting the air.

"You are verry right Lee. We should worry for our comrade's health and well-beeing as his flames of youth are way too brigh to be extinguished now!" Guy yelled.

"Yosh! Lets go then!" Said Lee and they started running up the stairs. All sweat dropped and counted inwardly. At 5 they both stormed back rubbing the back of their heads.

"What-what room was Naruto placed on?" Guy asked embarrased and the others just shook their heads. Sakura moved to the reception and asked. She came back and told them he was on room A-2.

"lets go then." Asuma said and moved to the stairs. Everyone followed. They climbed one floor and found the door with an A-2 sign on it. Kurenai knocked. After some seconds Kakashi opened the door. He was a bit surprised to see everyone. Behind him sat the Hokage.

"Jello Kurenai-chan. Here to visit Naruto are we?" Said Kakashi. Kurenai noddded.

"We all would like to see how Naruto is going if it is okay Hokage-sama." She said to the Hokage. Minato looked at all the curious looks from the people outside and told to Kakashi:

"Let them in. He is stable after all." He said and gazed back in front of him. Kakashi moved aside and everyone entered the room. They gasped at seeing naruto still like this with a peaceful expression and some machines attached to him. The sound of his heart beating filled the room. Shino looked startled.

"What is the meaning of this? What is that chakra Hokage-sama?" He asked getting everyone's attention. Minato shook his head.

"That I cannot tell you." he said and looked back at Naruto. Shino didnt press the matter further nor did anyone else. They were shocked at what happenned to Naruto out of the blue.

"Man, I used to wish for Naruto to sit still for a while, but that's not it." Kiba said. No one ansered him.

"What is happenning to youthful Naruto-san?" Lee asked.

"He has falled into a coma." Kakashi gasped.

"But why?" Ino asked.

"I cannot tell you that either." Minato said. No one pressed the matter further.

"Do you know when he will wake up?" Asuma asked.

"He should wake up in following he not..." Minato shook his head in the end. Hinata let some more tears hearing that again. Sasuke patter her on the back lightly. She smiled at him and looked back at Naruto. No one talked for a while just looking at the stil, peaceful form that was Naruto. After a while Guy talked.

"I apologize Lord Hokage but me and my youthful team need to go. Our preparation training is already behind. We shall pass by to visit your youthful son tomorrow." He said and Minato nodded. With that team Guy left. The other teams also excused themselves and left leaving Hinata holding naruto's unmoving hand, Sasuke looking at his friend and Kakashi with Minato sitting there worrying sick.

* * *

So thats it for chapter 18. I orriginally planned on making it longer but it came down to this.

As most of you must have realized Narutow ill survive. Yes he will. When is another question...

Forgive any spelling mistakes. I do not have a beta and I didnt have time to check-read it again. Next chapters will resume the Chuunin exams. Also next two chapters rating will change to 'M'. Guess why? he he.

**Author Style! Naruto Lives Jutsu!**

**Since you are so happy because Naruto will make it you will be kind enough to leave me a review because if you dont...bad things will happen...**

next time: **Chapter 19. Awakening.**

Until next time.

Bye,

M.


	19. Awakening

There ya go. Chapter 19. This chapter's biggest part is my first lemon attempt. So please have mercy. About the lemons on my story i must add that they do not have crucial points to the story, so one who doesnt feel like reading a lemon in this story can just skip them and continue reading.

I was saddenned as I got few reviews, but I dont let my spirit (flames of youth) be crushed. I will keep writing and hope you all like it.

Furthermore, some people said that I actually overpowered (made him too powerful. Did I use the right word?) Naruto! Come on people! Look at how strong he is in the manga already! Now imagine how strong he would be if he had one of the stronger (if not _the _strongest) Shinobi in the world train him throughout his life instead of doing pranks to gain attention. I'll tell you. **Super strong! **That how strong he would be. And thats how its gonna be.

On with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 19. Awakening.**

A week passed since Naruto slipped into a coma. A full week. People were slowly but steadily losing hope.

Naruto's father and his teammates were always there, never once left his side. They ate there and sometimes fell asleep on their places. The only time they actually left the room was to go the bathroom. Kakashi visited every few hours. The rest of the Konoha twelve with their senseis visited onnce a day.

Naruto's condition had changed a lot. While he was still stable in his coma his chances of survival had decreased dangerously. The special chakra had changed him physically. Not too much but it was noticable. His muscles were more toned, the last childhood body fat gone ad his characteristics less round. he even had grown ever so slightly taller.

The secial chakra had retreated back to his brains leaving the normal one to its place. Now Naruto was perfectly healthy and ready to wake up but he didnt seem to do it.

Hinata was getting more and more desperate every hour. She would not talk to anyone or eat anything. She just held Naruto's hand and looked at his peaceful face. Sasuke and Minato didnt do anything to make her move as they were near that state themselves. Minato sent some clones away every day to take care of Hokage affairs.

It was Friday evening and the end of the seventh day was nearing its end. The room was the same. minato sitting on a far chair and Sasuke and Hinata sitting by Naruto's bed. No one spoke or said anything but the tensity and despair could be cut with a knife. If Naruto didnt wake up today his chances would decrease dramatically. All three knew that fact.

Suddenly a strange change in the room. The heart monitor's sound was different. Less organized. Some other monitor's status changed as well. Minato was above Naruto in an instant worried. Hinata quickly snapped out of it and looked at the monitors then back at Naruto frantically. Naruto seemed...different. His face was more pressed and he was moving slightly.

"Whats going on?" Hianat asked as best as she could considering she handt spoken for some days. Minato checked Naruto's vitals and the monitors.

"He has passed the state of the coma. He is now unconscious but it seems normal."

"What does that mean?" Asked Hinata.

"He is...asleep?" He said not able to comprehend it. Everyone blacked out. They just stood there watching Naruto breathe stronger than before.

"So he made it?" Asked Sasuke in disbelief.

"So it seems." Minato said in the verge of tears.

It took some seconds for the realization to hit the two. When it did the beamed with happiness and hugged each other.

"He made it!HE MA-" yelled Sasuke only to have a hand on his mouth by Hinata.

"You'll wake him." She said. Sasuke understood and didnt say anything else. They just sat there beaming in joy. Minato wated to jump out of the room and start giving cigarrettes to everyone he meets. _"Wait. Was I not supposed to do that when he was born? How confusing."_ He though scratching the back of his head with a very familiar grin.

Naruto stirred in his sleep to get confortable which was a very nice chage for the three. Minato procceded to remove the machines and tubes from him so he could move freely. When Naruto was slightly moved he was stalrtled but didnt wake up.

"...raaameeeennn..." He mumbled in his sleep before drifting off again. This caused a happy squeal from everyone. They watched him sleep for a minute before Minato sat in his chair with a satisfied grin. After a while he snapped his fingers.

A puff of smoke and an ANBU was kneeling in front of him. He wore a sheep mask.

"What is your will, Hokage-sama?" He said with a usual emotionless voice. Minato didnt look at him, only said.

"Go find Kakashi, tell him to take as much take-out ramen as he can cary, find the rest of the genin teams partisipating in the Chuunin exms with their senseis and came to the hospital. He'll understand." Minato said.

"As you wish." The ANBU said before disappearing again. The genin grinned. If there was one thing that would wake Naruto, it was ramen. A lot of it. He hadnt eaten nothing but liquids for a week for crying out loud.

They waited there smilling until the door crsuhed opened and in came Kakashi, team 8 with Kurenai, team 10 with Asuma and team Guy with Guy himself, each carrying two packs of take-out ramen.

Everyone said different things at the same time, but the ones mostly heard were: 'Is he awake?', 'is he okay?', 'how is he?', or 'what happenned?', or even 'whats the ramen for?'.

Minato didnt speak but only took the ramen package that was offered to him by Kakashi. He opened it with a light 'plop' sound.

Naruto jumped from his bed into a sitting position.

"RAMEN!" He yelled before taking on his surroundings. He schratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, hey guys." He said. Everyone was ready to jump at him and hug all at the same time. Except perhaps Shikamaru who thought of it and mutterred how troublesome that would be, and Shino who, although happy for his comrade, wouldnt allow himself such extreme measures. But they were all beat. By Hinata nontheless. She tackled Naruto back on the bed with tears on her cheeks. Naruto pssed his fingers through her hair and muttered soothing words to her. No one interrupted them as Hinata sobbed on his chest. An "awww' was heard by the females in the room. Only Naruto's stomach would occasionally growl. After Hinata cried enough she lifted her head in embarrasement but Naruto wiped away the remaining tears with his free hand and kissed her once once on the cheek, once on the forehead and last on the lips. It wasnt an extremely passionate kiss, but it was full of affection and suppressed emotions. The others in the room looked around nervously until Minato finally cleared his throat and Hinata and Naruto parted. They looked at each others eyes for a second. The Naruto lifted his head and whispered something to Hinata's ear. The effect was immediate. She blushed but nodded and got off him. Naruto regained his sitting position. He looked at the rest and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his stomach's angry request. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Well yeah, i am pretty hungry." He said which only caused them to laugh more. Naruto snatched a pair of chopsticks and the ramen from his dad and dug in. "You try beeing fed with liquids for a week and them come tell me how it was." he said between slurps. He finished his first cup before the others finished laughing. His father passed him another. The next minutes were passed like this. Some tried to control the hysterical giggled that were caused by Naruto's recovery but were lit by him being...well himself while the rest watched as Naruto slurped his ramen to nothing. He had almost finished. Three cups were left. With one big slurp he finished the one currently on his hands and threw at the small pile of used up cups that was forming besides his bed. He slurped through the other two in no time. He wiped his mouth and gave a satisfied sigh.

"Yeah I'm ful. Believe it!" He said. Many smiled.

"Well Naruto-san, me and my team are very glad that your flames of youth conntinue to burn brightly without allowing sinister interference with their existence!" Everyone sweat-dropped besids Lee who had stars on his eyes. "But we have to keep on training for the upcoming Chuunin exams! To allow ourselves to lazyness would be most unyoutful." He said.

"Bye Naruto." Said Lee, Neji and TenTen as Guy and his team left the room happy that Naruto was okay.

"Buy Guys! You better train hard cause I'm back in the game! Believe it!" He screamed at them as they left the room.

"So Naruto, what'll you do now?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto flashed a smile.

"First i'm gonna get out of here! Then I'll trian till I cant train no more!" He said with determination causing some to sweat-drop.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he turned to his teammates. Choji was eating a cup of ramen he managed to save from Naruto's rampage and Ino was drooling over Naruto's slightly more mature form. Shikamaru eye-ed his sensei and gave him a meaningful look. Asuma nodded watching Ino himself.

"Well we'd love to stay more but we have to train ourselves." He said as they said their gopdbyes and dragged Ino out of the room.

Team 8 and team seven echanged some news, mostly on how training went and Ninja stuff. Kiba was having trouble watching Naruto and Hinata like that but wisely kept it to himself. Shino was looking emotionless as usual but if someone saw under his coat he was smiling slightly and saying something when was the right time. Sakura was thinking hard. Naruto was totally cool and had this so rocking body now, but she loves Sasuke damnit! She had to stay faithful.

"**Cha! We should go after Naruto-kun from now on!"** Said Inner Sakura fisting the air in front of her.

"_No! Then both will think I am not faithful and none will like us. Sasuke is so cool and I am sure he will love us eventually." _Sakura told her inner self.

**"Be that as it may, we must deffinitely disquise ourselves as Hinata and fuck him senseless, Shannaro!" **Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura shook her head to clear it and cut the connection with her inner entity embarrased.

Kurenai and Kakashi were talking lightly about everyday things in a corner. Naruto was arguing with Kiba nad Sasuke had a small converstation with Shino. Sakura was too lost in her thoughts and Hinata too lost in her happiness. After some time Kurenai excused them and team 8 left. That only left the four of them. naruto excitedly put on his black outfit and got out of the room. As soon as he did he felt tired.

"What time is it anyway?" He said to his dad that was behind him.

"Its nine. You might head home to get some sleep. I'll be at my office till late. I've fell behind on those demonic pieces of paper. We'll talk more in the morning." he said. Hinata looked at naruto with pleading eyes clutching onto him. Naruto sighed but didnt blame her. He didnt want to leave her side either.

"_Can_ Hinata-chan stay with us tonight?" Naruto said giving his dad a puppy dog eyes. Minato sighed and palmed his head. He then eyed Hinata and how she was looking at naruto.

"Ok, I guess I can send a messenger to notify Hiashi. I'm sure he wont mind. You do remember the seal I taught you that I use on my office right?" Minato said. Naruto nodded. "Then use that on your room." Naruto slightly blushed but nodded again. With that, Minato poofed away.

The three moved toward the exit.

"Well I'll head home now. See you tomorrow?" Siad Sasuke.

"You got that right teme. Usual time, usual place." Naruto replied.

"Sure thing dobe." Sasuke said and as they exited the hospital waved as he turned to head to the Uchiha compound. Naruto and Hinata slowly walked toward the Namikaze compound Naruto enjoying the feeling he got from the light breeze and the sight of various people doing whatever they were doing and Hinata enjoying the feeling she got by holding Naruto's hand.

* * *

**WARNING:** **LEMON ALERT. Stop here if you want and wait for the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

They slowly reached the massive compound. Naruto unsealed the gate and let Hinata in. As they entered, he resealed it. They walked in with Hinata holding naruto's hand and leaning her head on his shoulder. They moved slowly to Naruto's bedroom as Hinata declined an offer of food. naruto unsealed his room's door and let Hinaa in with a dance-like spin with one of his hands. Then he procceded to do some hand signs and patting the door once. Many letters shone for a second then the door returned to normal. The slight shining moved throughout the room before drifting back to normal. Hinata raised an eyebrow at this but didnt speak.

"I'll go take a shower. Make yourself at home." He said and lightly kissed her before retreating behind the bathroom door. Hinata sighed and sat on the edge of the bed nervous but happy nonetheless. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Naruto meanwhile was having a shower. He took it slowly as he didnt have a shower in over a week. He dried himself and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled. He looked better than before. _Complete my ass. I look awesome!_ Naruto said with a inward cheer. Fortunately for him, the Noine Tails was asleep inside him.

He finished and got dressed again. He slowly got out from the bathroom and he looked around. The room was the same, only Hinata was sitting on his bed supporting her weight with her hands. Her eyes were closed, obviously in an attempt to relax. Naruto smiled and sneakily approached her.

"What's bothering you Hina-chan?" he asked and Hinata's eyes shot open with an 'Eep" sound. She blushed and fidgeted.

"N-nothing Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto took a good look at her, the leaned closer slowly and pulled her into an affectionate kiss. Hinata was kissing back without thinking, it was a reflex. Naruto slowly moved closer and Hinata leaned moreon the bed until she was laying on it with Naruto on top of her kissing her.

"You want to sleep here?" Naruto asked when they parted for air. Hinata smiled and nodded. Naruto gave her a foxy grin and kissed her again. More passionately this time. He slowly let himself fall on Hinata but still held a hand on the bed so she would feel his weight, but too much. Naruto then opened his mouth and touched her lower lip with his tongue asking for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth and let Naruto's tongue in. His tongue explored the already explored insides of her mouth and when it spotted her own, they engaged in a fierce battle for supremacy.

When they had to part their mouths for air, Hinata spoke.

"Y-you know Naruto-kun, I've been thinking." She said.

"About what Hina-chan?" he said while lightly kissing her neck and earlobe.

"About our...deal some months ago." She said blushing. Naruto lifted his head and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What about it?" He asked her in a soft manner.

"W-well, it doesnt have to be that way. I-i mean, that, we can always b-be careful." She said stuttering and blushing a deep crimson. But she couldnt stop now. She had to say it. Naruto was confused.

"WHat do you mean?" He asked.

"W-we could, protect, a-and, plan things out." She suggested and blushed deeper. She looked away afraid of what he might say. To her surprise Naruto laughed lightly and kissed her cheek.

"Okay Hina-chan. If it so important to you, bu not tonight." He said the last as he saw the glimpse of hope in her eyes. She was slightly dissapointed but happy nonetheless because she told him and not only did he not get angry, ut he had agreed as well!

"Why not?" She whined. Naruto laughed again and kissed her neck sometimes sending shivers of pleasure through her.

"Because love, as you said, we must plan things out, make it special and I am not on my full after all these days." He said finally. Hinata nodded her understanding.

"Then what about my reward?" She tried her last card. Naruto grinned which she in some twisted way both liked and not liked.

"Oh you'll get a reward alright. Just something less final. I can assure you you'll like it." he said smiling. Hinata also liked the sound of it.

"Okay then." She said in defeat.

"Thats my girl!" He said as he started kissing her and invading her mouth again. Hinata happily retaliated and wrapped her arms aroung his neck. Naruto snaked his free hand to Hinata's robe and started to untie it. Hinata gasped in surprise but nodded at Naruto's questioning look and bend herself so he could open the robe and remove it, revealing her white pants and fishnet shirt she wore underneath it. Naruto pulled back from the kiss and slowly carressed his index through her covered breast setting a trail of fire from where it passed. Hinata clossed her eyes and clenched her teeth to hold her urges who were dangerously close to take control from the pleasure she was in.

Naruto with one swift movement threw her robe on the other side of the bed and pressed closer. Hinata raised her arms above her head and Naruto understood taking the edge of her shirt with one hand and removing it, throwing it where the robe was. Hinata's upper torso was only in her bra now which barely managed to hold her well developed chest back. With another swift movement and Hinata's bend, naruto removed her pants leaving her only in her underwear. Hinata grinned at naruto's lustful look when he eyed he up and down.

"Your turn now." She said tugging on his shirt. Naruto unzipped it and quickly threw it where Hinata's clothes were. Hinata moved her hands to his black under-shirt and raised it above his head. Naruto got it with the other hand and threw it with the rest of the clothes. He raised himself on his knees and removed his pants throwing it on the pile and reveiling his orange boxers. Hinata grinned at the tent that was forming an his boxers and giggled once. Naruto lowered himself at her again and kissed her fiercely, their tongues battleing once again in an unending battle for dominance. Naruto's free hand snaked through her body downward and stopped above her panties. He slowly carressed her womanhood from outside her panties feeling the wetness that had formed there. He grinned. Hinata only closed her eyes at the burning sensation that sent her to heavens.

"Giggling are we?" Naruto said seductively low. "You aint doing much better yourself and besides, how can I help myself when I have the most beautiful girl there just waiting for me?" He asked grinning. Hinata could barely talk, she was bitting her lower lip with closed eyes.

"Just...kiss me." She said and Naruto was more than happy to comply. He kissed her slowly and affectionaly at first, then fiercely and passionately all the while carressing her private area from outside her panties. Her wetness was growing by the second his erection hot on her tails. Naruto removed his hand from there and snaked it back up to cup a bra-covered breast and slowly massaging it earning small moans from Hinata.

"Oh...Naruto-kun." She moaned and Naruto took that as a green light and left her breast to unclasp her bra. He fought with it for a while since he couldnt see it and lowly cursed the damn thing. He managed to remove it passing it slowly through her arms and threw it angrily to the pile earning a giggle from Hinata.

He immediately looked back at her and smiled appreciatevely seeing her well developed, perfect round breasts, now free. Hinata saw the lustful look and lifted her head to kiss Naruto. Naruto complied and lightly took her hard, right nipple on his hand earning a loud moan of appreciation from Hinata. After some seconds of intence kissing and tongue-battling Naruto trailed kissed down her, jaw, her neck until finally kissed his way to her left breast. Instead of kissing her nipple he took it into his mouth and sucked lightly. He massaged her right breast and sucked and licked the left a the while Hinata's moans getting louder. She was in total heaven now with pleasure she had never felt before.

"Ah...N-Naruto-kun" She moaned. "You're so goood at this!" She moaned as she couldnt help but hold Naruto's head with her hands as he was licking her breast.

_'At least Kakashi's book were good for something!'_ aruto thought as he continued what he was doing with more intensity. After a while of loud moans from Hinata Naruto switched. He got the right nipple in his mouth and massaged the left.  
"N-naruto-kun." She said while gripping his golden hair. "If-if you keep doing that I'm gonna...I'm gonna dirty your bed." She said bitting her lower lip. Naruto raised himself from where he was and smiled.

"Please do. I'll destroy the evidence." He said before kissing her full in the mouth. He snaked his hand downwards for one more time and he placed it around her waist. Then he moved and placed her on top of him all the while not stopping the kiss. Hinata's chest was against his and he could feel all her weight since her hands were around his neck. Not that he minded that. He wrapped his arms aroung her and drew her closer. He just loved the feeling of her breast on his chest as well as the hot kisses the echanged.

After an intense make-out session Naruto moved Hinata so that her side was on the bed and he was in front of her on his side. He kissed her again abd moved his hand to her private area. He gave her a questioning look to which she nodded in anticipation. He carressed her soaked panties and with one finger moved them aside so that her vagina was exposed, but the panties were still on. He slid inside one finger which caused Hinata to moan very loudly only to be silenced by a kiss and a tongue entering her already open mouth. He removed his finger and entered it again feeling her fluids on it.

He got on his knees on top of Hinata still kissing her while in the same time fingering her. He added another finger and quickened the pace. Hinata not able to help herself wrapped herself to Naruto and drew him as close as she could uncinciously adding a little chakra. Naruto pressed his body against hers but not too much as he pulled his head back from the kiss to breath. er mouth now free, Hinata couldnt help but moan herself out as she approached her first climax.

:N-naruto, I'm coming!" She said and Naruto moved faster adding another finger to the two. Hinata felt a little pain but was soon replaced with pure ecstasy as her back arced and her body was shaken from the orgasm that caused her to scream loudly Naruto's name. After the orgasm fadded she had a satisfied and slightly ehausted smile as she kissed Naruto. Naruto himself felt her her orgasm and raised his hand looking at the fluids on his fingers. He licked his fingers curiously. Then immediately grinned.

"You taste great Hina-chan!" Said girl blushed but didnt look away.

"That was great Naru-kun. Is my reward over now?" She asked. Naruto only grinned more.

"Hell no! We're just getting started!" He said earning a quizzical look from his girlfriend.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" She asked but Naruto was already kissing his way to her lower body while slowly removing her panties from the way. He crawled his way in fron of her. Hinata lay on the bed totally naked and wet and Naruto was on his knees in front of her feet. He smiled and placed his palms on the inside of her thighs applying light pressure to them.

"What-What are you doing Naruto-kun?" She asked, ressisting. Naruto gave her a comforting smile.

"Trust me, you'll like it." He said.

"O-Okay." She said and complied. Naruto spread her legs revealing her womanhood in all its wet glory. Hinata blushed at his stare. He didnt stare for long. He bend and brough his head closer to her vagina and holding her legs with his arms.

"W-what are you doing, Naru-kun?" She insisted watching him lean closer.

"Something I read women really enjoy." He said not satisfying her curiosity in the slightest. But she didnt have time to say more as Naruto reached and kissed her vagina. She threw her head back and held back a scream of pleasure. naruto began to slowly lick her. He used his tongue slowly at first to let her get used to it with long, slow licks.

"You do taste great Hina-chan." He confirmed again in between licks but the only answer he earned was a moan. He smiled and reached his face to kiss her vagina. When he did, he entered his tongue inside her. Hinata arced her back and shivered from the incredible feeling it caused her and moaned as Naruto moved his tongue around. She wrapped her legs around his head which only made Naruto move faster and please her more. Naruto switched from digging his tongue inside her to licked her and back. He did that for a couple of minutes before Hinata had another climax with a scream.

This time Naruto was prepared and kissed her clit, taking all her juices in his mouth and swallowing. He gulped and smiled. He raised himself from her vagina with one last, long lick and got on top of her again. He kissed her passionately letting her taste herself. He massaged her right breast again taking it in his palm. Hinata moaned and couldnt take any more. With one last fierce kiss, Naruto collapsed beside her and casually threw his arm under her waist. Hinata giggled as he ever so lightly put his palm on her butt cheek and squeezed. Naruto retreived his hand embarrased and blushed.

"I'I'm sorry Hina-chan! I didnt mean it i swear! I dont know what came over me!" He said but was surprised when a finger on his mouth silenced him and saw Hinata smiling.

"As long as we're alone Naruto-kun, I dont mind you acting pervy." She said and giggled again. Naruto went wide eyed.

"Really?" he asked and Hinata nodded. He laughed a happy laugh and kissed her lovingly and affectionally.

"You're so awesome Hina-chan! I dont know what I've done to deserve you! I mean who would ever think that the most beautiful girl with the curves of a godess would not only be with me but allow be to grope her as well." He said and laughed like a four year old. Hinata blinked back the tears of joy at Naruto's description.

"Y-You really believe that Naru-kun?"She asked. naruto looked into her eyes and told her seriously without one hint of a lie.

"Hinata, you are the most beautiful girl in the entire Konoha and I say only Konoha because I havent seen a lot of people outside the Village but I doupt anyone our age would be as pretty as you." He said all the while never taking his eyes of hers.

"Thanks Naru-kun." She said and rested on his chest. She would fall asleep but Naruto stopped her.

"You know princess, we really should at least take a shower. And besides you were right, our 'activities' did dirty the bed." He said and Hinata blushed. She got up and noticed she was still naked. She though about how well naruto had pleased her and scowled.

"Whats wrong Hina-chan?" He asked her.

"I should please you like that too Naru-kun." She said and shot him a seductive smile. Naruto knew to counter it though, and looked affectionately in her eyes. That made her loose her focus and trail of thought.

"You were saying Hina-hime?" He said as he leaned closer.

"Eh? I-I was saying...that...I should..p-please you...t-too" She stuttered as she could clear her head at how Naruto was approaching her. He leaned closer and brushed his lips through hers once.

"What was that again?" he said in a low seductive voice. Hinata tried to give a logical answer but she couldnt think of anything.

"Um...I should...please you..." She said as she got dizzy. Naruto gave her a torturingly slow kiss before saying even lower.

"What was that again?" Hinata couldnt think. She knew she was thinking about something, but what was it? She couldnt remember, he was driving her crazy.

"Um...I...dont...know?" She whispered. Naruto laughed lightly and kissed her one more time.

"Dont worry Hina-chan, your turn will come, It was your reward tonight." He said before getting up. What Hinata didnt expect, was that he grabbed her bridal style and lifted her with him earning an 'Eep' sound from Hinata. She didnt mind though as she hugged his chest which was slightly different that a week ago. Better even.

Naruto carried her to the bathroom and united his hands to the shadow clone jutsu without dropping Hinata. He made three clones. Without a word, one of them opened the water on the shower and adjusted it. The other two went back to the bedroom and removed the destroyed sheets and everything else dirty. One naruto clones grabbed Hinata's soaked panties and punched the other clone to the shoulder lightly to get his attention. They both looked at the panties and giggled. The Clone that held it went to a drawer, unsealed it, placed the panties inside, closed the drawer and resealed it. He then casually moved and helped the other clone take the sheets and wash them and then get new dry ones (still the same color though) and placed them on the bed. Then the two clones dispersed as did the third one earlier.

Naruto felt his clones disperse and saw their memories.

He giggled himself. He was helping Hinata wash as she was, or at least acted like she was, ready to fall asleep so Naruto had to wash her, which would be fine if the area that needed the most washeing wasnt between her legs. Hinata giggled at Naruto's attemps to not look or act pervy. After he was finished Naruto carried her outsied and tried not to act pervy as he had to dry her off now.

"Say Hinata?" He asked. She looked at him questioningly.

"You happen to carry any extra panties?" He asked and Hinata blushed.

"I-I do." She said. Naruto wanted to aske her where she had it since she was only in her robe but didnt as he understood that her robe had many pockets and didnt press the matter.

Finally both dry, he carried her back to the bed. Hinata moved to grab her clothing but Naruto stopped her hand.

"Oh no you dont! Stay like this please?" He asked with puppy dog eyes and Hinata blushed but couldnt say no.

"I-I'll get cold." SHe said in a weak attempt to make him reconsider but he didnt. Instead he grinned.

"I'll kee you warm." He said hugged her close as he covered the both of them with the sheets.

"Perv." she mutterred but didnt complain. The oppossite in fact. She loved the feeling of Naruto's chest on his back and his hands tight around her waist.

"Cant help it." Naruto muttered back tingling her nipples and earning a giggle from Hinata who tried to change the subject.

"Was that a seal you placed on the room?" Naruto rolled his eyes at her futile attempt but answered nontheless.

"It was a private seal. Sound protection and stuff. Dont you worry yourself with those stuff. Just sleep love, you're tired." He said as he slowly trailed kisses on the back of her neck. It worked as Hinata relaxed and was soon asleep. naruto watched her naked chest rise and and fall and couldnt help but admire. He sighed and pressed himself so he was closer to Hinata and closed his eyes to sleep.

The Nine Tailes chose this time to wake up. Naruto heard his deep voice that was proof that he had just woke up.

"**Hey kit."** The fox greeted with one eye open.

"_Hey fox. How're things?" _He thought back.

"**Boring. I didnt lose anything did I?" **He asked Naruto.

_"Nah, everything went fine. I'm fine and healthy."_ The fox had a feeling Naruto held something but was too tired to investigate and just went back to sleep. Naruto followed suit right after him.

* * *

So? Did you like it? POLL!!!

**Did you like it?**

**Yes?**

or

**No?**

And whatever of those,

**Why?**

So that was my first lemon ever and I hope you liked it. Next chapter we will get into heavy stuff. Prepare to be exhausted Naruto!

(by training you perverts!)

**Author Style! Lemon no Jutsu! **

**You must review and tell if you liked it because if you dont I might guess the wrong things...**

Next Chapter. **Preparations.**

Until next time,

bye,

M.


	20. Preparations

Heya all! Not much to say. School is a pain in the ass so I cant write as much as I'd like. Furthermore the amount of reviews I get is not encouraging at all. So please if you read it then spare five five precious seconds to write 'I didnt like it' or 'I liked it' or anything else.

Oh well...you know the drill, read & review, or else...

On with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 20. Preparations.**

**"...up right now! Wake up already you stupid pup! You and your girl are already late!"** Naruto heard the voice on his head.

"_Just let me sleep, baka fox."_ He thought as he began to sleep again.

**"YOU WAKE PU RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I'M TAKING OVER YOUR BODY FIRST CHANCE I GET!" **Kyuubi growled at his jailor.

_"Fine I'll get up just shut up." _Naruto thought. "_Why do you suddenly care so much anyway?" _He asked him as he began to open his eyes to the sunlight entering from the window.

"**You will need training kit since you cant use your bloodline and that Zeren guy would gladly kill you." **Kyuui replied.

"And_ why do you care baka fox?"_ Naruto though as he was trying hard to open his eyes and not fall asleep again. However he sensed Kyuubi shake in anger.

**"I'll let it slide this once with the excuse that you are sleepy pup. Now wake up. All discussion is aborted until you are capable of thinking." **He said while stopping the connection between them.

Naruto grunted and gave up trying to open his eyes. He waited for his mind to clear. Kyuubi was right. "_Man that question was dump. Even for me." _He thought to himself and he thought he heard a dark cuckle but shook it off as paranoia.

His senses were clearing up. He could feel the warm from the sunlight and hear the birds chirpping outside but what held most of his attention was the warm weight on his chest and most of his body and the sound of light preathing.

"_What the hell?"_ He thought as he opened his eyes. He then saw Hinata and relaxed. He sighed at how paranoid he was becoming. That was when he noticed that he was only wearing his boxers and Hinata was totally naked! _"Oh gods no! Did we do...? No we musnt, I still have my boxers on. What the hell happenned?!" _He questioned himself. That was when memories of the previous day flooded his mind. He blushed big time when he remembered what he did to Hinata and how she reacted. He had enjoyed himself, he couldnt deny that much and he knew Hinata enjoyed it too. As long as they didnt do anything unchangeable he wasnt worried.

He took a moment to see her closely. Her hair was loose and kind of wild on her back and face and some was spread on his chest but he liked her hair that way. She had a content smile and dreathed lightly every couple of seconds. Naruto blushed more when he saw her bare breasts pressed against chest but didnt move in fear of waking her up. The feeling was so awesome. Her skin was so soft yet warm he wanted to just feel it forever. He was glad Hinata was asleep so that she didnt notice his erection that was starting to poke her thigh that was between his own legs. He could feel almost every part of her, like she was glued to him, not that he complained.

After about five minutes he spent watching her breathing his erection died down earning a whispering 'thank you' from Naruto to no one in paticular. He spend the some minutes looking at her peaceful face. He saw everything he wanted of his life there. He just stared at her for what seemed like hours but could be just mere seconds.

"**Pup can you think now?" **The Kyuubi told him sercastically. Naruto inwardly sighed.

"_"Yes Kyuubi sorry 'bout before." _He thought his apology.

"**No big deal but you seriously have to get up now. You are supposed to meet with your teammate in 24 minutes. You father will probably be there as well, or at least a clone of him." **Kyuubi thought back.

"_You mean he's not here?" _

**"No, he left a couple of hours ago."**

_"Wait, what time is it?" _Naruto wondered.

"**It would seem that it is about...how do you humans call it...? 8 o'clock and 36 minutes." **Kyuubi though and enjoyed Naruto's sudden panick.

"_No shit! We seriously have to get going, the training ground is on the other side of the Village! Damn me for wanting excercise before training!" _Naruto mentally cursed as he thought of how to wake up Hinata. He shrugged as he didnt have much time and gently shook her shoulder as he whispered:

"Hinaaata-chaan. You need to wake up now." He repeated that a couple of times until Hinata weakly opened her eyes and looked at Naruto's face.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." She said before closing her eyes again. Two seconds later, the realization hit her and she shot her eyes open looking at her situation. _"Why am i naked? OH SHIT I AM NAKED! AND NARUTO-KUN CAN(1) SEE ME!" _She panicked as she blushed very deaply and covered her breasts with her arms while at the same time trying to crawl away from Naruto. Naruto had a hurt expression and held her shoulders not letting her get away.

"Why are going away from me Hina-chan? Did I hurt you somehow? I didny do anything to you I promise!" Naruto said hurt that she would react this way. Hinata looked horrified at Naruto that he would jump to that conclusion.

"Its not that at all NAruto-kun! You didnt hurt me! But I am NAKED!" She yelled suddenly in freak mode. Naruto thought about her answer and laughed in joy that she wasnt mad at him and for the reason why she was acting like this. Hinata thought he was lauhing mockingly at her and it was her turn to feel hurt.

"Why are you laughing at me?" SHe asked him in the verge of tears. She gasped though when Naruto drew her in a bone-breaking hug. She 'Eep'ed and weakly hugged him back.  
"I am not laughing at you. Dont you remember what happenned last night?" He asked and she looked at him confused. She thought about it and tried to remember. SHe suddenly went wide eyed.

"That wasnt a dream then?" She asked Naruto shook his head no. Naruto the spoke in reasurring and calming voice like only he could.

"Dont worry Hina-chan. I'm here and I wont leave you. What are you worried about?" He asked her soothingly. She would fidget if she could right now. What she said only made her blush more.

"B-but i-i naked and, and you..." She stutterred uncontrolably and couldnt say more from embarrasement. Naruto gently kissed her cheek.

"So? I've seen you naked before. Besides, your body is great Hinata-chan. I wanna be able to see it all the time!" He told her.

Hinata, while she blushed, remembered him saying something similar yesterday and was starting to wonder if it was actually true. _Naruto-kun wouldnt lie to me. That mean he really does believe I'm pretty! _With that thought and realization she suddenly felt very happy and, forgeting all about her embarrasement, kissed him on the lips. Naruto was taken aback from this but it didnt take long for him to kiss back. But while it felt great to passionately kiss a nude Hinata he knew the Kyuubi was at his limit with patience. The little he had. So, as much as he hated to do that, he pulled back from the kiss.

"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry but we must get ready and head out otherwise we'll be late. And you know Sasuke hates to be left waiting." He told her and while she grunted, she also knew it was true and got off him. Naruto got up and head to take a shower as Hinata put on her spare panties, again he didnt manage to see where she had hid them, and the rest of her clothes. Naruto finished his shower, dried himself and got dressed too. He sent a couple of clones to hastily make breakfast. He and Hinata came down after five minutes and ate fast. Then they set out.

They were walking fast but still holding fast. usually Naruto would teleport them there but since he couldnt now, they had to walk. And they had to walk fast.

"You, I think I'll ask my dad to teach me a body flicker jutsu." Naruto remarked after a while when they were reaching the training grounds.

"Yeah? Why?" Hinata asked him.

"Well, for one, I cant move around fast now and think of the other. WHat if we must do a quick escape sometime?" Naruto asked her.

"I see your point but shouldnt we train for the exams right now?" She countered.

Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. As soon as we're through it though, I'm learning it! Believe it!" He told her. Hinata smiled.

They approached the training ground that had a small river going by it and saw the Fourth waiting with an irritated Sasuke.

"Do I even want to know what you were doing that made you be late?" Sasuke asked as he glared. He stoped glaring as Naruto shot an stronger glare toward him. Sasuke sighed and let it go.

"Whatever dobe lets just get this over with." He said and turned to his sensei. Naruto smiled lightly.

"Teme."

"Dobe." Sasuke said he himself trying to hide his small smile. Minato smiled brightly.

"All right everyone! Gather around!" He said. The team gathered in a semi circle around him.

"All right kids," Minato started. "normally I would give you the day off after such a recovery Naruto, but since none of you had any sorts of training for a whole week and taking in account that we only have three more left, we will begin with the hard stuff right away!" He said cheerfully. The three gulped but said:

"Yes, sensei!" Minato grinned.

"Well then let us warm up and then I'll tell you what your training will be." He said with a sadistic grin. The genin gulped.

"Allright then! Start running around the training ground for starters!" He said and watched as they started running hastily.

"Sensei reminds me of Anko sometimes." Sasuke whispered to Naruto as they were running.

"I believe we're in for a rough day." Naruto said. Sasuke shivered. Hinata didnt say anything but was afraid of what Minato had in store for them. It didnt help that while they were running Minato was looking at them with a grin.

After about thirty minutes of running and light spar for warm up Minato recalled them to get them to the 'serious stuff' as he said.

"We are ready then." Minato began. "This month's training will be different than our previous one. You know why?" He asked the confused genin. When no one spoke he continued.

"Because you are training to defeat your opponents, not just become stronger." He said and he saw them understand.

"But how?We dont knw much about them." Hinata said. Minato grinned.

"Wrong. I have been going throught their filles and I saw that each one specializes on certain things."

"What things?" Sasuke asked.

"Your opponents Sasuke, Kento Amaru specializes in taijutsu, your opponent Hinata, Shinto Kahorama specializes in genjutsu and your opponent Naruto, Meinar Zeren, specializes in ninjutsu. So each one will be trained to eather counter his opponent or overpower him, got it?" He told them and earned a nod.

"How will you train each one on a different thing?" Hinata asked again.

"While my ninjutsu and taijutsu skill is fearsome and my genjutsu skill is above average, I am not a specialist and I would like each of you to be trained by the best our Village has to offer on either ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu."

"Wait," Naruto said, "I thought you were the strongest Ninjutsu user?"

"I am, thats why I'll train you on it. But your teammates will be trained by others who are better than me on certain aspects." The Fourth replied.

"Hang on a second..." Said Sasuke suddenly horrified, "you cant possibly mean..." but he was cut off by Minato.

"Yes Sasuke, you will be trained by Guy on his spare time."

"Noooo!" Whined Sasuke. Guy's training methods were brutal, everyone knew that much.

"Doesnt he have his team to train?" Asked Sasuke.

"Only TenTen passed to the finals and the other two will be too occupied with missions since most of the genin will be at the exams, so Guy will have lots of free time." Minato said with a grin and Sasuke's face faulted.

"So who will train me?" asked Hinata.

"You Hinata should be trained to counter Genjutsu. Therefore you will be trained by Kurenai Yuuhi this month. She is the best when it comes to Genjutsu." Minato said earning a nod from Hinata.

"So when will we begin?" Sasuke asked.

"Right now." Minato said and snapped his fingers. With two swirls of leaves, besides him stood Guy, on his green spandex and jounin vest doing his 'Nice Guy' pose with extremely shiny teeth and a woman with long black hair, red eyes and a dress that seemed like it was made of white straps od cloth.

"This is Kurenai Yuuhi, Genjutsu expert and of course you all know Might Guy." The Fourth announced.

"Yosh! I am here as asked to help sharpen Uchiha-san's taijutsu fighting skills so that he may defeat his youthful opponent!" Declared Guy with a thumbs up. Sasuke sighed and walked to his side.

"Lets get this over with." With that Guy caught Sasuke's hand and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Kurenai looked at Hinata.

"Hello Hinata-san, I am Kurenai." Hinata smiled.

"Hello Kurenai-sensei. I look forward to our training." She said approached her. She held Kurenai's hand and they too disappeared in a swirl of leaved. Minato clapped his hands.

"That leaves you and me son!" Naruto gulped.

"Well, before we begin, do you have any suggestions or question?" Minato asked removing his white/red fires coat and gently placing it on a log.

"Well, on the way here I thought perhaps a body flicker technique would be useful." He said and his father raised an eyebrow. "I mean what if we have to make a quick escape or something? And a good amount of my combos require a body flicker since I made them up with the Hiraishin." He explained and his father sighed.

"While it is true that a body flicker is something you need at least until you can use the Hiraishin again, learning it takes a lot of time. Time we cant afford to waste now." He said and Naruto's face faulted. "However, i have an idea that could at least replace it to some degree." He continued.

"What idea?" Said Naruto excited.

"You about the replacement technique right?" He asked and Naruto nodded. "Well its only good for dodging because it usually transfers you to a location not very suitable for an attack. Like a tree or inside a building. But what if you could transfer yourself anywhere you wished with the replacement?"

"How do I do that?" Asked Naruto confused.

"Simple, instead of replacing yourself with a log or a rock, replace yourself with a Clone which was sent to a place safe and can easily move around. How does that sound?" Instead of an answer Naruto cheered loudly. "I take it you like it. Lets start working on it then. Create a bunch of Clones." He ordered and Naruto complied creating ten clones.

"Now send them some meters away." Naruto complied. "Now I will punch you and you must replace yourself with one of these clones. It is useful as your enemy might realize what you did only when it will be too late." He said and charged. He punched Naruto in the gut sending him airborn. Blood sprayed from his mouth but suddenly he was covered in smoke. Seconds later the smoke cleared, Naruto was still sent flying backwards but he suddenly vanished. Minato stood straight and pointed at one of the Narutos that were around him.

"See son? That way you can transfer yourself between your clones without your enemy realizing the difference and delting decisive blows while he is distracted." The Naruto he pointed at smiled.

"Yeah, but it can be confusing." He stated.

"Then you'll have to train with it wont you?" Said and Minato and both he and his son grinned.

**WITH SASUKE**

Sasuke and Guy reappeared inside a very big room. With one more look Sasuke saw it was a dojo. It was full of dummies, weights and a large space for spar. Guy was running on the spot faster than Sasuke could follow at least without his Sharingan.

"Lets get started Sasuke-kun! Your clan's Intercepting Fist is impressive but you still got a long and hard way to go to become as youthful as possible! Our first goal is to increase your reflexes!" He said flashing a smile with very shiny teeth.

"And how do we do that?" Asked Sasuke semi-bored. Guy, not stopping his run-on-the-spot pointed at the empty space ment for spar.

"You will remain there Sasuke-san and you will try to either dodge or deflect rocks I will throw at you at hight speed in order to strenghen your fires of youth! Buy you cant use your honorable dojutsu!" Guy said pointing at big barrel full of fist-sized rock spheres. Sasuke went wide eyed.

"No way! You're gonna throw those things at me? Are you nuts?!" Guy didnt even listen to him.

"Get ready Sasuke-san!" Sasuke stood in the middle of the round free space still in disbelief.

"One, two three, lets begin!" Said Guy and disappeared. Sasuke knew he was running but he was running so fast that without his Sharingan he couldnt follow him. He looked around around frantically and barely managed to dodge a rock aimed for his head. He didnt have time to do anything else as he had to dodge a rock aimed at his torso. He managed to move t the left and dodge it but he couldnt dodge another rock again aimed at his head so he put his arm on the way of the rock.

"OWW!" He yelled as the solid rock hit his forearm. He didnt get distracted though as another rock was aimed at his right leg.

'_This is insane!' _Was the only thought passing by Sasuke's mind as he was doing his best to dodge the increasing amount of rocks thrown at him. When he couldnt he would block it but that meant pain but to let the rock hit him only meant more pain.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He was battered and panting. They'd been at it for over one hour. He had gotten the hang of it and managed to evade most of the rocks which came at him with insane speed. Guy was running around the circle sending him rocks. They only had had a five nimute break.

Suddenly though, Guy stoped. Sasuke remained in his stance not sure what that ment.

"Yosh! You have done well Sasuke-san! We are done with reflex training!" Guy declared fisting the air. Sasuke exhaled in relief.

"Can I leave now?"

"That would be most unyouthful! You still have strength and speed training!" Scolded Guy.

"WHAAAAAT?!"

**WITH HINATA**

They reappeared at a small forest clearing. Kurenai moved to the center of the clearing and Hinata followed. Kurenai turned and faced her student.

"Okay Hinata, we got a lot of work and little time. So i'm going straight to the point." Hinata gulped. "What do you know about Genjutsu?" Hinata expected that question.

"Not much really. On the Academy I learned how to dispel it and how it works but Hyuugas dont really concentrate on it since our eyes can see through it." She said kind of proud for her bloodline. Kurenai just shook her head.

"You are wrong Hinata." Hinata looked at her quizzically. "Even the Byakugan can be fooled. It takes a lot of experience and a very good Genjutsu user but it can be done." Hinata went wide eyed and her mouth opened.

"B-But father s-said that Genjutsu is useless a-against the Byakugan."

"This is true for normal Genjutsu that most Chuunins and Jounins work with. But Genjutsu can be very complicated and to full the Byakugan is difficult but doable task." Kurenai remarked. Hinata had a look of disbelief in her eyes. Kurenai sighed.

"Alright I'll show you. Close your eyes, I'll do a genjutsu and when you open them and the gejutsu takes effect, activate your Byakugan, okay?" Hinata nodded and closed her eyes. She heard light murmurs and the sound of her hands moving and then nothing. She waited some more seconds but she could only hear birds flying around. When she opened her eyes she gasped. The sun was almost set and the light was few. There was no trace of Kurenai anywhere. She realised the Genjutsu and activated her bloodline limit. Her vision turned white and black. She saw throught the Genjutsu. The sun was high and some trees were not where they seemed to be previously. But still there was no sight of Kurenai anywhere. She streched her vision as far as she could but she couldnt find her. She sighed and deactivated it closing her eyes.

"Okay I give up." She said with her eyes closed and she reopened them to see a smiling Kurenai in front of her.

"How?" Was the only thing she said.

"Genjutsu can be placed on an already existing Genjutsu. Most Ninja find it useless, since one Genjutsu is more than enough for the job usually but they are wrong. It can be very useful if you enemy manages to break the first one. Think about it as layers of colored glass. If you have two different color glasses, you see through them, but not correctly. Now even if you remove the first layer, again your vision wont be clear." Kurenai explained and Hinata nodded.

"So the Byakugan can see throughh the first layer but is fooled by the second?" Hinata asked. Kurenai shook her head.

"Actually no. As I said the Byakugan is very hard to fool, especially its highest levels so it takes many layers to manage it. The usual Hyuuga can see through around three layers lets say." She said earning another nod from Hinata.

"If your opponent had done his homework, which I'm sure he has, he'll know of this ability and try to place many layers of Genjutsu on you since its his specialty but if he doesnt that'll give a few seconds deadly advantage until he realises his mistake. Remember that." She told Hinata like a school teacher.

"What I'll be teaching you is not how to cast Genjutsu, but how to locate and dispel them. If you manage to escape his Genjutsu you'll have the upper hand since your taijutsu and ninjutsu skills are clearly above him." Hinata understood.

"I get it. But how can I see through many layers of Genjutsu?"

"The secret of Genjutsu is that, no matter how skilled the user or how complex the Genjutsu is, there will always be flaws. Flaws exist in every and each one Genjutsu. And that is because when you cast a Genjutsu you replicate Nature or a sense or more than one senses. One can not know perfectly how everything around him or someone's senses work. He can only copy it to some extend. Genjutsu users work on how to make their flaws less obvious but they are always there. When you try to dispell a genjutsu try looking for something that doesnt fit on how it should be, when you find it focus ot it. Its like a hole on the layer, it'll allow you to see through it clearly. I'll cast Genjutsu on you and you will try to locate the flaws and see through them. Got it?" Kurenai finished.

"Yes, sensei!" Hinata said with determination.

"Then lets begin!"

**WITH NARUTO**

_Poof! _The last Shadow Clone exploded under Minato's fist leaving only one visible Naruto on the training ground. Said Naruto was panting, clearly the real one, and had used up a lot of chakra although he wasnt even close to his limit. Minato stood straight and smiled.

"Very well son, yo seem to be getting the hand of it. Changing place with your clones is useful but we have more things to work with." He siad nd naruto stood staight too catching his breath. He was fine in some seconds standing to his reputation as a stamina freak.

"What do you have in mind dad?" He asked. Minato grinned.

"I want you to access Kyuubi's chakra." Minato said.

"Easy." Naruto said and his eyes tunred red with slit pupils and he was glowing a faint red. Minato shook his head and Naruto stopped.

"Not just that. I want you to turn Kyuubi's chakra into your own."

"This'll take more time." Naruto remarked.

"Be that as it may, we will work on it so you can do it unconciously. I have a technique on my mind that will require a lot of Kyuubi's turned into your own. So get to it!" Minato ordered.

"Yes Sensei!" Naruto yelled and concentrated.

* * *

Thats it for chapter 20. So how'd you guys like it?

**Author Style! Sickness jutsu!**

**Review in 39.1004 seconds or else you'll get sick until you do review...**

Next Chapter,** chapter 21: The Third Exam Begins!**

Until next time,

Bye,

M.


	21. The Third Exam Begins!

Author's note.

**NaruHina4eva.**

I could hunt you down for spoiling my story. Cause you're mostly right. But i WONT. And you be grateful for that or I might unleash my Author Style! Ban no Jutsu! on you and you wont be able to read any stories from now on.

I will write most of my plans for the story on this chapter. Not any details, just so that you'll be interested.

Well, first off, with this chapter(or maybe the next too) ends the **Chuunin Exams Arc** and there will be no attack on the Leaf Village (yet...).

**Wave Mission** and **Leaf Destruction **Arc will be added just very different. Some Arcs of my own will be added too.

The **Sand Siblings** will appear next two chapter for those of you who were wondering. Their meeting will be vastly different and very decisive.

I plan on having team 7 **leave with Jiraiya and Tsunade** after the **Akatsuki attack**, but there will be a surprise...

Also I had this crazy crazy idea. _Imenselly_ crazy. So crazy that it just might work. I was thinking of (accidentally) transfering the three to the SW universe until they find a way to return. Too crazy? What do you think? (I have already planned out most of it and man is it gonna be awesome!)

More will be added next chapters....

Disclaimer:I own nothing, Kishimoto own everything.

On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 22 Some Fierce Battles!

Morning. Just outside the Chuunin Exam Stadium. Minato was on his Hokage robes and was followed by his team. Naruto was wearing his usual black and white outfit, Hinata her fighting robe and Sasuke his T-shirt and shorts with the Uchiha crest. All had removed their chakra weights.

The two guards that were standing on the gate stood attention as soon as they saw their Hokage approaching.

"Lord Hokage! You are awaited on your seat. The Raikage is already there and most of the participants are waiting for you! Team 7 is to go to the waiting balcony immediately." The guard said. The Hokage nodded and the group passed the guards. They reached the stairs.

"Here we separate. Remember what I told you. Keep your cool and give it your all. Hopefully I'll be giving you Chuunin vests this midday and the Cloud folks will have trouble getting their faces out of the dirt!" He cheered to his students who all smiled brightly.

"Yes sensei!" They said and climbed to their balcony while Minato took the other staircase. The three reached the balcony which had clear view to the stadium. There were the Genin taking part. The remaining Konoha genin, a couple of grass genin and the Cloud Genin who were standing in a corner eyeing the rest arrogantly.

Kiba was petting his dog Akamaru but gave the three a glance and a happy yell. He would soon move to the watching seets. Sakura was also there and was arguing with Ino as soon as they saw Sasuke. Shino greeted them and returned to whispering to his bugs. TeTen was checking her weapon seals nervously and Neji with Lee encouraging was taking a nap and Choji was eating chips. All of them waited patiently for the proctor to call them downstairs.

**MEANWHILE AT THE KAGE SEATS**

Raikage stood up when Minato entered the balcony and both bowed. The Raikage was a very muscular person. Like a body builder. He face was mostly hidden by the shade of the Raikage hat but Minato knew he had short brown hair caught in a short ponytail. While his strength was insane, he was also quite intelligent and could talk his way around things. You dont become a Kage just by sheer force.

"Raikage." Minato said respectfully.

"Hokage." The Raikage said back. The both sat on their respective chairs and watched as the Genin was called in the arena and the first match began between the two Grass nins. While watching the medium cuality ninja fight Raikage leaned closer to Minato and spoke.

"You know Hokage-sama that the fight between our sons has attracted a lot of attention dont you?" He asked clearly waiting to make a point. Minato looked at all the nobles sitting on the lower seats and nodded. The raikage continued.

"Many bets have been placed too. Not all of them legal or official."

"Your point?" Minato asked.

"We could make it more interesting by placing a bet ourselves, unless of course, you are afraid?" The Raikage proposed not leaving MInato much of a choice.

" What are the conditions?" The Elder Namikaze asked.

"How about your son is forbiddent from using your trademark jutsu, to make the fight even and if my son wins, you marry him with the Hyuuga heiress?" THe Raikage said finally making his point. Minato suppressed the urge to grin or laugh. _Apparently he doesnt know that Naruto cant use the Hiraishin yet, nor that Hinata cant be placed in a marriage. Apparently neither he knows that Naruto can defeat his son with his hands tied behind his back and while blindfolded. This is a win-win situation." _Minato thought inwardly smirking.

"And if my son wins?" He asked. Raikage didnt answer for a second so he continued. "It has to be something equal to marrying the heir to one of my strongest clans away to a foreign Village, lets not forget your past with the Hyuuga clan." Minato remarked. Raikage stiffened. He didnt expect the Hokage to be so into it. It didnt matter though. Without that damn technique that brat had no chance of winning.

"What do you want should that happen?" He asked the Hokage.

"How about if my son wins you deliver a report of your Village's millitary movement for the last five months and five at least A-rank jutsus that are not in our library. Unless of course you are afraid?" Minato provoked. Raikage kept himself from sweating. That was outragious! Asking for millitary report and five A-ranked jutsu for a stupid Hyuuga whore was too much! But he knew he couldnt back down now or show that he was afraid.

"Agreed." He said. Minato allowed a small smile.

"Shall we make it official?" He said and wrote down their agreement on an official looking paper and signed it. He passed it on to the Raikage who, after inspecting it suspiciosly, found it okay and signed it. Minato hid the papers away and allowed a medium sized grin on his face.

"Now we only have to wait dont we Raikage-sama?" The Fourth asked and returned his gaze on the stadium. The next match was between Sasuke and Kento Amaru. The two jumped off the balcony after each exchanged a word with his team. The faced each other, the proctor standing between them.

"This match ends when either one admits defeat, is dead, unable to do battle or unconcious or when I say so. Got it?" The proctor asked and when the boys nodded stepped back with a: "Begin!"

Kento and Sasuke didnt move for some seconds, sizing each other up. THe suddenly Kento jumped high and and threw five Shuriken at Sasuke who avoided them easily. That gave Kento the time to make hand signs. Sasuke, who had activated his Sharingan, smirked and copied the jutsu doing the exact same signs.

"Lightning Style! Lightning Bolt Jutsu!" Both cried and pointed their hands at one another. Lightning shot out from both and collided with the other arc, cancelling one another. Kento narrowed his eyes and as soon as he landed ran at Sasuke intending to finish the fight. He ran at great speed and directed a fake punch at Sasuke and when he would dodge he would kick him on the side. Surprisingly Sasuke didnt avoid it, he just let the weak punch hit his face, drowing some blood from his lip but other than that he was fine. He countered immediately, taking advantage of the momentary opening on his left side and threw his own full force punch at Kento. Said boy leaned back but it wasnt enough to fully avoid the blow, which sent him back some meters clutching his side. The crowd 'Oww'-ed from the sudden exchange and speed. Kento recovered himself and thought through his strategy. He knew few jutsu would work against the Sharingan and his plan from the stat was to finish the battle with Taijutsu but he had clearly underestimated Sasuke on that matter. Or overestimated himself on that matter. He lunged at him another time, more careful now, not leaving an opening for a counter but also not making his attack full-force. Sasuke dodged or blocked, looking for his chance. He found it when Kento directed a leg sweep at him. Sasuke did a backflip and while he had his back turned at Kento while in mid-air did the necessary hand-signs at lightning speed. When he completed the back flip and landed on his feet he had already breathed in and had his hand on his mouth forming a circle.

_'Oh shit!' _Cursed Kento inwardly as he heard and saw Sasuke yell out:

"Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" And spat and huge fireball at his direction. The fireball would reach him in less than two seconds. Thinking fast, Kento jumped right and avoided it but his foot was a little burned by being caught in the fire. He made a face when he landed and placed weight on the burned foot. The fireball annihiliated a tree before disappearing. Before Kento could react, Sasuke appeared in front of him and threw him away with a roundhouse kick on the cheek. He continued his movement with hand signs.

"Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He said and spat several smaller fireballs at his opponent who did his best to avoid them. He managed to remain burnless and charged Sasuke before he could make more jutsu. Sasuke smiled and engaged his tired opponent in Taijutsu once more. It was easier this time, since Kento had hurt his left side and his left foot. Sasuke saw many oppenings but was rarely given a chance to take advantage of them due to the many and fast strikes Kento was directing at him angrily. He was sacrifising strength for speed but it was enough to keep Sasuke busy.

'_This has drawn far enough.' _Thought Sasuke. _I dont know much about Genjutsu, but I know enough to deal with him.' _He waited for the right moment when Kento would direct his gaze to meet his. Sasuke put Kento in a lock where each hand was stopping the other and the feet where used to push the other. Kento pushed as much as his hurt leg would allow him. He looked at Sasuke's face and saw his Sharingan tomoes spinning. He didnt know what that meant but was glad when Sasuke released him from the lock. He charged him and nailed many good hits. He performed a combo bringing lightning chakra on his palms and using it to deal more powerful strikes. Sasuke spat blood and collapsed. Kento panted and struggled to remain in his feet. He had a smirk knowing that he won. Then he felt pain. A powerful blow on his face sent him flying to the wall of the arena. Sasuke stood where he previously did, not a scratch of the strikes Kento thought he had landed.

_'In the end all it took was a Genjutsu._' Sasuke thought as he approached his enemy that seemed like he would faint any second.

"Pathetic." Was the last thing Kento heard before passing out.

"Winner: Sasuke Uchiha." Hayate announced and the audience burst into applause for the great fight. Sasuke's family ware clapping happily but not overdoing it, as were the Hyuugas and most of the Ninja High Clans were.

Sasuke headed upstair while the medics took Kento away. He high-fived Naruto who said he didnt doubt that would be the outcome and said thanks to Hinata who congratulated him.

"Next fight is between Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru!" The proctor announced. Naruto heard a groan and turned his head to look at Shikamaru who had just opened his eyes.

"Get going you lazy freak!" Yelled his teammate Ino.

"This is such a drag, I should just stay here and sleep." He said but Ino burst ouy yelling and Choji said that he really should fight so with a groan he got up and lazily moved for the stairs muttering about troublesome teammates. Shino nodded to his teammates and quietly followed after Shikamaru.

They both took their positions in the arena. Shikamaru had his hands lazily in his pockets and was looking at the sky. Or the clouds.

"Match finishes when one is unconscious, dead, unable to do battle, admits defeat or when I say so. Got it?" Hayate said earning a nod from both. "Begin!" He ordered and moved backwards. Shikamaru looked at Shino who started making bugs appear out of his coat.

"I hoped I wouldnt have to fight you Shino. Its such a drag, but I came prepared lest I couldnt achieve that." Shikamaru said and clapped his hands together placiong chakra on them. A seal appeared on his palms and with a small puff of smoke he was suddenly holding a kunai in each hand with an exploding tag straped on each ring.

"You might want to surrender now and save your bugs." Shikamaru said hoping the other boy would agree and save him the narrowed his eyes when he saw that Shikamaru had a good strategy against his Kekkei bugs but nobody saw it from under his glasses. He mentally ordered his bugs to spread to minimize casualties.

"We'll see." He said. Shikamaru sighed.

"There's no helping it then." He said and began to move. He sent the two Kunai slightly above Shino and made them explode causing a lot of smoke to form. SHino had jumped backwards to evade the blast and his bugs had moved in time. Shikamaru jumped back thowing another pair of KUnai which SHino avoided again until SHikamaru had reached the wall. He summoned another pair of exploding tag Kunai and threw them at SHino to keep him busy.

"Earth Style! Earth Pillars!" Shikamary ordered and slammed his hand on the ground as soon as he threw the pair of Kunai. Immediately four pillars made of hard soild formed and connected with the wall above Shikamaru's head as he ordered. Like some sort of barrier. It a good 5 meters away from Shikamaru to avoid damage later on from his plan.

Shimaru then proccedded to summon many exploding tags and he glued them on the pillars with chakra thus creating him a safe place from Shino's bugs. If they were to attack his 'bunker' the exploding tag nearer would explode. Shikamaru then kneeled on one knee and made a seal. His one palm held two figer from the other.

"Ninja Art. Shadow Possesion Jutsu!" He orderded and his shadow, combined with the shade from the wall extended and was moving fast toward Shino. Both Shino and his bugs noticed the shadow creeping to him faster than a snake and jumped back to avoid it. SHino mentally cursed when he saw the barrier Shikamaru had made for himself. Now sending his bugs to him would be cuicide. He noticed where the shadow stopped and understood that that was his limit. Me spread his bugs more and surrounded Shikamaru's refuge waiting for a chance and thinking of a plan.

Meanwhile Shikamaru summoned another pair of exploding Kunais and threw them from between the pillars. He didnt aim for Shino, more like he threw Kunai at various places at the arena reducing the places Shino could go. Shino attemped sending one of his bugs to one of these Kunai and had it suck off the tag's chakra. SHure enough, the tag exploded. Sino allowed a small smile on his face. He sent a small squad of bugs, barely noticeable to Shikamaru's 'fortress'. But SHikamaru saw that.

'_Crap.' _Shikamaru cursed and ducked as the bug made the tags explode. It didnt matter, he had a new plan.

Shino had to cover his eyes from the big explosion. The smoke was wide and thick. He saw a blur jump out of it very high in the air with his peripheral vision and concentrated on it. Sure enough, there was Shikamaru at least ten meters above the ground holding two Kunai i each hand. He threw the Kunai and immediately made his trademark hand sign while in mid-air.

"Ninja Art Shadow Possesion Jutsu!" He yelled out and sent his shadow at Shino effectively capturing him since his jump had brought him closer. He landed about four meters in front of Shino who couldnt move. He couldnt move, but he could think. He ordered his bugs to surround Shikamaru.

"Give it up Shikamaru or I will have my bugs suck off your chakra." Shino stated. Shkamaru smiled a little despite the troublesome-ness of the situation.

"You should look closer at your suroundings but since you cant, I'll allow you to." Shikamaru said and moved his head as if to look at his feet. Shino did the same and was surprised when he saw two Kunai with exploding tags in front of his feet, one on his left and one on his looked back up at Shino who had no choice but to do the same.

"If even a fly touches me, I'll blow you up. Dont worry, it wont be lethal but you wont like it either." Shikamaru said.

"You do that and the last remaining chakra you have will be sucked out in no time." Shino stated emotionless. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Shikamaru would have normally reached his limit so far, but while covered by the smoke he managed to eat a soldier pill. Having had enough, the proctor announced his judgement.

"I call the match a draw! Both participants pass!" He said and Shikamaru released Shino with an exhale of relief. Shino ordered his bugs back and the two boys shaked hands. The audience aplaused at the great strategical battle. The two boys retreated to the balcony.

The next fight was between TenTen and a Mist Genin. Unfortunately for TenTen, the Mist Shinobi used the Hidden Mist Jutsu and although it wasnt as good as a full grown Shinobi would make it, it was enough to blind TenTen and leave her almost deffenseless. TenTen unsealed a quarterstaff and closed her eyes expanding her other senses. She heard the flying of three Shuriken in time to dodge them and ran at the direction they came from. She saw the daint form of her opponent but she cursed when it was lost in the mist before she reached him.

"Show yourself coward!" TenTen said angrily. The response was chuckle and a Kunai coming at her. She blocked the Kunai and ran to where it came from. She cursed again when she lost him.

"Water Clone Jutsu!" She heard her opponent say but couldnt see where or how many clones were formed.

'_He can make Water Clones? This is bad. I need time to think.' _TenTen thought as she deflected many Shurikens from various places coming at her. She built up chakra at her feet and jumped. She jumped higher than the mist and saw that it covered most of the arena. She unsealed a chain with a scythe-like blade on the end while in mid-air and threw it a tree that raised itself above the mist drawing herself to it and landing on a high branch. She stood there thinking of how she could cope with her opponent and watching out for an attack.

An explosion occured from the base of the tree and it began to fall. TenTen jumped and landed inside the mist.

"Miss me?" She asked her opponent. She heard another chuckle and she saw him lunge at her with a Kunai just in time to block the Kunai with the quarterstaff and hit him in the head with the other end. She cursed loudly when it dissolved into water.

'_That mist and more than one water clones take a lot of chakra. I wonder how much longer he will last.' _TenTen though as she deflected more projectiles. '_Furthermore he must be running out of weapons. My chance is approaching._'

She heard a light '_fsss' _nise from behind her and turned it time to see a lit exploding tag less than two meters away from her flying at her direction. Thinking fast, she threw a kunai and it pierced the tag exploding it. The explosion was stronger than TenTen thought and it thew her backwards also clearing part of the mist. TenTen smiled as she fell back and unsealed a swort sword. She landed on her back and kicked away the Kunai with which the Mist Genin attacked her getting on her feet and stabing him on his right shoulder at the same time.

"It is finished." TenTen said. Her smug expression turned to one of pain as she released a violent scream. She looked down to see her stomach pierced by a small Katana. TenTen looked in from of her and saw the person she stabbed dissolve in water. The Mist cleared revealing to the audience the sight of TenTen falling on her knees with the Mist Genin behind her while his Katana had pierced TenTen's stomach. He removed his sword and TenTen collapsed on the ground.

"TENTEN!" Yelled Neji from his position. Lee's yell was not heard because of it.

The Mist genin turned TenTen so that her chest faced the sky and cupped her chin whispering so that only she could hear him.

"Sorry honey. I would have had more fun with you if not for all this audience." He then bend and licked her cheek. No one saw it since his back was turned to the audience's seats. He then stood straight as the proctor announced him the winner and the medics hurried to stop TenTen's bloodloss before she died.

The Mist genin walked away as Neji ran at TenTen with tears in his eyes and watched horrified as Tsunade landed there with a powerful jump and hurriedly started working on TenTen while the medics were transferring her inside.

Hayate was disgusted at the Mist genin having seen what he did but it was of little importance and it wouldnt do good to Konoha to have Neji Hyuuga assasinate a Mist Ninja outside of an official battle.

"Next battle will be held between, Hinata Hyuuga and Shinto Kahorama. The contestans must come down here at once!" Gekko said once the arena was cleared. Up on the balcony, Hinata scused herself and moved to the stairs but she was cut short by a strong hand gripping her elbows. Naruto, who had gripped her tightly, turned her around and kissed her fiercely. Hinata was very surprised but soon kissed back, delighted. Naruto broke off in some seconds and wished Hinata good luck as did Sasuke. She thanked them still dazzled by the kiss and stumbled down the stairs. Her opponent was already there when she arrived at the middle of the arena.

"The match stops when eithe rone is dead, unconscious, unable to do battle, admits defeat or when i say so. Got it?" Asked Hayate earning two "Yes proctor." announcements. Hayate stepped back. "Begin!" he ordered. None of them moved, both sizing their opponent. Shinto spoke, low enough that only her and the proctor could hear him.

"Dont worry, I wont beat you up too much. Boss said to not hurt his future property much." Said the Cloud nin and grinned. Hinata narrowed her eyes in anger.

"What do you mean property?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, once your loser looses his battle and you'll be fucked by every Cloud ninja available." Shinto said and grinned wider. Hinata had murder in her eyes. _'So thats what their planning. No matter, Naruto-kun wont lose. But this guy will feel pain. A lot of it.' _Hinata thought angrily but outside she didnt move an inch.

"Give me your best shot." She challenged Shinto who frowned a bit but seeing no lie in Hinata grinned arrogantly and started building up his chakra with a series of hand signs. Hinata could feel the amount of chakra even without her Byakugan. '_That much chakra much be over his half. If I manage to escape that it should be easy from there.' _She thought as she saw Shinto finish his hand signs and point his hands at Hinata.

"Genjutsu Arts!Personal Hell Version!" He shouted and Hinata felt his chakra surround her before she found herself in a flat floor with black background everywhere. A faint light was the only thing allowing her to see that the place she was in was either gigantic or outside.

"Release!" She shouted doing the hand sign and stopping her ckara flow for a second. Nothing happenned, not like she expected anyting to, Shinto was a specialist after all.

After some wandering she saw a line of light in the distance. Knowing that the Genjutsu had a certain torturing point and that if she didnt face and beat it she wouldnt get out of it, she moved toward the light. She saw it lght a small area as she approached and saw a person there. She was shocked when she saw herself standing there looking at the floor with a defeated expression. She then noticed the rest of the space. It was clearly a room, if she judjed by the steel bars that separated her from her 'self image'. She tried breaking the bars but found she couldnt. So she had to watch something. That is what Shinto's Genjutsu was all about and judging by the name of it, it wasnt gonna be good. She then saw the other things in the 'room'. The only noticeable things was an enormous bed, a window, a small desk and a big couch.

"Interesting." She turned and saw Shinto standing beside her watching at her other self. She tried punching him but found her punches missed him. _'This must be part of the Genjutsu.' _She thought. The Shinto beside her was watching with interest as suddenly Meinar Zeren walked in the room from an imaginary door.

"I couldnt guess that your personal hell would be what will happen once the Boss gets you on the Cloud Village. Look and know your fate." Shinto said. Hinata partially ignored him and turned her attention to the room and its two occupants. She was horrified when she saw Meinar force 'Hinata' on the bed and slapping her when she tried to protest or push him away. He removed a Kunai and slashed at her robes, destroying them entirely. The pieces of cloth fell down in small pieces and 'Hinata' was left with her pants and T-shirt. 'Hinata' started crying and sobbing and futilely trying to push Meinar away as he tore through her shirt revealing her silver bra. 'Hinata' kneed him in the stomach only earning a hard slap on her cheek that blurred her vision. Meanwhile Zaren forcefully kissed forcing his tongue in her mouth while groping her breasts. 'Hinata' tried to shake him away but Meinar was stronger and he tore her pants too leaving her in only her underwear. Her bra was removed with a forceful pull earning a yelp of pain from 'Hinata'. He smiled sickly when he saw her breast and started licking or groping her.

Meanwhile, the real Hinata was feeling sick and ready to empty her stomach and kept chanting on her head: '_Its not real, its a genjutsu, Naruto-kun wont allow it. Its not real, its a genjutsu, Naruto-kun wont allow it. Its not...' _and tried closing her eyes but the image was the same as if she never did. Damn genjutsu.

Back on the genjutsu, Meinar had slapped 'Hinata' many times on her face and her ass making her ressistance to lessen greatly. He took that chance to remove his clothes revealing his already erect dick. He drew 'Hinata's panties down and moved to stick it in. In a last sesperate protest, 'Hinata' screamed: "_NOOO! Stop! This belongs to Naruto-kun! Stop! You have no right-!" _She turned her protest into a scream of pain as Meinar pushed his member inside her and past her barrier making blood drip from around his dick.

"_I have every right you bitch! I defeated your Naruto-kun fair and square and his father was foolish enough to think he could defeat me! Blame him for the fucking you will receive because I assure you its going to be a lot!"_ Zeren yelled at her slapping her hard in the ass making it red and started thrusting it totally brutal and enjoying 'Hinata's screams of pain. 'Hinata' was in too much pain to do anything. Meinar pushed his dick inside her again and again and fucked her for a long time, in many positions and even cummed inside her earning the biggest yell of pain from 'Hinata' yet.

After what seemed like days for the real Hinata, Meinar removed himself from inside the almost passed-out 'Hinata' and spat at her face before leaving the room. When Hinata was about to exhale in relief that in was over, Shinto cleared his throat and pointed at the room. Hinata looked again to see a man around his fifties with a Cloud forehead protector coming in the room and eyeing 'Hinata' pervertedly with a grin. He removed his pants and his underwear and started licking 'Hinata's breast who gave very little movement in response. The shock was too great. The man then caught 'Hinata' by the hair and forced his member in her mouth. 'Hinata' choked a little when he started drawing forcefully her head to take his member inside her mouth but the guy didnt care. He started pushing 'Hinata's head faster and when he was satisfied, he released his load in her mouth forcing some down her throat and the rest in her mouth and some on her breasts. He them proccedded to spread her legs and fuck her much like Meinar did before. The real Hinata was sick to her bones watching the fifty year old man fuck her forteen year old self without the slightest remorse and in ways that made her want to puke. And when that man was finished another came. And another,and another. All of them Ninja of Cloud. Some young, some old. After the five first the image of Hinata had passed-out and but the men kept fucking her senseless body and even cumming inside her pussy or her ass. The real Hinata was crying and sometimes yelling but couldnt shake the image out of her head. The only thing that stopped her from going crazy was the image of Naruto and her faith in him.

Hinata opened her eyes to find the room gone. She looked at Shinto who was looking back at her furious that she hadnt broken yet. All the anger for the possibility she saw flooded Hinata who activated her Byakugan and said:

"My turn." With venom in her mouth. She broke the Genjutsu and the real world appeared for a second before she reversed it and Shinto found himself tied to a post and inable to move a limb or even a finger. Hinata appeared in front of him with many tools with sharp edges.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Hinata said as she approached the now terrified Shinto menacingly...

*

To the audience the fight lasted mere seconds. The first thing everyone saw was hinto making hand signs and then pointing at Hinata and yelling a jutsu which sounded bad. In reality, that jutsu was an A-rank Genjutsu that acted like a mini-Tsukuyomi. For some seconds they stood there and Hinata started to clutch her head and let some teats flow but after about thirty seconds her Byakugan activated and now Shinto was clutching his head and let a yell of pain. After a minute both snapped out of it and both fell on their knees suddenly out of breath. Hinata recovered first and charged at Shinto with a cry of fury. Shinto weakly tried to dodge but he handt recovered from the genjutsu yet and the chakra-enchanced kick connected with his head sending him across the arena crushing at the wall. Rage was visible in her eyes and she would attack again if Hayate hadnt put a hand in her shoulder.

"I dont know what you saw but you must let it go. The match is over." he said Hinata sighed and then nodded. Shinto slowly fell from the wall, unconscious.

"Winner: Hyuuga Hinata!" Gekko announced and the Shinobi cheered. Most of the civilians didnt understand what had just happenned. Hinata run up the balcony sobbed on Naruto's chest before you could mouth 'what'. Naruto understood it must be because of something she saw at the genjutsu and soothed her gently.

"Shh, its gonna be okay. Its over. I'm here and I love you." He whispered in her ear until she managed to control her sobs and look up at him but never releasing him from her arms.

"P-Please win your match, okay?" She pleaded. Naruto didnt understand but if it would help Hinata... He planned on winning anyway.

"Dont worry. i wont lose. That bastard will pay. You just wait." Naruto soothed her caressing her hair.

"Next match will be held between Naruto Namikaze and Meinar Zeren. Contestants should come down here immediately!" Hayate announced.

Meinar went downstair not even glancing at his opponent. Naruto kissed Hinata softly before releasing himself from her tight embrace and giving Sasuke a meaningful look. Sasuke nodded and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him.

"Dont worry, he wont lose." Sasuke reassured her. She smiled and let go of Naruto and stood beside Sasuke smiling at Naruto. Said ninja was about to jump down when his dad manifested by his side.

"Hey dad! Shouldnt you be up there?" Naruto questioned. Minato looked at his son from under his Hokage hat.

"I am but I came to tell you of some developement." He said. naruto got serious again.

"What developement?" He questioned again.

"There's be placed a bet on the winner of this fight. It was a clear challenge, i couldnt just decline. Just win your match okay?" Minato said and Naruto nodded.

"Any conditions?" he asked. Minato smiled.

"Apparently they dont know you cant use your Hiraishin yet. That was their condition." Naruto smiled back.

"Okay! i wont lose! Believe it!" He said cheerfully and jumped down the balcony. He walked to his position.

"Match ends when one is dead, unconscious, unable to do battle, admits defeat or when I say so. Got it?" Hayate asked and both nodded their agreement. Hayate stepped back and declared:"Begin!"

"Alright!" Naruto announced pointing his fist at Meinar with a foxy grin. "Time to kick your butt!"

*

*

*

* * *

Buahahahahaha! Cliffhanger!

Hope you liked the battle scenes. That was one long expected chapter, but a bitch to write. Took me long enough. Review to tell me if the characters (at least those besides the trio) were OOC and if you liked the battles.

Next chapter:**Chapter 23. A LOVER'S RAGE.**

Until next time,

Bye,

M.


	22. A Lover's Rage

**NaruHina4eva  
While it is true that I cant ban you since you're anonymous, I hope you wont use any jutsu against me (puppy dog eyes). Furthermore, it appears your insight was momentarily. Your guesses on this review were very far from accurate, not the least on my mind. Better luck next time! I am wondering if I should put the in the Clone Wars or on Dagobah where they meet Yoda but I lean toward Clone Wars.**

**About the Star Wars thing. NaruHina4eva was the only one who actually posted anything about it so if you dont have an opinion about it, then I will do what I think best, probably go stick with my plan.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Masashi-teme (just a joke) owns everything.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

**_Previously, on the Blond Legend._**

_"Alright!" Said Naruto pointing his fist at Meinar. "Time to kick your butt!"_

**Chapter 23. A Lover's Rage.**

Naruto entered his Flying Barrage stance. Before that he sent a smile above the wall at a lone figure that stood atop a tree looking at the arena.

"**Hey kit. I'm gonna need at least five more minutes to prepare for that technique of yours. It takes hellava lot of chakra. Just stall him for a while." **The Nine-Tails informed Naruto.

_"Piece of cake Kyuubi." _Naruto though back. His attention was swifted back to his opponent.

Meinar-teme entered a stance that was familliar to Naruto. It was used by most of the Cloud Nins.

"Pft, pathetic. You cant defeat me. And when you lose I will get my prize." Meinar said. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Prize?" He asked suspiciously. Meinar laughed. "You seriously dont know? Once you lose I get your Hyuuga whore to Cloud with me." he said grinning. Naruto's facial expression didnt change. The eagerness and the slight killing intent he was releasing before vanished. There was an uncomfortable silence. Naruto lowered his head and his hair shaded his eyes. At this moment Meinar momentarily feared for his life before shaking it off.

"Afraid are you? Lets get this over with." He said and charged Naruto. Naruto's hands started shaking and he clenched his fist strongly. Releasing an enraged cry he caught the fist Meinar directed at his face in his palm. Meinar looked in his eyes only to find them hard with killing intent he had never seen before. He would fall on his knees had Naruto not tightened his grip on his fist. The pain kicked in and Meinar cried in pain.

"That was a mistake." Naruto said in a cold and dark voice. Then, still holding Meinar's fist with an increasing pressure, used the same hand to punch him in the face. Then he kicked him hard in stomach and released his fist, sending him crashing on a wall. The end. (**not really**).

Meinar came out of the hole on the wall looking angry.

"How dare you! I will end you here!" He said and started forming hand signs. Naruto's eyes widenned.

'_A Lightning Jutsu? And a big one! Shit, no time! Gotta remember the sequense.' _Naruto thought as he went through his own set of hand signs. Meinar finished first. His two hands were glowing with lines of electricity all the way up to his shoulders. He then raised his hands forming fist and smashed them on the ground.

"Lightning Style! Lightning Path Jutsu!" He yelled as the electricity from his hands passed on the ground and headed for Naruto creating small explosions on the way(**If anyone has played InFAMOUS, remember the reaper conduit attack? Something like that). **

Naruto made it and finished the seals in time. He pointed his fist on the oncoming electricity and his hand all the way to the shoulder was covered in letters and kanjis. "Sealing!" Naruto yelled. The dark ink glowed white for a second. Naruto braced himself. Then the blast hit him.

Meinar straightened himself and watched as the blasts covered Naruto with a satisfied grin. His grin vanished just as quickly as he noticed something was wrong. The electrical path had stoped. The electiricity receded and soon Naruto was visible again. The lightning was quickly gathering in his palm and vanished.

Technically, what the seal did was gather all the electricity in a specific area on his hand. There the electricity stabilized and flowed through his body to the groud harmlessly.

Naruto sighed satisfied. Thank god that his dad taught him sealing. It could be really useful at times, lets say like that one. Naruto didnt give Meinar time to recover as he started hand signs and molded his wind chakra. Meinar eyed him suspiciously and got ready to evade or counter. Naruto finished and moved his hands in an X pattern.

"Wind Style! Wind Shooting Blades!" Naruto yelled and let his wind chakra loose in an X form flying fast toward Meinar. '_This would be a lot faster with a real blade than just my hands.' _Naruto thought.

The X pattern sped toward Meinar who jumped away just in time to avoid beeing shred to pieces. The crowd was watching intensely at the deadly battle. Occasionally when the greatest attacks where unleash they would let out 'Ows' and then get more excited.

Naruto again didnt let Meinar time to react and started releasing Wind Bullets toward him. Meinar streched to avoid them but when he saw he wouldnt keep up for long, he used the replacement technique to replace himself with a log. The seconds it took Naruto to locate him Meinar had gathered enough chakra to create more than twenty clones. Illusionary clones that is, but their goal was to confuse Naruto and perhaps grant the junior Zeren an opening on Naruto's defense. Naruto only smirked as he watched the clones aproach him rapidly. "Two can play this game."

Naruto said and formed his trademark hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled and created twenty Shadow Clones. The Clones rushed at the fake clones and aimed a kick at each's head. All of them past harmlessly through the clones except for one who avoided the kick and dispeled the Shadow Clone with a swift punch in the gut. Naruto smiled. "Gotcha." He removed a small bottle from the inside of his jacket and spilled the usual water on the ground. He made several hand signs. "Namikaze Style! Ice Clone Jutsu!" He said and the water recreated itself and connected with Naruto's wind chakra and took the form of five clones around Naruto. All were an exact replica and each took a stance and looked at all the arena. Meinar in the meantime was taking out Naruto's Shadow Clones with an impressive show of Taijutsu not wasting much chakra besides the needed to increase his speed and strength.

Naruto and his Clones surrounded Meinar. Meinar dispelled the last Shadow Clone and looked around him. "More Clones? Coward arent you?" He provoked. The clones got ready.

"Dont" said one clone

"you" said another

"dare"

the fourth clone: "underestimate"

and the last: "me!" and then they charged. Meinar was surprised. Each seemed to be more skilled than the Shadow Clones. He avoided and parried a few punches and kicks at first but felt a presence behind him and as soon as he turned his head he was punched square in the face. He flew back and landed on the center of the arena. He got up and agrily wiped the blood driping from his mouth.

"I will end you!" He went through some hand signs and put his palm on the ground. "Earth Style. Earth Spikes." He said and in a few seconds massive spikes made of stone came out of the ground where the clones where. Three got caught by the spikes and got dispersed as a small pool of water. The last two managed to jump away.

"So only two left. Lets see who is the real one shall we?" Meinar said and focused his chakra on his hands. Electricity seemed to flow through his hands. He charged at the clones and aimed a punch at the chest of the closest. The clone moved aside and the punch went through harmlessly but Meinar aimed a right kick at the same clone. The clone ducked to avoid it and Meinar brought his other arm down to punch the ducked clone in the face. The clone brought both of his hands and caught his arm before it hit him. But suddenly he started shaking violently and then he dispersed. The other clone looked stupefied. Meinar smirked.

"That is my family's art. The Lightning Fist. And I will end you with it!" He charged the last clone who did his best to avoid the hits but eventually he had to block and then he dispersed. Meinar didnt expect that. He thought that was the real one. He looked around to find Naruto and saw him sitting under a tree meditating.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Meinar who was approaching carefuly. He then got up in a swift movement.

"**We're set pup. Give 'im hell!" **Naruto heard the Kyuubi in his mind. He immediately started building the chakra that he had changed from the Fox's into his. Around him the chakra began leaving his body and even become visible. Meinar backed away from this show of power. Naruto's chakra was creating gusts of wind around him and the ground to crack where he was standing. His chakra started to stabilize outside him and take the form of armor-like shape around Naruto. It was like the chakra was taking Naruto's form around him.

Naruto started ading more chakra and the armor gre bigger in size, lifting him off the ground. When he finished he seemed to be standing inside of what looked like a gigantic Naruto, only blue. The chakra held Naruto where he was and he could direct the body at a thought.

"Namikaze Style! Chakra Body!" Naruto yelled out the name. In the meantime, both Shinobi and citizens alike where in awe and surprise. The Shinobi all thought that it didnt seem possible for chakra to actually take physical form, let alone create a body, yet there was this boy proving them wrong. None of them would want to face him in a battle anytime soon.

Naruto made a jumping motion and the chakra body did exactly the same. It jumped toward Meinar and directed a downward kick that, should it make contact, would surely pulverize the Raikage's son.

The junior Zeren snapped out of it and leaped to the right just in time to avoid being blasted to pieces. The ground didnt have the same luck though. Naruto continued with a direct punch. Meinar avoided it by jumping backwards and out of the Chakra Body's reach. What he didnt expect was that the arm would strech double in length and punch him square in the ... um ... everywhere, sending him flying at a wall for the third time. Naruto didnt stop there though. The streched arm streched more and followed Meinar in the hole he made on the wall. The arm came back out of the hole Meinar tightly in its grasp gasping for breath.

Naruto put more pressure to make sure he wasnt going anywhere.

"Give up." Naruto said. Meinar looked at Naruto with one open eye and forced a smirk.

"Never."With that last word Meinar disappeared leaving suppresed lightning on his place. The lightning quickly swarmed most of the chakra on Chakra Body's arm and they cancelled each other. Naruto concentrated and reformed the hand using a lot of chakra in the proccess.

_'Damn Lightning Clone. He created it when he smashed into the wall and I couldnt see him due to the dust. He then must have switched places with it.'' _Naruto thought.

"Come out! You must be low on chakra." Naruto said out loud. Meinar appeared from behind a tree. He took something from his pouch and popped it into his mouth.

"True, thank kami for soldier pills." He said. _'Great. Lets go all over again. No matter, I cant lose_." Naruto thought and ordered his chakra body to move.

He lunged at him with surprising speed for something this size. He threw punch after punch at Meinar who avoided each with new found strength. Meinar was trying to think of a way to get to Naruto. He wouldnt be able to keep up for long. The arena was already mostly destroyed from Naruto's hits and Meinar's meetings with mister wall. Nothing would do. He would have to last long enough for his opponents chakra to empty. This technique took an incredible amount of chakra and he still wondered how he was keeping it up so far. Apparently he didnt know of the Fox.

Naruto had enough. When Meinar dodged another of his punches he created a new chakra arm from the wrist of the other and attacked Meinar with it. Meinar was surprised but managed to replace himself with a log before Naruto's chakra fingers closed around him.

Naruto growled. He lengthened his arm and swang it around the arena floor obliterating trees and every place one could hide. Hayate had the brain to jump to avoid it. Apparently Meinar did too because Naruto saw him coming down from his high jump. Naruto smiled.

"Eat this!" naruto shouted and threw his arm at Meinar who was in mid-air and couldnt do much. He was hit flat in the chest and was thrown even higher. Naruto followed him with a very powerful jump from his chakra body. Meinar was still trying to recover when Naruto reached him with his faster flight.

"RASENGAN!" Shouted Naruto as he dispelled the chakra body and slammed his hand on meinar's chest. Said heir startd twirling around it but was then thrown toward the ground with impossible speed. No man could survive that.

"SAVE HIM!" Yelled the Raikage thus forfeiting the match. Hayate wasted no time, he jumped and grabed Meinar before he hit the ground. Naruto, who valued his life didnt fell as fast as he used his wind chakra to steer his fall and land nearby the two. Hayate made sure Meinar was mostly okay and approached Naruto.

"Winner: namikaze Naruto!" he announced and the crowd errupted into applause. Almost everyone, those who had placed their bets against Naruto were booing and the Raikage was fuming. perhaps it would be better for Meinar if he had died on that fall. The lone form watching the fight from a tree also left fuming with anger.

Naruto was soon surrounded by his friends who came to congratulate him. His father manifested near him and huged him telling him how proud he was of him.

Naruto had eyes for only one person. Said person wiped the tear from her eye and approached Naruto. Said heir wrapped his arms protectively around his love and shoothed her seeing she was dangerously close to tears.

"Shh, its okay. Everything is fine. I won, we're together and we'll stay that way. Shh." naruto whispered in her ear. Hinata looked up at his face and smiled.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. Um... we'll talk later seeing you've gat a lot of attention on you right now and there's the ceremony coming up." She said and Naruto caught the glimpse in her eyes.

"Sure we will Hinata-chan, sure we will."

Thus ended the Chuunin exams Finals...

*

*

*

* * *

**There all done. Not updated in a while, sorry. Too busy with life and other ideas. This chapter was a bitch. i wanted to update a presentable chapter and had to drag the fight to make it last long enough. Hope its good and you enjoyed it. **

**On other news, two new stories began. Both Naru/Hina. Be sure to check them out. **

**Also, about the reviews. let me make clear exactly WHY it is that they are so important.**

**1: They feed my ego as a writer. In the good sense.**

**2: They encourage me to write more.**

**3: By suggesting, critisizing, and correcting you help me write better so that the next chapters will be better for YOU to enjoy.**

**4: There are not few people out there that, when deciding whether or not to read a story, the amount of reviews plays a great role on that decision. When they are a lot they think: "oh great that story has many reviews so it must be good". While I dont agree with that logic, lets not fool ourselves and admit that many people do that. So by reviewing you might help a new reader into the Blond Legend world. Think about that.**

**I will try to update sooner but I have to divide my attention to my other two fanfictions. Thry reading them.**

**One is _The Broken Mask_, which is about Naruto being banished after he beat up Sasuke on the Sasuke retrieval mission after he (Naruto) decided to drop his mask to defeat and bring back Sasuke. Being forced to leave, Naruto finds happiness, but something is missing...**

**The other is _The Asassin of the Leaf_ which is a Naruto/Asassin's Creed Crossover but can be understood from people that dont know of Asassin's Creed.**

** One day, Konoha Ninja find a strange man collapsed outside their walls. But who is he? What does he want in the Leaf Village? **

**Naruto and Minato were not in Konoha, Kyuubi didnt attack on _the Asassin of the Leaf_.**

**Until next time,**

**bye,**

**M.**


	23. Chuunin

**Very few reviews on the last chapter, I feel like I should add another Author jutsu...**

**I know that the Chuunin exams are supposed to be a tournament, but that's just lame to me. If the Chuunin exams are held every six months and every time only one wins, so each year only two Genin are promoted to Chuunin from every Village? Not likely.  
**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto ...**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Chuunin.**

Someone loudly and very deliberately cleared his throat. Naruto and Hinata stopped staring at each other and looked at the source of the noice, to find Minato, a fuming Raikage and the Shinobi council on the opposite end of the arena.

"All those who passed, get down here!" Said the Hokage and team 7, Shino, Shikamaru and the mist Genin approached the group. They formed a line.

"I am very proud of all the Leaf Genin who passed and at such numbers! And congratulations to the one Mist Genin who passed as well. When you hear your name, step forth to receive your Chuunin traits." Minato declared.

He called each of their names and gave the Konoha ex-genin the Leaf's Chuunin vests and their new Shinobi IDs and the Mist Genin only a new ID and a vest from his Village with gray color. As soon as he got his things he left the arena. The Konoha newly-appointed Chuunin went off with their friends. Before they left however Minato ordered them to be on his office tomorrow at 8 o'clock.

Team 7 walked a little admiring their new vests. Only Hinata didn't wear it because she couldn't with the battle robe she wore. Ichiraku's was the next stop.

Naruto annihilated twenty-three bowls of ramen after his fights and surprisingly Hinata ate 9 bowls and Sasuke fourteen as all had been tired after the long day. They said their goodbyes to Teuchi and Ayame who were both excited over all of them making Chuunin and left to find a nice spot.

They found that spot on a hill near the beginning of the Hokage Mountain. It had a decent view of the Village but its view of the setting sun could only be rivaled by the one atop the Hokage's faces.

They all sat on a bench. More like Naruto and Sasuke did. Hinata sat on Naruto's lap and the kissed passionately and for a long time. The moved their lips in synchronization hat could only be reached through hours of practice, each enjoying every minutes of it, both with closed eyes.

At some point Sasuke couldnt take it any more.

"For Kami's sake guys! Get a room!" He told his love-struck teammates. They looked at him, then at each other, then back at him. Naruto grinned.

"We might do just that. You mind Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Just go you moron!"Sasuke said. The couple didn't need to hear it twice. They set of running toward Naruto's house. Sasuke sighed as he lost sight of them after a while. He looked at the piece of sun that was still visible until that too disappeared before getting up and lazily walking toward his home. Naruto and Hinata were great friends, really they were, but he sometimes felt lonely. Sure he was happy for them but they had developed and were still doing so, while he was staying the same. Perhaps it was time he moved on and accepted things as they are.

Oh well. Things weren't that bad. He'd find someone someday ... Even saying it like that made him depressed.

He had reached the compound by now and after the speech his father gave to congratulate him, to which Sasuke didn't pay that much attention. A death-hug from his mother a "well done" from Itachi accompanied by a genuine smile and some very flattering words from clan members later, Sasuke was and officially dead tired. He managed to get permission to leave so he moved to his bedroom. Going there he saw a face peeking from a corner. He approached and turned to face the person who was trying to go away in her tip-toes.

"Hey Kiri-chan. What are you doing?" Sasuke asked the blushed girl. It was all Kiri Uchiha could do not to faint. She nervously turned around. Sasuke noticed the small box she held.

"I...I..I um...w-w-wanted to...to c-c-congratulate you for p-passing your exams, S-Sasuke-kun." The girl managed to stutter out.

"Why thank you Kiri-chan. I worked really hard to pass." Kiri was, like most clan members of the Uchiha and Hyuuga, trained inside the clan and not joining the Academy, occasionally being sent on missions but mostly under the clan head.

"I-I-I um...made s-s-something for you. Its n-nothing much, just some n-nutrition bars I make. I h-hope you like them." She said and shakily pointed the small box at Sasuke. Said Chuunin took the box and gave the girl a hug. He was very glad because Kiri was a excellent cook and much unlike those disgusting or at best non-flavoring nutrition bars Ninja use to eat on missions, hers were delicious. he had gotten those once again in his birthday and loved them but couldn't put the girl in the trouble of making more for him.

"Thanks Kiri-chan! Your bars are the greatest!" he said in a very Naruto-ish way. He noticed the girl didn't react and looked at her only to find her fainted.

"What did I do again?" he wondered. He caught her bridal-style just before she fell and steadied himself. He looked at her blushed face for a while before smiling softly and taking her to her room.

**WARNING!:LEMON ALERT!**

**BANG! **The door slammed on its frame as a whirlwind entered Naruto's room. The whirlwind was recognized as Naruto's and Hinata's swirling forms kissing each other passionately and going all over the room throwing stuff down before settling on the bed. A clone entered the room as well and shook his head at the sight of the original's furious kisses with Hinata who responded just as furiously. The clone closed the door and sealed it twice. Once with a sound barrier and once again to seal the door from opening from the outside. He would like to stay to watch but he dispersed himself as he had strict orders to do.

Naruto had wrapped his hands around Hinata and was caressing her back while kissing her with great passion and skill. Hinata had her arms around his neck and into his hair, grabbing handfuls in them.

Naruto opened his mouth after having tasted enough of her lips and craving for more. He touched the tip of his tongue to her lips which she parted immediately granting him entrance. Instead of tracing her mouth as he had done many times before, they swirled their tongues around each other, pushed and wrestled against each other. Their lips were connected and their tongues were either in his or her mouth. Their breaths fused with each other as they kissed with a passion they had felt few times before. That was their celebration of their promotion.

While their tongues clashed into combat and their heat started to rise Naruto placed one hand lower and lower until he reached her butt. He only kept his hand there until he Hinata caught it with her own and forcefully pressed his hand against her butt. Getting the message, Naruto palmed her ass and lightly started groping it. On their breaks for breaths, Hinata moaned lightly and even called Naruto's name craving for more, him not being too far behind her. Hinata moved her arms to her robe and started to remove it. Naruto parted their lips and helped her out of the robe. Before she removed anything else she tugged on his shirt, demanding that he be released from extra weight such as clothes. With a swift move, Naruto had removed his jacket and shirt, revealing his torso. He helped Hinata out of her own shirt since she was under him leaving her in her white bra and pants. Naruto resumed his kisses and he separated his hand's attention between her ass and her breast cupping it outside the bra. Hinata once again almost blindly tugged at his pants which Naruto all but ripped it away. He threw them to a place he didn't bother to see. He then proceeded to slowly remove Hinata's pants revealing her beautiful hips, her thighs and panties and her long and beautiful legs.

Never stoping the kisses, which were getting deeper by the second, Naruto unclasped her bra from behind her back, and slowly removed them letting her previously held back breast to unfold. He admired them for a second before cupping it with one hand and start massaging it. Hinata moaned whenever her lips were free, which wasn't very often and Naruto could feel his member getting bigger. How could he not be?

He removed his lips from hers earning a displeasure d groan but it was replaced with low moans as he kissed her neck and then moved on her free breast. He licked and sucked on it lightly at first, harder after a while earning very pleasurable moans from his lover. At some point Hinata forcefully drew him to kiss him, a stunt she rarely used. Naruto kept one of his hand on her breast and snaked the other to rub it against her pussy from outside her panties ... only to have his hand caught in a tight gri from Hinata with a look of determination in her eyes. Naruto immediately wondered what he'd done wrong. Hinata, with speed and strength only a Ninja would achieve, turned Naruto and was above him in a second. She grinned at his confused expression.

"I told you it would be my turn next time." She told him seductively. Naruto's eyes lit with understanding and he grinned back at her, liking this new development very much and giving her one last kiss before she moved backwards to remove his boxers. His erect dick speared up making Hinata shiver with excitement. She gently took it in her hand earning a fast breath from Naruto. Taking that as a 'go-ahead' she gently started to stroke his member up and down, watching the changes on it with clear interest. Naruto had closed his eyes to control himself. He could handle her strokes so far okay, but nearly jumped right out of the bed when he felt something wet on the tip of his penis. he opened his eyes and he saw Hinata place the tip of her tongue on the tip of his dick and give it slow, small licks. He was on cloud nine by now. He couldn't help but moan slightly as she started to lick more than just the tip. He bit his lip to keep from screaming.

Hinata gently licked the length of his member which was as big as it would be. It wasn't huge, but it was slightly above average and it was just perfect for her. After, he was fourteen years old. He had just started getting an erection a couple of years ago, and still had a long way to go.

She could feel Naruto shaking with pleasure so she decided to get down to business. She took the whole tip in her mouth to get the feel of it. Surprisingly, she liked it and if she judged by Naruto's moan which escaped his sealed lips he liked it too. She started slowly moving up and down only taking the tip inside so she could swirl her tongue around it. It was surprising how easily it came to her, but it seemed as if Naruto would last long as he rose to sit on his butt and place a hand above her head, while she slowly took in more and more of him. She might not be able to use her tongue much while it was halfway in her mouth, but apparently Naruto was going crazy as he called out her name some times. She felt his dick in her mouth and its warmth filled, making her want to take as much as she could. She did just that, she took him as inside as she could which wasn't the full length, but almost and Naruto helped with his hand pushing lightly as she moved her head up and down betweeb his legs. Naruto couldnt take it anymore.

"Ugh! Hinata...if you..if you keep doing it like that...not good!" Naruto managed to tell. Hinata knew what he was talking about but didn't stop. It all felt so good so far, so she wasn't going to stop now.

Naruto released inside her mouth with a cry and Hinata's mouth was filled with cum. She swallowed as much as she could, but it was too much and some fell on her when she removed his member from her mouth. It tasted good, not too sweet, not too bitter.

Hinata was content and Naruto was vibrating trying to recover himself. Hinata lied besides him and lovingly wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes in satisfaction. Naruto quickly regained himself and wanted revenge as soon as he did. He flipped on top of her.

"You don't think you're getting away with what you did do you?" He threatened. Hinata opened her eyes and saw Naruto spread her legs apart and with a mischievous grin, lower his head between them.

**LEMON OVER**

8 o'clock. Hokage building. Team 7 met with each other in the waiting room for the Hokage's office. There sat waiting Shino. Shikamaru would be coming as late as he could before the time expired, being the lazy asshole he was. Naruto and Sasuke were still admiring their new Chuunin vests which were now filled with Kunai, scrolls and medicine.

They sat there waiting for some minutes exchanging a few words with each other about how their families took on the news. Then Minato opened his door.

"Ah good you're here." he motioned them to come in. "But where is Shikamaru I wonder?"

Naruto inwardly counted. _'5...4...3...2...1'_

"I'm here I'm here! How troublesome." Declared the lazy genius walking inside the room and past a grinning Naruto. Shikamaru had also put his vest above his usual shirt.

Everyone gathered around the desk while Minato went through some papers before raising his head to talk to them with his leader-voice as Naruto liked to call it.

"Now that you are Chuunin, you will all be granted several liberties and abilities." He began. "First is access to the restricted area of the Konoha Library and almost full-access to the Shinobi library. Also, you can seek more training in the faces of Jounins or Special Jounins (**in my fic, special Jounins are above regular ones) **to hone your skills if you want so that you can take higher-ranking missions or the Jounin exams. Furthermore, these" He gave each an identical file "are some jutsu all Konoha Chuunin are allowed to learn and use. It also contains your new rights and liberties as well as responsibilities. You can now freely chakra-jump through Konoha, not that it has stopped some of you before" he sent a semi-glare toward Naruto who held back the urge to rub the back of his head and grin sheepishly. "as well as exit the Village on your own for a short amount of time."

he looked at some papers again for some seconds.

"Now about your mission duties. Since only team seven has passed fully, it will be the only one to become a Chuunin team of its own. Shino and Shikamaru will perform with other Chuunin until and if ever their team pass or until they find other effective teammates...

Team seven will be renamed to Chuunin squad 21, code name "Clan" since it ironically fits all three of you. Each squad has a name which is used when out on missions. Also, Naruto will be squad leader, except the cases were another specialty is needed or unless you guys disagree?" Minato asked but Sasuke and Hinata shook their heads no. "Good. So, that is all for now, you have this day free before you start missions, consider this your promotion present. " Minato smiled.

"Any questions?"

"None Hokage-sama." Replied everyone in unison.

"Good, now Shino and Shikamaru get out. I will brief squad 21 on their first mission as Chuunin." Shino and Shikamaru bowed and walked away. Minato sat back on his chair.

"We have a mission request from the Kazekage of the Sand Village." Minato said confusing the youngs.

"The Kazekage? Why would he give us a mission?" Naruto wondered.

"Its too early for you to know, I am still thinking if I should accept but what you must know is that, should I agree, you will take on the mission and it will begin in a couple of months or so." He explained.

"Understood." Naruto said.

"Until that time or until I decide, you wont take missions higher than B-rank to avoid great injury as much as we can. After that...we'll see." He concluded.

"We understand Hokage-sama, is there anything else?" Hinata asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, I have a mission for you. One you shall begin tomorrow dawn. It is an escort mission. A bridge builder wants to go back to Wave Country to finish a bridge that will connect them with the mainland but he is afraid for thugs and even hired missing-nins hired by Gato, the crime lord controlling the ships and draining the country off its money. I put you on this mission because the people barely had the money to afford a B-rank and had been saving for many months. A failure would be disastrous for those people so I expect you will succeed."

"Understood." Naruto said and the other two nodded.

"Do you think you are capable of that? I could put someone more experienced." Minato questioned. Naruto looked at his teammates then back at his father.

"We can deal with the situation Hokage-sama. Don't worry." Naruto replied. Minato grinned.

"I expected nothing less. Bring inside the client!" Minato shouted and some seconds later the door opened. In came an old man wearing a big hat and a bottle on his hand. Clearly half-drunk.

"These brats are supposed to protect me? I asked for ninja not useless kids!" The man ignored him although he hated to be underestimated. While he was angry, shouting at the client wasnt the wisest thing to do.

"If that is all father, then me and my team will go."

"Yes you may go." Minato motioned them away.

The three walked past the man who looked at them suspiciously. Hinata suppressed the urge to hold her nose to keep it from the stink. This would be an interesting mission.

* * *

**There. Not much action. Mostly lemon and plot, but it had to be added. Heavy action will come next chapters. For those of you who didn't understand (seriously if you didn't you need a good review of the manga or anime or fanfiction here since 80% of those have the Wave mission), we are entering Wave Mission and the meeting with the Sand Siblings will occur soon. **

**On other news... today's manga chapter was very good. I was grateful to Kishimoto for not making Naruto a fool once again. He is starting to fill that empty head of his. I cant help but wonder what stupid thing is Sakura going to do next. While I am no fan of KillerBee, his battle with Kisame will be interesting. **

**Review or else...**

**Author Style! Computer Dragon Jutsu! If you don't review in the next minute, your computer will turn into an electronic dragon and hunt you down!**

**Until next time,**

**bye,**

**M.  
**


	24. Wave

To NaruHina4eva.

Another great review. I know it could be longer but anyway, I think you mean _Sakura's Confession_ by or something like that. If thats what you mean, yeah I've read it. I have also read _'What Is Love?_' and have it on my favs list. Sorry for the gramatical mistakes, i write fast and dont pay so much attention as I should. Be warned, my author jutsus WILL have iPOD now as well other interenet-access gadgets. So if anyone complains about my jutsu you're responsible ^_^.

Also I realised a while ago, how the beginning of my story sucks. I know it does, I was just so furious with how everything always seemed to go wrong and I just wanted to write something that wasnt all gloom and doom. I later realised how this, while nice, does not make good story material. I tried to fix it, but the problem is still there. So please be patient, all of you who actually read further than chapter 2. Sorry again, I wrote some seriously stupid stuff, but I never claimed myself an expert writer. Far from it actually. That was the second story I had even writen. It is late to fix it now, since the story is too dependant on it but I hope this story can get better. The sad part is that many read the first two, three chapters, dont like the story and stop reading it. At the time I didnt plan on it becoming big so I just wrote how things should be. A mistake on my part, since happiness doesnt sell.

Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 25. Wave.**

The newly formed squad 21 met at the main gate of the Village Hidden in the Leaves early in the morning. It was their first official mission as a Chuunin and they were all excited. Naruto wanted to grin like a mad man but only allowed himself a small smile. Sasuke kept his face in check, as an Uchiha should do but he too was grinning inwardly. Hinata held her face neutral but vigrated excitement as she held Naruto's hand.

They were ready with gear and supplies for several week's trip which was either in storage scrolls for the big stuff, or in the backpack eack had on his back. Currently they were only missing Tazuna and they would be ready to leave.

They didnt wait for long, as said bridge-builder appeared just in time since he was eager to go back home.

"Yosh! I need super protection to go back super fast and finish my super-extra-majestic bridge as the super-cool bridge builder I am!" Tazuna declared causing the Chuunins to sweat drop and wonder how he managed to add so many 'super's in one sentence. He reminded them of a certain pervert who happenned to be one of the strongest Ninja alive.

"Um..okay, we'll head out now." Naruto said and they started to walk. They soon left Konoha.

Due to travelling at civilian speed (Tazuna's speed wasnt so super) they travelled for several days. Now Naruto considered himself a patient man. He could take the endless lectures at the Academy, he could take a twenty-minute long scold and even more, he could ignore glares and even insults, but that man was seriously getting in his nerves. If there was one thing Naruto hated, that was being underestimated. While that was useful while against an enemy Tazuna was not one and he kept on saying how kids like them couldnt hurt a fly. It took all of Naruto's self control not to yell at the man.. or break one of his feet and carry him afterwards.

"...I mean you're barely forteen! What brats such as you could do I cant fathom. You dont seem like great ninja to me. This sucks! I asked for Ninja, not kids! I hope we dont ran into any trouble cause I'd be as sure as dead. But that would be just a waste of my money. So I guess..."

"SHUT UP!" Tazuna stoped midsentence. Naruto had exploaded and now was facing Tazuna directing a glare at him.

"Dont you ever shut up? Yoy've been insulting me and my team for nearly a week! We were assigned to protect you for a reason! To question our ability to complete the mission is to question our Hokage for assigning the mission to us! So just shut up and let us to our job lest all of us will get killed! Got it?" Naruto didnt expect for an answer as he just turned his back to the elder and continued on his way on a normal pace. Hinata and Sasuke who were on the left and right of Tazuna didnt speak but it was obvious they were grateful that Tazuna had finally shut it.

Speaking of which, Tazuna suddenly remembered that his mouth was still open and closed it. He looked at the blonde walking ahead of him and decided against speaking again. Despite the brat's atitude, he had been right. So he just shut up as he was instructed and resigned his fate at the three younglings.

"**Well said pup." **Said the Nine-Tails inside Naruto's mind. **"That puny thing was really getting on my nerves. No one insults my vessel and gets away with it! I say we kill him!" **

'_Just shut up. I'm not in the mood.'_

**"And that is sure to make me 'shut up' as you politely stated?"**

_'Do you want anything, or are you just going to bug me?' _

**"I am insulted! Cant I just want to chat with my prisoner?" **The demon lord said in the finest innocent-hurt voice his demonic voice could achieve.

'_Just say it. I really am not in the mood to put up with you.' _

"**Okay kit." **Said the Kyuubi in a serious tone. **"Remember how I said I would train you?" **

_'Yeah. What about it?' _Naruto wondered.

**"Its not that I dont want to, but its not easy for any of my knowledge or skills to pass down on you." **

_'Something tells me this is going to be complicated.' _

**"Indeed. I will try to explain it as simply as I can for your tiny brain to understand it, but I assure you its not going to be easy." **

_'Spill it.' _

**"How cute. Aaaanyway. Basically what we need to do for me to be able to teach you is to 'synchronise' with other realms."**

_'Um...okay...you know I didnt understand anything right?' _

**"I know. I will try to explain it. You know I am a force of nature right? Dont answer, I dont need your sarcastic remarks. Anyway, me, being a near god-like being, have been granted with knowledge beyond a human's little understanding. The simplest way I can put this is that there other worlds, other realities, parallel universes, call it anyway you like. What we must do is visit some, not all, it would take millions of years to do so and even then it wouldnt be possible, and synchoronise with either 'ourselves' that exist in that realm, or if that is not possible we will synchonize with that world anyway it will just take more time. You with me so far?" **

_'Um...yes?' _Kyuubi rolled his eyes and continued speaking with its deep demonic voice.

**"To skip all the difficult stuff, I will open a gate, through which we will pass to the different reality and when we have synchronized we will be brought back instantly. You might wonder what this has to do with your training, it doesnt really have to do with you, but me. I need to converse with some beings beyond your understanding and my other selves in those realms, as to grant you the ability to yield my strength will take something more than me." **

_'Okay, gotcha so far. We will have to talk more about this later though. I'll have to talk to the others too.'_

**"Sure kit. Go back to your little useless and pointless errands." **

_Go hunt a mouse or something._' Naruto though and closed the connection with the Kyuubi before it could give its angry answer.

"Naruto are you okay?" Asked Sasuke seeing he had lost focus for over a minute.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking to myself." Naruto replied.

"Oh, okay." Said Sasuke. Both he and Hinata understood his meaning.

The next hours passed without incident or many words, but then Naruto noticed a small puddle of water.

'_What the hell? It hasnt rained in days! It has to be ninja. Thats a lame trap and we aint falling for it.' _Naruto thought. He slowly turned his head to his teammates who each nodded their understanding.

They kept walking until they got past the puddle. Suddenly from the water rose two black-wearing ninja both holding opposite ends of a chain. The went to trap Hinata who was the closest to them inside it but the chain was turned of course by a kunai thrown from Sasyke. Hinata leapt to one of the twp while Sasuke prepared hand signs and Naruto took Tazuna further away to avoid injury.

"Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke said while blowing a big ball of fire toward one of the enemies. He jumped away just in time but he was forced to dodge a set of kunai and shuriken. He deflected some with his gauntlet but one kunai pierced its way in his shoulder. He grimaced from the pain and landed to see the young raven-haired boy doing some hand signs and holding one of his arms downwards.

"What a good opportunity to try this out." Sasuke said as his hand started glowing white and electricity flowed out. What sounded like thousands of birds chirping filled the air. The ninja stood in horror and awe as he watched the Chuunin's hand be enveloped in lightning.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled and ran at his enemy with chakra enhanced speed which surprised the wannabe-ambuser greatly. He tried to jump away but it was too late. Sasuke pointed his hand and it pierced cleanly through his chest. Blood sprayed when Sasuke removed his hand and the now dead missing-nin fell on the ground.

Hinata meanwhile approached the other missing-nin and, after avoiding his gauntlet-swing, threw an open paulm at the hand wearing it. The ninja jumped away just in time.

"Keep one of them alive!"Hinata heard Naruto's voice from behind.

"Roger!" hinata said and started making hand signs as the missing-nin recovered himself and charged at her. Hinata finished the hand signs and using her chakra formed some water out of the atmoshpere's oxygen.

"Water Style! Water Flow!" Hinata said and the water launched itself at her opponent at great speed. Said ninja was cuurently charging and could do little to avoid the blow. The water hit him straight in the chest and he was sent flying backwards from the force of the blow. The air all left his lungs in one sudden exhale along with some blood. He slammed into a tree, and as he struggled to raise himself Hinata came and closed all the chakra points on his hands and feet. The man watched in horro as Sasuke pierced his comrade with a lightning jutsu and the said comrade fell on the ground, the big hole in his chest proof of his death.

Hinata made sure the man was positively unable to move, all tied up with Ninja wire, and motioned Naruto and Tazuna to approach. Tazuna's face grew green seeing the pool of blood around the corpse of one of his attackers.

"Well done guys." Naruto praised.

"What shall we do we them?" Hinata asked.

"Hang on a second, I think I've seen their faces somewhere." Sasuke and reached inside his backpack. He removed a small book which Naruto and Hinata recognized as the Bingo Book. Sasuke flipped some pages until he stoped on one. "Bingo! Gouzu and Meizu. Chuunin missing-nins from The Village Hidden in the Mist. Also known as the Demon Brothers due to their efficiency on coordinated attacks. They assisted Zabuza Momochi with his escape after he killed the entire graduation class and have been seen working with him occasionally." Sasuke concluded.

"Interesting. We got ourselves a missing nin. I say we tie him up and send word to Konoha to come and fetch him" Naruto proposed.

"A fine idea." Hinata said.

"I agree. We should have him in our hands since we might meet more of those." Sasuke said. Hinata tied the man on a tree, Naruto raised a bit of chakra and summoned a small messenger toad. The toad set off to bring word to the Leaf.

"Come on Tazuna-san, we're leaving." Naruto said. Tazuna snapped off his thoughts and nodded. They walked away from the small pool of blood and the tied man that stayed there waiting to be escorted to Konoha.

The next few hours passed in tension as the trio of ninja were very careful and wary of their surroundings. They reached the sea where a boat was waiting for them to get them across to Wave Country. After a while, the boatman turned off the engine and started rowing. The half-done bridge came in view through the mist and it left the three Chuunin with their jaws to the bottom.

"Its...huge!" Naruto said eyeing the great bridge. Tazuna glowed like a peackock (is that how its spelled?).

"It is my artwork. It will save my people from the clutches of Gatou and allow us to live again." Tazuna declared.

"Its beautiful." Hinata said and the two nodded their agreement. Even now, they were moving under the massive still-under-construction bridge that lifted itself proudly many dozens meters above them.

They reached the coast and after thanking the boatman they kept on their way. All three started getting an eerie feeling.

**"****Kit, be ready. Something bad will happen. Soon."** The Kyuubi of course had a better sense than the most trained ninja, and Naruto took that to heart.

'_Got that.' _He thought back ingoring the demon lord's mumblings of how they would see about that.

"Guys be ready. Something is going on." Naruto said. All three of them stopped and positioned themselves around Tazuna.

"Hinata."

"Right." Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan not a second before she shouted: "DOWN!" All three ducked Naruto taking Tazuna with him. A massive sword passed from just where their heads were not a second ago and stuck itself deep in a tree. The three Chuunin got up fast and saw a man wearing a pants and leg and hand warmers with bandages around his mouth and his slashed Hidden Mist Forehead protectors loosely on his forehead land on the hilt of the sword.

"You guys took out the demon brothers? I find that hard to believe." The man said in deep and husky voice. The three looked at him intently ready to jump to action anytime. Naruto suddenly remembered something.

"You...you must be Momochi Zabuza! A-class missing Nin."

"Glad you know me brat. Too bad this isnt gonna help you. Now hand over the old man, and I might just let you live." Zabuza said but Naruto ignored him and carefully turned his head to his friends and whispered.

"Guys we really cant take on this guy. Not to mention he's supposed to have a guy helping him. I suggest we find a way to escape and plan a way to deal with him or call for backup." The two nodded. "Right." They said. Naruto turned to Zabuza.

"Leave now and we wont hurt you." Obvious bluff, but Zabuza took the message. he studied the brat who seemed to be the leader. He thought he knew him from somewhere. Then he remembered.

"Hey brat. Are you the Namikaze kid? I think I saw you on a Bingo book. Rock has a huge bounty on your head. I might as well collect it. And you two...since you are his teammates you must be an Uchiha and a Hyuuga. How wonderful, Cloud will pay a great deal for you two." Zabuza said. Naruto fglared at him.

"Shut up and bring it on you freak!" Zabuza narrowed his brow-less eyes. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke started gathering thei chakra.

Zabuza steped in front and fell to the ground. He removed the sword from the tree effortlesly, and after glaring at the kids he vanished.

"Lake." Hinata warned and the three turned to look at the lake where Zabuza was standing on the water with one hand above his head and the other in front of his chest.

"You think that because of your , status, names and forehead protectors that makes you a ninja? Pathetic. You dont know what a real Ninja is. In you age I had already killed more people than I could count." Zabuza said, the Chuunin didnt faulter.

"We know of how you murdered the graduation group. We have also killed and you will soon find out we are skilled Ninja." Sasuke said coldly. Zabuza released his killing intent at the three. Naruto didnt flich, since he was use dto killing intent from the Demon Lord he housed. Sasuke was shaken, but held his ground and Hinata lost her focus for a second and nearly let her Byakugan fade but controled it.

"You'll have to do better than that, oh great Swordsman." Naruto said further angering the ex-member of the Seven Swordsmen. Not a good idea.

"So it seems kid. Prepare to die." he said and released some of his chakra to his surroundings. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza said and the air slowly filled with a thick and hard-to-see-through mist. After some seconds Zabuza was no longer visible. The three formed a circle around Tazuna and Hinata tried to keep track of Zabuza.

"He made Water Clones. I cant track the real one." Hinata said. Naruto smiled. _'Two can play this game.' _

"This is the silent killing technique. You wont even see me coming. Ha ha ha. So many choices. So many openings! Where to strike first I wonder?" Came Zabuza's voice from seemingly everywhere.

"Sasuke. Can you see if you can blind him like he did with us? Naruto asked. Sasuke thought fast and smiled.

"I think I know just the thing. Hang on a second." Sasuke said and concentrated his chakra.

"Take your time. I'll keep him busy." Narut said and put his fingers on a cross.

"Silent kill that you asshole! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said. Smoke filled the entire clearing and the woods around. Dozens of clones appeared. Some were transformed as Sasuke, Hinata and Tazuna while some stayed like Naruto and all acted like the original. The Sasuke of each team concentrating chakra and the rest looking around.

"Interesting, but you're only wasting my time. " Zabuza's voice was heard as he and his clones started taking down every clone they met. Which was a lot of them.

"Hurry up Sasuke!" Naruto said as his clones were quickly running out. The real ones were lucky and didnt run on any of the Zabuzas. His clones managed to take down a couple of them but both were Water Clones.

"Ready!" Sasuke said as he opened his eyes and started making hand signs. After about a dozen of those he inhaled deaply.

"Ninja Art! Fire Style, Smoke Field Jutsu!" Sasuke said as he exhaled and instead of fire, he created a thick smoke which grew as big as Zabuza's mist and with the right manipulation didnt affect his teammates or their client. Some coughs were heard from a few Zabuza clones.

"Guh. brats. Guh, I will so kill you! To hell with Cloud you just signed your death contract!" One Zabuza yelled.

"Go for it." Naruto said calmly. Zabuza cut down a clone and grinned. He pipointed his location due to his voice.

The original Zabuza charged and soon saw the four standing in a circle. "Die!" he shouted and stabed his blade between Naruto's neck and shoulder burying it all the way to the his stomach.

"Thats the end of you Namikaze. You're far too weak." Zabuza spat as he removed his blade and moved to cut down the others. Then he noticed the person he'd just killed didnt bleed. He also noticed the smirk on both his and the rest's faces. Something was very wrong.

The four all made the same hand sign with the exact same motion. _'Shit!' _Zabuza thought and jumped away as fast as he could.

"Boom." Said all three Exploding Clones and activated themselves.

*

*

*

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!!! Hope you liked it. Aint that big but its sweet. I plan on Wave Arc finishing in a chapter or two.

Any questions you may have, ask them and I will answer with either a pm or in the next chapter.

REVIEW, but be warned. I will not add one of my new Author Jutsus as a last for you to review on your own. Should you not, I will resort to them without hesitation.

Until next time,

bye,

M.


	25. Battle at the Bridge

Hey there! Sorry for the long wait. Exam period is officially a bitch but thankfully it is almost over! *does victory dance* So that means that I'll be updating more often.

This chapter is longer to apologize for the long wait. Plot bunnies have visited me yet again about the world-traveling thing. Read the comments in the end of the chapter to see.

READ AND REVIEW. Very important. If anyone likes it prove it with a few words or more. If you don't then do likewise.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto ...

* * *

**Chapter 25. Battle on the bridge.**

Squad 21 and Tazuna all turned their heads to look at the massive explosion that occurred in the distance behind them. Naruto was panting heavily. The Exploding Clone Technique takes a lot out of even him and he had used extra chakra to make the explosion bigger since he'd only have one chance at this. Zabuza wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

"You think he's dead?" Tazuna asked as they hurried to reach the town Tazuna lived in. Naruto shook his head.

"No, Zabuza isnt an A-class missing nin for nothing. But he must've taken a beating. He is gonna have to recover for some time and we'll use that time to form a strategy. He'll come again and this time we'll be waiting for him." Naruto declared.

"You think you can take him down?" Tazuna asked and received no reply. he shook his head and muttered about crazy kids who'll get him killed.

The four reached the town where Tazuna lived in a multi-story building.

* * *

Haku walked through the smoke and the burnt rubble caused by the explosion.**(I know that Haku is supposed to be a boy but thats just lame. There's just no way)** She covered her head with her hands as a burnt trunk collapsed in front of her and kept moving. She exited the smoke and located the object of her search unconscious under a fallen tree trunk.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku said as she hurried to his aid. She applied chakra to her hands and raised the trunk slowly. After her master's body was free she threw the trunk away. Haku shook the slightly burnt man and was rewarded with a grunt from said man.

"Zabuza-sama you're okay?" Haku asked. Zabuzaopened an eye. He had small burns throughout his body but while he managed to avoid the blast the energy wave hit him like a truck.

"I'm fine." he said with his deep voice and tried to get up. He collapsed back down and coughed out blood.

"Garh. Damn brat nearly got me. He's a smart one this kid, too bad I gotta kill 'im." Zabuza said.

"Your insides are hurt Zabuza-sama. It'll take at least a week to recover." Zabuna only grunted in response. Haku lifted the man with a lot of effort and body-flickered away.

* * *

When the four knocked on the door, a young woman opened and upon seeing Tazuna rushed on him and hugged him.

"Father! You're back!" The woman said in relief. Tazuna pated the woman in shoulders.

"There there Tsunami, its okay. I'm in one piece!" he said. Tsunami released him and looked at the three thirteen year old kids.

"And who might those be?" She asked.

"Those are the Ninja that escorted me here. They even saved my ass twice! Although that last guy seemed rather strong. What are you planning about him kids?" Tazuna asked.

"We'll send for backup and hold off Zabuza until they arrive." Naruto announced their earlier discussed plan. Tazuna raised an eyebrow.

"And how are planning on contacting your Village?" Surely you cant go back now." Naruto grinned. he took a few steps backwards.

"I'll show you how." He said and focused some of his chakra. He started making hand signs. Tazuna and Tsunami weren't sure what to expect but they were anxious.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto said and slammed his hand on the ground. Smoke erupted and when it cleared in front of Naruto stood a dog-sized orange-red toad with a belt designed to attach scrolls on its back. Tazuna and Tsunami couldn't believe their eyes and the sudden appearance.

"Yo boss. What's up? What can I do for ya?" The toad spoke in a edgy voice.

"Hey Gamatetsy. I want you to go to the Leaf Village and tell dad we might need back-up soon." Naruto told the toad.

"Gotcha. Anythin' else?" Naruto shook his head.

"Then I'm off. See ya round!" The toad said and took off jumping to the forest. The two civilians rubbed their eyes at were the toad had left. Tazuna was the first to snap out of it.

"Ninja kids." he muttered before he moved in the house. Tsunami shook her head and motioned to the Chuunin to come inside. The three murmured thanks and entered.

The house was poor, but not overly so, it had what it needed but no more than that.

Suddenly from the stairs rushed down a young kid wearing a fisherman's hat and hugged Tazuna.

"Gramps! You're back!" The Chuunin sweat-dropped at the family's antics and Tazuna with Tsunami gave a sheepish grin.

"How you've been Inari?" Tazuna asked. Inari didn't answer. he was eyeing suspiciously the three older kids that stood behind Tsunami.

"Who are they?" He said with hostility.

"These are the Ninja that escorted me here. They will remain to ensure my protection until the bridge is built." Tazuna replied. Inari glared at the three.

"They should leave." He spat and ran up the stairs. Tazuna sighed and palmed his face.

"Please forgive Inari. He is having a rough time lately." Tsunami said.

"But why does he want you dead Tazuna-san?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh no he doesn't want me dead. He only believes it is futile to resist Gatu. Please forgive him." Tazuna said. The three didn't speak any further.

Soon came the time for lunch. The three ate in silence and ignored the glares sent to them by the younger boy. They made slight conversation with the adults about the town and some strategic locations around the house and the bridge. They even shared a few stories about some D-rank missions that proved fatal either to their clothes or their wallets earning laughs from the two.

After he finished Inari left without saying a word. The three soon excused themselves and left saying they'd be at the forest nearby. After they were alone the three sat down on the cool grass.

"Alright. Ideas." Sasuke said.

"Well, I have thought of something, but its risky although I don't see any other way we can fair against a Mist Swordsman and his disciple and surviving." Naruto said.

"What's on your mind Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto seemed to still consider it.

"Well, its not actually a plan, but we could make it one. I was thinking that I stall Zabuza long enough for you to take out his companion. Then you come and we take him on together."

"You cant do that Naruto-kun! He'll kill you!" Hinata said in worry. Naruto shook his head.

"It is risky but I can stall him and if you hurry, we could all make it out of this alive. Remember that we're doing this for the sake of this town. Besides, I'm the only one who can keep him busy long enough for our plan to work."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Sasuke asked.

"Zabuza thinks himself a demon. I will give him a taste of a real demon's power." Naruto said with bitterness. Sasuke thought about it.

"It can work." Hinata turned to look horrified at Sasuke.

"Not you too Sasuke!" She whined.

"Please Hinata look at the facts! I know its dangerous and stupid but that's all we've got right now and I don't think we have any other option unless reinforcements arrive, something unlikely to happen before Zabuza-makes his move." Sasuke replied. Hinata shook.

"I know that! Its just... its just...I cant-... I cant think of Naruto-kun fighting this monster on his own! Its too much! I...I...!" Hinata struggled to say words while keeping her tears of worry back. Naruto enveloped her in a hug and let her cry in his chest while he soothed her and passed his fingers through her hair. Sasuke looked at her sympathetically. It was the first mission where they were alone and were facing such a dilemma.

When Hinata finally regained herself and apologized briefly Naruto let her go but still held her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Hinata, I understand how you feel, but try to realise that there are people in this town, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters and lovers alike whose precious people are _dying _of starvation. Starvation Hinata! Not a quick death from a Jutsu or a weapon, but the slow and painful death of being without food for days and weeks! How would you feel if you were them? How would you feel if we left them in their luck now? Never mind the fact that its our mission to protect them. Imagine yourself at their places for a second." Naruto proposed. Hinata thought hard and long and in the end she agreed that she would do the best in her power to help them. And , in the end, it all came down to how quickly she would deal with Zabuza's follower, right?

"I'm in Naruto-kun. I agree with you." This earned her a satisfied smile from Sasuke and a tender kiss from Naruto.

The rest of the week was passed in fierce training as Naruto was perfecting some of his moves and thinking of creative ways to counter Zabuza's techniques and styles while the other two honed their skills in various arts since they had no clue what Zabuza's follower was capable off.

The week mostly went mostly uneventful. The three trained and Naruto's clones aided at the building of the bridge. The only black spot was Inari's outburst and Naruto's explosion in lunch a couple of days ago.

_The three ninjas and the three civilians were sitting at the table and eating quietly. There was tension in the air as Naruto was aware of Inari's glares that hadn't receded in the least those few days they were there. Naruto's day had been a bad one and his mood was foul since his chakra control wasn't good enough yet to try out an "awesome ice Technique!" as he had said despite trying all morning. Not being able to take it any more he looked at the younger boy and said neutrally:_

_"Inari-san, is something wrong?" Everyone stopped eating and Sasuke actually freezed mid-bite. Inari's glare intensified. _

_"I don't understand why you are still here! You should all leave! You don't stand a chance against Gato! He commands hundreds of men! He could kill you on a whim and will soon if you stay! He even got daddy." He screamed. He spat the last sentence with a bitterness unfitting for a child his age . _

_"Inari-kun." Tsunami whispered softly. Naruto wasn't impressed with Inari's rant and would have none of his immaturity. _

_"Was your father a Ninja?" He asked. _

_"Huh? No , of course my father wasn't a stupid Ninja!" Inari yelled back. _

_"Then you shouldn't worry about us. No matter how many Gato has, we still are much more powerful than mere civilians." Inari felt his rage build. What did that fool knew? He knew nothing of pain, he knew nothing of loss. He was always going around happy and confident. Inari would gi__ve him a piece of his mind._

_"What the hell do you know! You don't know anything about pain! You don't know anything about suffering! You always ran around happy when you're only going to get killed! If Daddy couldn't get them then you don't stand a chance! All of you Ninja know nothing of how I feel! Your leader was very stupid to send you here only to die at Gato's hands! He apparently cares nothing of you or else he wouldn't-" Inari's rant was cut off as he suddenly felt dizzy and couldn't breath. Naruto had in a split second caught Inari by the throat and pinned him in the closest wall with an enraged expression._

_"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF NINJA LIKE THAT! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY FATHER LIKE THAT! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW A SINGLE THING!" Naruto screamed at Inari in rage. After collecting a few breaths he spoke again no less angered but less loudly. _

_"You never had to kill a man more than three times your age when you knew that he had a family waiting at his home and live through the guilt afterwards! You dont have to kill your emotions in order to be able to kill for money! You had a decent childhood until something bad happened and you continue to cry about it until now instead of actually doing anything! You know nothing of me or my father! I have heard my father cry himself to sleep every time he came home after he read a report of a team who was ambushed and killed after HE ordered them to go on a risky mission and had to put on a brave face for everyone else! I have seen him talk for hours to a picture of my dead mother and lose control of himself remembering her! I have seen a kid younger than you are lose both of his parents in front of his eyes in the hands of assassins only because his father was the son of the previous Hokage! And the boy moved on to be a fine kid despite his pain! You know nothing of pain or loss or suffering! You are just a crybaby and a coward who only gives up and blames others while he does nothing to change his situation! And have you even thought that if we leave your grandfather will die probably along with your mother who will be made example as the rest of your town will starve to death! Is that what you want? Huh, COWARD?" Naruto shouted at Inari and dropped him down before leaving the room. _

_The other two Ninjas followed him and while they didn't agree with Naruto's approach of the matter, they agreed with what he said. Inari held his throat in confusion. Tsunami moved to help him but Tazuna placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head no. Tsunami sighed._

That day they were all, the Ninja and Tazuna, going to the bridge. It was almost done and would be done in a few days more. The three were also alert because they had a bad feeling from the beginning of the day. The workers had the day off, so Naruto's clones took care of the building part while Tazuna instructed them. The real Naruto was siting cross legged on the ground with his two friends surrounding him, contacting nature chakra to keep an eye on his surroundings.

After some hours spent in tension, Naruto suddenly flinched and got up.

"Here they come." Naruto said already in Sage mode. Sasuke and Hinata gathered their chakra and activated their dojutsus. very soon a thick mist surrounded the four. Naruto's clones gathered themselves around Tazuna, ready to take him out of the bridge as soon as possible.

From the mist, Zabuza's deep voice was heard from seemingly everywhere.

"Brats, I respect your potential enough to give you this chance. Hand over the old man and I will spare your lives."

"Then there is nothing left to say." Naruto declared.

"So be it." With that, several Zabuza water clones appeared around them.

"Go!" Ordered Naruto. Sasuke and Hinata moved with lightening speed and coordination and in a couple of seconds there was no clone left.

"Interesting." Said Zabuza as he and a shorter person with a mask and long hair held in a ponytail appeared. "Looks like you'll have to deal with the Haku, but the blond kid is mine." Zabuza said with malice.

"Yes Zabuza-sama." the person, now identified as Haku, said and moved forward. Naruto nodded to his teammates and they nodded back before moving to engage the enemy. The three combatants disappeared in the mist to a different part of the bridge.

"That leaves you and me kid." Zabuza said and removed his sword from the strap on his back. Naruto removed a kunai and never left his eyes off of him.

"So sorry to have to kill you, you would make a fine addition to the bingo book one day." With that said, he vanished.

'_Fast!' _Naruto thought and turned around to block Zabuza's massive sword from taking his head. He used nature chakra to counter Zabuza's brute strength. Even so, he had a hard time holding Zabuza back. Zabuza lifted his head to kick Naruto hard in the chest but Naruto saw this and stopped applying pressure to the kunai. He was sent flying backwards by the force of Zabuza's push, but it effectively removed him from danger. If only for so long.

With his fast reflexes, Naruto threw the kunai at the incoming Zabuza who just tilted his head to the side and let it fly centimeters by his head. Naruto jumped up and avoided the swing from the Executioner's sword and threw a punch at Zabuza. While Zabuza backed his head and avoided the blow, he still felt the chakra hit him like a solid punch in the head and throw him backwards. Not one to allow him time to recover, Naruto followed after his enemy, determined to end it as quickly as he could. Sadly, this was not to be, since Zabuza used a Substitution jutsu and Naruto's shuriken barrage hit a stone that was there in a puff of smoke. Naruto turned his head to where he sensed Zabuza's chakra signature and waited.

"You must know that your friends don't stand a chance against Haku. She is one of the strongest and has a powerful Ice blood-limit, you think two genin can stop her?" Zabuza taunted him.

'_Ice bloodline? As in Ice Style? Zabuza is certainly in for a surprise.' _Naruto thought smugly.

"I'm not so impressed." Naruto replied and heard Zabuza's hard laughter at the mist.

"Oh but you will be. Haku's Ice style techniques can't be stopped." Zabuza said as he exited the mist to attack the blond once again.

"How about my Ice techniques?" Naruto said as he created Ice spikes around him. Zabuza's eyes widened in shock and Naruto used this opportunity to send the spikes at his enemy. Zabuza wasn't a Swordsman for nothing though, he snapped out of it quickly enough to avoid most of the spikes even though one gave him a scratch in the sides that was deep enough to draw a little blood. However, there was some truth in the rumors about him, since Zabuza didn't even seem to notice the wound.

"How is that possible? Do you have a bloodline?" Zabuza asked as he ducked under an Ice sword that Naruto was currently yielding.

"You don't know anything about Leaf Ninja. You don't know anything about the Namikazes. You allow yourself to be kept on your toes by a thirteen year old and yet you fancy yourself a demon." Naruto said as he was on the defensive against Zabuza's attacks. Naruto wasn't an expert in sword yielding but he knew enough to defend himself and he could hold his own against Zabuza although he mostly avoided his blows and the fact that if the opposing swordsman yielded a lighter blade he would probably be dead by now.

Suddenly Naruto realized that taunting the rogue ninja was a mistake. So far Zabuza held back a bit to obviously kill the blond slowly, but Naruto's taunts and his counterattacks angered him to the point that screw the satisfaction, he wanted to just kill the brat and get it over with. Naruto's feet buckled under the increasing force Zabuza put on the fight and he knew he had to think of something, and fast.

Naruto let go since he realized he wouldn't last for long like that and let Zabuza's sword slice downward and do a decent but deep cut on the bridge. Zabuza removed the sword from the bridge and jumped high ready to slice down at Naruto. Said Chuunin hastily did hand signs and gathered his chakra.

"Wind Style! Wind Shooting Blades!" He said and slashed with his Ice sword sending an "/" like wind blade at Zabuza. Not one to stop his attack Zabuza, in a great display of ability and speed, placed the sword on its belt with lightening speed and did a few fast hand signs before forming a triangle with his four fingers touching and his thumbs forming a line before announcing.

"Water Style! Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" He said and apparently exhaled. Water came out of his mouth and reformed in the shape of a real sized shark who snapped its jaws and flew at the incoming wind attack.

When the two projectiles met. The shark and the blade exploded in a thundering roar and filled the air with smoke and dust. Naruto, sensing Zabuza coming, formed a Rasengan on his right hand and waited. In very few seconds, Zabuza came out of the smoke falling towards Naruto, the gigantic sword in hand and ready to slice it down on Naruto with enough force to cleanly cut him in two. Naruto thrust the Rasengan forward and Zabuza brought the sword down with as much force as he could muster, which was a lot.

The sharp edge of the sword met the sphere of chakra in the middle and stopped. Both combatants could feel the sphere struggling not to be cut and the sword struggling not to break. The blade was made from arguable the best smith in the entire of the Elemental Countries and the Rasengan was the epitome of penetration. Zabuza pushed harder and Naruto began adding some wind chakra to it. The Rasengan became denser and more penetrating. A few seconds of clash later, very small, but very visible to the Ninja eye, lines started forming at the spot where the sword met the chakra sphere where the sword was starting to break. Zabuza knew that once the force found an easy way out, those small cuts, it would flood that point and it would definitely break his sword in less than a second. With that in mind, Zabuza swifter his weight and kicked Naruto hard in the chest once again. Naruto flew backwards and the Rasengan dissipated.

"You can't win brat. Give up already!" Zabuza rarely gave such second and third chances. But something on this boy told him he'd prefer not to kill him. He couldn't place it, but it was there.

Naruto got up slowly feeling immense pain in his chest. He had slipped out of Sage mode since he still couldn't keep it for long. He got up and kept his face down. He seemed to be in concentration or something but Zabuza couldn't tell because his wet from the mist hair fell in front of his eyes.

" You fancy yourself a demon because you killed a class of genin and because of your ruthlessness." Naruto said with a suddenly deeper voice. Had Zabuza been an untrained civilian he would have shivered. "You have no idea what being a true demon is like." Naruto continued. "To have killed thousands of people in thousands of years without worry for anything." What he was saying didn't make sense but Zabuza's gut gave him the feeling that the blond knew what he was talking about. " Yet with you small amount of victims you call yourself a demon. I find it pathetic. And you know why? Because I know what a true demon is like. I have felt what a true demon is like, and it is time for you to feel it as well!" With that last statement the boy widened his arms and clenched his fists. The wind blew around just as chakra started building inside him in an insane amount. Zabuza, while he would be surprised that such a young boy had this much chakra, wouldn't think of it as much since he had fought high ranking ninja before and had felt the pressure from high amounts of chakra. But the chakra swirling around the blond and creating cuts on the ground around him was freakin' red! Whoever heard of red chakra before? But ... wait a second ... could it be? The Leaf Village. Fourteen years ago. There weren't many things with red chakra but this just couldn't be.

"A- a jinchuuriki?"Zabuza asked but he already knew the answer. The red chakra around Naruto started to get denser and it formed a second skin around him, only with the addition of two chakra ears and a tail. His whisker marks were more pronounced, his nails and fangs were longer and his eyes had turned red with slit pupils. Zabuza suddenly realized that he was as much a demon as Haku was the Mizukage which was none at all. This ... what he was seeing was merely a fraction of the power of the demon but it was enough to make Zabuza's knees start to shake. He was sure that your middle ninja would have either shit his pants and ran away by now or he would have killed himself to escape the painful death Naruto's form promised.

Naruto raised his blood red eyes and looked at Zabuza releasing killing intent that matched his own. Then Naruto disappeared. Zabuza turned behind him and blocked with his sword the clawed hand that would have surely ripped his face had he not done so.

What followed next was a series of exchanging blows between Zabuza's sword and Naruto's claws or chakra limbs. While Naruto's attack were powerful Zabuza was fast and avoided them but that put him mostly on the defensive. After some minutes Naruto was getting frustrated because not only was he missing but the fox's chakra was hurting his body as much as protecting him and it was also draining on his own chakra. He decided to risk to end it now. He was partially affected by the demonic chakra and it made him reckless, well more so than usual.

After he landed from a jump to send his chakra claws at Zabuza, Naruto pretended to clutch his head in pain. Which wasn't entirely fake but he could take the pain. Zabuza was never one to let a chance like that slip and he charged to slice at Naruto. he swung his sword at him intending to cut him in two. Naruto offered no resistance since his eyes were closed and Zabuza scored a direct him on Naruto's side.

The fox cloak protected him enough so that the blade sliced its way through the sides and half of Naruto barely missing the heart but it didn't cut him in two. The wound started bleeding like a river. Zabuza tried to retrieve his sword but Naruto's hand shot out and held it in place. Zabuza looked up in shock and saw Naruto's eyes open and his hand stretched backwards. Zabuza realized his mistake too late. Naruto's hand shot forward and while the hand reached its limit the chakra kept stretching and the demonic claws wrapped around Zabuza and drove him backwards. Struggling to remain conscious Naruto directed the chakra claw and smashed Zabuza on the bridge before pressuring him as much as he could. Several noises were heard as Zabuza's bones cracked.

Naruto couldn't keep the chakra cloak anymore and while it had already healed most of the very deep wound, it was still open and bleeding. The fox chakra left Naruto and he collapsed to his knees and supported himself with his hands. Struggling not to fade to unconsciousness he raised his head to look at Zabuza. He saw the rogue Ninja severely wounded but still struggling to his feet, ever so shaking.

_"No! That bastard can't be left to roam freely!"_

With unimaginable pain, Naruto took a kunai from his pouch and with the last ounce of his strengh he threw it at Zabuza's heart. Zabuza was looking down and wouldn't avoid it in time.

"You wont hurt anyone ever again." Naruto managed to say. With that done, Naruto collapsed but didn't pass out yet. As if time slowed he saw in his peripheral vision a very large group of armed civilians led by a man that fit the description of Gato coming their way. '_Damn you!'_Naruto inwardly cursed just before fading to unconsciousness.

* * *

While Naruto was facing off with Zabuza, Sasuke and Hinata had engaged Haku in a Taijutsu fight. Haku was fast, very fast and could probably take on equally Sasuke or Hinata on their own. But when they were attacking together with combo attack, Haku didn't stand a chance and she knew it.

Haku blocked a punch from Sasuke and Sasuke bent forward and allowed Hinata to step on his back and jumped to deliver a flying kick which Haku stopped with her arm. Never stopping the fluid motion Hinata, who was in front of Sasuke caught Sasuke's arm and drew him above her and onto Haku. Haku raised her head and saw Sasuke falling on her a little too late. Sasuke landed on top of her and drove her to the ground. Placing his knees on her shoulders Hinata held her feet down and Sasuke delivered a powerful right hook on Haku's face. The punch shattered the wooden mask and it revealed Haku's face. Sasuke froze momentarily but it was all Hake needed. She pushed Sasuke with enough force to make him fall on Hinata and throw them both away from Haku.

Haku was panting and got up.

"You are fast, but I have the advantage." She said. "You are surrounded by water." At that moment Sasuke and Hinata noticed that around them were several puddles of water created by the mist.

"It is time to show what speed really means." Haku said and did some hand signs before concentrating on the water around the two Chuunins.

"Demonic Ice Mirrors!" The water around them started to rise and it formed long body-sized Ice which reflected them just like mirrors. The pieces rose and formed a dome around and above the two.

"W-What is that?" Hinata asked in slight fear. It was clear that they were at the enemy's territory and it was not good.

"That is my bloodline's technique, no one has escaped from here. Sorry but it is time to incapacitate you now." Haku's voice was heard from seemingly everywhere. Hinata saw Haku's form in every mirror but it seemed to vanish for a split second before appearing again.

"Any idea what that is?" She asked Sasuke. Sharingan blazing, Sasuke watched Haku move from mirror to mirror in lightening speed.

"Yes, she moves from mirror to mirror but she is very fast. Our techniques wont work, however, I think we might be able to get her if we coordinate it probably."

"Tell me what to do." Hinata said with determination. They were back to back now so Sasuke didn't bother to nod in reply.

"Try stopping whatever attack it is she will send at us and I will try to figure out a pattern in her attacks."

"Okay."

What followed next was hell breaking loose. Haku unleashed her senbon needles from every possible direction with her mirrors and Hinata was using her Byakugan and her Protection of the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms to halt every single one. Sasuke would sometimes move his hand and catch a needle that was luckily aimed at her blind spot but mostly he was busy breaking his neck to not loose Haku of his sight.

"I think I'm picking something here." Sasuke said after some minutes of the same thing going on. "Hang on a while longer."

"A-... alright." Hinata said as she panted heavily. Both she and Sasuke sported several senbon on their bodies although none hit a spot where it would cause serious damage it was still painful. Hinata was dangerously close to chakra exhaustion both from pushing her Byakugan to focus on so many tiny needles and from constant use of her special technique. Sasuke himself had wasted a decent amount of chakra with some well aimed fireballs to test Haku's reaction. He mostly missed but he had managed to burn her foot lightly and he was positive he would get her next time.

Haku was getting worried. Her attacks weren't doing any good due to the Hyuuga girl. While she was positive she would run out of chakra soon the uchiha boy had locked on to her since the beginning of the fight and not once had he left her of his sight. His fireballs were becoming more and more precise and he seemed to formulate some sort of plan. Furthermore, Zabuza-sama's chakra was getting lower and that meant he was having problems with the kid. She had to help him.

Another barrage of needles.

"Protection of the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms!" Hinata cried as her hands moved in inhuman speed and shot chakra at all the needles coming at her from every way. About half a minute later, the barrage stoped. Apparently Haku had to replenish her senbon stash by created some out of water.

Hinatacollapsed to her knees and held her arms in pain. The defensive jutsu was powerful but it made her hands sore and using it so much had caused several muscles to tear and she could barely move them. Furthermore she was dangerously close to chakra exhaustion.

"That's it! Fire Style! Fire Dragon Heads!" Sasuke cried as he inhaled deeply and brought his hand to his mouth. He exhaled and three large fireballs that seemed frighteningly a lot like dragon heads shot at three different mirrors. The first was the one Haku currently resided in. Haku saw the dragon and continued with her pattern of passing to another mirror only to find the second head directed at it! She barely managed to leave the Ice block before it was smashed by the Fire jutsu. The mirrors almost instantly repaired themselves. While she barely managed to escape the second head, as soon as she reached the mirror she was directed to the third head smashed with explosive force at the mirror and her.

The mirror Sasuke directed the third dragon exploded and suddenly all the Ice mirrors turned to water and fell down splashing them. haku was blown back in a cloud of black smoke and fire. Sasuke made sure Hinata was all right and placed her gently on the floor since she was ready to pass out and then moved to where Haku had landed and her clothers were smoking. He approached her wearily and stoped as he saw her get up, senbonat hand. He was positive he could avoid them and strike her down before she got more.

"You are better than I thought, but Zabuza-sama needs me. Forgive me for what I am about to do." With that said, Haku threw the five senbon, but not at Sasuke.

As soon as Sasuke understood what Haku had done he moved without thought. He run back to where he had placed Hinata and turned his back to Haku just soon enough that the needles that were directed at Hinata's vitals were plunged in him. Sasuke immediately coughed blood, a lot of it and his vision blurred but he didn't regret his choice. He would never be able to look Naruto in the eyes if Hinata died and he could have done something, anything, to stop it. Not when Naruto himself was fighting alone with Zabuza as they spoke. His only regret as he began to loose consciousness was that they wouldn't be able to go help him as they had promised to do.

Haku would move in to make sure they were knocked out, but at the same time her ninja instincts screamed bloody murder. She vividly sensed the kunai heading to Zabuza and his condition. He wouldn't be able to stop it. Without as much as a thought, Haku did the necessary hand signs and body flickered.

She appeared just in front of Zabuza and realised too late that she wouldn't manage to block the kunai that would certainly have pierced Zabuza's heart, had her head not been in the way.

* * *

That was it! Hope ya liked it. As I said I will try to update sooner now that exam period is (nearly) over. Xmas are coming so I ought to have some free time although from the homework I have so far I guess not :(.

The manga updates weren't bad lately but nothing too important happened. We didn't get to see what genius plan Sakura thought of neither have we seen what Naruto thinks but from his expression I don't think it is what we most hope for (where is the plot if he just said *okay"?). I wonder if Kisame is really dead. Will Madara regrow his arm? Is Sasuke back at full strength? What are those things on Danzo's hand? Those are some question that I cant wait to find out the answers to.

**IMPORTANT!:**

You are hereby able to guess (and maybe even decide) which worlds Naruto will travel to. Dimensions, realities, universes, call it anyhow you like. It could be a Naruto universe but with a small change that caused an Avalance effect on history.

I HAVE ALREADY DECIDED WHERE NARUTO WILL GO IN HIS FIRST (SUCCESSFUL) ATTEMPT AT A WORLD-TRIP. CAN YOU GUESS WHERE HE'LL GO? Cookie to whoever does!

READ AND REVIEW.

Until next time,

M.


	26. Days of Pain

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, nor do I make any money writing this.

* * *

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 26. Days of Pain**

What Naruto felt first, was pain. Which sucked. He seemed to be in pain more time than not lately.

As he started to regain his senses, the pain intensified. It seemed to be concentrated on his left side. He tried to move, but that hurt more, which sucked more, so he decided to stay put. He opened his eyes and blinked. Everything was blurry, but he slowly regained his sight. He was back in Tazuna's house, in the guest room.

"I see you woke up." Said a cheery voice. Naruto groaned in response. "Go 'way." He managed to groan out, receiving a chuckle.

"That wouldn't do." he got a response. Naruto would have remarked, but he was in too much of a pain to. Of course he had went through worse, but that didn't mean this one didn't hurt like a bloody bitch.

A man entered his narrowed field of vision and to his surprise he saw Kakashi eye-smiling at him. "Kakashi? What are you *groan*...doing here?" Kakashi looked at Naruto's still form before replying.

"Your message reached the Village and I didn't have any missions at the time so I came to your aid." he informed the injured Chuunin. Naruto frowned in his pain.

"I see." Then after a pause. "Are the others alright?"

"Both Hinata and Sasuke had minor injuries and were low on chakra but should be fine tomorrow." Kakashi informed him. Naruto's mood lightened visibly.

"What happened?" Kakashi frowned now.

"I came as fast as I could Naruto, but it wasn't fast enough, your father could have teleported there, but he deemed that if you needed him you would use his special Kunai," with that he glared at the blond for not doing so but continued nonetheless "when I arrived at the scene, Sasuke was down pierced by more needles than I could count at the moment, Hinata had severely depleted her chakra and sported a few senbons of her own and you were on the ground bleeding to death from a huge wound just under your heart" another glare directed at Naruto for worrying him and almost dying on him. "Zabuza's partner was dead on the ground, a Kunai through her head and Zabuza himself was hardly standing. Just then, Gatou's bandits stormed the bridge and Gatou himself said some bad things about Zabuza and his partner, a girl named Haku, and how he never intended to pay them in the first place. Zabuza then went berserk and attacked them, killing Gatou and some of the bandits, but he was so injured he died himself. Just then the people of Wave came from the other side of the bridge holding every kind of weapon you can imagine. I would have laughed had it not been for the seriousness of the situation. I quickly took out the bandits and hurried you three somewhere to heal. I couldn't have taken you back to the village at your state, so here you are. You slept for a full day." Kakashi finished.

Naruto sighed, So Haku was dead. He killed her. He didn't intend to, he was aiming at Zabuza, Haku must have somehow jumped in its course. He hadn't stayed awake long enough to see. Everything was fuzzy.

Naruto felt a headache add to the pain.

"Rest for now Naruto. In a few days we'll have to leave." With that Kakashi left the room, probably to tend to the others. Naruto groaned again and tried in vain to sleep.

Inactivity was the thing Naruto hated most right after hospitals. He was a man of action. Just sitting there doing nothing was killing him. But even he wanted to, he couldn't leave because he could hardly move anything without cursing his lungs out. So he just sat there, pondering.

Eventually, Tsunami walked in with a bowl of hot soup and wearing a kind, albeit worried, smile. Naruto did his best to sit up, but he only just barely managed to hold back the scream of pain from his side which was killing him. Tsunami placed the bowl beside him and helped him sit up with his back to the wall. Naruto thought about his options. His left hand was out of the question. Even thinking of raising it hurt. And even the right one hurt like a bitch. He tried however to raise it and reach the bowl. Tsunami would have none of it. She gently pushed his hand back down.

"Allow me Naruto-kun." She said.

"There's just...no way... I'm going to let you...feed me." Naruto managed to groan out. he still had some dignity to protect. Tsunami tried to hide her smile, and failed.

"Hinata-san is currently resting. Would you rather Kakashi-senpai or Sasuke-kun to do it then, hm?" She asked and upon seeing Naruto's horrified face, added, "I guess not. Open up then." Naruto resigned himself to his fate at that moment, knowing when he had lost a battle.

*

"Alright, last one. Open up!" Tsunami said as she was nearly done feeding Naruto his soup. Just as she was about to retrieve her hand, a flash blinded them for a second. Naruto looked around and his eyes caught sight of Sasuke siting by the door, holding a camera and wearing a very smug look. He too was bandaged but he looked a lot better than Naruto and he didn't have any problem to dash out of the door as soon as Naruto spotted him. Naruto let out a loud groan of frustration.

"Great! Give Sasuke more ammo why dont you?" Tsunami couldnt help but giggle at that.

"I'm sure Sasuke-san has only the best intentions." She said as she picked up the bowl and got up. Naruto was shaking his head in despair.

"Yeah sure. I'll never hear the end of this! Kami only knows what he will ask for not showing that to anyone!" Tsunami laughed again.

"Bye Naruto-kun."

"Bye Tsunami-san." he told her as she left the room. Naruto sighed and allowed himself to slip down and had no idea what time it was and he had no idea what day it was. he had no idea how Hinata was, only that she was resting and she should be okay tomorrow. He knew she had only chakra exhaustion but he was still worried sick. Sasuke seemed alright but he hoped whatever injury he had was painful. Very painful.

_'Well speak of the devil...' _He thought as the door slid open and Sasuke walked in, a stupid grin on his face. His hands were empty, who knew what he did with the evidence.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he sat down next to Naruto.

"Like hell. And you're certainly not helping." Naruto groaned out. He was groaning a lot today.  
"Hey I couldn't resist!" Sasuke defended himself.

"Yeah right. Sell that to somebody who doesn't know you. Wait until I get my hands on you." Sasuke stuck out his tongue at the downed blond.

"That will take a while then. But don't worry, copies have been made and hidden, evidence has been secured, you are now in my mercy." he said, unfazed by Naruto's glare. Naruto decided to change the subject.

"So, what happenned?" Sasuke sighed remembering last day's events.

"Well, when you and Zabuza went further away to fight, me and Hinata took on the Haku girl. She was fast, but we were faster, so she used a strange jutsu that trapped in some mirror-like Ice Dome while she was passing from one mirror to the other in incredible speeds, all the while throwing senbon at us. Hinata used her 8 Trigrams 64 Palms Protection to stop the senbon while I tracked her down with my Sharingan and threw fireballs at her. After some time we managed it and the dome broke. Hinata was near exhaustion by using her technique so much so I told her to stay back and leave it to me. both Haku and me were in bad shape but I was better, suddenly she said something about Zabuza and how she was sorry then threw Senbon at the defenseless Hinata!" Sasuke said, shaking with rage at the final part but eventually calmed down "I rushed and took the Senbon myself. Hinata fainted soon from chakra depletion and I also fainted from my injuries. next thing I know I'm in a bed here with Kakashi-senpai hovering above me and Hinata. He left though, coming to help you since apparently you almost died. What happened, Zabuza was too much for you?" Sasuke taunted.

"Hey! He was one of the Mist Swordsmen!" Naruto defended himself.

"And you are a Namikaze!"

"I'm thirteen!"

"You're the heir for clan head!"

"The clan has only two members!"

"You're still the heir!"

"I'm still thirteen!"

"Your father is the strongest ninja in existence!"

"I'm not my father!"

"So are you weak?"

"No!"

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with Zabuza!"Sasuke said triumphantly.

"Screw you."

"Thanks."

They stood, Naruto glaring, Sasuke smirking. Soon, they were roaring with laughter. Naruto stopped laughing and repressed a hiss of pain as his left side complained for all the laughing. Sasuke stopped as well, seeing his teammate in pain. Naruto noticed his worried look, and grinned.

"Its not that bad. I'll be fine in no time." Sasuke shook his head.

"Kakashi-senpai told us you had this huge wound on your side, you were nearly cut in half, your spine had heaven's luck that it didn't get obliterated. Hinata was so worried, she couldn't sit for five seconds still. In the end, kakashi-senpai used a jutsu to put her to sleep." He shook his head again. "Do try to be careful next time will you? Hinata would be crushed, although" he said and grinned "I would enjoy _comforting _her. Still, it's her I am thinking."

"Bastard."

"..."

"I couldn't help it alright?"

"..."

"Alright I promise."

"A wise choice." With that, Sasuke got up, he grimaced from the pain in his back. While the senbon didn't hurt much of his muscle or vital organs, they did hit several nerves and it hurt.

"See you later then." Sasuke said as he exited the room. Naruto shook his head in mock despair.

He closed his eyes and realised he was more tired than he thought. He was soon fast asleep.

*

He slowly regained consciousness, his senses in a blur. All he could feel was some pain in his side and warmth on his hand. As he slowly regained his senses, he was pleasantly surprised to see that the pain had receded. It still hurt, but it was a lot better than yesterday, to day, or a few hours ago or whatever.

As he blinked to clear his vision, his ears heard a soft voice talking although he couldn't exactly understand what it said. As his brain restarted and his mind roared to activity, he realised he knew this voice. e blinked once again and his vision was crystal. Hinata was standing beside him, her face scratched in several places but still held a loving smile.

"Hey there hime." Hinata's eyes widened and she held his hand more firmly.

"Naruto-kun. You're awake!" She said happily but her face was still worried anf frowned.

"Yeah, is anything wrong?" He asked her.

"Anything wrong? ANYTHING WRONG?" Hinata yelled in hysteria. "First you you take on Zabuza on your own saying you're gonna be fine and not to worry and next time I see you you're almost riped apart, blood everywhere! No! nothing is wrong!" She finished and exhaled, having let everything out. Naruto watched her with a concerned face. Suddenly Hinata threw herself at him hugging him for all she was worth and sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm s-s-sorry for t-t-than. I was just so...so worried!" Naruto willed his right arm up and around her since his left arm was still unable of moving without even more pain.

"Shhh, its okay. I'm fine. I'm here." he soothed her. Hinata sobbed some more before she finally got a hold of herself.

"I'm sorry for this. Its just that...the though of losing you...so soon after..."Hinata shook her head and didnt finish but Naruto knew what she was talking about. She was talking about the week when he passed his Namikaze Special chakra transformation, when he almost died and Hinata was again left to worry for some days.

"Sorry for worrying you, I'm fine and I love you." he told her and she wiped the tears of her eyes before smiling.

"I love you too." she told him and kissed him tenderly. She pulled off not too much later, because Naruto was in obvious discomfort with her practically sitting atop him. he wouldnt have a problem usually, but now his side was killing him as it was, it didn't need Hinata's(small yet existent) weight atop it. She still held his hand though, strong enough that it would have broken the hand of a normal person.

"Sasuke told me what happenned." Naruto said, "shame they had to die" he said. Hinata nodded.

"Things didn't go exactly as planned." She inquired.

"Although" Naruto said with a mischievous grin "I like the improvement on your robes." True enough he robes were torn in several spots, courtesy of Haku's needles and strikes. Hinata blushed a deep red and playfully smacked his hand. It was more of a reflex, since Naruto had already seen her wearing what she did when she was born, more than once.

The next few hours were passed in light chatting or just sitting there holding each other. Tsunami came again and left some food, which Hinata (and Naruto) was only too happy to take on the job of feeding him. It was something they hadn't done outside of Ichiraku ramen, and it was almost worth being gutted by Zabuza. Almost being the key word. of course, a maid outfit and lack of other clothes would even and top it, but that was the part of him affected by the pervy-ness of the Kyuubi speaking. It wasn't him! Honest! What could someone expect of him, hen he was raised with Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sarutobi around him and the Kyuubi inside him? Not to mention, his father still thought his secret stash was just that, secret, which was an illusion.

There were brief but many breaks between the feeding for some passionate kisses, but it went mostly uneventful. Hinata ate her own food and Naruto just looked at her with affection. After that, Naruto slid lower and relaxed, Hinata laying softly on his side. Minutes or hours later, Naruto really couldn't say, he fell asleep, his pain all but forgotten.

The next day, Naruto woke up feeling loads better. Hinata was still sleeping peacefully on his side, which didnt hurt as much anymore. He stared at her for some minutes, until she steered and fluttered her eyes open. Those beautiful pupilless eyes held a confusion for a second and then worry before settling in content.

"Good morning sunshine." he greeted her with a small kiss.

"G' morn..."she said, still sleepy. She yawned and sat up before stretching her arms and rubbing her eyes.

"I like your hair like that." Naruto said. Hinata produced a small mirror from her pocket and looked at herself. She let out a high pitched scream and the uncontrolled mass that was her (usually) neat, long black hair and bolted out of the room as fast lightning. Naruto let out a hearty laugh and tried sitting up. His side hurt but otherwise he could do it just fine. Being fed up with staying still for days, he shakily got up and had to hold himself on the wall to keep from falling from the dizziness the sudden rush of blood on his head caused. After a minute or two, his vision cleared and he let go of the wall. His side still pained him a little, but it was nothing like the first day he had woken up. He stretched his arms as far as he could before stopping, in fear of re-opening the wound. His right arm could be used just fine, but the left had reduced movement capabilities due to his bandages nearly-butchered-in-half side. Suddenly, his ditch effort to defeat Zabuza didn't seem like such a good idea. He found his clothes on a chair and put them on since he only wore his ninja pants. Bandages were all over his torso and some on his hands and he didn't have anything else on, which was uncomfortable as much as cold.

Dressed, he made his way outside. He walked down the stairs and to the dining room. He saw Tsunami preparing something edible that smelled great.

"Naruto-kun! You shouldn't be up yet! You're still hurt!" She said, an octave high with a worried look.  
"Nonsense." Naruto assured her with a determined face. He wouldn't lay down again anytime soon. "I'm almost as good as new."

Tsunami shook her head muttering things about impatient kid ninjas.

"Where are the others?" Naruto wondered.

"Kakashi-senpai and Sasuke-kun have gone with father to help him finish the bridge, it is on the final stage and with their help, should be finished tomorrow. Hinata-san was with you until this morning and probably is still here somewhere, Inari is somewhere out, now that it's safe." She told him.

Soon, Hinata came down, hair perfect as usual, a small blush still visible. They ate in comfortable silence, then the two went outside, on the back of the house were the forest began and sat down on the base of a tree to enjoy the day. It was a great day indeed, it didn't rain at all, nor was there any fog.

Hugs, little chatter and occasional kisses filled their hours of staring at the clear sky.

That was the position the two Sharingan users found them in when they came back some hours after with Tazuna.

"How are you Naruto?" Kakashi asked, ever hated icha-icha Book in hand. Thankfully(for him) tsunami had yet to see what the book was about.

"Fine, I'll be set to travel tomorrow." Naruto assured him. Kakashi nodded.

"Good, I'll accompany you then, I was too leave as soon as I could, there's a mission waiting for me." At that, Hinata raised an eyebrow. His tardiness was legendary and yet he wanted to go as soon as possible?

"Perhaps this mission has a name?" It took all of Kakashi's self-control not to sweat.

"Whatever are you talking about?" he offered innocently, a little bit too innocently.

"Perhaps this mission has red eyes and is a jounin sensei?" Sasuke added his part, holding back a smirk. Kakashi's only visible eye widened, but only for a second. One didnt reach legendary status by being among the best Shinobi of the Leaf, surpassing the vast majority of the Uchiha temselves, withou knowing how to control himself.

"Or perhaps she does have a name, and it begins with a K. Isn't that right Kakashi-senpai?" Naruto finished with a foxy grin.

"You dont make any sense guys. Anyway, I think Tsunami might need help, so I'll go aid her." He said and hurried away, but not before hearing Tazuna's "Oh to be young and in love again" and the three chuunin's roaring laughter. Kakashi nosed dived to the door, and just barely managed to get in in time.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, with Tazuna and Tsunami constantly thanking them for keeping them safe and finishing the bridge and Inari looking thoughtful but in a good way. He kept glancing at Naruto who would occasionally wince when he stretched his side too much. When Naruto carefully removed his shirt in hopes of seeing his wound, changed his mind upon seeing the bloody bandages, and just placed it back on.

Finally, the next day, the time to leave came and the group was at Wave's side of the bridge. Many citizens were also there, to show their gratitude to the Ninja that saved them. Naruto was carefully leaning on Sasuke, who was holding him from the elbow to support him.

"We will all miss you. We can't thank you enough for what you have done to us. It was trully, super-protection! I only hope you will visit someday." Tazuna said with a grateful smile.

"We will miss you. Please stay safe." Tsunami said, not able to hold back some tears of worry. Naruto's massive injury was taken terribly by Tsunami. For the love of God, these were just older than Inair, these were CHILDREN and they were forced to kill and be killed and be injured more than most adults did in their lifetimes. Whatever happened to normal carefree childhoods? Battling for your life or to take another could hardly qualify.

"We will. Please dont worry." Hinata replied sheepishly, they had to admit, this mission could've gone better.

"Come back soon please! Our town will be much better by then and you will like it more!" Inari told them happily. He still looked at Naruto with some kind of awe, something his two teammates had seen not a few times in hose around either of the Namikazes.

"We'll come back as soon as we can. We really like your country, be sure to restore your country! We didnt help building the bridge for nothing!" Naruto said cheerily. With more waving they turned and crossed the bridge, soon leaving out of view.

Tsunami and Tazuna watched them as they faded and Tsunami's eyes turned upward to the empty sign on the bridge.

"How will you name it father?" She asked.

"I should name it the super-awesome super-bridge built by the super-bridge builder Tazuna" but that wouldnt be very good would it?" Tsunami shook her head. "So I had another idea." With that, he looked back at where the ninja had gone away and a smile came to his lips upon remembering how the blond boy had inspired him, his grandson and the entire population of Wave, albeit indirectly. "How about "The Great Naruto Bridge"?" Tsunami nodded slowly.

"Yes, it soulds..appropriate."

*

*

*

The return trip was comfortable(expect the pain for Naruto) with the three Chuunin and Kakashi exchanging teasing. The trio was teasing him about his thing for Kurenai("Hm, you said something?" was his constant reply at that accusation) and Kakashi about their apparent state as trouble-magnets.

"I mean seriously." he exclaimed "who the hell gets one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist in their first mission as Chuunin? Only you guys. Only you." He said. he never removed his nose from the pervert book he read, ever. He tree-hoped with it, something Naruto ached to learn how he did.

When they reached the gates of Konoha(in a few hours since they didnt have to travel civilian speed now) Naruto was making a point about a weird dream he had which involved a bunny and snow. Something that had something to do with being an omen for the mission they had.

They reached the gates and waved to the guards before heading to the Hokage building.

"Well, Kakashi-senpai, you probably have to go now. Say hello your mission for me will you?" Hinata told the older man. Kakashi decided that it was better for his dignity to just puff away. The three shook their heads and kept on their way.

"How much should we tell him?" Naruto asked. They knew whom he was talking about.

"Probably everything. He'll find out on his own otherwise. But try too...not go into details about your injury. he might not like it." Sasuke replied with a thoughtful expression and a shiver upon imagining their sensei's reaction to the news of his son nearly being cut in two. They could be doing D rank missions for months! Not to mention, crazy training. he'd probably dump them with Gai and be done with them. That was a scary thought.

So it was with great wariness that they entered the building, showed the mission paper to the secretary and were allowed in. Naruto poked his head inside the door and peeked at his father signing papers. He looked up and saw him, a smile graced his handsome features.

"Son! You came back. Come, tell me how it went. I take it Kakashi found you?" he told them as the trio of Chuunin entered the room.

"The Mission was accomplished father." Naruto, as the leader of the squad, spoke. "the bridge is finished and Tazuna is safe. We encountered some Rogue Ninja who were paid to assassinate him, but we dealt with them and Gatou is also dead. His minions have also been dealt with."

"Good good." Minato nodded, holding the mission paper in his hands and hastily going through it before signing at the bottom and putting it on a stack along with some others. "It was a good decision to send you three." he narrowed his eyes slightly in a frown upon regarding Naruto further. "Is there something wrong son? You seem...worn out." He said that like it was strange, because it was. few things could tire Naruto, and even less could keep him like that for long.

"I was injured but I am fine now. Kakashi-senpai took care of me." Minato tilted his head to the side slightly, regarding his son with a calculating look, apparently torn between delving further into the matter or complying to his son's silent plea not to. He decided the latter, for now at least.

"Well, you will still be off duty for the next week but don't expect much rest. I have a new line of training for you three. But to make sure Naruto is fine with...whatever it was he suffered, you will take the next day off." Naruto unwillingly exhaled in relief. Its not like he didn't want to train, oh no, he always wanted to get stronger, to be able to live up to all the expectations, but his side demanded otherwise.

Minato smirked evil-ly upon noticing this. "That doesn't mean you will laze around, at least you son. It has come to my attention that we have fallen behind on our politics study sessions. We have to catch up." Naruto groaned loudly and his teammates gave him sympathetic looks.

Minato produced three folders and the members of Squad 21 took one each. It consisted of their payment for the B-A rank mission. The fourth then got up and sign-lessly produced a Shadow Clone. The Clone took his previous place in the Hokage's desk and kept on signing paperwork.

"Lets go son. You two are dismissed. We'll meet tomorrow at the usual place at the usual time." he offered his hand to Naruto who took it after a brief kiss with Hinata and a nod to Sasuke. They both suddenly vanished.

*

*

*

* * *

That was it for chapter 26. Hope you liked it. I know I've been away for quite some time but that was mostly due to me having written the first 30,000 words of the first crossover.

The next couple of chapters will be "quiet", like the calm before the storm let's say, along with Naruto's first attempts at dimensional travel.

**IMPORTANT**:I have decided that the crossovers/fillers won't be included in this story because I plan on making them big, at least some of them. So they will be different stories but linked. The fillers won't have any effect in the main story whatsoever and even the character will be very different. SO, anyone who wants to read it will go find my newest stories and read them, everyone else just continue on with the story. I still can't tell you which story i will crossover with but I believe that if you search just a tiny bit you'll find it. The first to find it will get a glipse of the first couple of chapters(if he wants to)!!!

**Yes I am thoroughly disgusted that Kishimoto has yet to do anything about Hinata's cofession.**

The manga updates were fine, once again showing what a stupid, hopeless person Sakura is and what a crazy, revenge-devoured person Sasuke is. Their fans must have gone in a fit when they saw them.

AUTHOR STYLE! REVIEWER TRAP JUTSU!:If you dont review in the next two minutes you will be trapped reading this (mediocre at best) chapter over and over again for the next two years! Mwahahahaha!

SO that was it for the chapter.

Until next time,

M.


	27. Wasted Time

Chapter 27 Wasted Time  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything or make any money from the Naruto series. I own the personalities and plot of my story...

* * *

The entirety of the Namikaze clan, all two of them, reappeared in front of the Namikaze estate without a sound or light. The elder Namikaze, still in his Hokage robes and hat pressed his palm on the gate. The gate and the seals groaned as they opened inwards, allowing the family of two to enter.

It was still day, so Minato headed to his room to get changed, while Naruto went to his own, to have a shower and change clothes himself. Both were a literal pain, but he managed with little other than a grunt. He went back down to were his father's clones were making dinner while the Fourth himself was in his room, probably changing. He sat himself and waited.  
Soon the food was ready and the Fourth came in freshly washed and in a simple blue T-shirt and black ninja pants with his sandals. Most of Konoha's women would melt seeing him like this.  
Naruto explained what happened while they ate, although he downplayed his injury for the most part. The Fourth wasn't fooled though and had made a mostly clear image of what happened.  
"Wow, while a jounin level Missing Nin was acceptable, a Swordsman of the Mist? I am surprised you did as well as you did. Most of our jounin alone would have trouble dealing with him and an Ice Element user none the less." Minato said allowing a small smile of appreciation to grace his lips. "You did what you could with what you had and didn't leave running at first sight of serious trouble, I'm proud of all of you son." he said and ruffled his hair with a grin. Naruto groaned at the gesture but both knew he enjoyed it.  
After dinner they found themselves in Minato's study where the Fourth tutored Naruto in politics, economics and country-leading as he would often do.

"Say Naruto, that your Hidden Village is thin on troops and most are scattered around, doing missions. All that are left for guarding the Village is a handful of Jounin level and about twenty Chuunin Level Ninja, including you but you don't count since you are the Kage and must remain in your command center. Suddenly you find out about a force of around fifty Jounin level enemy ninja, a force you can defend yourself against, if barely, with your remaining troops and the seals and traps around the village, that are coming your way to attack you and that will be there in around three days. You prepare for battle when a report from one returning Ninja says that he spotted the enemy's supply route, poorly guarded. What do you do?" Minato set the problem to Naruto.

Said Chuunin closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in deep concentration, nearing a headache from so much thinking. He started talking, perhaps to himself

"The Genin are out of the question since they have to evacuate the civilians and wouldn't stand a chance against jounin anyway. The chance to cripple the enemy's supply route is probably a trap, but one we simply can't ignore. Even if we held everyone behind our walls and fought and even if we won our forces would be cut down to nearly zero, with the majority of the Jounins dead and half the Village destroyed. But an army this size is going slowly, even for Ninjas and has to be constantly fed and hydrated. With no time for hunting that means supply teams. If we managed to cut them down the resulting enemy would be far weaker and with less morale. But even if we send our fastest sabotage team and suppose they survived the ambush and managed to destroy the supply caravans they wouldn't be back on time to help in the defense of the Village, cutting our forces even thinner. That would result in defeat even by the weakened opponents who would arrive faster than our forces out for sabotaging. They would have little trouble taking them out and each Ninja returning from a mission one by one. The Genins and civilians would be slaughtered and our Village would be no more..."

he kept mumbling under his breath for some time when some minutes later, he raised his head and looked at his father with a troubled face. he kept staring at nothing for some minutes more.

After he seemed to have made up his mind, he spoke "A direct assault would be suicide as would to just stand and wait for them to come to us. What I would do is the following. I would split the Jounin in two teams. I would then send the first team to sneak to the enemy's supply line ad cause as much damage before retreating, a hit and run tactic since we don't really know what forces are there neither can we afford loosing ours. The, since any Kage worth his Hat knows how to make a Shadow Clone last for at least two days without a problem, I would make a Shadow Clone with a day's worth of chakra to leave in the Command Center before taking the second squad of Jounin and ambushing the enemy while still on his way. We would also use hit and run tactics, all the while retreating closer to the Village. The squad of Jounin that has hopefully destroyed the supply Ninjas will attack the enemy from behind while they give chase to us. That should cause the enemy enough casualties and confusion for us to retreat back in the Village and take them out with it's defenses and the fresh Chuunin that were left there."

Naruto laid out his plan of action and waited for the verdict of his father who was looking at him with a critical eye.

"There are many holes in your plan," he said finally "the biggest being that you can't leave the Village."

"I told you. I'd make a Shadow Clone to give other orders and..."

"Two Narutos, both giving orders is worse than only one." Minato cut him off.

"Not if I am in the battlefield."

"The rules clearly stated that..."

"I don't care about the rules!" Naruto cut him off, tempered. "If I don't go, my Ninja will probably all die and even with me there is risk. I don't care about rules, I will do what i can to protect them!" He said with an angry look. Minato eyed him for a moment as if weighing his resolve. Naruto shot back a look of defiance.

After some time where they stared at each other, Minato seemed to find what he was looking for, because he broke a small grin.

"You pass."

Naruto didn't respond, dumbstruck. Minato rufled his son's hair before placing his arms on his shoulders and speaking seriously. "Naruto, every Kage worth his title knows or at least understands that rules are meant to be bent and, in extreme circumstances, broken. These were extreme circumstances. And I am happily surprised that even in this totally hypothetical scenario, you found yourself fond of your Village enough to want ever Ninja to survive so much as to disregard rules like that." By now Naruto had regained his ability to speak.  
"I...I pictured the Leaf Village as the Village." He admitted.

"All the better, that gave you drive." The Fourth said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Well, it has been" he checked his wrist watch "three hours since we began. It's getting pretty laty isn't it? You may go now." Naruto took that as he que to get up. "Oh, before you go," The Elder Namikaze added, "could I see where you were wounded?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto hesitated for a second but eventually removed his vest and lifted his shirt enough so that his angry red, nearly healed scar going from the middle of his chest to the middle of his back was visible to the current Hokage. Minato studied it for some seconds and kept his face impassive. "It is nothing the Kyuubi can't heal" he said finally without leaving the scar out of his focus. "but it will scar. Congratulations on you biggest scar yet and I know you have many." He told his son. He raised his eyes to meet his.

"Thank you father. Goodnight." Naruto said and left, closing the door begind him, Minato nodded and lowered his gaze in the paper he had been studying. Naruto went to his room and crashed to his bed right after changing into his pajamas. He had a pleasant sleep, dreaming about Hinata, his father and some strange ninja who had question marks in their forehead protectors dancing around in a desert. Not that he remembered any of it the following morning.

"And he really didn't do anything after he saw your scar?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, and that's very strange. He had that look on his face...I'm telling you, he's up to something and I don't think we'll like it." Naruto replied.  
Five minutes later, Minato arrived at the scene and joined his team.

The morning found squad 21 all awake and in a training ground by seven o'clock. Minato was there as a Shadow clone took care of the whole Hokage business. he was wearing regular jounin attire below his Fire cloak. He had a grin on his face.

"Good morning everyone. Without further ado, i will move on to today's goal of training. I understand you are still fatigued by your mission since you only arrived yesterday, but that won't stop me from teaching you at least the basics."

"The basics of what Minato-sensei?" Hinata inquired, she wasn't sure if she should groan or be happy about the new course of training. If pissible, Minato's grin became wider and they suddenly understood where Kakashi-senpai had learned his Upside-down-U-happy-eye-technique.  
"I realised yesterday that a gap on your knowledge that I had hoped to cover at a later date can no longer be ignored. It seems fate has it that even the simplest of missions turn out as they do. Teams with such bad luck don't make it alive for long. That, or they become legends. The only one I can think of that made it is the Sannin but I wouldn't exactly place them as examples and idols for you. So, to summarise, I have decided to pick up your training a notch."

The three knew what that meant. Training with the Forth was exhausting at best(to which their current skills owed a lot to) but what they heard now meant even worse situation, just how worse remained to be seen.

"You just had to get yourself injured..." Sasuke mumbled as he buried his face in his hands dramatically, earning him a kick on the shin. "Ouch." he declared after the violent assault.

"Stop it you five year olds, we have work to do." Minato scolded them. The two mumbled apologies and looked to the ground.  
"Well, without further ado, we will procceed with an explanation. You all are fast. As fast and maybe even faster than most Jounin. Naruto and Sasuke have an incredible Jutsu arsenal while Hinata is above average and has her clan Techniques. Hinata and Sasuke are immune to genjutsu and Naruto can dispell all but the strongest of techniques. Naruto also knows seals, something only a handful of Shinobi in the Elemental countries know and even less can use eficiently in battle. Which leaves us with only one major weakness in your team, as the most recent mission has shown us. Care to point out what that weakness is?"

The three only looked at him quizzically.

"We need to train your weapon skills. Your weapon handling is Chuunin level at best. Faced against enemies as fast as you who can also yield weapons masterfully: You. Will. Lose. Example, Zabuza. If it wasn't for the Kyuubi's power, Naruto, you would have lost and if you weren't a sage, you would be out in little over a minute. Which is why you will all become weapon experts, if I have anything to say about it." The elder Namikaze grinned, and it was the kind of grin that promised you a long and painful death, it was the grin that had earned him the "Flee-On-Sight" order during War, it was that grin that reminded people and the council everyday who was the boss, and right now, his three genin knew they were in a world of trouble.

Slowly, the grin always there in his handsome figures, his hand moved as if in slow motion, his robes and spiky hair moving in synchronization with the wind as his palm raised his left sleeve and touched his elbow. All three Genin sensed a small amount of chakra being directed and then there was a surprisingly big smoke could that obscured their view of their Hokage for little over ten seconds. As the smoke from the summoning slowly cleared, the forth Hokage stood there, cloak billowing in the rustled wind around him his right hand slightly raised and his left below the right elbow, palm open and ready. In his hand stood the prettiest sword Naruto had ever seen.

It was also the longest sword he has ever seen. He was willing to bet it was longer than the Executioner's Sword that Zabuza wielded. It was by no means as thick as that, it was simply was a katana, easily more than two meters, about as tall as the Yondaime himself. And it wasn't the prettiest sword he had ever seen because it was stuffed with jewels, no, that was impractical like hell on swords and never used, unless it was for show. It was the prettiest because it was radiating with power. Upon closer inspection, the handle was big enough to be held with two hands, but not so big that it couldn't be handled with one. It was simple katana handle, with some scribing and writing, probably seals. The blade though, was elegant and very expertly created. It was made up of three pieces, all of which could be removed and re-added so the sword could lengthen or shorten. Right now it was at maximum length. Even just watching it, it seemed sharp as hell and beautiful.

"The...the Sword." Naruto mumbled.

"I didn't know Minato-sensei had a sword." the Hyuuga of the group said, still not over her stupor.

"Not many do. I bet my ramen for the day that no-one other than me, Pervy-Sage and a couple others know about it."

"It seems so...unique." Sasuke said.

"That's because it is." Minato said after lowering the sword. The tip was but a half a meter away from the Chuunin, despite the almost three meter distance the fourth was away. "The sword was given to me by Jiraiya-sensei as a present for making Hokage. For two years he had been tracking down the smith that made the swords of the Mist Swordsmen and persuaded him to make another sword. It's surprising what a full collection of the Icha Icha Series: Author's Copy along with ryo to last some decades can do. Long story short, tah dah! That's the outcome. Stupid thing took me five years to master, more than the Rasengan."

"And, sorry for asking but...why has it never been even mentioned? Why doesn't anyone know about it?" Sasuke said. Minato raised a golden eyebrow.

"I'm not usually one to boast but it can't be helped. It is not known because I haven't exactly ever needed it in a fight..." The present Hokage answered with a sheepish grin. "what with the Hiraishin and all, enemies were afraid to fight me and I usually let them go if they were retreating and ever since I made Hokage I haven't really left the village much. And when I did, it was either for diplomatic reasons or with you guys. And we haven't been taking on the most dangerous of S-rank missions were one might encounter an expert swordsman who can out-speed the Hiraishin."  
His three genin face-faulted at the massive waste of time, five years, for something that is only used in training.

"Seriously sensei, is there anyone that can oppose you or what?" Sasuke said. Minato's face hardened and his eyes narrowed.

"Sure there are and don't fool yourselves thinking there aren't. I am strong, but remember that there is always, always, someone stronger than you. Sure there are, we just don't have a reason to fight. For example, most of the Kages can hold their own against me, their Villages wouldn't allow anything else. Although, I heard Old Man Tsuchikage has been having trouble walking lately, he could still beat the living shit out of almost everyone in the village, including all three of you, with his hands tied behind his back." Minato said, a rare seriousness in his voice and slightly narrowed eyes.

"Forgive me, sensei." Sasuke said, a genuine sad look on his face as he looked down in shame, as did Naruto and Hinata.

"Don't worry, it's okay, sorry for snapping at you." He said as he resealed the majestic sword in a cloud of white smoke. "I won't be needing it for a while. It just served to show you that a good Shinobi should be ready to face any enemy who may or may not have a specialty. There are many minor specialties, but with your team as it is most are neutralized and others can be countered by your teammates. However, weapon skill is basic and can be quite deadly from a certain level. Take Tenten from Team Gai for example. Your best bet is to get close to her or else she can nail you in the head from across the Village. And even then she has some crazy weapons sealed in those scrolls. I sometimes wonder where she found them... Anyway, for now you will be training with the basic katanas and the style taught to those who want to be promoted to Jounin. A Jounn can't afford to have a weak point, a Special Jounin like Kakashi or Gai even less. It might seem hard to imagine, but Gai is proficient in both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, he just solely relies on Taijutsu. Even if he were to use Ninjutsu, it would be low in comparison to his Taijutsu ability. I'm getting off track again. Anyway, that is why the Jounin wannabes are taught the Leaf Sword-fighting Style. It's not the best, but it will beat the hell out of most Ninja if used correctly. Now...let's see..."

With that he took a step back and crated two Shadow Clones. He then reached inside his Jounin vest and claimed a small red scroll. he kneeled and unrolled it on the ground. Various seals which Naruto recognized as sealings were along its lengh. Minato stopped about the middle of the scroll and pressed his hand on one of the seals, forcing some of his chakra on it. With a small puff of smoke, a basic Katana appeared. The blade was about meters and a half in length and the handle was black with the square guard simple yet strong. These were the Katanas the ANBU had, only difference being the ANBU's swords reeked with powering seals while this was simple steel.

"Grab one, each of you but beware, they cut." The three hairs of the most prestigeous clans Konoha had to offer each took one katana and held in a confident loose grip. They knew how to handle a sword, albeit at Chuunin level at the best of times.

"Right, now each of you will learn a slightly different variation of the Leaf Style. Eventually all ANBU create their own variation after a while and you will too. What I am going to teach you is what I believe will fit you best. Sasuke, follow this handsome guy over there who will take you to training ground 8, Hinata, follow the equally gorgeous blond over there to training ground 6, Naruto, you get to stay with the one and only original." Minato gestured at his two clones and winked at Naruto playfully, causing the younger blond to palm his face in mock surrender.

Sasuke took off after one clone without a word, his hands stuffed in his pockets and looking bored, the Katana already on his back strapped with a rope he found on his Chuunin vest. Hinata followed after hers after giggling a little and bidding her teammates good luck.

Now Naruto turned his attention to his blond sensei, who had adopted a serious look as well. "Now Naruto, you must first learn the Kata if you are to make any progress on the style. Follow my lead."

The Fourth unsealed another blade and grabbed hold of it, then he started a series of aggressive slashes, parries,swings and stabs at unseen enemies, before backflipping and stabbing another. Often using his feet is circular motions to turn around ans use the katana like a whirlwind of death, the style seemed pretty aggressive and was based on the policy that offence is the best defense. Another series of slashes, vertical, horizontal and diagonal, followed by quick and swift parries whose momentum was used to counter attack the imaginary opponents. The kata took five minutes to complete and it flowed from the end to the beginning gracefully.

After Minato had completed it five times, he asked Naruto if he had memorised it. Naruto asked him to do it once again, just to be on the safe side. The Hokage agreed and after one more time it was Naruto's turn. He did it once, often losing balance or not performing the moves as he should. While he did it the Fourth Hokage observed him, and after a good eight minutes Naruto was done, panting slightly although it stopped after thirty seconds or so of rest. Minato ordered him to do it again and this time he stopped Naruto to correct his stance, to fix his grip on the blade, or to advise him on how to perform a move better.

For the next exercise Naruto was to perform th Kata again while his father was moving around him, either performing the C-Rank Bang jutsu that momentarily created a loud bang(hence the name) by clapping your hands together and adding chakra or throwing small stones at him. Naruto found it rather hard to concentrate on the kata what with stones being thrown at him, but he had been through the same when learning katas for Taijutsu techniques, so it wasn't new, but it was still irritating.

After a brief break for lunch and a half hour rest to digest, it was back to work. Naruto didn't get to see his teammates until dinner time and when he did they were both drenched in sweat(although it gave Hinata a strange kind of sexiness, Sasuke seemed to desperately need a bath) and panting. He wasn't much better, but at least he wasn't panting. They said their goodbyes and each headed to their clan compounds to shower, have dinner and sleep. Tomorrow was another training day, so they would need the rest.

Naruto headed home alone since Konoha's adult idol had some bussiness to do. Naruto revelled in the chance to wash himself as it seemed to appease his aching muscles and sooth his throbbing head. He made some ramen to eat and went to his room to finally crush.  
As soon as he had put his pajamas on and dropped in his squishy bed like a shack of potatoes, he heard the booming voice of the Demon Lord he housed in his gut, echo in his head

**"Kit, we need to talk, now."**

Naruto help the swear that was threatening to leave his mouth and only released a sigh, before concentrating and clearing his mind for some minutes. When he opened them again, he was in his mindscape's main room. He didn't take time to look around, instead going down the stares to the basement/dungeon with a scowl. As soon as he was done with whatever it was the fox wanted, he could sleep.  
Soon he had reached the Kyuubi's prison, he stopped walking some meters away from the tree trunks the marked the beginning of the cage that held the Demon Lord in.

"What is it?" He asked. straight to the point while crossing his arms. The massive form of the Nine-Tailed Fox appeared approaching the boundary of his little forest.

**"No need to be so rude now, human, you are still talking to ME! Don't revel on the fact that it is not my desire to devour you..."**

Naruto rubbed his eyes with his right hand and sighed again. "Alright, just get on with it."

**"Very well. I suppose you remember our talk about you gaining at least some percentage of my abilities and what we would have to go through to achieve it? You nod, good. Now to manage to summon the Gate, you will need to gather a lage portion of my chakra. I would do it myself, but for reasons you may or may not be able to guess, I can't. If you meditate for some time each day and store it, it should take us less than a week to have the wanted amount. Then, I will give you further instructions."**

"So I must gather as much of your chakra as I can without using it and letting it affect me?"

**"Correct."**

"Great, alright then, goodnight." Naruto turned and left, his headache getting worse by the minute. The Fox's gaze followed him as he left, his usually booming voice barely above a whisper now...

**"I hope you are strong enough for what is to come..."**

**

* * *

**

Hey, really sorry for not updating more often but I've been on a reading streak lately. I've been reading like crazy and that, along with writing a new story, being away for easter and going on a eek long school trip, these have kept me a little.

This chapter may not be as good as I wanted it to be but frankly I am too bored and tired to re-check it right now. I hope it's good as it is.

(sorry that the original didn't have paragraphs, I dunno what happened, but I think I've fixed it)

Yes, I am thoroughly disgusted that although Naruto has returned to the Hidden leaf and talked with the Rookie Nine, he still has to talk to Hinata. Really now, why drop such a bomb and not bother with the mess later? It's like Sasuke telling Sakura he loves her and then acting like it never happened.

Please review, I am going through a difficult period right now and could use the support.


End file.
